


A Chance to Make Things Right

by gjwandkids



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back to the beginning, F/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 100,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjwandkids/pseuds/gjwandkids
Summary: Claire goes through the stones on the Eve of Culloden and comes out again in 1743.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 1153
Kudos: 906
Collections: Fics to Live For (In BrytteM's Opinion)





	1. Once more into the breach...

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the idea of Claire getting a do-over and making different choices. This is my take on that concept. I don't own the Characters, I don't own those things that are canon, I just own my ideas. Everything else belongs to Diana Gabaldon and bless her for creating this world. 
> 
> Constructive Comments are always appreciated, they help me to improve my writing. Please know however, that most of the story is already written. I'm unlikely to change anything other than spelling and grammar errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Claire could hear the cannons in the background.

She didn’t want to go. But Jamie was right, it wasn’t safe. For the sake of their child, Claire needed to go somewhere safe. The future was safe. So, sobbing, she let Jamie push her hand towards the stone.

Claire’s hand touched the stone and as before, it felt as though her body was being ripped apart. ‘ _Jamie_ ’ was her only thought. ‘ _Jamie, I love you_.’ Unbeknownst to Claire, that made all the difference in what happened next.

* * *

Claire woke up disoriented as she had been before when traveling through the stones. She sat up. Something was different. Something _felt_ different. Looking down, Claire noticed that she wasn’t wearing her Fraser arisaid or anything else she had donned that morning. Instead she was wearing the same white linen shift dress and shoes she had worn when she first came through the stones.

Claire jumped when she heard a gunshot and shouts. English voices and Scottish battle cries. Startled but quickly realizing what was happening she sprang to her feet. Claire ran in the same direction she had the first time, but stopped before she reached Black Jack.

While she was running, Claire was thinking furiously. ‘ _I remember this. I seem to have come through the stones back to 1743 again. Maybe I can’t get back to the 1940’s._ ’ Then Claire had a realization. ‘ _If I’m in 1743, I can get back to Jamie. If I can find Murtagh and convince him to take me with him. Jamie won’t remember me, but he will protect me and maybe, fall in love with me again._ ’ Claire decided to hide from Jack in some bushes, and wait for Jamie's godfather.

Minutes later, Claire felt a small knife at her throat. She looked up to see Murtagh glaring down at her.

"Agus cò a dh ’fhaodadh a bhith nad Bhana-mhaighstir" he said in Gàidhlig. 

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Gaelic." Claire whispered.

“And just who might ye be Mistress?” Murtagh repeated in English, his voice a bit louder. 

“Shh! Please! Don’t let him find me!”

“Who?” He dropped to a whisper as well.

"Randall. He grabbed me... he...he...” Claire started to tear up and it wasn’t entirely playacting. She was desperate to get back to Jamie. Even if he didn’t remember her, she remembered him. She remembered their love. It had to count for something...it just HAD to.

Just then they heard someone moving loudly through the woods. Both went silent and still. Claire because she was terrified that she had changed something, that she wouldn’t get back to Jamie.

Murtagh, because he’d run into Randall before. He didn’t want to repeat the experience. Nor did he want to expose a woman to the bastard. Especially not a woman hiding in the woods, clad in nothing but a shift. Jack came in sight, looking around. As soon as his back was turned, Murtagh hit the redcoat on the head, knocking him out. Claire jumped up, took Jack’s knife from his belt, and slit his throat. She sat there with his life’s blood pouring over her hands watching as Black Jack Randall bled out in front of her. Then she leaned over and threw up.

Murtagh who had frozen with shock, reached out and grabbed Claire.

“Why in the Bloody Hell did ye do that? He shook her, hard.” Claire looked at Murtagh, blankly. Then she looked at her blood covered hands and the knife. Taking in a deep breath, she started trembling, tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry". I just couldn’t let him go. That monster raped so many, tortured so many, killed so many, men...women...children, I couldn’t let him get away to do it again. He attacked...tried to... and...”

Claire was crying so hard at this point that Murtagh couldn’t understand what she was saying. Claire fought for control, her breath coming in gasps. This was all true, it just hadn’t happened yet. She was determined that it wouldn’t happen this time.

Claire’s tearful confession brought her captor up short. Murtagh stopped shaking her, and really looked at the young woman for the first time. She was filthy and covered in blood, wearing nothing but a shift. The lass was also clearly falling to pieces.

Looking into her face Murtagh realized that she was sincere. The Sassenach's face displayed everything. Once her words penetrated, he thought, _'Men, women, CHILDREN? just what kind of a monster was Randall?’_ Now Murtagh felt bad for yelling at the lass. Patting her on the shoulder, he tried to calm her down.

“Aye, I ken Black Jack Randall. I’m sorry for yellin' at ye Mistress.” Murtagh thought a moment and then said, “I can’t very well leave ye here in the woods, so I’ll take ye with me. Ye canna go in wearing nothing but yer shift though. The men will think ye’re...well.”

“A whore. I know. I promise I’m not one. I’m sorry, I don’t know where my clothes are. I don’t know where anything is” Claire was crying more softly now, still shaking with reaction.

“Ifrinn” he swore softly. “Come nighean, dinna weep. Let’s clean ye up a bit and then ye can wrap this about ye. It’s no perfect. I hope it’ll do for the moment.” taking her to the river, Murtagh washed her hands for her as though she was a bairn. The lass was still trembling, but not so hard as before. When she was cleaner, he helped the young woman wrap a plaid around her shoulders like a shawl. Claire had regained a bit of her composure.

“Thank you sir.”

“Murtagh. Murtagh Fitzgibbons at yer service Mistress.”

“Claire. Claire… Beauchamp.” She knew his last name was Fraser but realized Murtagh couldn't share it as Jamie went by McTavish in 1743. Well, she couldn't share her full name either, so she wouldn't hold it against him.

Telling her to be very quiet, Murtagh took hold of her elbow. He put her on his horse, but didn't ride with her the way he had before. Instead, he led Claire through the woods, to the cabin where the other men were.

The cabin looked just as she remembered. Claire was hopeful that Jamie would be inside. Murtagh went in first this time. He placed Claire behind him in a protective way, surprising her a little. He hadn’t done that before. Claire braced herself for seeing Jamie. She needed to be careful not to let her ‘glass face’ give her away. Claire slowly turned in Jamie's direction and looked into her husband's eyes.

There he was. So young, with his shoulder out of joint. As she stared, Jamie stared back. To Claire’s complete shock, Jamie looked at her with recognition in his eyes. His eyes searched hers for a moment, then Jamie smiled.

“Sassenach.”

Shock, relief, exhaustion, confusion… Claire couldn’t put into words everything she was feeling. Having Jamie look at her with recognition was such a relief. Claire became overwhelmed by the events of the past twenty four hours. She stumbled over to Jamie, collapsing into her husband's chest and bursting into tears again.

Dougal and Murtagh, along with the rest of the men who had been arguing over her status, were startled to say the least. They were even more startled when Jamie began stroking her hair and kissing her forehead and cheeks. “Shush now mo ghràidh, shush. I’m here wit ye. Ye’re safe.” Claire continued weeping brokenly. Saying Jamie's name. Clinging to him with all her strength. Taking his kisses, giving him back hers. Jamie put his good arm around Claire and continued to console her.

“What the Devil? Jamie, do you know this lass?” asked Dougal in Gàidhlig.

“Yes I do.” Jamie replied in English. “Gentlemen, this is Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser. My wife.” Everyone in the room looked at Jamie in stunned disbelief. Claire continued to cry. After making his announcement, Jamie ignored them all. Murmuring to his wife softly and stroking her hair, until at last the storm of weeping passed. Claire clung to him and simply closed her eyes, resting in her husband's embrace.

Jamie looked at Murtagh. “Where did ye find her?” But Murtagh didn’t answer, he had a question of his own.

“Yer wife?!” Murtagh was flabbergasted. “Well that’s the first I’ve heard of ye having a wife and I’ve been with ye since yer escape from Ft. William. Where in the name of all that's Holy, did ye find time to get a wife?”

Jamie, who was still holding Claire, realized that she was staying quiet, in order to let him make up the story. This caused him to smile inwardly and think to himself, _'ah Sassenach, you're so verra canny. Ye ken I’m the better storyteller, without your glass face.’_ To Murtagh he said, “I met her in France. We were handfast before I left. She was supposed to wait wit' her kin until I obtained a pardon and returned for her. Something must ha' happened to make her come to Scotland by herself.”

Claire meanwhile had regained her equilibrium somewhat and relished being in Jamie’s arms. _‘Thank you Jesus! Jamie knows me! I don’t understand what is going on. Jamie knows me and called me his wife! I don't care. We’re together. That’s all that matters. He’s never convincing me to leave him again.’_

After Jamie’s explanation, Claire looked at him and said: “I’m sorry Jamie. I...” Then pretending to notice his arm, “What _have_ you done to your arm? It looks out of joint.”

“Aye.” Jamie realized that now that he was paying attention to it, his arm hurt terribly. “Can you put it back again for me then mo nighean donn? It hurts somethin’ fierce.”

Claire looked at him with shining eyes. “I can, but I’ll need one of your friends to hold you still.”

Murtagh immediately stepped up. Looking at Claire he said, "do ye ken what ti do then?"

"Yes, I do. I'm a healer." Claire smiled at Jamie.

"She trained in Paris ye ken. I trust her."

"Ach well then, if ye trust her..." Murtagh rolled his eyes, but stepped up and braced his Godson. Claire took hold of his arm. For the benefit of their audience, she explained what she was about to do. “You have to get the arm into proper alignment before you pop it back into joint. If you don’t, you can break the arm.”

Then she looked at Jamie. “Ready? This is the worst part.”

“I remember… from the time I helped with the lad in l' hôpital des Anges.” They shared a small smile and Jamie nodded at her.

Claire popped the arm back in. Before she could ask for it, Jamie said… “A ghoistidh, give her your belt. She needs to make a sling for the arm and we haven’t anything else to use. That’s right mo ghràidh, aye?”

Claire nodded and gave Jamie an understanding look. No need to antagonize the men. Maybe they could make some decisions differently than last time.

After Jamie’s arm was bound, Dougal questioned her. “Now lass, what are you doing out in the heather by yourself in nought but your shift?”

Jamie tensed, but Claire had already thought of an answer. “I was on my way to Castle Leoch, to see if I could ask Jamie’s Uncle Colum to help me find Jamie. I knew that he wouldn’t go home to Lallybroch as there is a price on his head, and Jamie had told me of his Mackenzie relations.

I was hoping that if he wasn’t at Leoch, someone would know where to find him. As for being in my shift, I was washing myself when a Redcoat captain came upon me and tried to...tried to…” Claire shuddered. “I don’t know what happened to the horse. I managed to break free, then I ran. I ran for a long time to get away from him, then I hid. I was hiding in some bushes when Mr. Fitzgibbons found me.”

Claire deliberately stopped there, to chance a peek at Murtagh. He looked stoically back at her and didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know where my things are... I became quite lost while running away from that horrible...” Again Claire stopped. This time she buried her face in Jamie’s shoulder shuddering. He tightened his arm around her and glared at Dougal.

“Why did you not wait in France as he bid you?” Dougal sneered, drawing her attention back to him. “If ye had, ye wouldna have found yourself in a compromising position. If indeed that’s what happened.” It was obvious to everyone in the room. Dougal thought she was lying.

“With all respect sir, that is a matter between my husband and myself.” Claire tried to say this as humbly as possible. Claire did not enjoy kowtowing to the arrogant man.

She wasn’t ready to share her pregnancy with anyone besides Jamie. Claire also needed to tell Jamie about Jack Randall before she told Dougal MacKenzie. Being Claire, her tone of voice wasn’t as humble as it could have been.

“Listen here ye Sassenach h...” Dougal started.

“That's enough Uncle. She is MY wife. Any questions I have, I will ask of her. I do no interfere in your marriage, kindly do no interfere in mine.”

Dougal and Jamie glared at each other for some minutes. Claire held her breath. Then Dougal snorted and said “Fine. She’s your responsibility. Although what possessed ye to marry a Sassenach I never will understand. We need to be leaving anyway. She’ll ride with ye. Tell her to keep that English mouth shut. The last thing we need is more redcoats coming down on us.”

The men went out to ready the horses, giving Jamie and Claire a moment to themselves.

“Jamie, what happened?”

“I dinna ken exactly. We havena time to discuss it at present. Wait until we get to Leoch. Then we can try and work it out together, aye?”

“Yes, but Jamie, I need to tell you something now. I killed Black Jack just now, when Murtagh found me.”

“You What!? How?” Whispered Jamie.

“I slit the bloody bastard’s throat with his own knife, and watched to make sure he bled out. He’ll not get the chance to hurt you again. Or Fergus...” At that Claire started to tear up again, thinking of Fergus, and Faith.

“Mhmmph, Ah Sassenach, dinna weep. I understand mo chride, I do. Did Murtagh see you do it?”

“Yes.” Claire explained what had happened and what she had said to Murtagh. “It wasn’t a lie either. Everything I told Murtagh was the truth, he just doesn’t know it.”

“I ken. Well it might make things easier for a pardon...o course it might make things harder. For now let’s just rest wi' it awhile. We can work it out together when we get to Leoch.”

Claire nodded and they went out of the cabin. After Jamie mounted Donas, Murtagh helped Claire into the saddle this time, instead of Dougal. Smiling sweetly at Murtagh, she reached around and undid Jamie’s brooch so she could wrap his plaid about them both. Jamie kissed the top of her head…

“Snuggle close Sassenach, I ken how easily you get cold.” Murtagh raised his eyebrows at that and leaned in to Jamie… “I dinna ken what’s going on but I will have the entire story out of ye when we’re alone. The rest may not realize it, but there are some very large holes in that tale ye told. How does she know about that bastard Randall? I noticed she didna give his name in there, but she did gie it to me.”

“I promise A ghoistidh. Not with so many MacKenzie ears about though aye?”

“One question. Is the lass truly yer wife?”

“Yes. She is. My soul’s other half just as Mam was Da’s.” The look on Jamie’s face left no doubt in Murtagh’s mind. “Ah well then.” Taking Claire’s hand in his, Murtagh smiled and gave it a gentle peck saying… “Welcome to the family lass.”

Claire smiled back at him replying softly, “Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser. Thank you for keeping my Jamie safe all these years. And thank you for bringing me back to him. It’s a debt I can never repay.” Then Claire looked up at Jamie. The love in her gaze took Murtagh’s breath away. For a moment his eyes were bright.

He patted Claire’s hand and said… “Aye then, you’ll do for him nighean...you’ll do.”


	2. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ride to Leoch, Jamie takes some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing has opened up several new story threads. I'm no longer sure how many chapters this is going to be, so I'm not posting the last chapter number yet.
> 
> I'm excited to find out where this is headed.

( _Jamie’s point of view_ )

The ride to Leoch was just as cold and wet as Jamie remembered. Claire fell asleep almost immediately after they set out, her head resting against his shoulder.

Jamie knew they needed to talk at some point. Not just now though, his wife was clearly exhausted. So Jamie let her sleep. He tried to ride as smoothly as possible, content for the moment just to have her in his arms. While Claire slept, Jamie took the opportunity to think.

* * *

Jamie didn’t understand how they had come back in time three years, to the night they met. Many things were the same as he remembered. However, there were enough differences to convince Jamie they had in fact traveled through the stones back to 1743.

The beginning of their relationship. Jamie didn’t know why. Truth be told he didn’t care. God had given them a chance to try again, to do things differently and Jamie was grateful for it.

As they rode along, Jamie also thought about his choices. His impulsiveness had seen them go into danger regularly. His inability to share his thoughts with Claire, keeping things to himself; had caused misunderstandings, hurt feelings and explosions of anger.

That had led to them throwing hurtful words back and forth, which had injured their trust in one another. Worst of all, Jamie’s inability to control his temper had caused them to lose Faith. He could have sought legal redress against Randall for harming Fergus, he didn’t have to break his promise to Claire.

Then Jamie thought about his own parents and their relationship. He’d never heard his Da say a cross word to his Mam. Not once. Oh they disagreed to be sure, but never did they use their words as weapons to wound one another. Da had never raised his hand to Mam either. The way he looked at her...as though the sun was in her face and he was the wheat that needed the light to exist.

Jamie wanted all of that with Claire. They had love… passion and fire already. Now they needed wisdom... thoughtfulness… understanding... trust. He needed to listen to Claire, and he needed to talk to her more. Jamie snorted. Well it wouldn’t be easy, as his temper and hers were also well matched. But surely...they could try.

Jamie now realized that he had almost lost everything that mattered, including his life. The good Lord had given him, given _them_ a second chance. A chance to truly start over and make things right. Jamie resolved not to squander it. He would be more careful, more thoughtful. He would try to be a better man. For Claire and for the bairn that rested beneath her heart.

Donas stumbled a bit. Looking up Jamie realized they were nearing the rocks where they had been ambushed before. As Claire was still asleep, it fell on Jamie to warn Dougal.

Jamie kept Claire out of it, claiming that he’d heard the rumor on the way to meet them from the boat. Dougal was skeptical, but couldn’t take the chance. Murtagh rode out with the others to meet the ambush. Jamie hid himself and Claire some distance back. With the early warning, Dougal and his men were prepared, so no one was hurt.

With no injuries, the party was able to go much farther before stopping than they had the first time.

Claire woke briefly when they stopped to sleep for the day. Poor lass spent considerable time heaving into the bushes. She tried to drink some water, but couldn’t keep it down. They did sleep for a time. Claire woke in the late afternoon and threw up in the bushes once again.

This time she woke the rest of the men who were none too pleased. Particularly when Dougal decided to continue as they were already awake. His Uncle threatened to put Claire down like a horse wit a broken leg if she couldn't ride. Before Jamie could challenge the bastard, his wife stuck out her chin and said she’d be fine.

Where the fierce wee thing got the courage to get back on the horse as sick as she was, Jamie didn’t know. He did encourage Claire to sleep, she didn’t get sick while she was sleeping.

His wife dozed the second night, not truly asleep the entire time, but never completely conscious either. They didn’t stop at daybreak as they were on Mackenzie lands by then. The group reached Castle Leoch in the late afternoon of the second day.

* * *

_(Claire’s point of view)_

Claire didn’t understand what was wrong with her. She was so exhausted, she couldn’t think clearly. Jamie had removed the sling as soon as they got on the horse, and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Claire tried to object, but Jamie reassured her that he was holding it still.

She was seated firmly between his legs unlike last time, when she had tried to maintain some distance. They needed to talk Claire knew. She leaned her head back against Jamie’s shoulder, just for a minute…

Jamie was whispering in her ear, “Ye need to wake up Sassenach, we’re stoppin’ for the day.”

“What? Where are we?”

“We’re a bit past the ambush site.”

Claire was about to ask how they avoided that, when a wave of nausea swept through her.

“Jamie, I’m going to be sick…” she leaned over the side of Donas and started throwing up onto the ground.

Jamie swore and called to his godfather to help her off the horse. Wisely Murtagh waited until Claire had finished emptying her stomach to do so.

It took Claire a minute to get her balance. Jamie took that moment to dismount and confer with the other man. “Can you see to Donas for me?”

“Aye” Murtagh led both horses away while Claire tried to catch her breath.

“How’s your wame?” Jamie wanted to know.

“Still queasy. Is there any water Jamie? I need to rinse my mouth out.”

Jamie handed her his waterskin. Claire took a small mouthful, then spat it out into the nearest bush. Then she took a small experimental sip.

“Thank you, love.” Claire handed it back.

“Do you no want a bit more?”

“I want to see if I can keep this down first. It doesn’t make much sense to drink more only to have it come back up.”

“Alright. Let’s sit down so you can rest a bit.” Claire insisted on retying the belt sling first. Jamie bore her fussing with surprising good grace. He spread a corner of his plaid on the ground and sat on it. Leaning his back against a fallen log, Jamie took his wife onto his lap.

‘ _This is nice’_ Claire thought. ‘ _I wish I felt better. At least we’re together.’_ The rest of the men were finding places to take some rest, all but two who had first watch. Everyone was rather close by. Claire didn’t want them to overhear, but she did want to talk to Jamie. She leaned in close to his ear.

“When we get to Leoch, you’ll be able to stay with me, won’t you?”

“I will. As a married couple we’ll have a chamber together. I’ll no be separated from you Sassenach.”

She heaved a sigh of relief. “I'm glad. I don’t feel like myself right now. I’m so tired and my stomach is in knots. It’s as if I haven’t let myself think of anything but survival. Now it’s all crashing down on me.”

Just thinking about it made her sick again. She scrambled off of Jamie’s lap to heave into the nearest bush. He followed after her, keeping her hair out of her face while she retched. When she was done, Claire felt like a wrung out rag.

Jamie wet his handkerchief and washed her face while she rinsed out her mouth again.

“Mo chride, I think we should leave it be for a bit. It is’na that I don’t want ta discuss it for I do. But ‘twill keep for a few days. I’d like you to rest yer mind a bit and recover from the doin’s of the last months, aye?”

Claire went to argue, “But Jamie…”

“Sassenach, stop. I’m no sayin’ I dinna want to talk... Just no yet. I want to be sure of my thoughts before I share them with you, and I’m no done turnin’ things over in my mind just yet, ye ken? Besides, we know what happens next. We have a bit o time.” The last sentence was whispered in her ear.

Claire sank back onto his lap. “You’re right. We do have time now. And I am tired.”

“Then lean your head on me a leannan. Just let me hold you and be grateful we’re together.”

“Alright.” she yawned, closing her eyes.

When Claire opened her eyes again, she was lying next to Jamie with his right arm holding her close to his side. She pushed it off and ran for the bushes, heaving. By this time there was nothing in her stomach but bile, so very little came up. The sounds of her retching woke the rest of the camp though. The men started to complain loudly.

“My gawd, can ye no be sick quieter?”

“What a thing ta wake up ta."

"What’s the matter Lass, did ye choke?” Raucous laughter followed _that_ comment.

Claire didn’t respond, being too busy heaving still. Jamie didn’t either. He gave Rupert a glare and brushed his wife’s hair back off her face.

Dougal didn’t say anything either. Just stood and watched. Claire continued to heave for several minutes before she was able to get it under control. Finally, the heaves stopped, and she was able to catch her breath. Murtagh came over with a full waterskin. Jamie took it and offered it to her. After rinsing her mouth out, Claire handed the skin back.

“I don’t think I should drink any Jamie, I’ll just start heaving again.”

Dougal spoke up. “Since we’re all up, let’s be on our way. The sooner we reach Mackenzie lands, the happier I’ll be. Can you ride lass, or do we need to put you out o yer misery?” Claire wasn't entirely sure whether he was serious or not.

Jamie looked angrily at Dougal, who stared blank faced back at him. Claire spoke up.

“I can ride, thank you for your concern.” As ill as she was, Claire’s disdain for Dougal was apparent.

The party quickly tightened the horses’ saddles and everyone mounted. Again Murtagh helped Claire onto Donas.

Jamie asked her. “Will you truly be alright to ride mo Chride?”

“I will, I think. It seems to be easier if I sleep. Is that alright?”

Her husband looked at her with worry in his eyes for a long moment.

“Aye Sassenach, that’s alright. I’m used to yer rock solid head thumpin’ against my chest.” He teased trying to coax a smile from her.

“Yes, that and my round arse against your thighs.” Claire did smile, then sighed and closed her eyes. “I love you Jamie.”

“I love you too. Now try to sleep if ye can.”

She did sleep a bit, but mostly just dozed. Not really asleep, not really awake either. Her thoughts were jumbled, disconnected. One thing kept running through her mind. ‘ _together, safe. We need to stay together and safe.’_

They rode through the rest of that day and night. Claire thought they would stop for the day. Dougal kept them going to Leoch instead. Jamie whispered that they were on clan lands. They should get to the castle before nightfall. Claire made a small sound to indicate that she understood, trying not to move too much. Her head had started pounding, she didn’t want to throw up while riding.

Finally they reached the castle. Claire was hopeful that she could manage to get off the horse before throwing up again. That was not to be. Just as they reached the stables she leaned over and began to heave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a minute and thank everyone who gave kudos or wrote a comment.
> 
> I greatly appreciate all of the encouragement. While I started with trying to answer each comment individually, I quickly fell behind. Real life has the annoying tendency to intrude on my literary efforts. 
> 
> So let me say now...Thank you. For the encouragement, advice and appreciation of my efforts.


	3. Arrival at Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire arrive at Leoch. What will go differently? What will be the same?

Jamie was relieved to see Mrs. Fitzgibbons standing in the courtyard. He was worried something was very wrong with his wife. She hadn’t been this sick with Faith.

Claire leaned over and again began vomiting bile onto the ground. It didn’t seem to bother Donas, who came to a stop next to the stables. Jamie held onto Claire who continued to heave. When she had finished, he called to Murtagh to help get her off Donas. Mrs Fitz having seen the young woman vomiting, bustled forward. “Who’s this now?”

“Good day to ye Mrs. Fitz. This is Claire Fraser, my wife.” Jamie slid off Donas and put an arm around Claire’s shoulders. She thanked his godfather with a sweet smile, then let go of his arm to lean into her husband.

Murtagh’s ears turned pink. He stalked away with a muttered comment about seeing to the horses. Claire was struggling to stay upright. Her head was pounding and she felt feverish.

“Yer WIFE ye say? And just where have ye been hiding her these past two months then?” Mrs. Fitz was skeptical.

“She’s been in France and came to Scotland to find me. We have’na had the chance to discuss all her reasons yet, but Claire is sick. She was attacked and nearly raped by a redcoat. All her things were stolen. Could we go inside perhaps, to find her a place to lie down a bit?”

Normally Jamie would have been more polite. Fear for Claire made him brusque with the housekeeper.

Mrs. Fitz gave the lad a sharp look. Then seeing his fear for the young woman, turned to look at the lass who was leaning more heavily on Jamie; taking in her pale face and trembling form.

“Aye well, I suppose explanations can wait a bit at that. Let’s get yer lady inside and into a chair aye?” Jamie nodded. They stepped forward to go into the keep. The ill young woman didn’t make it three steps before turning white, collapsing unconscious.

“Claire!!! Jamie tried to keep her out of the mud with his one good arm, cursing his injured shoulder. Fortunately for them both, Mrs. Fitzgibbons was standing by to help. She went to Claire’s other side and got an arm around the young woman’s waist. Jamie took his right arm out of the sling. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he lifted his beloved into his arms. He was careful to put her head on his uninjured shoulder, but that was all the consideration the distraught man gave his own hurts.

“Ach, the puir Lamb. What’s wrong with her then Jamie?”

After debating with himself silently for a moment, Jamie leaned down and whispered in the housekeeper’s ear… “She’s with child. That’s why she came after me from France ye ken.”

Giving him a reproachful glare Mrs. Fitz scolded him… “Hmmmph. Did ye truly marry the girl or did ye just take her to yer bed wit no thought to the consequences?”

“Yes I truly marrit her. I’d never be so careless wit any lass, especially not with my heart’s own choice. Please Mrs Fitz. Ye can scold me all ye want, after I’ve seen to my wife, aye? She hasna kept anything down in two days. I dinna ken how sick she was before she found me.”

The housekeeper had the grace to look abashed. Suddenly all business, she wasted no time leading them into the castle. Mrs Fitz brought them to a guest chamber. As they passed the kitchen she called to one of the maids for hot water and clean cloths.

Jamie laid Claire down on the bed, then took a cloth from the maid. Dipping a corner into the water, he gently washed the road dirt from her face and neck, calling to her as he did. “Claire, mo chride, you’re alright, you’re safe wake up mo ghràidh, please.”

Murtagh entered the room. After whispering a bit to Mrs. Fitz, he seemed content to stand near the door and observe. Jamie heard the word ‘Sassenach’. The housekeeper looked startled, but then nodded.

After a few moments of Jamie’s ministrations, Claire roused, looking blearily at her husband. “What happened? Did I faint? Oh Jamie... I didn’t mean to scare you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Jamie smiled in relief, though worry for her still shone clear in his eyes. “I expect you’re tired, hungry and in need of some rest, aye? Perhaps some of that tea ye like, to settle yer wame? The way you’ve been heaving ye canna have anything left in it.”

The housekeeper spoke up then, “A bath twould’na hurt either lad. Do ye feel feverish lass?”

“Yes Ma’am, a little. I think it’s just tiredness and a sour stomach.”

“Ach, they call me Mrs. Fitz. I gie ye leave to do the same.

“Thank you… Mrs. Fitz. Do you perhaps have any ginger root?”

“I do lass. Was it ginger tea, that young Jamie was speakin’ of then?

“Yes please. It helps a queasy stomach.”

“Aye, that it does. How do ye ken that though?”

“I’m a healer ma’am. I was apprenticed in France."

“A healer ye say? Well when ye’re feeling better, perhaps we can talk about that. For now though, I shall bring ye up some gingerroot tea and water for a bath. Would ye like some toast as well, or something a wee bit more substantial perhaps?”

“No, thank you. I haven’t had enough to eat for the past several weeks. I don’t know that I could keep anything solid down right now. It will be better if I start with tea and toast, and perhaps something more later.”

Mrs. Fitz gave Claire a closer inspection then. Saw how pale she still was, how thin her cheeks were. Saw the exhaustion in her eyes that two nights of dozing in the saddle hadn’t vanished.

“No enough to eat? Whatever happened to ye? Did ye no have enough provisions for yer journey then.”

“Unfortunately no. I was robbed very early into my trip. I didn’t realize how far away Leoch was. I just wanted to find Jamie, so I didn’t really think about finding more food.” Claire didn’t like deceiving the kindly woman, but couldn’t very well tell the truth. She’d be thought insane.

“Well I for one, am glad Murtagh chanced upon ye. I dinna even want to think about all the things that could have befallen ye had he no.”

Jamie looked down at Claire and she looked back at him, raising her hand to his cheek. Their eyes held such deep emotion that the other occupants of the room were slightly uncomfortable with the intimacy of it. He kissed her forehead. She sighed laying her head down onto the pillow and closing her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Fitz, I can’t seem to keep my eyes open and my head is pounding.”

“Dinna fash lass. Just rest yerself. I’ll be seein’ about bringin’ ye up some water for a wash, along with yer tea and toast.

I’ll also speak to Lady Mackenzie about findin’ ye something ta wear that’s more… well more.” Mrs. Fitz hesitated… “I’m sure Himself will want to meet ya, but that can bide a day or two. Ye need to rest and make no mistake. I expect the bairn has worn ye thin.”

Claire opened her eyes and looked at Jamie, startled that Mrs. Fitz knew she was pregnant. Jamie nodded at her, yes he had told the housekeeper of the pregnancy. Claire relaxed and closed her eyes again.

“Ye truly are a saint, Mrs. Fitz.” Jamie replied for her, giving the housekeeper a hug.

“Ach now, go on wit ye.” Said the flustered woman. Her cheeks were a bit pink, but Mrs. Fitz’s mouth curved into a pleased smile. “Ye’ll be stayin with her then _a bhailach_?”

“I dinna plan to leave her side.”

Patting Jamie’s hand, the housekeeper turned to Murtagh, and shooed him out of the room ahead of her. “Away with ye Murtagh Fitzgibbons. Leave em to catch their breaths before ye start worryin at them with the thousand and one questions I see in yer eyes. The puir wee lass is exhausted. Whatever it is ‘twill keep til the mornin’.”

When the door closed, Jamie released a breath.

“How do you feel mo chride?”

“Pregnant. Sick. Exhausted. Most of all confused. How did I end up back in 1743? How am I still pregnant, but look as young as I did and wearing my 1940’s clothes? Most of all, and not that I’m complaining, but how do you know me? You said you couldn’t hear the stones, so you can’t have traveled with me. Are we dead? None of this makes sense.”

Claire said all of this without opening her eyes or moving.

Jamie put aside the cloth and stretched out next to his beloved, carefully putting his arm around her. She lifted her head slightly to rest it against his good shoulder and sighed.

“I dinna think we’re dead. I’m not sure how we got to this time, but I am here with ye. I remember taking you to the stones, and holding your hand against it. I dinna remember anything after, until I woke up being dragged into that cottage with my shoulder out of joint.

I was'na sure whether I was dreamin or dead or mad. Then you came stumbling in with Murtagh and looked at me with knowin’ in your eyes. You still have a glass face ye ken. So I knew then I was'na mad. My shoulder hurt too much to be dead or dreamin'.”

“I suppose that’s true. I can’t imagine vomiting in Heaven. I think if I were in Purgatory or Hell we wouldn’t be together.”

“Aye. I think that for whatever reason, the Almighty has given us a second chance. To do things right. As for the other things, your clothes and the bairn beneath your heart, that I can'na answer. I am grateful the bairn was spared to us though. I dinna want to go through another loss.”

“I’m grateful too. I think you may be correct, that this is a second chance. But my love, we need to do things differently. I… made so many mistakes the last time. My temper and my confusion led us into so many dangerous situations. We were torn apart so many times... and Faith…”

Here Claire stopped and let out a sob… “Then the stones... the thought of never seeing you again...Jamie it almost destroyed me. Please don’t ever ask it of me again. I’ll do whatever we need to to stay safe, except that. We need to stay together.”

“Hush now Sassenach. I ken. Saying goodbye to you at the stones tore my heart clean from my chest. I’ll no ask it of either of us, ever again. Dinna blame yourself for all o it though. I made just as many mistakes and my temper led us into just as many dangers. You’re right. We need to do things differently. I was thinking about that on the ride here. I love you. I want to be a better man for ye, and for the bairn.” Claire started to protest and Jamie put a finger to her lips.

“I know ye love me just as I am, mo Chride. I just mean to be better. To listen more, and to share my thoughts with you. My first thought, is that I dinna think we should try to stop the rising. I know it will be hard on Scotland, but when we tried it was harder on us. I can give up my plaid if I must. I canna gie up ye and the bairn.”

Claire reached up and kissed his cheek.

“You’re right. I don’t think we can stop it anyway. It’s too big. Besides, if we don’t get involved with Prince Charles, he will never know you and can’t forge your name. We can stay out of it and keep Lallybroch out of it.” Claire thought for a moment.

“We’ll have to find somewhere safe for me to have the baby. I didn’t have the best start to this pregnancy. I need to be careful, get plenty of rest and enough to eat. I wasn’t this tired or this sick with Faith.

Now that I’ve had some time to think about it, I suspect that I’m anemic. In order to treat it, I need iron rich food.” At Jamie’s confused look she elaborated.

“Anemia comes from a lack of iron in the blood. If I’m right, that’s why I’m so tired and sick. Red meat, beef in particular has a lot of iron in it. There are some greens that have iron in them too, but right now I can’t go looking for them and no one else here knows what to look for.”

“Well then, I shall talk to Mrs. Fitz and see if we canna get you some beef. And ye must promise to rest.”

“I will rest, I promise. I can’t lose another baby. I don’t know if my heart could stand it. Before I get too much farther along could we go to the Abby perhaps? Or back to France? I confess I’d feel much better if Mother Hildegarde were to attend me, even if she doesn’t know me yet.”

“Well, now that ye say it, I think France is a safer option. I’d have an easier time getting a pardon there. With Randall dead we won’t have him as a worry. It should be a simpler matter to convince the authorities that I’m innocent. Besides the sooner we go, the sooner we can rescue Fergus. I dinna like the thought of the wee lad being a pickpocket and living in a brothel.”

“Thank you Jamie. I want to go home to Lallybroch, but the sooner we can get Fergus away from the brothel the happier I will be, even if we have to start again with him. How soon can we leave do you think?”

“We’ll no be going anywhere until you’ve rested a bit and got your strength back. I’m verra worrit about ye Sassenach.” Jamie looked at her seriously.

“I’ll be alright, I just need a few days rest and as Mrs. Fitz said, ‘a bit of feeding up.”

Claire thought for a moment.

“The more careful I am, the sooner we can leave. If possible, I’d like to be gone before the Gathering. I don’t mean to be so demanding, but I’m worn out. There is too much intrigue at Leoch. I need some quiet and I don’t want to be drawn into things again.”

“I don’t find your ‘ _demands_ ’ unreasonable mo nighean donn. It’s understandable ye’d want peace and quiet for a bit, given the past year. I’ll have Murtagh go tomorrow to arrange passage to France and send a message to my Cousin Jared. I’ll have to speak to Colum. He’ll most likely be a bit vexed wit me, but he does’na really have any hold over me save what I give him.”

“Alright… Jamie? I have one more request. Please keep Laoghaire and Geillis away from me.”

“That should be no trouble, we wilna be here long. Though… why Laoghaire? Geillis I understand. I dinna understand about Laoghaire. I ken she was after me, but I never was after her, and I’m certainly no about to gie her any ideas this time around. Ye ken that aye? Surely you are’na jealous?”

“No. I’m not jealous. You’ve never given me reason to be. But... Jamie, she’s the one that accused me of being a witch. Testified at my trial and declared she would dance on my ashes.”

“WHAT! That foul wee bitch!” Jamie was furious. “Why did ye no tell me before?”

“She came and apologized and I thought...well I thought she was just a young emotional girl who’s temper got the better of her. I knew you’d be angry, so… I let it go.”

“You’re too forgiving mo ghràidh. There is no excuse for what she did. If I had’na reached ye in time, ye’d have been burnt at the stake. The lass conspired to see ye dead, out o spite. That's no just a temper.”

“I know Jamie. I didn’t say I trusted her. But if God has given us a second chance...we need to give Laoghaire one too. She hasn’t done anything yet. Just... don’t take the beating for her this time. Don’t give Laoghaire anything to misunderstand about your feelings for her, alright?”

“You’ve nothing to fear there Sassenach. I won’t go near her if I can help it. Either way, I shall not leave your side while we’re here.” Jamie was not inclined to be forgiving of Laoghaire. Or to give her an opportunity to get anywhere near his wife. 

“Thank you love.” Claire reached up and again, kissed Jamie on the cheek. Jamie turned to kiss her on the mouth. She ducked her head.

“Sassenach?” He asked, a bit hurt at the rejection.

“Jamie!” Claire laughed in exasperation. “I still taste like sick. At least wait until I’ve rinsed out my mouth more thoroughly.”

At that Jamie smiled. “Alright, I do see your point. Shall I fetch you some water then?”

“No! No. Please. I’m still a little afraid that you’ll disappear and I’ll be all alone again.”

“I promise. I’ll no leave ye again. Ever.”

“Right now, I don’t think I could bear it if you left me, even to fetch water. I’m sorry I’m being such a ninny, I’m not usually this weak minded.”

“I’d call ye many things Sassenach, weak minded is’na one of them. Besides, you're allowed to need my strength once in awhile. Lord knows I’ve needed yours in the past. Lean on me for now. I’ll be here.”

Claire smiled wetly at him and put her head back down to his shoulder. Jamie relaxed as she fell asleep again. He had nowhere to go at present. He could hold his wife and just be still.

She certainly was overwrought. Claire was usually so strong. She didn’t weep at every setback. Jamie wondered if it was the bairn, the exhaustion, the stones… He huffed to himself. It was probably a combination of all that and the stress of the rising. He also wondered if this… anemia… was as simple a thing as his wife made it out to be.

Jamie resolved to get her some place safe as soon as possible. He wished they could go home to Lallybroch, but knew there probably wasn’t time before Claire was too far along to travel safely.

Some time later Mrs. Fitzgibbons came bustling back into the room, along with several boys carrying a bathtub. Several maids including Laoghaire entered also, carrying water, soap, cloths, a nightgown along with a tray holding the ginger tea and toast. Jamie didn’t move from the bed and kept Claire close to his side, even as the servants stared.

After everything was arranged, Mrs. Fitz shooed all the boys out and said to Jamie...

“Would she like some help in the bath d’ye think?”

Jamie smiled and replied for his wife, “Thank you kindly Mrs. Fitz, but I’ll see to her.”

Laoghaire and the other maids looked scandalized at that, then looked at Claire disdainfully. Mrs. Fitz however smiled at him and nodded.

“I’d imagine ye will at that. Not having seen yer wife in over two months, ye’ll be wanting some time alone.”

“WIFE!” exclaimed Laoghaire and another girl at the same time, startling Claire awake.

“Shush now both of ye. What d’ye mean screeching like that?” Mrs. Fitz scolded.

“Aye. Wife.” Jamie stated shortly and emphatically.

Claire said nothing, just kept her head down to ease the pounding of it. She trusted Jamie to make things clear. She stayed still until the ladies were leaving. Then she did raise her head and said quietly...

“Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Fitz. Thank your helpers for me too please. I’m sure I’ll improve with a little rest and quiet.”

“Aye Lamb. Rest yerself. Ye’ve had a trying time of it, but dinna fash Ye’re safe now.”

With that, the couple had the room to themselves. In other circumstances they would have taken full advantage, but not tonight. Tonight, Jamie gently helped his wife bathe and dress in the soft nightgown Mrs. Fitzgibbons had provided.

He was at first mystified then intrigued by her modern underwear, which he hadn’t see before. Claire smiled at him saucily, promising to model them when she felt better. If he would make sure they didn’t get discarded as they had been the first time. So Jamie carefully put them by the bed to take and put away in his trunk later.

“How did you explain those to Mrs. Fitz the last time?”

“I told her they were French. Mrs. Fitz didn’t have a very high opinion of French fashion.” Claire smiled slightly at the memory.

After her bath, they sat together before the fire. Claire drowsily sipped tea and ate her toast, as Jamie gently combed out her hair. By the time he finished and braided her hair back for sleep, Claire was almost too tired to get up and walk to the bed. Then she noticed that Jamie wasn’t wearing his sling.

“My love, you _need_ to wear the sling for your arm. I should have done my own hair. _Please_. I don’t want the shoulder to swell. If you aren’t careful you’ll permanently damage yourself. Promise you will put it back in the sling.”

“Dinna fash Sassenach. It eased my mind to help ye, I was careful wi it while doing yer hair. I’ll no sleep in it, but I promise, I’ll put the sling on first thing in the morning, dinna be troubled.”

Satisfied, Claire crossed to the bed and slipped under the covers with a soft sigh. After quickly washing himself, Jamie donned a clean shirt and joined his wife in the bed. He gathered her to him and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Feeling safe and at peace for the first time in many months.  
________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Telling Murtagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie explains everything to Murtagh.

The following morning, Jamie woke just after sunrise, having gone to bed early the night before. After a quick wash and a shave, he put the sling back on. He had promised his wife.

Then Jamie realized he’d have to pleat his kilt one handed. Sighing, he began struggling with it as his godfather knocked on the door. Jamie hurried to answer it and beckoned him in. Claire was soundly asleep still.

“Good morrow A ghoistidh. Please keep yer voice down, I dinna want to wake Claire. T’is the first real rest she’s had in some time. I did promise to answer your questions and I shall. First can ye help me with my plaid? Is no easy with one hand ye ken?”

Good morrow to ye a bhailach, yes I’ll gie ye a hand. Then ye’ll sit down and tell me what in the Hell is going on wit ye? How ye wed wi’out telling me. For I believe ye are marrit, the way ye are together speaks to the truth of it. Ye ken I’ll keep yer secrets and protect yer wife, but I must confess to hurt that ye did'na trust me enough ta tell me.”

“It is'na a matter of trust. I promise ye that. I trust ye more than anyone, save Claire.” His godfather snorted, but stopped speaking to help Jamie with his kilt. Once his godson was dressed for the day, Murtagh went to leave the room. The younger man stopped him by placing a hand on the older man's arm.

“No A ghoistidh, I’ll no leave the room until she’s awake. She does'na need the worry now, and she’s afraid to be left alone at present.”

“Why? What happened to her. She said that bastard Randall did'na manage to...”

“No, he did'na. It is'na that.” Jamie paused and ran his hand through his hair. “I promise to be honest with ye, but I want your promise in return that ye’ll believe what I say is true. Some of it will sound mad I ken. I swear to ye on my mother’s soul that it is’na madness but truth. Can ye promise?”

“Well until I know what story ye have ta tell me, I canna promise anythin’. I can promise to try and keep an open mind about it, aye?”

“I suppose that will do. Before I begin though, I need to make sure we wil'na be overheard. Can ye go fetch someone to stand guard by the door?”

“Aye, but what about the guard overhearin’?” Murtagh wanted to know.

“I wil'na speak loudly enough to be heard outside the door.' Jamie paused. "There are a couple o’ the lasses that are angry I’m married. I wil'na take the chance of them listenin’ in and then twisting my words to cause trouble for Claire.”

Murtagh made a noise of understanding then. “Alright. I’ll fetch young Willie I think. He’s a good lad. Old enough to take guarding the door seriously, but no old enough to get his head turned by a pretty face.”

“Willie will do just fine.”

The older man left and returned shortly with Willie, who took up his station in the hall opposite the door. They left it open so as to see the lad, but sat on the other side of the room in front of the fire.

Keeping his voice low and his mouth close to Murtagh’s ear, Jamie told his godfather everything. Beginning with his first time meeting Claire and all their adventures and trials. Randall, Wentworth, France, trying to stop the rising, Fergus, Faith. He ended with the trip to the stones on the eve of Culloden and their meeting again in the cottage.

Through it all Murtagh sat and listened, not saying anything, nor giving any indication of his thoughts. It took several hours. Willie eventually fell asleep resting against the wall outside.

Jamie finished his tale... “So here we are. We dinna intend to go about things the same way this time, and surely ye understand now why Claire is so afraid. We may no longer bear the physical scars, but we do still bear the memories. She killed Randall to make sure it does’na happen again.

I dinna ken for sure why she’s so scairt this time. It may have somethin’ to do with her pregnancy or it may be the stones. It may be what happened to her last time at Leoch. I dinna care though. I’ll do whatever I have to do to see her safe and happy. She worries that she’ll wake and I’ll have disappeared. I think that part is from goin’ through the stones.”

Jamie ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “She's sick all the time, along with the exhaustion. I want her to rest. I dinna think she can here. I did’na ken this until last night, but Laoghaire Mackenzie was the one that accused her o being a witch and Father Bain testified at the trial.

We’ve already lost one bairn, 'twould break her heart to lose another. She needs to feel easy and I dinna want her upset if I can help it.” Jamie stopped, looking at his godfather pleadingly.

“I ken it sounds mad. I lived it and some of it sounds mad to me. But I swear to you it’s the truth. So will ye help me? Arrange passage to France and get a letter to my cousin, Jared?”

Murtagh sat for several minutes, just processing everything his godson had said. Jamie sat too and tried not to worry, although he couldn’t help but fidget a little. Finally, the older man sighed.

“Weel mo ghille, I did promise to keep an open mind. Although it does sound like a fairie story, I ken ye believe it. So I suppose I have to believe it as well. Truthfully it does explain some things, particularly her reaction to that mad bastard redcoat.” Murtagh kept his voice low, but was careful not to name any names as he now understood Jamie’s fears for Claire. “She’s with child ye say? How far along?”

“A bit over two months. We’ve only been in Scotland for a bit less than two months. If we tell people I got her with child the night before we left, it will explain her coming after me so soon. She’s a healer, Claire would recognize the signs sooner than most, although...” here Jamie smiled wryly “I had to tell her she was carrying this time. She was so worried about me, you, Fergus, and the rising, she did'na pay attention to herself.”

“Aye. That will make the most sense to tell people. As for the rest, I have so many questions I dinna ken where to start."

Murtagh shook his head. "They can keep until we’re away. I’ll go to Inverness and make arrangements to get us to France. Write yer letter to yer cousin and I’ll take that along as well. Will ye be alright here while I’m gone?”

“I expect so. I’ll have to speak to my Uncle Colum. He wilna be pleased, but I canna imagine he’ll throw us out as Claire is with child and so sick. My Aunt and Mrs. Fitz would have his head for it. I plan to stay to our rooms as much as is possible. Claire needs the rest and the quiet anyway.”

“Aye. Well, I’ll plan to leave in the morning then. Ye’d best speak to yer Uncle Colum today, as I’ll no be leavin until I’m sure ye’ll both be safe here.”

“Aye.”

“In the meantime, I shall send yon William to the kitchens for some food for ye and some broth fer yer lady. Seein’ as ye dinna want to leave her. Write yer letter. I’ll speak with Glenna about meeting with Colum.” Glenna Fitzgibbons was Murtagh’s cousin.

“Aye. Have him ask Mrs. Fitz for some beef tea instead o broth. Claire says she has somethin' called anemia and that beef will help.”

After a quick word with Willie, Murtagh left and Jamie sat down to write his letter, being thankful that he was left- handed and could still write. Once his letter was finished, Jamie sat and watched Claire sleep, while praying his rosary. Thanking The Father, Son and Holy Ghost, the Blessed Virgin and all the saints for the chance to make things right and have the life he’d always wanted.


	5. By the pricking of my thumbs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's alright to let the man take charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy.

It was well past noon before Claire finally stirred. She woke slowly, and Jamie couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Good afternoon Sassenach. Ye looked just like a wee cheetie stretching in the sunlight.”

“Afternoon!? What time is it?”

“A bit past three, I’d say.”

“Oh my goodness! I’ve slept half the day away.” Claire sat up to get out of the bed, then promptly turned pale and was sick. Fortunately Jamie was prepared for this with a bucket, which he got under her chin just in time.

To the relief of them both, she stopped heaving after a few minutes.

“Ahckk. I’m sorry, love. All I seem to do lately is cry, get sick and sleep.”

“Dinna fash, it’s plain to see that ye’re worn to the bone with all that’s happened. The only task I’d have ye worry about at present is returning yourself and the bairn to health, Aye? Besides, it wil'na do me any harm to get some rest myself. To let my shoulder heal properly, ye ken?”

Claire smiled at that and replied. “No it won’t do you any harm, as long as you’re in this room to do it.”

“I would'na be anywhere else for all the gold in Christendom.”

They smiled at each other, then Jamie helped Claire get out of the bed to use the chamber pot. She rinsed her mouth, and sat in a chair before the fire. Her husband fetched her a cup of the beef tea Mrs. Fitz had sent up; that he had left to simmer in a small pot over the hearth.

“Thank you love.”

“Yer welcome mo ghràidh. Would ye like something else?”

“I think I might actually. Some more toast, and perhaps a boiled egg?”

“Well then. I can go to the kitchens to fetch ye something. Will ye be alright by yourself for a bit?”

“Yes I think so. I’m feeling much better this morning... well afternoon.” Claire laughed.

He went to leave the room and she called out, “please...don’t be gone too long.”

“I wil'na be. I promise.”

Jamie left and quickly went to the kitchens to ask for some food for himself and Claire. Mrs. Fitzgibbons wasn’t anywhere to be found, but one of the serving maids put together a basket for him. The girl smiled shyly at him, as she slowly gathered the food.

Jamie didn’t notice, his mind being on his wife. Growing impatient by the time the basket was finished, he thanked the girl distractedly and hurried back to their room.

Unfortunately he hadn’t hurried quite fast enough. As he came to the door of their chamber, Jamie saw three girls including Laoghaire standing over Claire, who was still seated before the fire.

“I dinna ken what kind of witchcraft ye worked, but ye’ll no get away wi’ it. Jamie is no yers and will ne’er be. Leave Leoch, or I’ll see ye burnt at the stake as a witch, ye Sassenach huir.”

Claire was pale and trembling again, but her chin was thrust defiantly in the air. None of them had seen Jamie.

He was about to charge into the room when Murtagh stepped up behind him, with both Dougal and his Aunt Letitia.

Letitia put her hand on his arm, and held a finger to her lips. Clearly she wanted to hear Claire’s response. Claire spoke slowly, but clearly...

“Sassenach means English person. I do not deny that I am that. As to your other accusations...

I’m not a whore. I’ve not lain with any man outside of marriage and certainly not for coin.

I’m not a witch either. I did not trick Jamie, or cast a spell over him. He loves me and I love him.

You are of course welcome to stay and ask him yourselves if you like, but I am not going anywhere. He chose me, and we ARE married. I am Jamie’s wife and Jamie is my husband.”

Laoghaire shrieked with rage and raised a hand to slap Claire. Jamie decided that whether Letitia had or not, he’d heard enough. He wasn’t about to stand there, and watch the jealous little harpy strike his wife.

Entering the room Jamie set the basket down with a thud. The three girls turned to him, one going bright red, one going pale. Laoghaire lowered her hand, looking flustered and still angry at the same time.

He ignored them for the moment, focusing on Claire. She looked relieved to see him.

“There’s no need for them to ask, mo ghràidh . Jamie smiled, took his wife’s hand and bent down kissing her softly on the lips. I heard every word as I was coming up the stairs. The lass was'na very quiet about expressing her disappointment ye ken?” He tucked a piece of Claire’s hair behind her ear and then gently ran his hand down her face, before kissing her again. Then he stood, still holding her hand.

Jamie turned to face the three girls, the smile dropping from his face to be replaced with a cold rage. He glowered at them, towering over them at his full six feet three inches. The girls all shrank back.

Before, he would have been gentler to spare their feelings. He knew well the folly of that now. Jamie knew what Laoghaire had done the last time. He wouldn’t give her another opportunity to cause Claire pain.

“So there are no misunderstandings let me speak plainly to ye now, in front of these witnesses.” He gestured to Letitia, Dougal, Murtagh, and Mrs. Fitz who had just come to the door with clothing for Claire.

“I suppose some men might be flattered. All I see, is that ye came into my wife’s sick room accusing her of foul and unchristian things out of jealousy, because she’s won my heart and ye have'na.”

The girls all looked crestfallen at that. Jamie was disgusted with them.

“To answer the question ye did'na have the courtesy to ask me, Aye. I love Claire. I _chose_ Claire. I will _always_. Choose. Claire. For the whole of my life. Even after I die, my soul shall seek hers for eternity.

If Claire should die tomorrow I shall never wed another. _Claire_ is my _heart_.”

Jamie smiled at his wife then. “ What’s more, I ken she loves me and she chose me too. I dinna doubt her love for me and I ne’er will. So dinna think ye can sow lies and drive a wedge betwixt us. That will ne’er happen.”

He continued, trying to stay calm. 

"Claire is no a whore. We spoke our vows to one another and to God before we lay together. Dinna judge _my wife_ by yer own behavior.” 

It was a struggle to keep his temper at this point. A struggle he was beginning to lose. Now that he knew what Laoghaire had done, it was difficult not to lash out at her.

"Neither is Claire a witch. She was raised in a noble household and has traveled the world with her guardian. What ye may call witchcraft I call intelligence and education."

Jamie was now in such a towering rage that his voice began to grow in volume. 

“Do not EVER let me hear you speak such falsehoods again. To Claire, or to anyone else about her, for if ye do, I shall drag ye before Colum and Father Bain to ask them for justice against ye for slander. Do ye understand me clearly?”

Jamie was shouting at the last. He stood there chest heaving in his anger, shaking with rage.

The three girls were all pale now, and nodded fearfully. Claire stroked his hand to calm him. After a moment it worked to a certain degree. Jamie was able to calm enough to speak without shouting.

“Good. Now get out and don’t come near Claire again.” He turned his back on them and knelt again, resting his forehead against Claire's.

Mrs. Fitz found her voice then.

“Shame on all of ye for comin’ into the sickroom with yer jealousies and spite. Get back to the kitchens. Pray I calm down before I get there.”

As directed, the girls made a hasty retreat, while Dougal stared at Jamie mouth agape.

Mrs. Fitz crossed to the bed and laid the clothing down.

Jamie stroked Claire's hair trying to calm down. He was still shaking with adrenaline and rage. Mentally reliving the witch trial, what _could_ have happened. Had Jamie not gotten there in time.

After several minutes, Jamie's face showed his fear enough for Claire to understand where his thoughts had gone. She reached up and took his face into her hands.

“Jamie. Jamie look at me.” 

“I’m safe my love. They didn’t do anything but spew their venom. I’m not hurt.”

Jamie crouched in front of her, searching her face. She stroked his face repeating, “I’m not hurt, I’m safe.” in a soft voice. Jamie shuddered hugging Claire fiercely, then kissed her passionately. 

After some moments, Murtagh cleared his throat.

Jamie sighed then, and gave Claire one last gentle kiss. Standing back up he faced the others.

His Godfather just smiled shaking his head, while Letitia favored Jamie with a soft look.

“Well my lad. I don’t have to ask. Ye are well and truly caught.”

“Yes Auntie, I am. Completely caught, and happy to be so.”

“As I heard. Quite eloquent you were, in defense of your bride. All women should be so blessed. She is in truth your bride then?”

“Yes Auntie. We were handfast before I left France.” While they were speaking Jamie had picked up the basket again and put it on the table. Claire was regaining some color, but not as much as he liked. Mrs. Fitz had begun patting her hand and asking how she was feeling.

“Are ye truly alright mo ghràidh ?”

Claire smiled ruefully. “Normally handling jealous girls is tiring anyway, but I was already tired. After all that, I’m exhausted again. I’m very grateful you came in when you did. Thank you for your stalwart defense my love.”

Claire looked past Jamie to Letitia. “Good afternoon, you must be Jamie’s Aunt Letitia. I apologize for not standing, but I don’t think my legs would support me at present.”

Letitia waved Claire’s apology off. “Dinna fash yourself my dear. I also heard the lass berating ye. I shall make sure to inform both my husband and the girls’ fathers. Please don’t think less of our hospitality.”

“I promise you I don’t Ma’am. Jamie is a handsome man. This isn’t the first time jealous girls have come after me. Not that Jamie ever encourages it.” Here Claire smiled at her husband.

“Call me Aunt Letitia or Auntie dear. After all you’re family now." Letitia turned back to her nephew. "Jamie.”

“Yes Auntie.”

“You realize that you’ll still need a proper wedding, in Kirk. If not for your own sake then for Claire’s. Seeing you wed with Colum and I as witness, and a proper marriage contract will keep the lasses from making accusations against her virtue.”

In Jamie’s mind they had been married properly, in church. But he knew that they didn’t have a contract to prove it. “Aye Auntie, I can see the sense in that.”

Then Jamie paused and looked at Claire. _Should we tell her about the baby_? Jamie’s look asked. Claire nodded. _Yes_.

“We’ll have to have the wedding soon ye ken. Claire is carrying my child. I want to take her back to France for the birth. There is a renowned healer, a Mother Hildegarde that I would like to attend her. Ye ken what happened to my mother. I wil'na take the risk of something happening to Claire.

In fact I asked Murtagh to arrange passage this morning. I planned to tell Uncle Colum and Uncle Dougal this afternoon.”

“Ah. ... I can see the need for haste then mac peathar. Perhaps ye should go speak with your uncles now.”

Jamie shook his head. “I dinna want to leave Claire. Ye see what happened just when I went to the kitchens. The besoms must have been lying in wait. I’ll no put her through that again, she needs to rest.”

Mrs. Fitz cleared her throat. “I’ll sit with her a bhailach. Yer auntie is right. Ye need to go talk to yer Uncles and get this sorted.”

“I shall sit with Claire as well. I’d like to get to know her a bit. We can begin to plan your wedding.” Letitia smiled at Jamie.

“I’ll be alright my love. You go and talk to your uncles. I’m safe with Mrs. Fitz here, and I would like to get to know your aunt.” Claire meant that. She hadn’t really talked to Letitia the last time.

Thus dismissed, Jamie sighed and bent to kiss her. “Alright. Promise me ye’ll at least try to eat something. I truly am worried for ye. It canna be good for the bairn that ye canna keep food in yer wame.”

“I’m doing better. Even with the excitement just now, I managed to keep the Beef tea down. I will try to eat something though. I promise.”

Claire looked at Dougal then back at Jamie.

“Will you take your godfather with you to speak to your Uncles? Just in case... tempers run high? Please?” he nodded, understanding that Claire didn’t trust Dougal to be alone with him. Come to that, Jamie didn’t either.

“Aye. You’ll come wi me A ghoistidh?”

“Aye. Someone needs to keep ye out of trouble.” Murtagh grumbled, but there was a smile on his face.


	6. Sorting things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks to his Uncles.

Straightening, Jamie turned and left with Murtagh and Dougal. Dougal still hadn’t said a word, though he was no longer gaping. As the conversation with Letitia had progressed, Dougal looked first angry then thoughtful and now calculating.

They walked through the halls towards Colum’s office. Jamie made a decision and turned to look at Dougal. Murtagh paused as well.

“Uncle Dougal, I’d have a word wit ye first.”

“And what word is that.” Dougal’s face twisted in a sneer.

Jamie took a deep breath. “I have no wish to become the regent for Hamish. These are your people. This is your land, as surely as it is Uncle Colum’s. I ken that he may wish differently, but that is no my concern. I wil'na be forced into anythin’. My only concern is to see my wife safe. As soon as she has recovered we’ll be leaving.

I’m grateful to ye and to Uncle Colum for yer support and hospitality these past months. I’ve come to understand, this isna my home. Lallybroch is my home.

More importantly, Claire... Claire is my home now. She needs a healer for her confinement. I’m taking her back to France to the sisters at l' Hôpital des Anges as soon as ’tis safe for her to travel. I also plan to seek a pardon there.

I may return to Lallybroch some day, but I’ll no return to Leoch. Claire would no be welcome here. Hatred of the English runs too deep. Ye heard those foul banshees just now. It wouldna be safe for her, or for our bairns. I will not risk Claire... or my children. Ever. For anything. Ye ken?”

Dougal looked at Jamie sharply for a long moment, reading everything Jamie wanted him to. Then he smiled.

“Well my sweet lad, those are bold words. Let’s see if ye stand by them when ye speak to Colum.”

“I will.”

The three men continued on and entered Colum’s office. Sitting within were Colum and Ned Gowan, Colum’s solicitor.

Colum looked up and waved the men to chairs. Murtagh stood behind Jamie.

“Now Jamie, I’ve asked Ned here to advise us on a solution to this problem ye find yerself in. I ken the forward little thing followed those red curls of yers all the way from France, but never fear. A bit of money and safe passage back to France will see her sorted.” Dougal looked at Jamie as if to say... ’ _well lad, where are yer bold words now ?_ ’

“No Uncle. Claire is my wife. I wil'na agree to sending her away.”

“What do ye mean ye wil'na agree? ’Tis no up to you. I’m the Laird here. My word is the law o these lands.” Colum went on. “She’s no your wife either. Yer no married in Kirk and yer no going to be married in Kirk. At least no to some Sassenach huir who chased after ye from France.”

Jamie clenched his fist. Murtagh rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping to keep Jamie from exploding in anger. Three years ago, he would have. With the past three years of experiences and memories, Jamie wasn’t truly the innocent 23 that he looked. He had far more control over himself, at least outwardly.

“Uncle. I dinna ken what rumors ye may have heard, but I assure ye, they are false. Claire is truly my wife. It is my child she carries, of that I have no doubt."

Though his voice remained calm and steady, Murtagh could feel the anger in Jamie at the casual slander of his wife.

"Aunt Letitia has already demanded that we be wed in Kirk for all to see, with a proper marriage contract. Claire and I have agreed. I’m happy to have Ned draw that up for us.”

In Jamie’s mind this solved the problem of the contract. Ned had written it before. Jamie knew that Ned would follow his instructions in writing it this time. Jamie continued...

“I will tell ye plain though. In God’s eyes, in my eyes, in Claire’s eyes, we will be no more married after the fact, and we are no less married now. I’ve made my vows to her before God. I’ll not break them. Nor will I abandon Claire. She is my heart’s own choice.”

Colum took an angry breath, preparing to say something. He was rendered speechless with anger when Jamie held up his hand.

“This is’na up for discussion nor debate Uncle. I appreciate yer support these last months, but as I told Uncle Dougal no five minutes ago, this is no my home. I am a Fraser. If I canna live at Lallybroch, then I canna live in Scotland.”

“I thought at first, that perhaps I could. I am grateful to ye for taking me in, but I wil'na stay where my wife is not welcome. Yer first words to me made it clear that Claire will never be welcome at Leoch.

Your people will follow your lead. Once Aunt Letitia is satisified with a public wedding, Claire and I will be returning to France until the baby is born and most likely for some time after that.”

Sitting back down, he knew that his uncle was angry with him. Jamie was willing to let Colum vent his spleen, but nothing would change his mind.

Ned kept his own counsel. It was clear that the lad was well and truly caught. Ned knew that at the end of the conversation he’d be drawing up a marriage contract between Jamie and the English lass, whether Colum liked it or not.

Colum on the other hand, wasn’t thinking quite as clearly. Just like his nephew, Colum was stubborn and possessed a fearsome temper. He was currently in a tremendous amount of pain. He also saw Jamie as a disobedient boy; not understanding that Jamie was now a man. Fully comfortable with the responsibilities of manhood.

“So instead ye’ll abandon yer kin for a Sassenach...” Jamie interrupted him.

“Uncle, however you’re about to finish that sentence, make sure it’s respectful aye?” Jamie said in a deceptively mild tone. “Ye’d never allow anyone to disrespect Aunt Letitia and I’ll no allow ye to disrespect Claire. I ken you’re angry, but you’re angry with ME no her.”

“Fine. You’re right. It is ye I’m angry with. How dare ye throw my hospitality back into my teeth the way ye are.”

“I’m doing no such thing. I’ve already said I’m grateful to ye for taking me in when we came back to Scotland, and I am.

I simply canna stay. If ye’ll be honest wit’ yerself, what truly has ye angry is that I wil'na do your bidding. Ye have’na any control over that. I’m your nephew no your son. I’m also a man full grown.

I do owe you my appreciation, which I give ta ye freely... but I dinna owe ye my obedience. I have to make decisions that are best for me and my family, whether ye be happy about it or no.”

“A man are ye then?” Colum snorted in outraged disbelief. “And just when did that come to pass?”

“When I took a wife. When I learned I am to be a father. My choices affect more than just myself now. They affect my wife. They affect my child as well. Dinna make me choose between them and the MacKenzies for I tell ye now, the Mackenzies will lose that battle.”

“I’ll no approve any wedding between the two of ye. Now get out.”

Jamie sighed and got to his feet.

“Uncle Colum I love ye, but I dinna need yer approval. Since you’re determined to disapprove my choice, I’ll take my wife and go. In order to no vex ye, we’ll keep to our room. I’ll leave Leoch as soon as arrangements can be made and my wife can safely travel. If ye dinna want a wedding here, we’ll have one elsewhere...Jamie paused.

“I’ll leave the tellin’ of Aunt Letitia to ye though.”

GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YE INGRATE!!!!! OUT! OUT!”

With a shallow bow, Jamie walked out of the office, Murtagh following. _Well, that went about as I expected it to_. Jamie thought wryly.

* * *

After Jamie left, Colum continued to rage for some time, while Ned sat quietly. For once, so did Dougal.

Colum finally stopped raging and looked at Dougal. “I suppose yer happy with this turn of events.” He said bitterly.

Jamie was no longer a threat to Dougal. He decided he could afford to take the lad’s side a bit.

“I’m no happy, nor am I unhappy. The lad’s right. He’s no a MacKenzie for all his màthair was. He’s a Fraser. Most here would'na have followed him although I know ye’d prefer it. With an English wife even fewer will.”

“Bah. That suits ye just fine. Wit’ Jamie wed to a Sassenach he’s no longer in yer way.”

“Aye, that’s true. But that is'na why ye should leave this alone. He truly loves her ye ken.”

“Ach, he does’na know what love is. He’s a boy still, playing at manhood. Once she’s gone he’ll forget her soon enough.”

Dougal shook his head. “No, I dinna believe he will.”

Colum scoffed at that, and Dougal made a sound of exasperation.

“I can see the wheels turnin’ in yer head about how to break them apart bhràthair. I tell ye now, it is’na possible. This is’na just an infatuation for either of them. I’ve seen the way he looks at her...and the way she looks at him.

She’s with child, and she’s ill. If ye send her away, he would follow. Ye’d have to lock him up to prevent it. He’d be no good to ye then.

Ye could have the lass killed I suppose...but ye’d kill him along with her. The lad is like his athair, like his màthair too if it comes to that. He’ll love but one woman, Claire. His Sorcha he calls her.

Letitia sees it too. Ask her if ye dinna believe me.”

Colum slammed his hand down onto his desk. “I dinna need to ask Letitia. I am Laird o these lands and that BOY shall do as he’s bid.”

“Believe what ye will Colum. Dinna let it be said that I have’na warned ye.”

Dougal got up and left the Laird’s office. ’ _Colum is being an arrogant arse. He’s the Laird, but he’s no God Almighty to make the world and all those in it behave as he see’s fit.’_

If Letitia couldn’t get through to Colum, Dougal would see to it that Jamie and the lass were safely spirited away. The boy was his nephew after all.

Colum dismissed Ned, who left without a word.

Alone in his office, Colum sat in his chair and brooded, turning the problem over in his mind, looking for a solution. He dismissed Dougal’s words entirely. Colum knew that Dougal would say anything that would insure he became regent for Hamish, should the lad need one.

Colum was fairly certain that he wouldn’t live to see Hamish reach his majority, the pain in his legs was getting worse. There had to be an answer, Colum was not about to take the risk of Dougal losing their clan lands. Or worse, giving them away to support his doomed cause of putting a Stuart on the throne.


	7. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes a plan to keep Claire safe until she recovers.

Jamie walked back towards his chamber with Murtagh. He was sorry to have made his Uncle so angry, but Jamie wasn’t sad to be leaving. Looking back, he could see how Colum had manipulated him before, and that his own naivete had allowed it to occur.

Jamie wasn’t that naive 22 year old anymore. He’d already fought his war. A quiet life, with wife and bairns at Lallybroch was all Jamie aspired to these days.

“Do ye still want me to go a bhailach? I dinna ken that to be verra wise with things standing the way they do.”

“Perhaps no. I need to speak with Aunt Letitia, and Claire. Also with Ned. Auntie is right, we need an official marriage contract and a Kirk wedding, for Claire’s protection if nothing else. All things considered, I’d rather have it at Lallybroch, so Jenny can be there.”

“Aye. Yer Auntie will be disappointed, but I think she’ll understand. Still it takes almost three days riding to get to Lallybroch from here. I dinna ken if Claire is up for that trip yet.”

“I ken. We need to speak about it. I need a few days to let my shoulder heal anyway. I dare no leave Claire alone for even a moment now. Will ye help me keep her safe A ghoistidh?”

“Ye ken I will. I think Glenna will be willin’ to help. Perhaps Willie too. Help or no, I think either ye or I should be wit Claire always.”

“Aye. If he’s willin’, Willie can run our errands for us and such.”

“Aye.”

They arrived at the room. Claire was still visiting with Letitia and Mrs. Fitz.

“Well now, that didn’t take long. Did ye work everything out, or did my husband lose his temper and throw ye out?”

“I’m sorry Auntie. Uncle Colum is verra displeased with me for no bending to his will. He’s ordered us to get out. I do beg that ye gie us leave to stay until Claire has recovered enough to safely travel to Lallybroch. We can keep to our rooms. I would'na ask, except I’m truly worrit for her and the bairn.”

“Dinna fash Jamie. Ye can stay as long as ye need to.”

Letitia turned to the housekeeper. “In the meantime, Glenna assign a girl to see to their needs so Jamie can stay with his bride. Mind it be someone ye trust though, who is'na infatuated with the lad.” Jamie’s aunt teased.

“Ach, it’ll have to be one o the lads then. All the lasses are infatuated with those red curls and that smile o his.” Mrs. Fitz teased in her turn. Letitia laughed.

Jamie and Claire both laughed with her.

“Thank ye Auntie. We’ll keep to our chamber so as to not make Uncle Colum angrier, though I plan to attend Mass on Sunday.”

“Attending Mass is a fine idea if Claire is up to it. Seeing her in kirk will give the lie to rumors of witchcraft ye ken. Dinna fash about yer Uncle Colum. I’ll soon sort him out.”

“Don’t argue with Uncle Colum for my sake Auntie. I’d rather be marrit from the kirk in Lallybroch anyway. So my sister Jenny can be there ye ken. I’d like her and our own tenants to share our joy. Do ye think Ned can draw up a contract before we go? I dinna have a solicitor. The man Da kent passed six months ago.”

“I see yer point about Lallybroch. Of course ye want yer sister and yer people at yer wedding. I understand. Though I confess, I am disappointed. I was looking forward to standing in as mother for your bride. Yer right about a contract too, I can send Ned to you now if ye like. The sooner this is accomplished, the better I think.”

“Thank ye Auntie.” Jamie kissed his aunt’s cheek as she stood to go.

“Yer welcome. Claire it was lovely to meet ye. I hope we have an opportunity to visit again before ye leave us.”

“It was lovely to meet you as well. I enjoyed your company and conversation very much. Thank you for all your assistance today.”

“Tis no trouble child. Ye rest now.”

Letitia left the room. With a nod to Jamie, Murtagh stepped into the hall behind her. Jamie sat down close to Claire, who looked at him expectantly. He took her hand, and worried at her silver ring. She was still wearing it. Frank’s gold ring and Jamie’s father’s ring (without the stone) were in Jamie's sporran. The stone had been missing when Claire came to the cottage. Another oddity to add to the rest.

“Well?”

“Sassenach, how long before ye can safely travel from here to Lallybroch?”

Claire thought for a moment. “If we travel carefully and I can ride with you; we can leave in four, maybe five days? I’ll have to spend most of that time resting, but I’m alright with that. Other than you, Murtagh, your aunt and Mrs. Fitz., I’m not really interested in visiting with anyone anyway.”

“Alright then. Today is Tuesday. When Ned comes I’ll have him draw up a contract. Ye rest and I’ll rest while Murtagh talks to Mrs. Fitz about provisions for the journey. We’ll leave on Monday next.

I ken that’s six days. I’d rather not travel on a Sunday and gie anyone more to shake their heads at. Besides, if we attend Mass here it will gie the lie to Laoghaire’s accusations too. Make sure to be holding me Mam’s jet rosary where people can see ya though, aye?”

“Alright. I can do that. Although I’m not certain I’ll enjoy hearing Father Bain preach.”

“Most likely no, but ye can manage for one Mass aye?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Good. Thank ye Sassenach. Now, what d’ye say to a bit of a lie down while we wait for Ned?”

“That sounds lovely. Will you rest with me?”

“Aye.”

“Ohhhaaaah” Claire’s yawn was loud and large. “I’ll be so happy when I’m not so tired. Although I must say, I like the thought of spending five days in bed with you my lad.”

The look Jamie gave her was full of promise. “I like the thought too. I’ll like it e’en more when we can go to bed, but no to sleep.”

Claire giggled and Jamie chuckled. Then they wrapped themselves up in each other. After a bit of kissing and perhaps a bit more than that...both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Murtagh called out to Letitia as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. “Lady MacKenzie, may I ha a moment of yer time if ye please?”

“Yes, what is it Murtagh?”

He stepped closer and glanced around to make sure they were alone in the corridor.

“Letitia, I need to warn ye. Jamie walked in and Colum started the conversation by telling Jamie he’d be sending Claire back to France with a bit of money. Callin’ her a Sassenach huir. The lad told him no, that they were marrit. That he wouldna break his vows to her or to God.

Colum moved on to tell Jamie that he was'na a man but a boy. That as Laird he would'na allow a wedding at Leoch. Jamie said that was fine by him, he’d rather be marrit in the kirk at Lallybroch so Jenny and his tenants could share his joy. He expressed gratitude for his uncle's hospitality, but said that Colum did'na have authority o’er him.

Colum finished the conversation by tellin’ Jamie that he wouldna approve the marriage. When the lad calmly reminded his uncle that he did'na need his approval, yer husband threw him out. I truly dinna ken if Colum would throw a sick, pregnant woman out in'ta the cold.

If he tries to make Jamie leave, Claire will go wi him no matter her condition. Ye ken that as well as I do. Now, I dinna mean to interfere in yer marriage and I’ll no gie advice on dealing wit Colum, but I did think that ye should at least ken what kind of a bee’s nest yer walkin’ inta.”

Letitia thought for a moment… “Jamie did'na lose his temper?”

“Nay, no once did he raise his voice. I was near burstin’ with pride in him by the end. He did tell his uncle tha he would'na allow disrespect of his wife, just as he kent that Colum wouldna allow disrespect of ye. He also...” Murtagh chuckled… “He also told yer husband that if the wedding couldna take place at Leoch that Colum had ta be the one ta tell ye.”

Letitia laughed with her cousin. “Did he now? What a canny lad he is. Thank you Murtagh for sharing these things with me. Dinna fash, Young Jamie and his lady will'na be chased from the keep. She’ll have whatever time she needs to recover, of that ye may be sure.”

Patting his hand, Letitia turned and walked away in the direction of the kitchens.

Murtagh went back into Jamie’s room and saw the door was shut. He went to open it when he heard a sigh from within. His ears turned a bit pink, then the man smiled. He was glad to see the lad so happy. Murtagh left the door closed and went to seek out young William, to ask for his help.

* * *

Some hours later Jamie startled awake, wondering what had disturbed him. Then he heard a knock on the door. ‘ _Ah that must ha been what woke me. I’ll wager that’s Ned.’_

Extricating himself from the bed and his wife, Jamie crossed to the door and ushered Ned into the room.

“Good day ti ye Ned. Have ye spoken with my Aunt then?”

“Good Day young Jamie. No actually I haven’t. Nevertheless, I think it would be in your best interests and in your young lady’s to get a marriage contract written as soon as possible. Before Himself takes it into his head to forbid me to write one.”

“I ken. Are ye sure though? I would’na want to get ye into trouble with my uncle either. We can leave after all. Ye can no.”

“That’s true, but lawyers aren’t so thick on the ground that Colum is likely to throw ME out. He might yell at me a bit, but I’m certainly not a boy.” Ned smiled cheekily at Jamie, who laughed.

Hearing Jamie’s laughter woke up Claire, who wisely sat up much more slowly than she had earlier in the day. Ned crossed the room to take her hand.

“Good morrow Mistress. My name is Ned Gowan. I am a solicitor. I am here to help you and young Jamie to write up a contract of marriage. Now I understand that you are not yet certain where exactly the marriage will occur, however having the contract written is an important first step.”

“Ned thinks we should get it done before my uncle forbids him to do it ye ken.”

“Oh. I see. Would he do that?” Claire didn’t remember Colum being that unreasonable.

“I dinna ken Sassenach. Better to no take the chance, Aye?”

“Alright. Mr. Gowan if you could give me just a moment, I’ll get dressed...”

That won’t be necessary dear, you just stay right there in the bed and rest. It’s no trouble for me to hear you from the table. I understand you’ve been under the weather.”

“Oh. Thank you very much Mr. Gowan. Jamie told me that his uncle is very angry. The more I can rest the sooner we can leave. Hopefully Mr. Mackenzie will calm down once we are gone. I’m sorry to have caused such trouble for everyone.”

“You must call me Ned my dear. Do not blame yourself. Colum is usually the most reasonable of Lairds. He is in considerable pain just now. I imagine that it is affecting his temper somewhat.”

“Thank you Ned. Please, call me Claire.” Then his other words registered. “In pain!? Is there...”

“No Claire.” Claire gave Jamie a look. He sighed.

“I ken ye have a kind heart. You want to help everyone ye come across. Ye are in no condition to be tending to anyone else just now, ken?” Given his uncle’s temper tantrum earlier, Jamie didn’t want Claire anywhere near the man.

“I _ken_ Jamie. I do. I just wanted to ask if he takes anything for the pain. Perhaps I could speak to Aunt Letitia or Mrs. Fitzgibbons about some things to try that might help.”

“If ye get the chance, I wil’na object, as long as it does’na involve meeting with Colum directly. He’s that angry. I dinna want him to take it out on you.”

“oh, but Jamie…” her husband shook his head, and Claire sat back defeated. She didn’t want to argue in front of Ned. They could discuss it later, Claire reasoned.

Jamie recognized the stubborn set of his wife’s jaw and sighed again. “Sassenach, I would'na try to keep ye from yer vocation. I just want ye to be safe while ye heal others.”

After a moment to consider his words, Claire relaxed and nodded.

“Alright love. I’ll not interact with Mr. Mackenzie directly.”

Ned had watched the byplay, fascinated. It was obvious to him that Claire was a strong willed lass, some might even say stubborn. But then so was young Jamie. He would have expected shouting, not this considerate discussion.

“Alright then, if that’s all settled, I have a standard marriage contract here for you to look over. We can make any changes you’d like. Then I’ll write out yours.”

Jamie took the contract and went to sit down next to Claire. They read it through together. While most of it was fine, Claire objected to the language that referred to Jamie as her master.

“Jamie...”

“Dinna fash Sassenach, I dinna like it either. As I told ye once before. I am your master...and you are mine.” Kissing her lightly on the mouth, Jamie turned to Ned.

“Is there a legal way to strike this bit out? Claire is no a child. I dinna like the idea of her being seen as one in our marriage contract.”

Ned was astounded. This was something he’d never run into before in all his years of practice.

“I… I… well to tell you the truth, no one has ever asked me that question before. You do realize that this would only be of concern if she were to take against you in some fashion.”

“I ken. It’s just… I want to begin as I mean to go on. I will never see Claire as anything but my equal… in all things.”

“Jamie.” Claire hesitated for a moment. “Ned can leave the wording as it is.”

“Claire…”

“I mean it Jamie. It would be a lot of trouble to change it and the courts might not recognize it if he did. I trust you. I know you would never use the contract to force me to do something I didn’t want to.”

Jamie’s smile lit up the whole room. “No I would’na. Thank you for your faith in me mo Chride.”

Claire smiled back. They sat there gazing at one another, until Ned cleared his throat again.

“Well then. Are there any changes that need to be made?”

“No.” They answered together. “Well one.” Claire looked at Jamie. “If we don’t have a son, your estate should go to Jenny's oldest son, don’t you agree? If we only have daughters, they will go to their husband’s home. Lallybroch should stay in your family.”

Jamie was silent for a minute while he tried to gain control of his emotions. “Aye. Thank ye mo chride, for thinking of it.” Claire just looked at him, her heart in her eyes.

Ned bent his head over the parchment. He wrote for several minutes. A muffled sound coming from the bed, made the lawyer look up.

Jamie had lost the battle with his emotions. He was crying. Claire was holding his head against her breast, stroking his hair. Ned didn’t quite understand what caused the lad to break down but it was evident to him that the lass did. He didn’t want to interrupt. Catching Claire’s eye, the solicitor pointed to the contract to indicate it was done. She nodded, and mouthed _‘Thank you’._

The man smiled, and packing up his things, exited the room as silently as he could, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's break down is long overdue in my opinion. 
> 
> He's been the strong one since they came through the stones. Remember he went through all the same physical deprivations that Claire did during the rising.
> 
> He's also mentally re-living what could have happened with the witch trial, which would be enough to send me right into hysterics.
> 
> What finally sent him over the edge was Claire's reminder about signing over Lallybroch to wee Jamie. They did that just before Jamie sent her through the stones thinking he was sending her back to Frank and he was going to die.
> 
> All of that added together with Jamie's relief that Claire's still with him...yep a good breakdown was due.


	8. The Man is the head...but the woman is the neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letitia talks some sense into her husband...

Letitia didn’t see Colum until dinner that evening. Ned found her in the kitchens to inform her that he had already prepared a marriage contract for the young couple. He had left it with them in their chamber. Dougal also sought her out to make his sentiments known.

Never one to disagree with her husband publicly, Lady Mackenzie waited until they had retired to their chambers that night. Sitting at her mirror, Letitia combed out her hair, and mildly opened the conversation.

“I met young Jamie’s wife this afternoon. She’s a bonny wee thing.”

“She is NO Jamie’s wife. Some Sassenach huir that chased him from France, claiming to be carrying his child. How is that e’en possible? He’s been back almost two months.

“According to both of them, they were together the night before he left. The lass is a bit more than two months gone. As a healer she recognized the signs less than a month after he left, and came after him.” Letitia was still mild.

“That’s a load of shite. She’s lying. The bairn could be anyone’s. That Sassenach witch thought she’d get a Scots Laird for her trouble. God only kens what Jamie told her to get between her thighs. He’s so naive he does’na ken it.”

Letitia set her brush down with some force. She turned in her chair to face her husband.

“Colum Mackenzie, that is quite enough. If you dinna stop acting like a bairn that’s had his favorite toy stolen, I shall treat you like a bairn and take a strap to you. Are ye e’en listening to yerself? First the lass is a huir, then a witch, then a greedy liar who’s after Jamie’s title. Ne’er mind the insults to yer nephew’s intelligence and common sense.”

Colum retorted angrily...“Letitia, dinna tell me ye’ve been taken in as well? Even Dougal seems to be in favor o the match, although that’s just to get Jamie out o the way of being Laird after me until Hamish reaches manhood.”

“Credit me with some sense Colum. I have’na been ‘taken in’. Neither has Dougal. We do have eyes however, to recognize honest, true, deep love when we see it.

Claire is a sweet girl, who looks at Jamie as though he hung the moon just fer her. He looks at her as though she is his own personal sun. Tis a beautiful thing to bear witness to.

Besides, I talked to the girl for some time, this afternoon. Young Claire has’na the ability to lie. A glass face on that one, and no deceit in her. She has no designs on Jamie’s title. She loves him and he loves her, that’s the whole of the story."

Letitia sighed, fed up with her spouse.

"Now, you may continue on this course of making her the villain if ye wish, but I tell ye, if ye do, you’ll come to regret it for more than one reason. That girl has numerous champions in this keep.” Now Letitia fixed Colum with fiery eyes.

“Her greatest champion is Jamie. If you're no careful, Ye’ll lose the lad’s affections just as ye lost Ellen’s. Jamie is that determined to take her back to France as soon as it’s safe for her to travel, so yer time is short.

If ye part in anger ye’ll likely ne’er see him again, just as ye ne’er saw Ellen. I’ve already seen him come to her defense. It was fearsome. He’ll protect her with the last breath in his body.

Glenna is also the girl’s champion. If ye anger Glenna it’ll be cold parraich and burnt dinners; and ye will deserve it.

Letitia paused and took a breath before continuing.

“I’ve never disagreed with ye in public husband, but I will over this. That girl has done nothing to ye.

I’ve told Jamie that they can stay in the guest quarters until the lass is fit to travel. I’ve also informed Glenna. As I am chatelâine of Leoch, 'tis my instructions the servants will follow. Ye canna stand against us all.

Claire loves Jamie the same as I’d want a girl to love our Hamish. Jamie feels the same for her. Yer wrong Colum Mackenzie, and I think ye ken it. So swallow yer pride. Let them be happy.”

Having said her piece, Letitia turned around to finish combing out her hair. Colum sat and stared at her, too dumbfounded to be angry any longer.

* * *

The next morning…

Claire woke first. Jamie had cried in her arms for a long time before finally giving way to exhaustion, falling asleep in his clothes. When Murtagh had come to check on them, he had helped her take off Jamie’s boots and his sporran. They couldn’t get the plaid off without waking him, so had left it be.

Her husband must have woken in the night as he was now clad only in his sark. He was still sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Claire didn’t mind. She felt much better, but wasn’t quite ready to get out of the bed yet and test her stomach.

Besides, Jamie had been so busy being strong for her. He’d been protecting her for the past several days. Ignoring his own needs. As far as Claire was concerned, she’d lay in bed all day if he slept that long.

Nor was she surprised that he had finally broken down. Given everything they had gone through in the past year, Claire was more surprised that he hadn’t broken down sooner. Warrior he may be, but Jamie was also a man of deep feeling and strong emotion.

Laying back down, she reflected on their life together. They had been so young before Wentworth.

That horrible experience had changed them both. The damage to Jamie had been profound, both physically and mentally.

Claire considered that it had damaged her too. She had been so concerned for him at the time, Claire hadn’t really done anything about it. Just shoved her hurts away into the back of her mind, to focus on helping Jamie heal.

When Faith had been stillborn, all that anger and hurt had come rushing out, almost choking her. Claire had taken it out on Jamie. She hadn’t really blamed him for Faith, she realized now, especially after Fergus had explained WHY her husband had challenged Jack Randall to a duel. No, Claire had been mad at him for not healing fast enough. She had also blamed Jamie for the residual guilt she felt over choosing him instead of Frank, which was completely unfair.

They had just started to heal at Lallybroch when the rising came with all of the struggles attending it. So once again, they had put aside their hurts and tried to survive.

Now, they had another chance. They could truly work through all their past hurts and help one another heal. It would be hard, but they could do it… together. God willing they could avoid new hurts. Surely they had suffered enough?

Claire could also let her guilt go. When she had gone through the stones this time, she had meant to go back to Frank. But she hadn’t. She was still here, still with Jamie. Surely that meant God intended for her to stay with Jamie. She was free. Free to love Jamie and not feel guilty about it. Free to build a life with him, have his children, grow old with him.

But still, a sliver of guilt lingered. Then an idea occurred to Claire. She could write a letter to Frank and leave it with the Royal Bank of Scotland. They still existed in 1945. That would give him closure. Frank could go on with his life.

“What are ye thinkin’ of Sassenach?”

Claire looked at Jamie and gave him a good morning kiss. “How much I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her back. “I love you too.” Jamie deepened his kiss. They might have gone further, if Claire’s stomach hadn’t reminded her that she was pregnant. She didn’t throw up, but she did feel distinctly queasy.

“Jamie, stop. I don’t want to throw up again.” He gave her one last peck on the nose, then teased.

“Ach, I did’na ken my kisses turned your wame.”

She gave him a look.

“Dinna fash Sassenach, I’m only teasin’ ye ken. Shall I fetch you some tea then?”

“No, I think I just need a moment.”

Jamie got up, swung the kettle over the fire, and began to pleat his plaid. The sight was soothing to Claire. It helped her stomach settle.

With a sigh of relief, she waited until he was done, then asked…

“Love, can I talk to you about something?”

“Always mo ghràidh.” Jamie poured some of the now hot water into a basin. The rest he poured into the teapot on the table, over some gingerroot. He used the water in the basin and a bar of soap to lather his face for a shave.

“I do love you, you know that. You also know that I’ve always felt a little guilty for not being able to tell Frank what happened, so he could move on with his life.”

“Aye.” he cautiously replied, putting the soap down.

“Well, I was thinking. I could write him a letter, and leave it with The Royal Bank of Scotland in Edinburgh. It still exists in 1945. They could hold the letter and give it to him. Then he would know what happened to me.”

“We could. But he may no believe it, even if he does get the letter.” Jamie picked up his razor and began to shave his face with careful strokes.

“I know. I can’t help that. What I can be sure of, is that I will have done everything I could to let him know I’m alright. I won’t have to feel guilty about it anymore.”

“Aye. Well, if ye want to do that, we can. I dinna know when we’ll get to Edinburgh, but I dinna suppose it matters really, so long as we do it before 1945.”

Claire started laughing. “No I don’t suppose it matters. Thank you. For understanding.”

“I want ye to be happy a leannan. If this will gie ye peace about Frank, I’ll see it done and be glad to do it.”

He finished shaving, wiping the remaining soap from his face. Claire got out of the bed. After helping him with the sling, she made herself a cup of ginger tea. Sitting down in the other chair at the table, she began to sip at her cup. Jamie opted to wait for the maid and a proper cup of tea.

“Jamie?”

“hmmm?”

“I’ve been thinking about some other things too. If we go to Lallybroch, maybe we should just stay there, not travel to France. We can go get Fergus after the baby comes.”

“I’m no sure that’s a good idea, the midwife is’na the best ye ken. Tis no so far across the channel that we canna travel it, even if ye be five or six months gone.”

“Yes, but if we go to France, Jenny won’t be there for the birth.”

“No, she won’t. But Mother Hildegarde will be. It’s more important that she be present than Jenny, ye ken.” he said with a stubborn look on his face.

“But…” she stopped. ‘ _Wait Claire. You promised yourself you’d be more thoughtful... listen more. You know Jamie. He must have a reason for digging in on this. So stop arguing with him, and try to understand. Keep your promise._ ’

“Love? I’m not challenging you, I want to understand. Why is it so important that we go to France for the birth?” Claire was careful not to sound argumentative.

Jamie started to get angry, then he stopped and took a deep breath. ‘ _wait Jamie. Claire just said, she is’na challenging ye man. She’s trying to understand. Ye promised yourself to share your thoughts with her to prevent misunderstanding. So keep your promise’._

“I told ye about my Mam and my brother Robert, aye?”

“Yes.”

“Well, the same midwife is still there. Now I ken it’s no fair to blame her. I canna help but be worrit. Ye’re everything to me Sassenach. I dinna want to take the chance.” He gave her a pleading look.

“Oh Jamie.” Claire set aside her tea. Rising, she put her arms around him. “We can go to France for the birth. Though you know, we can’t go to France every time I get pregnant. The cost alone would be ruinous.”

“And just how many times to ye plan to get pregnant then?”

“Well, I don’t know. You do have a dozen spoons. Maybe one for each spoon?” She gave him a cheeky smile.

Jamie choked on a half laugh, half sob. “Ye’re right then. Twould be ruinous.” He paused. “I ken I’m being foolish. I canna help it. When Mam died, Da did’na even get to say goodbye. We sat downstairs and listened to her scream for hours… then she was gone.

Then knowin’ ye almost died with Faith, I dinna think…” He turned in his chair and put his arms around Claire’s waist. He buried his face in her stomach.

“Oh my love. You aren’t being foolish.” She ran her hands through his hair. “It’s normal to worry, especially in this time. I promise to be very careful and take every precaution.” Jamie didn’t respond, just clutched at her, tears streaming from his eyes. His shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs.

Claire thought for a minute. “Would you like to be in the room with me when the baby is born? I wouldn’t mind. In fact I’d rather you be with me. If you think you can stomach it.”

“Ye truly wouldna mind?” He tilted his head to look at her. “I ken I’ll be of no use, but just to be able to hold yer hand would help I think. But only if it twill no bother ye.” Jamie sat up and sniffed, wiping at his face with his hands.

“I truly wouldn’t mind. It isn’t as common in my time, but some men do support their wives in the birthing room.”

“Well then.” he sniffed again. “I think I’d like to stay with ye…in the… birthing room as ye say.”

“Alright then. That’s what we’ll do.” Claire leaned over and picked up the washcloth. She handed it to her husband.

He took the cloth, washing his face with it, then gave her an embarrassed smile. “I dinna ken what the matter is, I’m cryin’ like a bairn.”

“Jamie. After what we’ve gone through the past year, I think you’ve shown remarkable strength. Besides, you should never be ashamed for having deep feelings. Strong men cry. In fact, only strong men cry. It’s the weak ones who don’t.”

“Oh and is that more wisdom from yer time?”

“No. That’s wisdom from Uncle Lamb.”

“Ach well, if he said it, I’ll believe it then.”

“Besides, it isn’t as if you cry on a regular basis. If the last three years have been hard on me, they’ve been hard on you too.”

“Aye.” Jamie went to straighten the bedclothes, so his wife could get back into the bed.

While he did, Claire used the chamber pot, then washed her hands and face with the warm water left in the basin. She didn’t bother getting dressed, her husband was making it very clear he wanted her to rest. She did change into a fresh nightgown. Mrs. Fitz had thoughtfully provided several. Where the housekeeper had gotten them, Claire wasn’t sure, as most women just slept in their shift. Letitia probably. The gowns were quite long on the Englishwoman. Letitia was several inches taller than she was.

The maid bustled in and set the table for breakfast. Along with her came a lad who had an armful of books, a gift from Lady Mackenzie. He set these on the freshly made bed.

Claire was able to eat more of a meal this morning. She was careful to stick with bland foods and had some dry toast before eating anything else.

After breakfast, she used the chamber pot again before climbing back into the bed. To her surprise, Jamie sat down next to her.

“Don’t you have preparations to make?”

“No, I dinna. Murtagh is seeing to everything. Even if he was’na, I would'na be leaving ye alone in the room. Besides. My shoulder still is’na healed. I ken that once we leave Leoch I’ll no be able to laze in the bed all day wit’ me wife. So I aim to take advantage of the opportunity while it exists.”

“Really? I plan to sleep a lot and read a little today. Won’t you find that boring, love?”

“Na. I like to read. I just never get the chance of it since I left school. I wonder if there are any books in Greek or Latin. I’ll even take French.” Claire laughed at him.

“Even take French? I’ll be happy if there’s a book in English for me to read. I know I must rest. I intend to, but staring at the wall all day would drive me mad.”

“Ye could stare at me instead. I’ll even stare back if ye like.” Jamie laughed with her.

When Lord and Lady Mackenzie entered the room a few minutes later, they found the young couple engaged in a staring contest, giggling madly at each other.


	9. Common sense...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colum and Letitia visit Jamie and Claire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank the irrepressible BrytteMystere for the extra chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Colum and Letitia entered the room. The Mackenzie chief immediately went to sit down in the chair by the fire.

The younger couple were trying desperately to get their giggles under control. Jamie was relieved that he was somewhat presentable.

He helped Claire from the bed and led her to the other chair. Wrapping around her shoulders the Mackenzie arisaid that Glenna had brought in for her use.

Claire dipped a curtsy before sitting down.

“Good morning Mr. Mackenzie.”

“Good morning Mistress… Fraser.”

Colum had woken up to find that his usual common sense had reasserted itself. He still wasn’t very happy with the situation, but the Laird was a practical man. Jamie had made his choice and was determined to keep to it.

Jamie’s stubborn nature, perhaps the clan chief could have done something about. With Glenna, Dougal and most of all Letitia taking the girl’s part...well. That was too many for him to win against. He wasn’t about to fight a battle he was destined to lose. It would be easier to become a Jacobite.

“Good morning Uncle. Auntie.” Jamie’s look was hopeful. He truly did not want to part on bad terms with Colum.

“Good morning mac peathar. Ye looked to be having a fine time when we came into the room.”

Jamie looked at Claire and started chuckling again. “Aye. Trying to entertain my wife, who is verra bored with all the layin’ about she’s been doin. My lady is used to being active ye see.”

“Active ye say? And just what sort of... activities... does your lady get up to then?” The Mackenzie didn’t really mean to sound suspicious. A bit of resentment lingered and was heard in his voice.

“I’m a healer.” If Claire sounded a bit defensive, well...no one could really blame her could they?

“A healer. Pardon me for saying so, but ye look a bit young to be a fully trained healer.” Colum didn’t bother to hide his skepticism.

“I am young, perhaps. But fully trained nonetheless. I was raised by an Uncle who traveled a great deal and took me with him. I’ve learned from healers all over the world. When he died, I went to France. To volunteer at a hospital in Paris. I was in France during the war, and war doesn’t care how young you are. I had to learn. Or men would have died.”

Claire was trying to be polite, but Colum was making her agitated.

“Mo chride, dinna work yerself up. It’s no good for the bairn.” Jamie gave her a cautionary look. Claire took a breath and sat back with a bit of a huff.

“Did ye have something ye wished to discuss wit’ us Uncle?” The younger man was willing to meet the elder one halfway. He was not willing to let Colum badger his wife.

“Aye. Your aunt and I have been discussing yer... situation. She tells me that ye dinna want to be marrit at Leoch?”

“Nay Uncle. ’Twas very generous of Aunt Letitia to offer I ken. I’d just rather be marrit in Lallybroch’s kirk. I’d like Jenny to be able to attend, and my own tenants. I’m sure ye can understand that, aye?”

“I do. It does make sense, to have the wedding wit’ yer own people. Sharin’ such things with yer tenants will bind them to ye more strongly.” The clan chief looked slyly at Claire. “But would it be safe, seein as how ye have a price on your head?”

She rolled her eyes. “Jamie’s in no more danger at Lallybroch than he is at Leoch. Besides, after the wedding we’ll be seeking a pardon for him.”

“Ah, so ye know your... husband is accused of murder then?”

“Yes, I do. My husband and I don’t keep secrets from one another.” Claire was not going to play this game.

“No, Sassenach. We dinna.” Jamie affirmed.

The silence stretched uncomfortably for some minutes. Then Colum spoke again.

“I have a request of ye. Your aunt would like to come wit’ ye ta Lallybroch. To see the thing done properly ye ken. She has asked that I come with her, to show our support of ye.”

Jamie looked at his aunt in surprise. “I’d be glad to have you share our joy Auntie... and ye also Uncle.” He thought for a minute. “Could we send a rider to Lallybroch to warn Jenny though? So she can prepare for guests ye ken.”

“I’m sure we can do that a bhailach. It will be some days yet before your bride is well enough to travel. There will be time to get a message to yer sister.”

“Thank ye Auntie.”

“Mr. Mackenzie.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Thank you. I know it can not have been an easy decision for you to show public support of our marriage. You don’t know me. I have nothing to recommend me to you, except that I love your nephew.”

Claire started to continue, hesitated, then looked at Jamie questioningly. He gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. She looked back at Colum.

“I’d like to do something for you in return if you’ll permit it. I’ve treated other men with your particular injuries before. I can’t cure you, however, I do know of treatments that can help lessen your pain.”

“What would those treatments be? I’ve seen many healers. None have given me relief.”

“Well, mostly deep tissue massage, to help with the muscle tightness. There are some teas and things that will relax you, but those cannot be taken more than once a day. I recommend in the evening just before bed. It will help you to sleep better, which will help your general health.”

“Deep tissue massage ye say.” The Mackenzie had never heard of such a thing.

“Well, yes. I could teach Aunt Letitia how to do it, as does require...” Here Claire blushed. “It does require me to touch your bare skin.”

“Bare skin. Did ye apply this... treatment to many others?” Colum was very skeptical now.

“Yes. Sometimes being a healer requires a lady to see more than she might want, but I was always careful with my reputation. I was never in a room alone with any of my patients. A woman’s good name is such a fragile thing.”

Claire hesitated again.

“In fact, I would only feel comfortable if Aunt Letitia was in the room, whether she learns the massage or someone else does. I’ve already been the victim of horrible accusations at Leoch. I would not want to give anyone cause to think less of me, or embarrass my husband.”

The younger woman knew she was probably laying it on a bit thick, but she wasn’t about to put herself in a compromising situation, for all that she really did want to help the man. Claire had learned her lesson the first time.

“If Colum decides to let you try your treatments, I will sit in the room with you my dear. It would please me greatly to see him get some relief from his pain.” Letitia turned to her husband.

“We should go, and let Claire rest. Jamie, when did you plan to leave for Lallybroch?”

“Monday next Auntie. Claire wil'na be able to travel until Friday at the earliest. Lallybroch is three day’s ride. I’d rather not travel on a Sunday if I can help it, which I can.”

“Ye’ll be attending Mass here then?” Colum inquired.

“Aye. Claire is anxious to hear Father Bain’s preaching. She’s heard so much about him.”

Claire didn’t say anything, but put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes as if she was struggling with the nausea again. Ooooh she was going to throttle Jamie!

“Monday it is then. I shall make our arrangements to go with you if that pleases you. Claire can ride in the coach with us. It will likely be an easier journey for her.”

“Thank you auntie.” With a kiss for his aunt, Jamie stood by the door as they left. Then he closed it turning to his wife with a grin.

“Jamie, you scoundrel! Heard so much about him indeed.” Claire wasn’t truly angry, and he knew it.

“Twas bad of me I ken, I could'na resist tweaking yer nose a bit. Especially since ye could'na resist offering to help Colum even after our discussion just last night.”

“I know Jamie. I did look to you in question, first. I told you I would try and take your wishes into consideration. I _am_ trying. I just can’t stand back and watch someone in that much pain, without trying to help.”

“I ken. I’m no truly vexed with ye Sassenach. I dinna wish ye to start yer treatments though until ye are stronger.”

“I won’t. It will most likely be at Lallybroch now that I think of it. I won’t truly be strong enough for a week or two. I hope they stay long enough for me to teach your Aunt. Love... I don’t really want to ride in a coach to Lallybroch. I’d much rather ride on Donas with you.”

“I ken. We can tell them that ye need the fresh air or somethin’. Still ’twas nice of them to offer.”

“Nice of your aunt you mean. Your uncle still doesn’t trust me, or even like me.”

“No he does’na. But dinna be scairt. No harm’ll come to ye, as long as I’m wit’ ye. As I dinna intend to leave yer side, ye’ll be safe.” It wasn’t exactly what he had said to her the first time, but it was close. Claire smiled.

“Now, if ye would do me the favor and gie back inta the bed, I’ll read to ya so ye can rest. I’ll even let ye choose the book if ye like.”

“I would like that. To have you read to me. You used to do that in France. Read to me and Faith so I could rest.” The memory was bittersweet, but more sweet than bitter now.

So for the rest of that day and the next two, Claire rested while Jamie read to her. Sometimes in English, but mostly in French or Latin, and once in Greek. She only knew French and some Latin from church, so she didn’t always understand what he was reading. That didn’t matter. His voice was soothing. For the first time since she had come through the stones, Claire was able to let her mind rest along with her body.

* * *

On Saturday, Murtagh joined them to discuss travel plans with Jamie. This didn’t take the whole day. When they had finished, Jamie invited his godfather to stay, and get to know Claire better.

Claire had dressed, but still hadn’t left their rooms.

The older man stayed for some hours. After he left, Claire coaxed Jamie into taking her outside for a walk. It was a beautiful day. Nice and sunny. Not a common thing in Scotland, so one to be enjoyed whenever the rare opportunity arose. They visited the meadow where they had enjoyed their first picnic. They quietly walked hand in hand, simply being with each other.

She soon tired though. Jamie led her back into the keep and their chambers. Divested of her clothes down to her shift, Claire had yet another nap. She did extract a promise from him to wake her in time to take dinner in the hall. The bard that had been there before, was singing tonight. Claire wanted to enjoy the performance with Jamie. She had enjoyed it the first time, but this time... this time she could listen to the music in the company of her husband.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. The young couple both sat at the high table, unlike the previous time. Claire was next to Letitia and Jamie was next to Claire. Laoghaire and the other two girls were also in the dining hall. Only Laoghaire looked at them though, longingly at Jamie, loathingly at Claire. Not that either of them paid her any attention.

Claire ate sparingly. She didn’t drink anything but her ever present tea. Anything stronger was likely to make her sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to miss the singing. After the meal, the tables were removed and the benches placed for seating. Jamie led his wife to a bench towards the back.

“Why are we moving to the back, love?”

“If ye become tired and we need to leave it will cause less of a stir, than if we sit up front. Besides. Ye can hear the singing no matter where ye sit.”

“That’s true.”

Geillis Duncan came up to them just after they sat down, sitting on the bench next to Claire.

“Good e’en to ye. Ye must be the wee fox cub’s bride. The one all the lasses want to chase from the keep.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “I must be. The lasses can try, but I don’t think very highly of their chances. I’m a bit difficult to move against my will.”

“She is that. Tis a good thing I’m a wise man. I dinna try to do more than coax her on occasion.” Jamie stuck his opinion into the conversation, with an arm around Claire’s shoulder and a kiss to the side of her head.

Claire began to laugh and Geillis joined her. People all around them stared, but no one tried to join the conversation.

“I’m Geillis Duncan.”

“Claire Fraser. Nice to meet you.” It was a very 20th century expression. Claire wanted to let Geillis know that she had traveled through the stones also.

Geillis’ eyes widened, then narrowed. “Nice ta meet ye as well. I’d love ta speak wi ye after the singing, it seems we have a great deal in common.”

“Yes, we do. I don’t know if I’ll be able to visit tonight, I still tire very easily. Perhaps tomorrow after church?”

“After church then. I’ll come to you, shall I?”

“That would be lovely. I look forward to it.” Claire deliberately did not look at Jamie. The singing was about to begin. She could explain her change of heart later in their room.

When they returned to their chambers after the bard’s performance, Jamie wanted an explanation.

“Correct me if I’m wrong Claire. Did ye no say ye wanted to avoid Mistress Duncan?” Jamie asked in a very controlled voice.

She sighed. He was angry with her. She couldn’t really blame him either, she had said that.

“Yes Jamie I did. May I explain why I changed my mind?”

He swept out a hand with an exaggerated motion. “By all means.”

Claire started to get a bit annoyed. “Why thank you.” she said sarcastically.

They stood there glaring at each other. “Well?” He finally said.

“Well, I thought that since I already know she’s a traveler and since I know what’s going to happen to her, AND since we are leaving the day after tomorrow, it wouldn’t be dangerous for me to at least warn her to be more careful. I don’t plan on being her bosom friend, but I don’t want her to be burned as a witch either. Especially since the last time, she confessed in order to SAVE me!”

Claire’s chest was heaving. Her voice had gotten quite loud by the time she finished her explanation.

Jamie deflated. “Och. I’d forgotten about that.” He put a tentative hand on her arm in apology. “She did save ye. O course ye would feel a debt to her. I had'na thought o it in those terms. I’m sorry I snapped at ye mo Chride.”

Claire looked embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you either. I keep changing my mind about things. It must be annoying.”

“No annoying, just makes me a wee bit dizzy at times, all the sharp turns ye ken.” He smiled at her teasingly.

“Oh you!” But she was smiling too. Then more thoughtfully. “It’s confusing sometimes you know? I keep thinking about everything that happened before. What I want to change, but then I forget that we’ve already changed some things, that the circumstances are different. It will be better when we get to Lallybroch. We didn’t go there this early last time.”

“Tis confusing for me also Sassenach. It’s also harder to keep my temper and try to talk things out wit ye than I thought it would be. I want to, but sometimes I get my dander up before I’ve realized it.”

“I do that too… I don’t expect you to be perfect Jamie, or never lose your temper. I don’t expect that from myself, why would I expect it from you? I think the important thing is that we keep trying.”

“Aye. That I can do. Keep trying.”

“Now… if you’re not angry with me anymore… perhaps we should go to bed.

“To bed? Or to sleep?” Jamie put his arms around her waist and drew Claire to him. She smiled at the inside joke.

Claire reached up and put her arms around his neck. “I don’t know if I’m quite ready for everything, it’s not a good idea for me to be so tired I fall asleep during Mass tomorrow.”

Jamie looked disappointed, but nodded. “That doesn’t mean you need to behave like a monk you know...” She reached for him.

Jamie lowered his head to hers…


	10. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire attend Mass on Sunday and speak with Geillis.

Sunday morning, Claire woke up before Jamie did. That was unusual, she was not a morning person. Claire didn’t feel sick this morning, something she was most grateful for.

She was not looking forward to meeting Father Bain again. In Claire’s mind, he was a sterling example of a bad priest. All narrow minded self-righteousness. Not tempered by an ounce of compassion.

Father Bain’s method of helping his flock to Heaven was by scaring the Hell out of them. Preaching fire and brimstone. Presenting the image of an angry God that was just waiting for a person to step out of line so He could blast them.

Nothing of mercy or forgiveness. Nothing of God’s desire to return the lost sheep to the fold. All that sort of ‘piety’ did for Claire was to make her angry.

Claire would never call herself a perfect Catholic. She had spent her formative years with missionaries being the only religious figures in her life. None of them acted like Father Bain did. It was only after her Uncle died and she returned to England that she had encountered that sort of priest. Or congregant for that matter.

It never ceased to amaze her how quickly some people were to judge their fellows. Maybe it was her unusual upbringing. Claire considered herself a fairly tolerant person. She didn’t condone sin of course, but in her mind judgment and gossip were sins too.

Claire got out of the bed and used the chamber pot. After stirring up the fire, she filled the kettle with water. Setting it on the crane, she swung it over the heat.

Jamie yawned, stretching his arms. Sitting up, he gave her a sleepy good morning smile. She smiled back but didn’t say anything, enjoying the quiet. Her husband seemed to sense her mood as he didn’t break the silence. He got out of bed and used the chamber pot, before joining her at the table.

He took her hand. They sat together companionably, waiting for the water to warm. Once the chill was off of it, Jamie poured some into the basin. Claire washed first, then began to get ready while he washed and shaved.

Finally she spoke. “Letitia was very kind to lend me some clothes. I’d hate to go to church in nothing but my ‘shift’. I do wish I had thought to brush out your plaid last night.”

“I’ll do. I brushed it out a bit while ye were napping yesterday. I did'na ken if I’d have time last night and I wanted to get most of the dust out before Mass ye ken.”

“Oh.”

“Sassenach.”

“Hmm?” Claire was pinning up her hair in preparation for covering it with a cap. Mass was her public presentation to the people of Leoch. Something she hadn’t been aware of the first time, and had bungled badly. She wanted Jamie to be proud to introduce her as his wife, so was taking extra pains to look perfect.

“It’ll be alright. Father Bain does’na ken ye. He has no reason to take ye in dislike. Just stay next to me and let me take the lead, aye?”

“I will Jamie. I’m not the meek and obedient type, but this one time... I think I’m going to try and pretend I am.”

He threw back his head and laughed. “Now that I look forward to seeing.”

“No, I mean it. People like Father Bain are very narrow minded. I don’t want to draw his attention to me. I plan to let you do the talking as much as possible. This might sound irrational, but he scares me. Or rather the power he holds scares me. It’s his fault as much as Laoghaire’s that I was almost burned at the stake before. This time I’m pregnant.”

Jamie sobered. “It does’na sound irrational. Twas a truly frightening experience, the trial and all that went along with it. I think you’re being quite sensible. No reason to start something if it is’na necessary. We’re leaving tomorrow. Other than the greetings after Mass, you’re unlikely to encounter him again. Father Edwin is the priest at Lallybroch. I think ye’ll find him to be verra different to Father Bain. He’s verra kind. Been at Lallybroch since before I was born.”

“If you like Father Edwin, I probably will too.” “Love… I don’t think that all priests are like Father Bain. In fact most of the priests I’ve met in my life aren’t. It’s a shame. As the saying goes, it only takes one bad apple…the Father Bain’s of the world give the church a bad name.

“Aye. Now, my ‘ _meek and obedient wife’_ let us be on our way.”

Claire gave a last twitch to the cap. “Do I look alright?”

Jamie looked at her for a long moment. “mo ghràidh, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled shyly and placed her hand on his arm.

He took her hand and kissed it. Then tucking the hand into his elbow, Jamie escorted his wife to Mass.

* * *

The liturgy itself was beautiful. The choir was all men of course, as was typical in this time period. ( _Except in convents, where the choir was all women and the priest and altar boys were the only males present)._

Claire remembering Jamie’s advice, had brought along the jet rosary. Since they arrived somewhat early, she and Jamie knelt to pray the Glorious Mysteries together. Jamie had his own rosary which was brown, with larger beads than hers. She wondered if it had belonged to his father. She didn’t ask, keeping her attention focused on praying with her husband.

The couple was very thankful for the second chance they had been given. They took the opportunity to express their gratitude. After the Rosary finished, they sat quietly. Claire continued to hold the rosary, playing with the beads and watching the church fill up.

Jamie had chosen to sit directly behind the Laird’s box, close to the front. They hadn’t really discussed it, but she knew that he was making sure that everyone saw her. Claire felt as though she was putting on a display, which made her slightly nervous and uncomfortable. It was necessary, she just didn’t like it.

* * *

Mass was long, taking about two hours from the Asperges to the Final Gospel. It didn’t help that Father Bain was long winded, yelling and pounding his fist for more than thirty minutes.

Claire kept her head down, her hands folded. The words she tuned out. She knew that she would just get angry. That would not help anyone, least of all her. It was a relief when he finally stopped and they stood to sing the Credo.

She found the ancient chant to be soothing. It calmed her somewhat. Everything was in Latin of course. Claire had attended Mass every Sunday when she was at Leoch before. Even in this church, though not up front. she hadn’t forgotten any of the responses. It wouldn’t have made a good impression, if she didn’t know what to do or say. Even Jamie chanted the Ordinary and the responses. He couldn’t hear music, but his brain must have retained the memory of the chants, because he wasn’t terribly off pitch.

Even though both knew they were properly married, Claire and Jamie wisely did not present themselves for Communion. No sense in stirring up that hornet’s nest.

* * *

It was a relief to step into the sunlight after the dimness of the church. It was much colder outside without the press of bodies to warm things up. Claire shivered slightly. Jamie hugged her to him and bent his head.

“Are ye cold Mrs. Fraser?” His voice carried. Heads turned.

“Merely a breeze that caught me unawares. Thank you husband.”

Jamie made a show of pulling the arisaid around her more tightly. With her hand tucked into his arm, he led Claire to the priest. Father Bain was greeting people in the middle of the walkway leading to the gate of the churchyard. They patiently waited their turn. Jamie gave a slight bow of his head to the priest.

“Good morrow Father. May I present my wife. Claire.” Claire curtsied.

“She’s not your wife in the eyes of the church Mr. Fraser.” Father Bain was disapproving.

“Something I intend to correct as quickly as I am able Father, I assure you.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told. In the meantime, you should be careful not to fall into sin.” The young couple mentally rolled their eyes, while outwardly maintaining an appearance of attention to the supercilious man’s advice.

“Yes Father.” They said together.

“And you young lady. What does your family think of this situation? They cannot be happy that you were not properly wed before chasing after Mr. Fraser all the way from France.” He chastised.

Claire sighed mentally. It seemed that she was going to have to talk to the insufferable man after all. Striving to appear conciliatory, she said… “I am an orphan, Father. I was raised by an uncle who died a number of years ago. I have been staying with the good Sisters at L hôpital des Anges in Paris. Jamie and I were handfast with all of the sisters present.”

“I see. Why did you not marry properly in Paris?”

Jamie took over. “There was’na time. Their priest was absent and the boat for Scotland had to sail on the tide.”

“Hmmmph.” Father Bain still didn’t approve.

“Well. Seeing as you intend to rectify the situation within the next few weeks, and provided you remember to confess your sins before receiving the sacrament, you may be able to repair the damage you have done to your immortal souls.” Father Bain stood taller and looked down his nose at them. “I would be VERY careful on the journey to Lallybroch if I were you. Dying in a state of mortal sin would send you _straight to Hell_.”

“Yes Father.” Claire bowed her head, terrified that something in her eyes would give away her annoyance with the bothersome man.

“Aye. We shall be most cautious on the journey home. I’ve already sent word so that everything will be prepared. We can...rectify the situation as ye say, as soon as we reach Lallybroch. We’re leaving in the morning. If the message reached them in time, Father Edwin will call the Banns for the first time this morning. If no, then the first call will be next week. We’ll be marrit by the end o the month.”

Jamie had a much better poker face. Claire could tell he was annoyed, with the way he was drumming his fingers against his leg.

“Most wise. I shall give you a blessing for a safe journey then.” the priest said magnanimously. Father Bain raised his hand in blessing and made the sign of the cross over them. “Go with God, and may you arrive safely at your destination.”

Jamie bowed again and Claire gave a slight curtsy. The couple walked towards the keep, not saying anything. Going straight to their chambers, Claire waited until they were in their room with the door shut. Then she burst into laughter that she vainly tried to stifle with her hands over her mouth. Jamie stared at her for a minute and then joined her. They fell into one another’s arms and laughed helplessly for several minutes; not calming until both were gasping for breath.

“Oh God! I’m glad we’re leaving tomorrow. I don’t think I could do that again. I was terrified that I was going to give myself away.”

“I ken. It was all I could do not to punch the pompous arse square in the jaw, priest or no.”

Still giggling, Claire began to undo her laces. “Help me get out of this, would you love? I’m going to spend the rest of the day in bed, so we can leave as early in the morning as possible.”

“Now that is most wise mo chride. I think I shall join ye.” The room was quiet as they began to undress.

It had been decided that Claire and Jamie would ride Donas, and that Colum, Letitia and Hamish would ride in their carriage. Willie, Angus and Rupert would travel with them as escort. Murtagh was coming of course. Lallybroch was his home as much as it was Jamie’s.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Jamie crossed to open it, and in the doorway stood Geillis Duncan.

Claire was undressed to her shift already, having completely forgotten about their scheduled meeting. Jamie was down to his kilt and sark.

“Oh Geillis. I forgot.” Claire wrapped the arisaid about her shoulders, but didn’t bother to re-dress. This wouldn’t take long.

“I could take offense to that, but seeing as ye’ve been under the weather, I shan’t.”

“Please. Come in then Mistress Duncan.” Jamie closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

“Come sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?” Claire sat at the table and gestured in invitation to the other chair.

“No, I thank ye.” Geillis looked at Jamie. Claire interpreted the look for what it was.

“Jamie knows everything Geillis.”

“Everything?”

“Yes.”

Geillis thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “When did ye come through then?”

“Three years ago.” It was the truth, just not the entire truth.

“And just how did ye ken I was a traveler?”

“I...encountered you in my past. You just haven’t encountered me yet.” Also the truth. Such as it was.

“Geillis. I wanted to warn you.”

“Warn me about what, hen?”

“You have to be more careful. In my past, you were accused of being a witch and burned at the stake. I don’t know if that will happen now, but please try and be more circumspect. The people of this time are very superstitious.”

“Aye, they are that.” Geillis looked thoughtful. “And what were ye to me that ye seek to warn me?”

“We were acquainted. You helped me get my bearings when I came here. I’d like to think we would have become friends if we’d had enough time.”

“When is this going to happen then?”

“A few months from now.”

“A few months from now?! Are ye a seer then?”

Oh this was so complicated. It didn’t matter. She could never completely explain, and that wasn’t the purpose of this meeting anyway.

“No. I’ve traveled through the stones twice. When I went through the stones the second time, I expected to return to 1948. But I didn’t. I came back here. To 1743. I’m not sure why. I don’t know how the stones work or if they work differently for different people. I just know that I had to warn you.”

“1948? Ye came through from 1948?” Now Geillis looked confused.

“Yes, well 1945, why?”

“I come from 1968, and I arrived in 1739. It must be as ye said, the stones work differently for different people.” Geillis thought for a moment. Then she stood.

“Well, whate’er it is, I thank ye for the warnin’. Then giving Claire an arch look. “Tis a shame ye and yer wee fox cub are leavin’ in the mornin’. I think I’d have liked havin’ ye as a friend.”

Claire smiled. “I shall continue to think of you as one. If you hadn’t sacrificed yourself last time, Jamie wouldn’t have been able to save me. Thank you for that. I didn’t get to tell you before.”

“Well ye’re welcome then. And Thank ye. For tellin’ me. Ye took an awful chance. What if I wasn’t a traveler?”

“It wasn’t really a chance. I already knew you were. I’ve seen your scar from the smallpox inoculation.”

Geillis gave a startled laugh. “Well then. I suppose it wasn’t much of a risk at that. I’ll be takin’ my leave. I can tell I interrupted something.” Here Geillis looked at Jamie giving him a thorough once over. “I’d be mighty angry if someone bothered me while I was _engaged_ with yon wee fox cub. He looks as though he’d service a woman well. Such lovely large thumbs.”

Jamie blushed furiously at that and Geillis laughed again. He hastily moved away from the door as she approached.

Geillis opened the door, then addressed Claire.

“Truly Claire Fraser, thank ye. Safe journey and long life to ye.” The red head went out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Claire let out a long shaky breath. “That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.”

“What was?” Jamie was still blushing, but sounded calm.

“Talking to Geillis. It was rather like talking to a dead person. Explaining things was very confusing. I must have sounded insane.”

“Well, given that the lass is a bit touched in the head herself, I’m sure she didn’t think less of ye Sassenach.”

Jamie bolted the door and dropped his kilt. “Now. Seein’ as we have the whole afternoon ahead of us and nowhere to be, what do ye say to a bit of...service?” The look in his eyes was positively lewd.

“James Fraser! I’m supposed to be resting.” Jamie’s face fell into a pout, and Claire felt bad. Going to him and putting her arms around his waist, she gave him a look of apology.

“I know you’re disappointed my love. I am too. I just don’t feel comfortable here. Given what Father Bain said, I’d rather not have news of us _falling into sin_ get back to him.” She smiled brightly. When we get Lallybroch, I plan to trap you in the Laird’s bedroom and not let you out for a week.”

“Hmmm.” Jamie kissed her. “Now that sounds like a bonny way to spend a week.” Kissing her again. More deeply this time, allowing his hands to slide down her back until he cupped her backside.

“Ohhhh” Claire moaned and leaned into his kiss, returning it with fervor. “Jamie, I cannot wait to get home.”

After a last caress of her magnificent round arse, he sighed and ended the kiss.

“Nor can I mo nighean donn. Nor can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 51 years old. I've been Catholic all my life. 99% of the priests I've known are genuinely good men blessed with ample compassion, humility and a heart for service. They quietly go through their lives pouring themselves out in service to the people entrusted to their care. No one ever hears about them except the people they help.
> 
> Sadly it's the other 1% that get all of the media attention. 
> 
> While priests should be held to a higher standard, it's a tragedy that all priests and indeed the entire Catholic church are judged by the few bad apples that garner all the attention and headlines.


	11. Take Me Home To Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire go home.

As she had promised, Claire was up with the lark on Monday morning. She was a little nauseated, but after sitting for a few minutes, it passed. Her things, few as they were, were already packed in Jamie’s small trunk, along with all of his things.

Jamie was also up, pleating his plaid. Claire was already dressed, sitting at the table watching him. She couldn’t sit still though, so excited that she was wriggling in her seat.

The noise she was making caused Jamie to look up. He smiled at her and Claire beamed back at him.

“We’re going home Jamie… HOME!”

“Aye. Home. Home and there we shall stay for at least the month it takes to get us properly wed… again.”

Claire pouted slightly. She knew it was important to Jamie that she have Mother Hildegarde as her midwife, but she hated that their time at Lallybroch was going to be so brief.

Knowing how concerned he was for her health was the only thing that kept Claire from arguing about it. Still, she perked up again, they would be at Lallybroch for at least a month.

Kilted, Jamie was ready to face the day. Lifting his trunk, he led his wife from their rooms to the dining hall. Breakfast was being served. There was no sense in making extra work for someone, to bring a meal to their rooms, since they were leaving soon.

Murtagh came in just as they were finishing, and asked… “is that your wee trunk then Jamie?”

“Aye. I can put it on Donas when we get to the stables.”

“No need, Letitia told me to put it in the carriage as Donas will be carryin’ the both of ye.”

“Are my Aunt and Uncle ready then?” He looked around and didn’t see them.

“They’re no in the courtyard, although the horses are being hitched to the coach.”

“Well then, sit down and eat something. The way Claire’s been fidgeting we’ll be lucky to stop afore dark.” Jamie said teasingly with a look at his wife.

“I can’t help it. Home. We’re going home.” She whispered.

Murtagh looked puzzled for a moment, then he smiled at Claire. “Aye lass. Home.”

Lallybroch had truly come to mean home for Claire. She wasn’t supposed to know Lallybroch yet, though. It was a very good thing she was riding Donas with Jamie, she didn’t think she could pretend to be seeing it for the first time.

After breakfast, the three went outside, to find that the horses were already saddled. Rupert, Angus and Willie were waiting. Dougal was there too.

Colum, Letitia and Hamish came outside a few minutes later. The clan chief conferred quietly with Dougal for a moment, before laboriously getting into the coach. Dougal swung Hamish up, then handed Letitia in. Closing the door, he turned to look at Jamie who had mounted Donas.

Jamie returned the look. No words were exchanged. Murtagh handed Claire up to Jamie. She settled onto the horse snuggling into her husband. Nodding to Dougal, Jamie chirruped to Donas and they set out.

* * *

The day was pleasant, not raining for a change. The party talked among themselves, although it seemed a contest between Rupert and Angus to get Claire to blush. They told ever more ribald stories, until Angus told the one about two lasses fighting over him out of jealousy.

Claire couldn’t resist. “I think your left hand was jealous of your right.”

There was a second of total silence. Then Jamie started laughing and kissed Claire on the top of her head. He remembered the exchange from before too. The look on Angus’ face was almost exactly the same.

Murtagh began to laugh...then Rupert, and even Willie. Eventually, Angus began to laugh as well. After that, the conversation became more inclusive.

They made very good time that first day, even with the coach. When stopping for the evening, a small Marquee tent was set up. Jamie took first watch, so that he could spend the rest of the night with Claire. Each man took watch for two hours in order that each man would get at least six hours of sleep.

* * *

The second day of travel was quite different. It started to rain about ten o’clock in the morning. By four o’clock everyone was tired of the rain. The only thing that kept them going was the knowledge that it would be impossible to set the tent up in the rain without everything becoming wet. In fact, they kept going until it got too dark for the driver to see. Rather than setting up a tent, Claire joined Letitia in the coach with Hamish and Colum while everyone else tried to find shelter under the trees, including the driver.

She missed Jamie, but there wasn’t really room in the coach. He wouldn’t let her sleep outside in the rain with him.

“Sassenach, please be sensible. ‘Tis not good for ye and the bairn to spend the night in the rain.”

Claire would have liked to argue, but she knew Jamie was right. Reluctantly, she settled in the coach next to Letitia.

It finally stopped raining about three o’ clock in the morning. No one really slept well and at dawn, they continued on their journey. Everyone hoped they would reach Lallybroch before nightfall.

The wet ground made it harder for the coach, so group still had almost five miles to go when darkness fell. After a consultation with Colum and the driver, they decided to light the carriage lamps and continue on. Murtagh led the way with Willie since he knew the roads. Jamie and Claire followed behind the carriage with Rupert and Angus bringing up the rear. It helped that the moon was full.

They took it slow, but after another hour, Lallybroch came into view.

“Oh Jamie. It’s just as beautiful as I remember.” Claire whispered.

“Aye. Remember mo chride, this is supposed to be your first time seein’ it. Dinna gie yerself away now.”

“I know. My first time meeting Jenny and Ian as well.” Claire chuckled. “At least this time you won’t get mad at Jenny for naming wee Jamie after you.”

“Nah, but knowin’ my sister we’ll end up yellin’ at each other about somethin’ else.”

“Maybe not. Your Aunt and Uncle are here. Jenny might not want to argue in front of them.”

“One can only hope mo chride.”

It was about 9:30pm by the time they entered the courtyard. Ian was standing next to Jenny.

Jamie dismounted, then helped his wife down. Bringing her over to his sister and Ian, he introduced them. “Jenny, I’d like you to meet my wife, Claire.” Turning to Ian, he pretended to surprise.

He knew very well why Ian was there. But he wasn’t supposed to. This could get very confusing if he wasn’t careful.

“Ian, it’s good to see you man. What are ye doing at Lallybroch? Did Jenny tell ye I was coming’ home?” Jamie clapped Ian on the back in a manly hug. Ian clapped back and then gave a sheepish smile.

“Well, Jamie… we wanted to tell ye in person…”

Just then wee Jamie came careening around the corner with all of the dogs. “Da, Da...I sawd a buuterfly…”

“Da?” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh for heavens’ sake! Ian and I were marrit while ye were in France. I got caught with wee Jamie on the weddin’ night. We named him after ye, since I did’na ken if ye’d ever be able to come home.” So saying Jenny walked up to Jamie and hugged him round the middle that being as high as she could reach.

“Marrit? Ian man, I thought ye had better sense than to marry this wee termagant.” Jenny smacked at her brother and he laughed. “I’m joking Janet. Congratulations to ye both. Long life and happiness to ye.”

“Thank ye mac bhràthair.” She hugged him again. “Now, introduce me to your bride.”

Janet, may I present Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser. Sassenach my sister Janet Flora Arabella Fraser...Murray.” Claire curtsied and Jenny did the same.

“I’m so pleased to meet you Mrs. Murray, Jamie has told me so many wonderful things about you.”

Jenny looked askance at her brother. “Aye? Well, ’tis a pleasure to meet ye as well, especially if ye can manage this clotheid. Call me Jenny. Yer family now ye ken.”

“Of course. Please, call me Claire. I’ve never had a sister, I hope...” Claire couldn’t finish. The past and the present all twisted inside her to make her breath catch in her throat.

Jenny looked a little startled, then sympathetic. “I’ve ne’er had a sister either. Come in ta the house, ye must be bone tired.”

“Jenny, ye need to meet our Aunt and Uncle.” Jamie called.

“Oh good Lord, I’m so sorry.” Jenny turned back and gave a very mocking curtsy to Colum and Letitia.

“As I’ve ne’er met them in my life, it slipped my mind that they’d be gracing us with their company.”

The words were polite but the tone was not. Janet was not inclined to kindly feelings towards relatives that she felt ignored her existence.

“Janet!” Jamie hissed, “Mind yer manners.”

Then Letitia laughed. “Oh my dear girl. You are so like your mother. She was just the same, all the right words and telling you to go to the devil at the same time.” To Jamie she said,

“Janet is quite right to feel neglected. It is we who owe her an apology.”

“Ellen and Colum parted on quite bad terms. They were both blessed with the Mackenzie stubbornness so it wasn’t mended before it couldn’t be. Now, as you are both carrying we shouldn’t linger on the stoop.” Letitia swept the ladies into the house, leaving the men open mouthed behind her.

Ian chuckled and looked at Jamie. “Either Janet will take a liking to her Aunt or they’ll be able to hear the shouting in Broch Morda.”

“Aye. I’m no sure which one to hope for.” Replied Jamie. “Uncle, let’s get you and Hamish into the house. A ghoistidh, can you lead them in? Ian and I will take the horses to the barn. We shall join ye shortly.”

“Aye” his godfather said. “Come along Hamish, let’s see if Mrs. Crook made biscuits. Willie, lend Colum yer arm, Aye?”

Murtagh kept his pace slow for Colum’s sake, letting Hamish chatter at him as they went into the house.

The other men put the horses and coach away in good time. Jamie sent the coachman around to the kitchen for something to eat, knowing that Jenny would have made arrangements for the servant’s accommodation.

Then with Rupert, Angus and Jamie following, Ian led the way into the parlor.

“Well...no raised voices. That’s a good sign.” said Ian.

“Or a very bad one,” retorted Jamie.

Everyone was seated in front of the fire, with the exception of Willie who was no where to be seen. Jenny spoke up as soon as the men entered.

“Mrs. Crook has tea in the kitchen for the men, Jamie.”

“I can show them the way a bhailach, I’d like to keep an eye on young Hamish anyway.” Murtagh stood up saying to Rupert and Angus, “Come along then.”

After they had all left, Jenny turned on Jamie. “Well? Explain yourself.”

Something about his sister always made Jamie feel on the defensive. Mindful of both the audience and his temper, he took a breath and refused to rise to the bait.

“Janet. That was a verra open ended statement just now. I’m happy to answer any question ye put to me, but I will respectfully request that you ask it; rather than leaving me to guess what ye’d like to ken.”

Claire hid a smile. This was very different from the last time he’d brought her home to Lallybroch.

Jenny by contrast was staring at her brother with an open mouth. Usually, Jenny challenged him, Jamie got angry, Jenny got angry, they yelled at one another and got it out of their system. Then they calmed down and talked. Jamie had changed. Jenny wasn’t sure she liked it. After a minute or two of floundering mentally, she charged ahead.

“Alright. Yer message said ye were marrit, but that ye wanted to have a wedding. If ye be marrit why d’ye need a wedding?”

That was easy. “Claire and I were handfast, but have no marrit in Kirk. I wanted to wait until we could have ye in attendance. You’re all the close family I have left besides Murtagh. I’ll only marry once. I love ye Jenny. I wanted ye there.”

Jenny was touched despite herself. “That was a sweet thought mac bhràthair.” She cleared her throat. “I love ye too, ye big clotheid. Now come sit down.”

“I talked to Father Edwin and he did call the banns on Sunday. So two more weeks and then the wedding the following Saturday, the 8th of June. If that’s alright?” Looking mostly at Claire.

“That sounds wonderful. The only thing is, will there be time to make a dress? I lost all my things on the way to find Jamie. I’d like something, well...nice for the day. I understand that this is Jamie’s land and all his tenants will be there. I wouldn’t want to embarrass him, or you.”

“Dinna fash a leannan there will be time.” Jamie was determined for Claire to have a beautiful wedding dress this time too, and not one purchased from the Madam of a brothel.

“Aye. With all of us working together it should take no time at all. I even brought some bolts of cloth from Leoch for the purpose.” Lady Mackenzie said.

“You did?! Oh Auntie, thank you so much!” Claire was touched that Letitia had even thought of it.

“Of course my dear. With Hamish being a boy, this is my one chance to act as the Mother of the Bride. If that is, you dinna mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. Thank you. Truly.” Claire was a little teary, but smiling widely.

“Well then. If that’s settled, let’s go into supper. Auntie, if ye don’t mind we can have the cloth fetched in and start with the sewing tomorrow morning?” Jenny was happy for her new sister, but wanted to make sure she wasn’t left out of the conversation.

“Of course.”

They all rose and went into the dining room. The ladies chattering about the dress and the men silently following.


	12. Wedding Preparations

Supper was a pleasant affair. Jenny seemed to have calmed down a bit. Letitia made sure to engage her in conversation, asking after her family and how she had managed the estate in Jamie’s absence.

Claire noticed that Colum was in pain and excused herself early to go brew him a tea to help. Returning to the dining room she offered it quietly, knowing that the man wouldn’t want to draw attention to his infirmity in a strange environment. The she sat back down to finish eating.

Jamie noticed all this and that his wife was yawning before the end of the meal. “Janet. Which chamber did ye gie to Claire and I?”

“The Laird’s chamber o course. Ye are the Laird after all.”

Jamie stood up and went round the table to give his sister a hearty buss on the cheek.

“Thank ye mo phiuthar.” He bowed to the entire table. “My wife is yawning so, I’m afeared she’ll crack her jaw. I shall bid ye a good night and take my leave.” Giving a hand to Claire, Jamie helped her up. Tucking his hand into her elbow, he left the dining room and headed towards the stairs.

“Thank you love. I didn’t want to be rude, but I am _yawwwn_ so tired.”

“Dinna fash Sassenach. Let’s get ye to bed aye?”

“Yes. I’m afraid it will have to be to sleep also. I am sorry Jamie.”

He didn’t say anything,just smiled at her and kissed her hand. Leading her into the Laird’s chamber, he helped her undress and tucked her into bed. Removing everything but his sark Jamie climbed in next to Claire. Sleepily reaching up, she kissed him sweetly, sighed and fell asleep.

He watched his wife for a few minutes, tracing the outline of her face. Saying a silent prayer for her, he laid his head down and sought sleep.

* * *

It was still dark when Claire woke up needing the chamber pot. She tried to be quiet, but Jamie’s eyes were open when she came back to the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered.

“S’alright mo ghràidh.”

She climbed back into bed and cuddled into her husband's side. He reached out and stroked along the side of her body, causing Claire to sigh in contentment. Reaching her bottom, Jamie caressed the rounded curve.

Claire’s breath caught in her throat as a wave of pure desire swept through her. “Kiss me Jamie.” she breathed.

He looked down at her apologetically.

“Ye said ye were tired. I’m sorry, I did’na mean...” She cut him off by covering his lips with her own.  
What happened next is best left between the lovers.

* * *

Claire woke the next morning feeling sore in all the right places. She stretched a bit and smiled when Jamie leaned over to give her a good morning kiss. He was still in the bed, but sitting up and reading something.

“Good morning my love. What are you reading?”

“Good morning Sassenach. The estate reports from last year. Jenny and Ian have done a fine job managing everything, but it’s as I remember. A number of tenants are behind on the rent. The Watch are bleeding them. We’ve had two poor harvest seasons as well. I think we need to change what we’re planting. I did’na have enough knowledge last time to make a difference. This time I do.”

“How will you explain that to Ian?”

Jamie thought for a moment. “I can tell him I learned some new methods in France. Dinna fash, I’ll present it in such a way that preserves his pride. More importantly that preserves Jenny’s.” He smiled.

“We should probably get up and dress. Breakfast will be ready soon, and I’d rather not have Jenny banging on the door and embarrassing us with your Aunt and Uncle here.”

He rolled his eyes, but got up. They dressed and once again Jamie helped with the laces.

“Ye ken I dinna mind helping you, we should find you a proper lady’s maid though.”

“Does Jenny have one? A maid I mean?” Claire didn’t remember one being present last time.

“No, which also isna right. I’ll speak with Ian and perhaps we can hire someone for the two of ye to share betwixt ye. If we find the right person, they can help with the bairns as well. I remember how much work ye both did before. I’ll lighten that burden if I can.”

“Oh love, that’s very sweet of you.” Claire’s initial impulse had been to say they didn’t need a maid. As Jamie had continued though, she changed her mind. Running the estate was a lot of work and if they had more help it would be easier on all the women of the house, even Mrs. Crook.

Leaving the bedchamber they made their way to breakfast.

Everyone else was already seated with the exception of Colum.

“Your uncle makes his apologies, his legs are paining him a great deal and he has’na been able to leave the bed this morning.”

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that Auntie. Would he...do you think Mr. Mackenzie would allow me to try and help him after breakfast?”

“Whether he does or no, I’d be glad if you’d try dear. I hate seeing him in such pain.”

Claire nodded and applied herself to breakfast. The morning sickness had eased considerably in the last few days. Breakfast was light for her regardless. Tea and some porridge with new milk and some honey was all she wanted.

While she ate, Claire went over in her mind what the resources of the kitchen garden were. She didn’t remember everything, but there was lavender growing and a few other things besides in Ellen Fraser’s neglected herb garden. Jenny hadn’t kept up with it, not being interested in herbs.

“Jenny, is there an herb garden on the estate?” Claire knew there was. She had to be careful until she _’learned’_ about the estate.

“Aye, though it’s no been tended since Mam died. Why do ye ask?”

“There are some herbs that will help with pain. If it’s alright, I’d like to look and see if there are any here?”

“I dinna mind. Jamie can show ye where it is after breakfast.”

“Aye, I can. Then Ian, if ye dinna mind, I’d like to go over the estate books and such with ye. To learn all that I can about how ye’ve been managing things. I dinna want to barge in and muck things up ye ken.”

Jenny looked surprised and then suspicious at that. “I’ll sit in on that meeting while Claire’s with Uncle Colum.”

“Thank ye Jenny, I appreciate your willingness to explain things to me.” Jamie said. He knew his sister was suspicious of his motives. It was better to allay those suspicions at the start. Life would be easier all around.

“Hmmph.” Jenny made that peculiar Scottish noise that Claire could never quite describe, but always found amusing.

After the meal, Claire went with Jamie to the herb garden. Using a small basket she picked the herbs she needed. Letitia accompanied them and Claire explained what she was picking. Going into the kitchen, she talked Letitia through helping her to prepare oil of Lavender as well as the willowbark and Chamomile teas that she had given Colum before. Jamie had taken his leave and was in the study with Ian and Jenny already.

When the remedies were prepared, Letitia took Claire upstairs to the guest chamber.

There was no table and the bed was too soft, so with Letitia’s help they got Colum to lay on a pile of blankets on the floor. Claire began to massage his twisted limbs, explaining what she was doing to Letitia and Colum the entire time. After demonstrating, she coached her aunt. Himself relaxed enough that he fell asleep on the floor.

“When you get home, it’s better for everyone including the patient if he’s placed on a table. It will be easier for him to get to the bed afterwards.” Claire was whispering to Letitia. They were across the room letting the clan chief sleep.

“I understand. Where did you learn all this nighean?”

“I had another patient with the same condition a few years ago. This isn’t a cure. There is no cure. The massage and the teas will help with the pain, and hopefully extend his life some. Jamie told me that his uncle wanted him to be Hamish’s regent instead of Dougal. How old is Hamish exactly?”

“Eight. He can become chieftain at sixteen. If Colum dies before then he will need a regent.”

“Does the regent have to be a man?” Claire asked

“I...dinna ken. It always has been.”

“Well. If Mr. Mackenzie doesn’t want Dougal to do it, he could appoint you as regent. If women are allowed to do that I mean. Especially if Hamish is older but not quite sixteen. Or maybe he could have you and Dougal share the title. I know it isn’t any of my business. It just doesn’t seem logical to me that your husband would see Jamie as his only option. There have been women who ruled a kingdom, Mary of Scotland and Elizabeth Tudor both did. If she could rule England for forty years, you’re certainly intelligent enough to help Hamish until he can lead the clan by himself.”

Letitia laughed softly. “Ye are a canny lass. Are you sure ye’re no a Scot?”

“Since marrying Jamie I feel far more Scots than I ever felt English, my accent notwithstanding.”

Claire rose and gave Letitia a hug. “When Mr. Mackenzie wakes, have him drink the Chamomile tea and lie down for awhile. He should be able to join us for luncheon.”

“I will. I asked Willie to have the cloth for your dress brought in. We can begin sewing this afternoon I hope.”

Claire nodded and left the room.

* * *

The fabric was beautiful. It was a lovely shade of dark blue silk and linen woven together. Not quite Royal Blue, not quite Navy Blue but something in between. It shimmered slightly and Claire loved it.

“Married in blue your love will be true.” Jenny said holding up the fabric to Claire’s face.

“Oh, my dear. That color suits you. I thought it would.” Letitia exclaimed.

They took Claire's measurements and with Mrs. Crook helping got right to work.

Claire had confessed that she never learned to sew cloth, only people. After laughing at her for a bit, Jenny set her in a chair with a sampler.

“That bairn yer carryin’ might be a girl. You need to learn so ye can teach her. Do ye clickit?” At Claire’s blank look Jenny clarified. “Knit. Do ye ken how to knit?”

Claire blushed. “Not really. My mother died when I was very young. My uncle raised me, and he was a bachelor. I never had anyone to teach me needlework.”

Both Jenny and Letitia looked at her, half astonishment, half pity.

“Who made yer clothes then? Yer stockings?”

“Uncle Lamb always bought them ready made.”

“Hmmph.” Both women made the noise. Jenny shook herself.

“It’s high time ye learned then. I’ll teach ye to sew. Jamie can teach you ta clickit.”

“Jamie knows how to knit?!”

“Aye. The bairns always learn. It gives them something to do in the evenings in winter. Helps stop them fighting like the dogs ye ken.”

Claire shook her head laughing. “Alright then, I’ll ask him to teach me.”

“Twill gie ye something to do together when yer too pregnant to do anythin’ else.” Jenny declared.

 _I’ll never be too pregnant to make love with Jamie_ Claire thought, even as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

The following two weeks were very short, and very long at the same time.

They were short because of the pressure on the ladies to get the dress finished. They would need at least three days to prepare the food for the feast after. All the tenants had been invited, Jenny wanted to do right by her brother.

Claire had been working with the Mackenzies every day. A much improved Colum had given her leave to call him uncle. He was able to join them downstairs and Letitia was very grateful that his pain was lessened. Jamie was as well, although it caused no end of irritation when Colum started offering him advice.

His uncle was driving Jamie right around the bend. The older man spent most of his time in the study with Jamie and Ian, trying to tell them that their way of managing the estate was all wrong, that his way was better.

Ian handled it quite well. Being used to Jenny’s temper he smiled and nodded while completely ignoring the clan chief's advice. Jamie had a much more difficult time.

Part of it was that his apparent age and his actual age weren’t the same. Neither was his perceived and actual life experience. In order to escape so he didn’t start arguing with his uncle, Jamie spent more and more time in the fields and visiting his tenants. The drawback of that was that he was gone before Claire woke up and came home so exhausted every night that he often nodded off during the evening meal. They hadn’t made love since their first night home.

Claire didn’t complain though. She knew that his uncle was getting on Jamie’s nerves. _After the wedding_ she told herself. _After the wedding they’ll go back to Leoch and we’ll go to France_.

Five days before the wedding, the dress was finished. It was stunning. The skirt was very plain, but Jenny and Mrs. Crook had worked together to put a bit of embroidery on the bodice using silver thread. They had embroidered small strawberries with their leaves and Je suis prest across the front.

At the final fitting, Claire saw herself in the looking glass and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh.” She breathed. “Oh. It’s so beautiful.”

Jenny teared up too but hid it behind sarcasm. “Well. Ye won’t shame us at least.” The strong hug she gave Claire softened the harshness of her words.

Letitia smiled at them both. “You make a lovely bride my dear.”

“Thank you Auntie.”

The dress was carefully put away. Claire was so relieved that it was finished.

She had been working with Jenny to learn the words properly for the blood oath. Claire hoped that nerves didn’t make her forget them.

She hadn’t been a happy bride the first time around. Jamie had gone to so much trouble to make the wedding special, and she hadn’t really appreciated it at the time.

This time, she did. Claire wanted to make the day as special for Jamie as he had made it for her.


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Jamie and Claire's wedding...the way it should have been.

The day of the wedding was like most in Scotland. A fine mist was coming down.

Claire didn’t care one bit. She and Jamie were getting married. Oh she knew they were already married, but no one else did besides Jamie. Claire was really looking forward to it.

Her first wedding, to Frank had been ten minutes in the register office.

Her wedding to Jamie last time, she had been upset, and hung over, thinking that she was committing bigamy and adultery.

Her conversation with the priest at the Abbey had helped Claire to come to terms with everything.

Going through the stones and not going back to Frank but back to Jamie had finally settled the question.

Jamie was her husband. Her only husband.

Not many women got a do-over of their wedding. Certainly not with the same man. If Claire had anything to say about it, today was going to be perfect.

* * *

Jamie had been banished to another room last night, on the main floor. Claire had remained in the Laird’s room.

Jenny had some boys bring up the tub and buckets of hot water, for a bath. Jamie was bathing in the creek.

Claire washed carefully, then sat in her shift while Letitia and Jenny did her hair. Jamie liked her curls, so Claire requested that the bulk of her hair be down. The ladies obliged, braiding the front of her hair up into a tiny crown around the top of her head. It kept her hair out of her face and gave something a little more substantial for the veil to be attached to.

The veil didn’t cover her face as that was not the custom in this time. Jenny had brought out her mother’s wedding veil. It was a little yellowed with age, but beautifully kept. Jenny had worn the delicate lace at her own wedding to Ian.

“Oh Jenny. It’s so beautiful.”

“It is that. I just thought that it would be a bit of tradition from our side o the family ye ken.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you for lending it to me.” The rhyme of something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence for your shoe, did not yet exist, but Claire was trying to keep to it anyway. She had asked Jamie for a sixpence; explaining the custom and that she was trying to keep it in remembrance of her parents and Uncle Lamb.

Jamie had found her one, it rested in her shoe. Her pearls were old. The dress was new and blue. She had the sixpence and now, with the veil Claire had something borrowed.

Setting aside the veil for a moment, Letitia and Jenny helped Claire into her dress. Then they attached the veil to her hair, weaving little white flowers into the front of her braid. It looked a little like a crown when they finished.

Claire went over to the mirror.

The gray dress had been beautiful, but a little tight in the bodice and a little too long for her. This dress fit her perfectly. With the veil, Claire thought she looked like a bride for the first time in her life.

Letitia gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “You look beautiful my dear. Jamie will be bursting with pride to present you to his people.”

Claire had forgotten about that. This was all different. She had already been Jamie’s wife when the tenants met her the last time. Now she was nervous. Hoping they would approve of Jamie taking an English wife. Jenny must have seen her nerves on her face.

“Dinna fash sister. For ye are my sister now ye ken. The tenants will be glad Jamie has such a bonny bride.”

“Do you really think so Jenny?”

“I do. Now. Let’s get ye to kirk.”

* * *

Jamie had no idea why he was nervous. They were already married, this was just for show since no one else knew. Still, he had taken his time to wash thoroughly in the creek and had donned his best plaid, vest and Jacket. His boots were polished to a high shine, his hair was clean and brushed. He’d also shaved.

Since he had more time to prepare, Jamie had taken some silver to the Blacksmith and had him fashion a proper wedding ring for Claire. She had removed Frank’s ring on the ride to Leoch. That would been too hard to explain after saying she had been robbed. The ring was in Jamie’s sporran. Her iron ring was still on her finger. Ian had been sent into the house to fetch it, ostensibly for the wedding.

Jamie planned to substitute the silver ring for the ceremony. It was a beautiful thing, delicately carved thistles and on the inside _da mi basia mille_. Give me a thousand kisses.

Ian returned with the ring.

“Did ye see Claire?” Jamie asked.

“No. Jenny got the ring from her and passed it through the door to me. They’ve shooed everyone out of the house except Murtagh. Claire asked him to be the one to escort her to ye. He was surprised, but said he’d do it. I was surprised too. I would have thought she would ask Colum seeing as she’s so close with Letitia.”

Jamie nodded his understanding. It made perfect sense to him, even if it didn’t to Murtagh or Ian.

  
He couldn’t really explain it though. “She probably didn’t want my uncle to overexert himself. She’s been helping ease the pain of his legs ye ken.”

Ian shrugged. “Mayhap yer right. Anyway, we should be getting to the Kirk. They’ll be along presently. It’s no a good idea to make yer bride wait on her wedding day.”

* * *

The men entered the churchyard and stood by the gate, to wait for Claire. The churchyard was full of people. Every one of his tenants had made an appearance it seemed, from the oldest grandfather to the youngest babe.

Jamie was glad. He hadn’t been able to give Claire a proper wedding, so rushed had they been the last time. This time everyone he loved was present. Claire would see that she was still his choice.

At last he saw them coming down the path. As she had last time, Claire was wearing a cloak, that hid her dress. She even had the hood up to hide her hair.

His godfather was escorting her. Jenny and Letitia were just behind them.

The mist had stopped about an hour previously, but Jamie wouldn’t have cared either way. He held his breath as the small party reached the gate. Murtagh stepped aside for a moment, while Jenny stepped forward to unfasten Claire’s cloak. Letitia was next to her, and they blocked Jamie’s view.

Then they parted, drawing the cloak from his bride's shoulders.

The sound of the crowd gasping didn’t register with Jamie. In fact, nothing registered except Claire.

His breath caught. For a moment, he thought his heart had stopped.

If Jamie had thought her beautiful before, he had no words to describe her now.

Claire had left her hair down, he could see those lovely curls tumbling down her back underneath his mother’s wedding veil. There were small flowers caught in her braids that made it seem as though she were wearing a crown.

Her dress was blue and set off her skin so that it glistened like his mother’s scotch pearls she was wearing around her neck. The Fraser motto and the little strawberries on her dress did not escape the groom's notice either. He knew that Jenny was to thank for that detail.

Of all the changes, the biggest difference this time...Claire was smiling, happy to be getting married to him.

A Dhia. A solitary tear escaped his right eye, the emotion he felt for her spilling over and down his cheek. An awestruck expression came over his face.

After a timeless moment, Ian nudged him and Jamie came back to full awareness. The crowd was murmuring in approbation.

Jamie stepped forward smiling and bowed to his bride with a flourish. She laughed and curtsied to him. Still smiling, with tears in her eyes. Taking Claire’s hand, he tucked it into his elbow and escorted her to the door of the church where the Father Edwin was waiting.

The priest pronounced a blessing, then asked their intentions in presenting themselves. They stated their wish for the sacrament of marriage, and Father Edwin invited them to enter the church.

Following the priest and the altar servers up the aisle, the couple knelt on the Prie dieu that had been placed in front of the altar for the occasion.

The vows were spoken. When it came time for the ring, Ian leaned forward from his place behind the groom and placed the silver ring on the Bible for Father to bless. Claire looked at Jamie, with a question in her eyes and he nodded.

At the end of the ceremony, they did not make the blood vow. Jenny had explained that the blood vow should take place out in the churchyard, after the Mass.

So when they had sealed their vows with a kiss, the newly wedded pair knelt again. Their first act as a married couple was to attend Mass together.

Father Edwin had heard their confessions the day before so they could both receive the Eucharist.

The Mass was beautifully sung. They didn’t have a choir at Lallybroch, but three men sang the chants beautifully in counterpoint to Father Edwin’s singing of the prayers and the readings.

After the last Gospel, Father Edwin and the altar servers processed out of the church with the newlyweds following. The rest of the congregation came after and assembled in the churchyard.

Murtagh presented his dirk and made the same cut to their wrist that Claire remembered. She didn’t wait this time but placed her own wrist over Jamie’s. Father Edwin was the one to bind their wrists together.

Jamie began to speak the words and Claire spoke them after.

> _Is tu fuil ‘o mo chuislean, is tu cnaimh de mo chnaimh._   
>  _Is leatsa mo bhodhaig, chum gum bi sinn ‘n ar n-aon._   
>  _Is leatsa m’anam gus an criochnaich ar saoghal._

She didn’t stumble or mispronounce anything this time.

Her husband's pride in her shone clear in his eyes. When his bride had spoken the last word, the groom captured her lips in another kiss. Those gathered roared their approval.

Putting his other arm around her waist, Jamie brought Claire against him. He kissed her breathless. After several minutes in which it seemed they would not stop, Father Edwin laughed and tapped Jamie on the shoulder.

“Aye lad, ye dinna want your bride to faint from lack of air do ye now?”

The couple laughed also and broke the kiss, turning to the now wildly applauding crowd.

“People of Lallybroch. I present to you Claire, the Lady Broch Tuaroch.” Jamie’s voice was strong and proud. It carried to the corners of the churchyard.

“To Lady Broch Tuaroch” The crowd yelled back. Claire said nothing but beamed her joy at their acceptance.

“Alright then. Everyone come to the house for a feast!” Ian invited.

He turned with Jenny and began making his way back to courtyard of the house.

The newly married couple stood at the gate and greeted everyone, thanking them for attending and accepting their wishes for health and happiness. The Mackenzies were some of the last.

“Uncle Colum, Aunt Letitia, thank you for coming. Truly.” Jamie sincerely hoped that things had been mended with his uncle.

“We are glad to be here mac peathar. I know that I spoke intemperate words when I first learned of your marriage. I’d like to apologize for it if ye’ll let me.”

“Forgiven uncle. Ye did’na ken Claire. I ken you were just tryin to protect me.”

“Thank you lad. That’s verra generous of you.” Turning to Claire, the older man said...

“Welcome to the family lass. Long life and happiness to ye.”

“Thank you...Uncle.” Claire kissed his cheek.

“Oh my dear girl. Such a lovely bride you are.” Letitia hugged Claire and kissed her cheek.

“I’m so glad you are here to share our day Auntie. I’ve never had much family. It made the day perfect to have you here as my own mother could not be.”

Letitia placed a hand on Claire’s cheek and then Jamie’s but said nothing more, before taking Colum’s arm and walking towards the house.

After greeting a few more people, Jamie and Claire found themselves alone in the churchyard.

“Kiss me again Jamie.”

He was only too happy to oblige. They embraced for some time, their kisses and caresses growing more and more heated.

At last, Jamie forced himself to release Claire’s lips. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

“As much as I would verra much like to continue, we canna leave our guests...lest they come looking for us ye ken.”

Claire nodded still catching her breath. With one last kiss, Jamie held out his arm and began to escort his bride to the house.

“I meant to ask, where is my old ring? You still have it don’t you?”

“I do mo ghràidh. Tis in my sporran with Frank’s ring.”

“Good. I’d like to wear it on my other hand.”

“Ye would? What about Frank’s ring?”

“I’ll keep it, I just...don’t want to wear it anymore.”

Claire paused and admired the silver ring. “This is beautiful love. Where did you get it?”

“I had Samuel the blacksmith make it. I wanted you to have something nicer than one made from an old key.”

“Jamie.” Claire said a little exasperated. “It’s beautiful and I’m touched, but you do realize that it wasn’t the ring that was important. It was having you that matters to me.”

He said nothing, just kissed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding described is what would have happened in the 1700's. 
> 
> As I attend the Extraordinary Form of the Mass on the regular, these are the types of wedding I see (and sing for). The old Form of Catholic marriage is as follows. 
> 
> The Groom meets the Bride at the door of the church and the priest asks their intentions, then the couple enters the church together. 
> 
> This actually means that the couple is entering into the sacrament as equals. 
> 
> The Dad does not give the bride away to the groom, she enters of her own free will as her groom's partner. 
> 
> This is to illustrate that while groom is the head, the Bride is the heart of the family they are founding, man and woman are equal in importance and dignity. They just have different responsibilities. The woman isn't a child or property to be given from one man to another.
> 
> The wedding ceremony takes place before the Mass, and the couple's first act as a married couple is to attend Mass together. 
> 
> Historically, the blood vow would take place outside of the church after the Mass was over. Some priests wouldn't even permit it in the churchyard, thinking it pagan, but even more tolerant priests wouldn't allow it inside the building. 
> 
> So. There you go. :)
> 
> The feast will be next week's chapter.


	14. Wedding Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Breakfast and afterwards...

The wedding party was in full swing when the newlyweds finally arrived up at the house.

For Claire it was everything she never knew she had missed. There was plentiful food. A group of musicians that played rollicking tunes all could dance to. Laughter and well wishes from everyone present. People who called her family.

It was almost overwhelming, and Claire had the time of her life. She danced with Jamie, with Murtagh, even with wee Jamie.

Her husband surprised her, dancing a Highland Fling and doing a remarkable job.

“That was wonderful my love. I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

“I hope I continue to pleasantly surprise you through our life Sassenach.” Jamie said stealing another kiss.

He’d been doing that all day. Stealing a kiss whenever he could. Claire didn’t mind, in fact it was starting to make her impatient for the day to end.

At long last as the sun was beginning to cast shadows, the tenants started to leave, returning to their homes for evening chores and putting children to bed.

When the last tenant had offered their final good wishes and farewells, the family went into the house.

The food had long since all been consumed and the stable boys were taking down the makeshift tables that had stood in the yard. Ian and Murtagh were providing oversight. They would also see to getting the evening chores accomplished.

Jamie was excused of course on his wedding day.

The rest of the family sat in the parlor talking over the day until the men came in and Mrs. Crook called them into supper. Everyone was tired, conversation was minimal. Jenny and wee Jamie were nodding off before the end of the meal, and Ian said goodnight to everyone at the table.

The bridal couple did the same, before slowly making their way up the stairs.

When they reached the Laird’s room, Jamie shut the door and took Claire into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

“Jamie...love...please, I need to get out of my dress first. I don’t want to rip it.”

He let her go and breathed, trying to calm down. “Sassenach, I’m sorry...I.”

She shook her head. “Don’t you dare be sorry. Just help me out of this. You’ve been teasing me all day. Looking so handsome that all I could think about is when I could have you alone and naked, next to me.”

He needed no further encouragement. Beginning at her feet, Jamie eased her shoes off and untied her stockings, kissing and caressing her calves as he did. Claire’s breath hitched, the sound encouraging him. Standing up, he quickly but carefully undid the fastenings of her gown laying it over the back of the chair. Next he untied her petticoats, then unlaced her corset. Claire untied the laces of her shift and let it drop to the floor.

The sight of her before him, the slight roundness of her abdomen giving evidence to their child, fanned the flames within him. Jamie stared for a moment at the beauty before him, then reached for his wife taking her lips in a searing kiss. He ran his hands down her back, coming to rest on her beautifully round bottom.

Claire was no less eager. In between kisses, she unbuttoned his coat and vest, pushing both over his shoulders. Her lover hurriedly unbuckled his belt and sporran, both dropping to the floor. He paused briefly to kick off his boots and take off his sark. Then Jamie picked up his wife and carried her to the bed.

This wedding night was far different from their first. There was no shyness, no hesitation. Each knew how to please the other. And so they did, far into the night. Falling at last into an exhausted sleep. Limbs still entwined, matching contented smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

The newlyweds slept late into the next morning, and suffered through some good nature-d teasing when they finally showed themselves downstairs. The family ate the midday meal together, then the men went into the study and the women went into the parlor.

Claire was still working on her sampler, Jenny and Letitia were knitting. Nothing of great doctrinal import was said, just a pleasant afternoon spent talking.

The Mackenzies left the following day, taking Rupert, Angus and Willie with them.

The house was a great deal quieter after that.

Jamie sent a letter off to his cousin asking if they could come for a visit. They would hear back by the end of the month. That was plenty of time to cross the channel to France. If their calculations were correct, Claire would be about five months along when they reached Paris in mid-July.

The days rolled along peacefully until Claire remembered that Jenny’s baby was going to be breech.

* * *

Claire waited until they had retired for the evening to bring it up to Jamie.

He was sitting in the chair removing his boots when she broached the subject.

“Jamie, I don’t know if we can go to France.”

“Mo ghràidh we’ve talked about this already.”

“I know love, but that was before I remembered about Jenny.”

“What about Jenny?”

“Her baby. Wee Margaret. She was breech the last time. The midwife couldn’t come and Mrs. Crook didn’t know what to do. If I hadn’t been here, Jenny would have died, the baby with her.”

The boot dropped from his hand with a thud. He sat still as a stone for several minutes, conflicting urges warring on his face.

Claire felt bad for making him feel conflicted. “Jamie, isn’t there some way that we could have a midwife sent for? A good one, from Inverness or...”

“I dinna ken of one. Even if we could, most midwives wil’na leave to travel all the way to Lallybroch for one birth or even two.”

She sat and thought about it some more. “Well then, I’ll have to stay here.”

“No Claire. I wil’na agree to that.”

“Jamie.”

“No. I’m sorry, but it comes to a choice between you and Janet. I choose you.”

“You have no right...” Claire began indignantly.

“NO! I will not give you up!” Jamie yelled at her.

His anger took her off guard.

Then she got just as angry. Claire was not going to stand there and let her brute of a husband order her about. She took a breath to shout back, when the look on his face gave her pause.

They had been married for more than three years now. She had gotten better at reading his expression.

That wasn’t anger. That was fear. He was afraid. For her, and the baby.

Claire deflated suddenly. Jamie had tried to send her away out of fear for her safety before Culloden. It was that same fear that was making him so unreasonable now.

She was still annoyed, but she couldn’t be mad at him for being afraid. Yelling wouldn’t do any good either. She was going to have to reason with him.

“Alright. We’ll find another solution.” she said quietly.

“What?” Jamie had been braced for a fight. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and his heart was still racing. Claire backing down was not what he expected.

“Jamie, I understand why you want me to go to France. I do. But I am not willing to just leave Jenny, knowing what’s going to happen. She’s due right before I am. For one thing the worry wouldn’t be good for my pregnancy.

For another, if something happened to Jenny I’d never forgive myself. So we have to find a solution that solves both problems.”

Jamie faltered then, sitting back down. Claire was right and he didn’t want his sister to die. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his wife either. He tried to think the problem through, as he sat taking deep breaths.

Claire finished getting ready for bed, then came and sat on the floor between Jamie’s legs, handing him her hairbrush. It had become something of an evening ritual for them. She knew that it helped him calm down when he was upset about something.

She sat and let him brush through her hair, turning the problem over in his mind. Jamie brushed Claire’s hair and braided it for bed. Setting the brush aside he lifted her up and onto his lap.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you mo chride.”

“Forgiven.”

They leaned their foreheads against each other.

“What are we going to do?”

“I dinna ken.”

“Would Jenny go to France with us?”

“I dinna ken. We’d have to take Ian and wee Jamie as well, and find someone to see to Lallybroch.”

“What about Murtagh? Could he look after the estate until we get back?”

“Finding someone to tend Lallybroch is no the most pressing problem. Getting Janet to come wit us will be the challenge ye ken.”

“What if we tell her I have _‘the sight’_?”

“If we do that we may as well tell her about the stones.”

“Well, why don’t we? She’s your sister. I trust her.”

“I dinna ken if we should. I’m no sayin’ we can’t...just let me sleep on it before deciding.”

“Alright.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Jamie. Let’s go to bed.”

“To bed, or to sleep?” He loved to say that to her. It was their own little joke.

Claire laughed and kissed him. “Which do you think?” She said archly.

Jamie grinned.

* * *

The following day was Sunday. In the morning, the couple discussed the matter while they were dressing for church. It had been decided to wait until they went to France to hire a maid for Claire, she wanted Suzette back. So Jamie helped her as necessary, morning and evening.

They decided to tell Jenny and Ian the truth. It had never set well with Claire to lie to them in the first place. Now that Jamie had come through too, and Murtagh knew…

All through Mass they both prayed, that God would give them the right words to say.

Sunday dinner was pleasant. As usual, when the meal ended the family retired to the parlor, to spend the afternoon together. Today would be different though.

“Who’s turn is it to read?” Jenny asked.

“Jenny...we’d like to discuss something with you and Ian first.” Jamie said.

Murtagh stood. “I’ll go check the stables, then.”

“No A ghoistidh I’d like ye to stay if ye will.” His godfather had asked many questions of Jamie and by now, had all answered to his satisfaction. Jamie thought perhaps he could help convince Jenny if she became intractable.

“Alright.” Murtagh sat back down.

“What’s this now?” Jenny looked at her brother expectantly. He looked at Claire.

“Jenny, you’ve heard the song about the Woman of Balnain, haven’t you?”

“Yes...”

“I’m her.”

“What?” Jenny laughed in disbelief.

“It’s true Janet. Claire comes from the year Nineteen Hundred and Forty Five.”

“Ye canna be serious.”

“I am. What’s more, I’ve traveled also.”

“Now I ken yer tellin' tales.”

Jamie was getting frustrated. “It’s no a tale Janet. Why on earth would I lie about somethin’ like this?”

“I dinna ken. Ye canna be tellin' the truth though. Murtagh’s been wit ye this whole time. Unless ye mean to say he’s gone through the stones too.” Jenny said sarcastically.

“Janet! Would ye just...”

“Stop it James. I dinna ken what yer doing this for but 'tis gone far enough. I’ll hear no more.”

“FINE! Then go ahead and DIE and take the child WIT YE!” Jamie slammed out of the room, leaving Jenny shocked and pale, looking after where her brother had slammed out of the room.

Claire, Ian and Murtagh had been silent during the argument.

Ian looked at Claire.

“What did Jamie mean about Jenny dying?” Claire looked at Ian.

“That’s why we decided to tell you. I know how it sounds. We initially thought it would just be easier to tell you I had _‘the sight’_ but neither one of us wanted to lie to you.”

Murtagh gave Jenny a disappointed look. “He’s no lying to ye Janet, nor tryin’ to trick ye. Ye might have listened before ye accused him, nighean.”

The older man then got up and went after Jamie.

Jenny looked ashamed. She came and sat down next to Claire. Claire took her hand and looked her in the face.

“Jenny. You’ve known me long enough to know that I can’t lie. My ‘glass face’ as Jamie calls it gives me away every time.” Jenny nodded slowly.

“Then please believe me when I say that Jamie was telling you the truth. We’ve already lived through the next three years. There will be a Jacobite uprising in 1745. The Scots will lose. In April 1746, on Culloden moor the Jacobites will be massacred. The English will spend the next seven years punishing all the Scottish people for it.”

Claire told Jenny and Ian the whole story from beginning to end.

“Jamie was trapped into fighting for the Jacobites. On the eve of the battle, he took me to the stones, intending to send me back to my own time. Instead, Jamie and I both came through the stones and back to 1743. I don’t know why, but I’m so grateful we did. So we can keep the people we love safe.

Jenny, your baby is breech. The last time, I was here and managed to help you deliver safely. This time...Jamie won’t let me stay here to have my baby. We were pregnant once before.

Our daughter...Faith” Here Claire choked up a bit, “was stillborn. I almost died. Jamie is not willing to take any chances this time.

There is a nun in Paris, Mother Hildegarde. She was not able to save Faith but she did save me the last time. He’s afraid if we stay I’ll die like your mother did.” Jenny and Ian both nod again, in understanding.

I’m afraid if I don’t stay then you and Margaret will die.”

“Margaret?”

“That’s what you named her.”

“I’m having a girl then?”

“If it’s the same as before, then yes.”

“So, why are you telling us all this then?” Ian asked.

“Jamie and I want Jenny to come with us to Paris. We argued about it. He’s afraid for us to stay here, I’m afraid to leave Jenny here. This was the only solution we could think of.”

Ian nodded and sat back. “When will you leave?”

“What!? Ian, ye canna be seriously considering...” Jenny started before being interrupted.

“Jenny, please.” Everyone turned. Jamie was standing in the doorway with Murtagh. It was obvious that he’d been crying. He crossed the room and knelt at his sister’s feet. “Please Jenny. I canna lose Claire, but neither can I lose ye. Please...yer tearin my guts out, mo phiuthar…please come with us.”

Jenny had a temper on her, but she loved her brother. It was clear that he was frightened for her and for Claire. Jamie was a proud man. He never begged anyone like he was begging her now.

Claire’s story was fantastic, unbelievable. Yet...Jenny had grown up on stories of selkies and fairies, the wee folk and the auld ones.

“What about Lallybroch? Wee Jamie?” Jenny said weakly.

“I’ll stay with Ian and look after Lallybroch and your men Janet. We can send to Leoch and ask if Colum can spare a man or two to go wit ye to Paris.”

“All things being equal I’d rather send to Leoch for a couple of men to help you and take Ian wit us A ghoistidh. He has more education than anyone uncle is liable to send. He kens how to conduct himself in Paris. Besides, that way he can be there for the birth. It will be easier for Colum to send stable hands to help you anyway. Mrs. Crook can run the house well enough, and people know you. You ken how to run the farm and the hands respect you. We can call the tenants together in the churchyard next Sunday and tell them. Father Edwin will support ye also.”

Murtagh stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Aye. That might work."

“Ian?” Jenny turned to her husband.

“I think we must go Janet. I love ye. I dinna want to take the chance o losing ye when tis not necessary.”

“It will be an adventure for wee Jamie too.” Claire put in.

“It would at that. What about Cousin Jared? Is he expecting us?”

“I didn’t tell him how many would be in the party, as I didn’t know if Murtagh was coming. You’re family too Janet. His house is plenty large enough for all of us.”

“Please Jenny. Come with us.” Claire begged.

Jenny sat and thought for several long moments. Then she sighed and nodded.

“Alright. We’ll come wit ye.”

“Thank you.” Jamie kissed his sister on her hands and hugged her hard.

Claire hugged her next. “I’m so glad Jenny. Thank you for trusting us.”


	15. Leaving for France...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for the trip to France.

The next several weeks flew by. They were hoping to leave for France by the beginning of July. Jenny was due the third week of October and Claire was due towards the end of November. They would be cutting it closer with Jenny than Claire liked, but it couldn’t be helped.

A rider was sent to Leoch and Colum sent half a dozen men to help in the fields and three serving girls to help Mrs. Crook. Claire was not happy to see that one of them was Laoghaire, who gave Claire looks filled with loathing when she thought no one could see.

She and Jenny sorted and packed all the things they were taking into trunks. Those things that they were leaving behind were also packed away. They would be stored in the Laird’s room which Jamie would lock before leaving. All the books were removed to the study, which also locked. Murtagh would keep that key.

Jenny didn’t understand why Jamie insisted on locking everything up until Claire took her aside and explained about Laoghaire.

“Why don’t we just send her back to Leoch then?”

“Jamie suggested that too. I talked him out of it.”

“Ye did? For Heaven’s sake why?”

“Honestly? I think it will do the child a great deal of good to expand her world. One of the reasons I think she had a crush on Jamie was that she hadn’t grown up with him. By coming to Lallybroch she’ll meet new people. I don’t know...maybe it will help.”

“Sister, some day that soft heart of yers will get ye in trouble.”

Claire started laughing. “Oh believe me it has already on more than one occasion. I’d rather take the chance of getting in trouble than allow other people to make me hard.”

Jenny shook her head, but let it go. She could see why Jamie was so protective now though. Claire’s tender heart was endearing, but to Jenny’s mind foolish as well.

She had known many girls like Laoghaire. Mean spiteful things they were. It was no use giving them a chance to change, for they never would. A spiteful girl grew into a gossiping wife and a bitter auld woman. Jamie was right to suggest sending Laoghaire away. Jenny silently decided to talk to Murtagh and have him send the chit home as soon as they left.

She didn’t argue the point with Claire though. It would serve no useful purpose.

* * *

Jamie and Ian were making plans as well. Jamie told Ian he knew about the Watch. They talked it over with Murtagh who said he'd work with the tenants _to...discourage_ the group. The men put a great deal of food into the priest hole to hide it, if the Watch managed to reach Lallybroch. Jamie also ordered potatoes from Inverness to plant.

He ordered some literature on raising potatoes as well. His godfather was almost excited at the prospect. He had tried to get Brian to try new things for many years. After Ellen died, Brian refused to change anything.

Many a long discussion was had between them and Claire and Jenny, about the rising and the clearances after. Many plans were put forth and discarded, the five of them trying to work out how to best provide for themselves and their tenants.

At last, they decided on a workable solution. Jamie and Ian intended to work for Jared, and to use the money to purchase goods to bring back to Lallybroch. Cloth and seed mostly.

Murtagh would take what money they had on hand and purchase some cattle to raise for beef. They would concentrate on raising enough for their own consumption rather than for sale. To that end, they would be purchasing male calves from dairy herds.

It was hoped that by breeding dairy cows and raising the males for beef, the cattle at Lallybroch wouldn’t be as attractive to the English or cattle thieves. Dairy breeds didn’t get as big.

The last thing Jamie did, after discussing it with Ian and Jenny was to forgive half the quarter’s rent for the tenants. Officially, it was in celebration of his wedding. Quarter day was on the twenty fifth, 17 days after the wedding. Jamie knew he couldn’t forgive all of the rent without causing problems for the estate. But they could make things easier for the tenants.

Unofficially, Jamie told Ian that it would give the tenants a chance to catch up and hopefully increase their loyalty to The Frasers and Lallybroch. They collected the rents as usual, as a show for the Watch, then quietly returned half of it to the tenants.

With Claire and Jenny seeing to the packing, Jamie and Ian took the opportunity to visit each tenant with Murtagh. While they did, the men put it about that Jamie had heard rumors of an uprising while in France. The tenants were counseled to try and prepare. To those who were skeptical Ian said, “Better to have and not need than to need and not have, aye?”

All three men knew that some of the tenants would heed the warning and some wouldn’t. Jamie took consolation in knowing that he had done what he could for them. Murtagh already planned to put back as much of the harvest as he could for those tenants who didn’t heed the warning but had a family.

None of them were willing to see women and children starve for the stupidity of their men. Jamie also told his godfather to keep an eye on McNabb. If it wouldn’t have caused a problem, Jamie would have removed young Rabbie from his father already.

“It’s only a matter of time before he strikes the lad in front of someone. When he does, you’ll be able to intervene.”

“I’ll see to the tenants Jamie. You and Ian just worry about Jenny and Claire, aye?”

“I ken a ghoistidh. There are things we are forgettin’ I’m sure of it. I just want to gie ye as much information as I can.”

“Ye can but do yer best a bhailach. Even with all the knowledge ye have, ye’re not the Almighty ye ken. Besides, you said some things are already different. Who kens what else will change?”

“Tis true. The farther along we get, the more changes there are. I’m still sure o the large matters, the rising, Culloden. Tis the small matters that I’m no sure of.”

“Then let it rest mo ghille. Ye’ve done all ye can for the tenants, and to warn me. I’ll see to things for ye.” Murtagh clapped Jamie on the back. “Now, let’s go in to supper.”

* * *

Word arrived the last day of June from Jared. He would be happy to have his cousins as guests whenever they should arrive in Paris. So they made plans to leave the second Monday in July, the 8th. With any luck and a favorable tide, they would arrive in Paris in ten days.

They attended Mass on the 7th and Father Edwin gave them all a blessing for a safe crossing. Jenny and Ian went to bed early. Claire went up early as well and Jamie spent some time playing with wee Jamie before Mrs. Crook took him up to bed.

After banking the fire in the sitting room, the young laird headed up to bed as well. Claire was waiting for him at the door in her shift, hairbrush in hand. Smiling, he leaned down and gave her a kiss before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Laoghaire watched from the shadows, seething. Jamie was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to be the lady of Lallybroch, no some Sassenach huir. Laoghaire wasn’t sure how, but she was going to get rid of Claire. Somehow.

* * *

The following morning, trunks were loaded and goodbyes were said. A group of riders would accompany them to the boat and then return to Lallybroch. The party left with many good wishes and tearful embraces. Afterwards, those remaining got back to work at their various tasks.

Laoghaire was in the yard.

She was supposed to be hanging laundry. Without supervision, she sat idle instead. Dreaming of Jamie and how perfect things would be when he left the Sassenach huir and came back to her. Mrs. Crook stepped out to fetch the girl, about two hours later.

“Come into the house lass, Mary will see to the laundry. Ye’ve a visitor.”

A visitor? Had Jamie come to his senses then? Was he come back to fetch her? The girl pinched her cheeks to give them some color and straightened her skirts. She eagerly made her way towards the house. Mrs. Crook came behind her, trying to hide a smirk.

Coming in the back door, the girl stopped short. Her father and Cousin Dougal were standing in the kitchen.

“Da? Why are ye here?” she asked.

“Fetch yer things. Ye’re comin’ back to Leoch.” The man said gruffly.

“But why?” This would not suit her plans at all.

“I sent word a week ago that they should fetch ye home lass. Ye are no welcome here.” Murtagh was seated at the table.

Suddenly Laoghaire was furious. This was the first time she’d been away from Leoch and now she was being sent home again. She hadn’t done or said anything wrong.

“It’s that Sassenach witch. She’s poisoned yer mind against me. I’ve done nothin’ wrong. Why should I have to leave?”

“That’s why. Yer attitude towards the Lady Broch Tuarach.”

“I kent it. I kent the huir had it out fer me. This is her doin!” Loaghaire raged.

Murtagh slammed his hands on the table. “Claire has no idea that yer bein’ sent home. Jamie wanted to do so that first day. It was Claire that talked him out of it. She thought you deserved the chance to meet new people and learn new things.” He stood and walked over to the angry girl.

“Ye weren’t as subtle as ye thought. We all saw the looks ye’d give Claire when ye thought no one could see. Dinna forget lass, I was at Leoch the day you accosted my niece while she was ill.” Murtagh leaned into her face. “I’ll no have ye here spreading yer jealous poison. Now fetch yer things. Yer Da is takin’ ye home.”

Having said his piece, Murtagh went out through the door before he smacked the wee besom.

“Get your things girl. Ye’ll be getting marrit just as soon as I can find a man to take ye.” Laoghaire’s father was embarrassed and quite fed up with his daughter.

Dougal followed Murtagh out the door.

“Murtagh. Just a minute man. I’d have a word wit ye.” The other man turned to face the Mackenzie war chief.

“I’m sorry Dougal.” Murtagh took a couple of breaths. “I dinna have the patience for young stupid lasses and their jealous plots.” Another minute passed and he was calm enough to ask, “What can I help ye with?”

“I wanted to know, if ye have enough help here. Colum told me about your problems with the Watch.”

“I think so. Or we will when the men return from seeing everyone off to the boat. They should be back in a couple of weeks. I’m hopeful that the Watch wilna visit before they do.”

“Colum was afraid of that. He sent me with a dozen or so lads to stay until the Watch returns, so we can inform them that our two families are allied.”

Murtagh was torn. On the one hand, he would appreciate the help in stopping the Watch. On the other hand, he didn’t really want the connection with Dougal. Jamie and Claire had shared Dougal’s sympathies and fate with him.

Although... Dougal was acting on Colum’s behalf. Colum was a known loyalist. Murtagh decided to accept the help now and worry about the other later.

“Thank you Dougal. I would greatly appreciate the support. What will you do with Laoghaire though? I canna have her stay here. God only kens what she’d try.”

“The lass will be going straight back to Leoch with her Da. Colum’s already lookin' for a husband for her. The fastest way to settle the chit is to give her a house of her own and a man to worry about. If she’s old enough to scheme, then she’s old enough to be marrit.”

Murtagh nodded. “Alright then. I’m no sure we have billets for everyone, but if we put some o the horses in the paddock we can make enough room in the barn for everyone. Bein’ family, ye’re welcome to stay in the house o course. Will that suit?”

“Aye. That’ll do.

The two men returned to the house in time to see Laoghaire being dragged out the door by her father. Tossing her up on his horse, the man sketched a bow and then climbed up behind her.

“Joseph. Let Colum know that we’ll be stayin to help Murtagh wit the Watch. We’ll collect rents on the way back to Leoch.”

“Aye. I’ll tell him.” The pair left, Laoghaire still seething but with sense enough to be quiet. Her father had never spared the rod, she didn’t want to provoke him. When she got back to Leoch she’d make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laoghaire. No subtlety in that one. Next stop Paris...and Fergus!


	16. Arrival in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the french is courtesy of Google translate. 
> 
> My husband is conversant in the language and gave it a quick glance. 
> 
> Nothing leapt out at him as horribly wrong, but it's been a number of years since he regularly used the language. 
> 
> I've had a number of readers give me different translations and I've 'fixed' the french about half a dozen times. At this point, if you disagree with something, I apologize, but I'm not going to fiddle with it anymore.
> 
> Also a reader pointed out that Jamie would use tu instead of vous, although Fergus would use vous. The reader is correct. That is normally how it would go.
> 
> I had Jamie use vous for a specific reason, as part of his plan to coax Fergus to trust him. I should have pointed that out in my note to begin with, instead of thinking you can all read my headcanon while it's still in my head. 😃
> 
> Enjoy.

_**(18 July arrival in France.)** _

The trip to meet the ship went smoothly. They traveled slowly for Claire and Jenny’s sake. Jenny was too far along to ride a horse safely, and so rode in the wagon, which Ian drove. Sometimes Claire rode with her to keep her company, and Jamie took wee Jamie on Donas with him to give Jenny a break.

Eventually, they reached the port and made arrangements to cross the channel. The men that had accompanied them took the wagon and horses including Donas, back to Lallybroch.

Their ship was the Cristabel, the same boat they had sailed on in the original timeline. This time though Jamie was in a much better frame of mind and he didn’t seem to suffer from sea sickness as badly. Neither Jenny nor Claire suffered from it at all, nor did Ian. Wee Jamie was queasy in the beginning, but quickly found his sea legs.

The crossing was uneventful. This time there was no smallpox ridden ship in port. Jamie gave an inward a sigh of relief as did Claire. She couldn’t get the disease of course, but everyone else could.

They hired a coach, and made their way towards Jared’s house. About a mile away from the house, Claire grabbed Jamie’s arm and pointed out the window.

“Jamie! Look! It’s Fergus.”

Sure enough, there was Fergus. He was younger of course but not so much younger that Claire couldn’t recognize him. Jamie bade the coachman to stop, and got out to follow the lad.

To Ian he said,“Get the ladies to Jared’s. I’ll meet you there mo chride. Hopefully with Fergus.” Jamie gave his wife a kiss and set off.

Ian and Jenny had of course been informed that one of the reasons they chose to come to Paris was to rescue Fergus.

The rest of the party arrived at Jared’s house without incident. Jared was not home but they were expected. The Murrays and Claire were welcomed by the housekeeper and shown to their rooms. Suzette was once again assigned to Claire. Jenny had a maid named Violette to attend her. After a very short discussion, both ladies decided to nap while waiting for Jamie to return. Ian asked for a tray to be brought to the parlor for him and wee Jamie while they waited.

* * *

Jamie walked the streets of Paris appearing to be in no particular hurry. The last time, Fergus had tried to pick his pocket. Jamie wanted to set it up that way again. It was the easiest way and wouldn’t require him going to the brothel.

After walking for almost an hour, his patience was rewarded when the lad went for his watch. Capturing a small wrist, Jamie held on to the lad as he twisted trying to get away.

“Ach no laddie. Ye’ve been fairly caught. Ye might as well give up with good grace.”

“ _Que...quevas-vous faire de moi milord_ (What...what will you do with me milord)?” The child asked shakily in French.

“Do you speak English lad?”

“Un peu. A leetle. Not very weel. Pas très bien.”

“ _Heureusement pour toi je parle français_ , fortunately for you I speak French.”

Fergus looked very surprised, but nodded.

“ _Cueillir des poches est un bon moyen de mourir jeune, garçon_ Picking pockets is a good way to die young, lad.”

“ _La faim aussi_ So is starving.” The boy retorted.

“ _Comment aimeriez-vous un emploi honnête?_ How would you like an honest job instead?”

“ _Faire quoi?_ Doing what?” Asked the child suspiciously.

_“J'ai besoin d'une page… un petit garçon pour faire des courses pour moi et accompagner ma femme quand elle sort, pour porter ses colis pour elle._

I am in need of a page… a small lad to run errands for me and accompany my wife when she goes out, to carry her packages for her.”

“ _Vous avez une femme milord?_ You have a wife milord?”

“ _Oui. Elle attend un enfant. Alors tu vois, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller quand elle doit sortir et je ne peux pas aller avec elle._

Yes. She is expecting a child. So you see, I need someone to look out for her when she must go out and I cannot go with her.”

Fergus nodded seriously and Jamie hid a smile. After a moment the lad asked another question.

“ _Quel serait mon salaire?_ What would my pay be?”

“ _Tu vivrais dans ma maison. Nous vous nourririons et vous éduquerions, de sorte que lorsque vous aurez grandi, vous pourrez accéder à une profession._

You would live in my house. We would feed you, and educate you, so that when you have grown up you can enter a profession.”

“ _Pour combien de temps?_ For how long?”

“ _Jusqu'à ce que notre enfant ait au moins grandi._ Until our child is grown at least.”

“ _Voulez-vous me battre quand vous êtes en colère?_ Will you beat me when you are angry?” The child was still suspicious but a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

“ _Pas de garçon. Ma femme me battrait si je frappais un enfant. Pas que je le ferais de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un qui ne peut pas riposter._

No lad. My wife would beat **me** if I were to strike a child. Not that I would anyway. I never hit someone who can't hit back.”

Fergus stood for a good five minutes deliberating. Jamie waited patiently still holding his wrist.  
Finally, the child gave a very gallic shrug. “ _Je vais l'essayer milord. Si je ne l'aime pas, je partirai._ I will try it milord. If I do not like it, I will leave.”

“ _C'est suffisant. Quel est ton nom garçon?_ Fair enough. What’s your name lad?”

“ _Les dames de Madame Elise m'appellent Claudel._ The ladies at Madame Elise’s call me Claudel.”

“ _Claudel hmmm? Ce n'est pas un nom très écossais. Que pensez-vous de Fergus à la place?_ Claudel hmmm? That’s not a very Scottish name. What do you think of Fergus instead?”

“ _Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'un nom écossais?_ Why do I need a Scottish name?” Fergus inquired.

“ _Pour milady. Elle aime tellement les choses_. For Milady. She likes things just so.”

Again the boy shrugged. “ _Bien. Je serai alors Fergus._ Alright. I shall be Fergus then.”

Jamie was glad to see that Fergus didn’t have an attachment to Claudel. He had been a little concerned that since he and Claire were almost a year early, it would be different. It was different in many ways, but this it seems had not changed.

“ _Alors viens. Allons y_. Come then. Off we go.”

Letting go of Fergus wrist and taking his hand, Jamie made his way to Jared’s house.

* * *

Claire and Jenny were both asleep when they arrived, but Jared had returned. After some discussion, Jared made a deal with Jamie and Ian that was similar to the one he had made with Jamie in the original timeline. Both men would work for Jared and stay in the house for as long as needed. They would be paid a salary that was slightly smaller than Jamie’s had been in the original timeline. Jared would teach them more of the wine trade instead of the larger salary.

They would stay until both babies had been born and the mothers had recovered, then they would return to Scotland and work to establish customers for Jared in Scotland.

Fergus was sent to the kitchen for a wash and something to tide him over until dinner.

“ _Pourquoi dois-je me laver? Je viens de faire la semaine dernière?_ Why do I have to wash? I did so just last week!”

“Ah Fergus I almost forgot, we shall begin your lessons in English now. You must wash because milady is a healer and insists that everyone wash.”

“Bah. Women.” Fergus said in perfectly comprehensible English.

Jamie laughed despite himself. “Why ye wee trickster. You can speak English.”

Fergus looked a little afraid. “Oh non milord. I deed not mean to trick you. I said I could speak a leetle. It is just that my français is better than my English.”

“Dinna fash lad, Jamie’s just havin’ a go at ye.” Said Ian, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Fergus frowned at Ian, then Jamie. “I am sorry Milord, I did not understand what the man just said.”

“Fergus, this is Ian, my sister’s husband. Dinna fash means do not worry, and the rest just means that I was teasing you.”

The child’s face cleared. “Oh. I have not heard this English words before.”

“The words are more Scottish than English, Fergus. You’ll be learning more than just English before tis all said and done I think. Now… off you go, and don’t forget to wash.” Jamie gave Fergus a gentle push in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie went upstairs and checked on Jenny, she was still sleeping. Ian stayed downstairs with wee Jamie, preferring not to climb more often than necessary.

Walking softly down the hall, Jamie let himself into the chamber he would share with Claire. She was asleep also, lying on top of the covers in just her shift. France in July was about ten degrees warmer than Scotland in July. They would adjust in a few days.

Jamie sat in a chair and toed off his boots. Shrugging out of coat and vest, he crossed the room to join his wife for a nap. Claire sighed and curled into him, throwing an arm across his chest. Jamie smiled and closed his eyes. This peace...this peace was good.

* * *

Dinner was later in the evening, when it was cooler and people were more inclined to eat. Claire and Jamie entered the dining room together, the last ones to appear. Claire immediately spotted Fergus, standing next to wee Jamie by the table. She wanted to smother him with hugs and kisses, but knew it would only alarm him. She pretended ignorance.

“Who is this? Jared I didn’t know you had children.” Jared was a widower. He did have children, four daughters. All married and settled elsewhere. His wife had died giving him the youngest girl and Jared was in no hurry to remarry. All of his ships were named after his wife and daughters. He had a cher amie, who was also widowed. He had named a ship after her, too.

“I do have children, alas all daughters. The child is Jamie’s.” Jared explained.

“Jamie’s?!” Jenny exclaimed in outrage. “James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser! Ye’d best explain yerself **right** **now**.” ‘ _Jamie never mentioned that the child was his! No wonder he wanted to rescue the lad. How can Claire be so accepting of this!?_ ’ Jenny ranted to herself. Ian put a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Iffrin Jenny. Jared did’na mean the boy is a _son of my loins_. I… took him on as a page for Claire just this morning.” Jamie had to be careful. He didn’t want Jenny to think he had sired an illegitimate child, but he didn’t want Fergus to think he was just a servant either. Jamie looked to Claire for help.

“Oh Jamie, what a wonderful idea. Thank you love.” Claire bent to catch Fergus’ eye. “Aren’t you handsome. What is your name my lad?”

“Claudel, though Milord says I am to be Fergus now.”

“Yes I can see why. Fergus is a much more _manly_ name. Well suited to such a stouthearted lad.”

Fergus preened slightly. “Oui, I mean yes milady.”

Jenny calmed down and gave her brother an apologetic look although she didn’t say the words. Jamie nodded his forgiveness back.

“Shall we be seated then?” Jared wanted his dinner.

* * *

After dinner and a lovely evening spent in Jared’s library, They all retired. The room between the Murray's and Fraser's had been given to Fergus and wee Jamie. Claire didn’t want to house Fergus with the other servants. Wee Jamie didn’t really want to stay in his parent’s room like a bairn. This neatly solved both problems. Claire took Fergus to one side and asked him to stay with wee Jamie, to guard him in the night. She already knew that Fergus loved children and helped with the babies born to the girls in the brothel. Fergus was happy to find that he was needed and acquiesced quickly.

Wee Jamie was thrilled to be sharing with a boy so much older than him. Taking his cues from the older boy, he went to bed with surprisingly little fuss for a change. Suzette and Violette would sleep in the small front room to the chamber in case the boys needed something in the middle of the night. Claire and Jenny talked about engaging a nanny, but neither woman liked the idea of someone else having the bulk of care for the boys.

Before retiring, the two ladies made plans to visit the shops the next day. They needed to attend to their wardrobes and Claire wanted to see if Master Raymond was in the city.

“Goodnight Ian, Jenny. Sleep well.”

“I ken I will. I’m still a bit tired.” She looked it too.

“Do you want to put off shopping for a few days? Maybe we should visit Mother Hildegarde instead.”

“I dinna ken. Can I gie ye an answer in the morning?”

“Of course.”

Claire and Jenny hugged each other and then turned to their doors.

Once in the room, Jamie and Claire wasted no time in getting out of their clothing. It was too hot to sleep in clothes, and the door had a lock on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the Dr. Who reference? 😃


	17. Learning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie learns to trust Claire. Claire learns to trust God. Both Jamie and Claire learn to help their tenants.

After breakfast the next day, Jamie kissed Claire goodbye and left with Jared to learn about the winemaking business. Ian went with him. The men would visit a tailor later in the week.

The night’s rest had restored Jenny, and the ladies took the carriage for a day of shopping. Both of the boys came too, Fergus keeping a strict watch on wee Jamie at Claire’s request.

Madame Vera was the dressmaker that Claire had used before. She was fashionable for those who were interested in dressing well, but not in causing scandal.

Jamie had told his wife to indulge Jenny a bit, his sister had never been away from Lallybroch before and most likely never would be again. With her dark hair and smaller stature, she looked wonderful in jewel tones and primary colors much like Claire.

Both ladies decided to stay away from red. Claire fondly remembered the red dress that Louise’s modiste had designed, however, she was in a much different place emotionally and definitely didn’t want to attract attention. They had a handful of dresses made that were suitable for court or dining with people of rank, in various shades of blue and green.

Both ladies also had a pile of underclothes constructed in finer fabrics. After leaving Madame Vera’s with the promise that their clothes would be ready in a few days, they visited other shops for hats, stockings, shoes and other accessories. This took up most of the morning, so they returned home for lunch and a nap. Later in the afternoon, Claire took Fergus and went to see if Raymond was in Paris. Jenny stayed home to work with wee Jamie on his letters.

* * *

* * *

Entering the apothecary, Claire was engulfed in memories of her previous acquaintance with Raymond. The smells were the same, the rooms looked the same. Even the shop girl was the same one.

“Is Maitre Raymond here please?”

“Oui. One moment Madame.” The girl went to the back. Fergus was looking at the animal skeletons, fascinated as all boys are by odd things. Claire watched him for a moment, smiling over him poking about and looking so thoroughly like a child instead of the mini-adult he usually tried to be.

“Madonna. How lovely to see you again.” Raymond had come from the back, looking at her with recognition.

“Again?” Claire asked cautiously.

“Oui.” The look Raymond gave her was knowing, and it unnerved her.

“Master Raymond. Who are you?”

“Come Madonna, let us go into my parlor. Amélie can watch over your small one.” So saying Raymond turned and led the way into his back room, down a hallway and into a small parlor that was subtly and beautifully decorated.

“Please Madonna, be seated. This may take a little time and you would not want to tire yourself. It might injure the child you carry.”

Now Claire was becoming a little frightened. “How do you know that? Who are you? _What are you_?”

“I am Raymond. As I have always been. Do not be frightened ma petite. I have no wish to harm you. Rather I was sent to keep you safe.”

“Sent by whom?” Claire asked shakily.

“Le bon Dieu of course. I am His servant as are all who follow Him.”

“Do you know about the stones?”

“Oui. I am, a watchman over the stones and those who travel. I receive my instructions through dreams. Visions some might call them. I never know when the instructions will be sent, I follow them when they are.”

“Do you know why Jamie and I went through and came back to 1743?”

“I do not. Although I would hazard a guess that whatever task you were sent back to complete was not completed or was completed incorrectly.”

“We tried to stop the rising the last time and failed. Would that be it?”

“I do not know Madonna. I only receive what is sent. I cannot ask questions. Rather, I can ask but they are seldom answered. I will say that it is rarely to alter large events that people are sent through the stones. It is more often that one man or woman’s life is altered, which causes a ripple effect. I wouldn’t spend a great deal of time trying to puzzle out what you are supposed to do or not do.

Live your life. Learn from the mistakes of the past. Do not worry, you will make new ones as that is part of living. Love your family. Pray. You have already destroyed the nemesis that tormented your husband and the son of your heart. You have made different choices. You have already altered your course and his. This is perhaps what you were meant to do. Now. Would you care for some tea and perhaps a discussion of healing?”

Claire sat for a moment turning over everything Raymond had said. “Yes. I think I would like some tea, thank you.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing herbs and medicine in general. Raymond gave her the gift of an ancient book of healing from the era of the Roman Empire. He had made many notes in the margins as to which remedies were efficacious and which were superstition.

* * *

* * *

The sun was setting when she and Fergus left the apothecary. The carriage ride was uneventful, and she was dozing by the time they reached Jared’s home. Jamie was waiting for her in the courtyard and when the carriage stopped he swung Fergus down and then held out a hand to help Claire out of the conveyance.

“I was beginning to worry when ye were so late.”

“I’m sorry Jamie. Raymond and I talked for quite a long time. I didn’t realize how late it was until I was walking to the carriage and saw that the sun was setting.” They had reached the door as she was explaining, when Claire stumbled. Jamie looked at her closely, taking in the drawn look and pallor.

“It’s to bed with you mo nighean donn. You’re pale again.”

Without further ado, Jamie swept her into his arms and continued walking into the house and up the stairs.

“Jamie, put me down. I’ll be fine after I’ve eaten something.”

“I’m sure you will, but it will be in the bed and a tray. I’ll even feed you if ye’d like.”

“What I’d like is to eat my meal in the dining room like a civilized person. Jamie. Jamie stop.”

Ignoring her completely, her husband didn’t stop until he had reached their chamber. Setting her on her feet next to the bed, he undid the frogs on her cloak and drew it from her. Suzette had followed them in from the antechamber and took the cloak to hang it up. Claire sat down on the bed and crossed her arms.

He saw the look on her face and crossed his arms as well. “No. You look exhausted and I dinna want anything to go wrong.”

“Jamie. I will not be sent to bed as though I’m a naughty child. I’d like to eat my dinner with the rest of the family. If it will make you feel better you can carry me back down the stairs, and up after dinner. I’ll even promise to go to bed early.”

The stubborn man didn’t reply, but the look on his face wasn’t at all encouraging. Claire sighed.

“Love. Please. I don’t want to fight about this. I don’t want anything to go wrong either, but I’m not a child. Don’t treat me like one.”

“I’m no treating ye like a child. Ye stumbled at the door. You obviously overtaxed yerself today and need to rest.”

Now Claire was getting irritated. “No Jamie. I stumbled because I was sleeping in the carriage. I had just woken up and needed a minute to get my bearings. The same as I do in the morning.”

Now he looked skeptical. “Are you sure that’s all it was?”

“Am I in the habit of lying to you?” Claire countered, annoyance clear in her tone.

“No. No mo nighean donn, you are’na.” Jamie uncrossed his arms and ran a finger down her cheek.

“I’m overreacting aren’t I?” he asked after a minute.

“You are. A little.” Claire wrinkled her nose at him. “Love, you can’t keep doing this. It will only make me angry. I promise to be careful, I won’t even volunteer at L’ hôpital des Anges this time if it will make you feel better.”

“No. I dinna want to take that from you. Besides, Mother Hildegarde does’na ken ye yet. You must volunteer in order to make her acquaintance again. I just want you to be careful.”

“I will be. I promise I will be. Now can we please go down to dinner with the family?”

“Alright. I am going to carry ye though. Any chance to hold ye in my arms ye ken.” Jamie swept her up into his arms and made for the door. Claire started giggling.

“My hero!” She exclaimed in a breathless vapid sort of way.

He snorted and looked at her with amusement. “Is that you trying to be a swooning female? Because if it is, Ye sound ridiculous ye ken.”

Claire laughed and smacked his shoulder. “Yes it was, and yes I know. I’m trying to be funny.”

“Well ye are that.” They had reached the dining room and Jamie set his wife down gently. Giving her a kiss they went in to dinner.

* * *

* * *

On Wednesday the 28th of July, Claire made her way to L’hôpital des Anges. It was her intention to volunteer as she had the previous time. Jenny wasn’t at all interested and stayed at Jared’s with wee Jamie. Fergus came with Claire. “To guard Milady for Milord.” He said when pressed.

Mother Hildegarde was there looking the same as Claire remembered.

“Good morning, I was wondering who I would talk to about volunteering my services?”

“What kind of services?” The sister at the door was skeptical. The woman was dressed like a noblewoman, but she could be a high priced courtesan.

“I’m a healer. I’ve trained all over the world, and I would like to help and learn here too.”

Mother Hildegarde turned and looked at the young woman. She looked sturdy, but looks could deceive.

“Tres bien. You shall help with emptying the slop buckets and bathing the patients.” If the girl didn’t have the stomach for the sickroom, better to know sooner rather than later.

“Of course.” Turning to Fergus, Claire handed him her things. “Fergus, go sit on that bench and practice your reading.”

“Oui Milady.”

“My husband insists that Fergus accompanies me, for propriety’s sake. He doesn’t want my reputation to suffer you see.”

“Most sensible.” The sister was still skeptical, but at least if the girl fainted the boy could fetch her driver.

Claire spent the rest of the day emptying bed pans and slop buckets. While she did, she observed everything she could about the treatments that patients were receiving. Mother Hildegarde insisted on more cleanliness than most, but Claire found herself wincing several times when other caregivers were not quite as careful about washing their hands between patients. She didn’t say anything about it, as it wouldn’t have done any good, but it bothered her. Claire didn’t think anyone noticed, until Mother Hildegarde called to her at the end of the day.

“Madame Fraser. May I speak with you privately please?” It was more order than request, but Claire complied willingly.

“Of course Mother Hildegarde. Allow me to wash my hands.” After washing her hands and removing her apron, Claire followed the nun to the small room that contained both a desk and a harpsichord.

“Please sit my dear.” Both ladies seated themselves. “How did you find your first day?”

“Enjoyable if a bit repetitive. I do understand that it will take time before I am allowed to treat patients and I did learn from watching the other healers.”

“Ah, yes. I saw that you were very observant. I also am observant. Which brings to mind a question I have for you. Why did you wince so often while watching the treatments?”

“Not from the treatment itself Mother. I noticed that many of your healers do not wash their hands as often as you do, or as often as I was taught to.”

“Who taught you to wash your hands?” Mother Hildegarde questioned sharply.

Claire replied carefully, wanting to be truthful without giving away too much.

“I was raised by my uncle who traveled all over the world. I learned from many different types of healer and several of them insisted on boiling bandages and washing hands in between patients. Oddly enough, it was the Jewish healers that were most insistent, although several pagan healers followed those practices as well.”

Mother Hildegarde leaned back in her chair. “Ah. When I was a young sister, I spent some time in Italy learning from a Jewish healer who was quite respected. Even so, the lessons were conducted in secret as it wouldn’t have been considered appropriate for a Christian to learn from a Jew.”

Claire nodded. “When I took lessons many people were scandalized by it and tried to get my uncle to stop letting me. He ignored them and I was able to learn without harm to my reputation, because I was considered too young to be in danger and my uncle was present at my lessons. I never did understand why some people were so scandalized by it though. I wasn’t learning catechism, I was learning how to heal sick people.”

“Just so. My mother Superior was of the same opinion. It is arrogant to think that we have nothing to learn from those who do not share our beliefs. We need to be sensible and make sure that nothing is contrary to our faith of course, but anything that helps heal people is worth at least trying, n’est pas?”

“I agree wholeheartedly Mother.”

The nun stood and Claire did as well. “I think you shall be a welcome addition here ma cher. Please come as often as you are able. I think that I will allow you to begin seeing to a few patients with me. If you are as knowledgeable as you say, then I believe we can learn from one another.”

Claire smiled widely. “Oh thank you! I am not able to come every day, but I will come as often as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about the Jewish people being more hygienic is true. Although they didn't know about germs, the Old Testament describes a great deal of what we now know to be common sense hygiene. During times of plague and pestilence Jewish communities were seldom hit as hard as those around them, right up until the 1900's when germ theories became accepted.


	18. Whiskey and Freedom...

Claire was excited to share the details of her day with everyone at supper. She was very careful not to be graphic at the table, but spoke in general terms about the hospital and the people there.

Jamie smiled, watching her answer a question while helping wee Jamie butter his bread. Claire would make a magnificent mother when the bairn came. ‘Please Lord. Keep them safe. Her and the child.’

* * *

* * *

Thursday morning Claire stayed at home with Jenny. Ian and Jamie took Fergus and visited the tailor. Fergus needed clothes and going with the men helped him feel more like a member of the family. At least Claire hoped it did.

The ladies spent most of the morning with wee Jamie, helping him with his letters and numbers, then reading to him until the small boy fell asleep.

“Jenny, do you want to visit court?”

Jenny thought about that. “I do, but then again, I don’t. I ken that I may never have another chance to travel in such circles and I do want to see the palace and all the fine gowns the noblewomen will be wearing. What I don’t wish to see is the immoral behavior I’ve heard the nobility engage in. One hears all sorts of scandalous rumors about what goes on in the French court.”

Claire laughed. “Well, I can attest to the fact that some behave in a truly scandalous fashion. The last time we were here I made the acquaintance of a french woman named Louise, and she introduced me to all her friends. Louise herself meant no harm, but oh heavens she had no modesty and also no tact.”

“Upon reflection I won’t miss traveling in such circles this time. The men were arrogant and the women self-centered. There is so much suffering in this city and the aristocrats mostly ignore it. There are a few who try and help, but they are definitely in the minority.”

“Well then, what’s your advice? Should Ian and I visit court while we’re here?”

“I think you should. Once at least, to see what all the fuss is about. Then you can go home and not wonder what you’ve missed.”

“You and Jamie will visit court more than once, ye said before.”

“Of course. I’ve no desire to meet the king or get caught up in the intrigue again, but we need to go at least a few times to try and convince someone to help with Jamie’s pardon. Ned drew up a defense for Jamie and a counter complaint against Captain Randall, but we need someone with influence to present it to King George.”

Jenny made a sound of agreement. “Well then, Ian and I will go too. At least one time. Perhaps more if we can help with getting Jamie his pardon.”

Claire smiled and they went on to talk of more mundane things. The men returned shortly before luncheon, having completed their shopping.

Fergus was chattering excitedly all through luncheon about all the new clothes Jamie had ordered for him. He had never had more than one suit at a time before. Jamie had also ordered shoes and boots for the lad. Claire finally had to remind the child to eat. She shared a smile with Jamie. Fergus hadn’t had any of the traumatic experiences from before. With Randall dead and their plans to avoid participating in the rising, Claire hoped that his childhood would be trauma free this time.

She and Jenny both took naps after lunch and then spent the rest of the day quietly.

* * *

Their days fell into a pattern. Ian and Jamie would share breakfast with them and then depart for the winery offices. They were gone all day. Three days a week Claire volunteered at L’hopital. Jenny came with her once, and met Mother Hildegarde, but was content to stay home and spend the day with wee Jamie. It was the first time in Jenny’s life that she could read to her heart’s content and she planned to take full advantage of Jared’s substantial library while she had the opportunity.

Fergus went with Claire and sat quietly on a bench. He worked on his sums, learning to read in English or sometimes reading in French. On the days Claire didn’t volunteer Fergus also worked on improving his handwriting and learning Latin. Jamie was convinced that every educated man should know Latin and Greek, and Fergus wanted to please Jamie, so he applied himself to learning.

Just as before, Claire developed a relationship with Mother Hildegarde and learned as much as possible about healing in the 18th century. Her goal was to take the knowledge back to Lallybroch and use it to help care for the tenants.

Her kindness, skill in healing and gentle touch earned her the sobriquet La Dame Blanche once again. Claire visited Master Raymond for tea at least once a week, talking with him about healing and herbs. On one such visit, she shared with him her unease about the title that had been bestowed on her.

“Do not be alarmed Madonna. They call you La Dame Blanche out of respect for your healing abilities, nothing more. You are unlike most of the noblewomen in Paris. The people see that. Station does not matter to you. Only that you can heal them. That is why they name you The White Lady. I know that title caused you difficulties when you were here last. It does not have to be so. If you continue on your present course, you will not be visited by the heartbreak from before.” Raymond reassured her with a pat on the hand.

“I see. Will it cause a problem if I visit court with Jamie and Jenny and Ian?”

“I have received no message that it will… although I recommend that you limit your visits. It would be an easy thing to plead your condition to retire from court when Madame Murray does.” Raymond said thoughtfully.

“What about you? Will you be able to leave before the King has you arrested on suspicion of being a sorcerer?”

Master Raymond chuckled. “Yes Madonna. In fact, I will be leaving at the same time you and your family depart France.”

“I’m very relieved to hear that. I will do as you suggest and retire from court when Jenny does. Jamie and Ian can continue to go and seek assistance with Jamie’s pardon.” Claire took her leave from that visit more at peace than she had been in awhile.

* * *

On Sundays the entire family including Jared attended Mass at the beautiful church of Notre Dame (Our Lady). After Mass they shared a meal; then spent the day together reading, playing chess and simply talking. Spending so much time together without the worry of managing Lallybroch allowed the four adults to grow very close.

Jenny and Claire became as sisters, even closer than in the original timeline. They discussed the duties of Lady Broch Tuaroch and Claire was confident that she could be a true helpmeet to Jamie when they returned home. “You’ll stay at Lallybroch though, won’t you Jenny? The house is more than big enough for both of our families, besides it will be years before I know everything.”

“I dinna want to usurp yer place Claire. The servants...they’re used to looking to me. I… would’na want ye to come to resent me.” Jenny said carefully.

Claire laughed out loud. “I’d never resent you Jenny. If you’re there to help me then I can spend more time healing people. I think there’s more than enough to do for the both of us. If we work together, the tenants will benefit…and I won’t have to give you up so soon after finally having a sister. Just because things have always been done a certain way doesn’t mean that we’re trapped into doing them that way. Especially if another way will make everyone including us, happier.”

“Well, when ye put it like that… we can try it anyway.” Jenny looked at her earnestly. “As long as ye promise that ye’ll tell me if it is’na working...having us at Lallybroch.”

Claire hugged her, saying... “I will Jenny. I promise. Thank you.”

* * *

Jamie enjoyed the time spent with his sister also, and Ian… Ian rediscovered the sense of adventure that he had lost along with his leg. He and Jamie spent a great deal of time visiting vineyards, and talking with farmers. Some of the methods wouldn’t work in Scotland’s cooler climate, but some would and both men were determined to learn as much as possible to improve things for everyone at Lallybroch.

With that in mind, Jamie ordered several books on estate management, written by different English noblemen and also one written by the Duke of Argyll on Scottish farming methods. As he told Ian, “I want to be the best Laird I can, the best husband, father...man.”

Ian had smiled and replied… “Well, given the amount of effort ye’re puttin’ into it, I’d say you’ll do just fine.”

One last thing Ian and Jamie talked about was whiskey. They had met with the father of one vineyard owner, who had come to France from Scotland after the rising of ‘15. The older man had told them that Scotland was too cold for grapes.

“Whiskey’s what ye be after milords. “Tis too cold to grow grapes there in the quantities ye’ll need for winemaking. ‘Tisn’t too cold for barley though.” He said with a gap toothed smile. Ian and Jamie had exchanged a look and thanked the older man.

They talked about it with Jenny and Claire on Sunday. Jared had attended Mass with them and then excused himself to go spend time with his cher amie. He was most reticent about her, not even telling them the lady’s name lest her reputation be compromised.

They went into Jamie and Claire’s bedroom with Fergus posted as lookout so the servants couldn’t eavesdrop. Part of Jamie’s plan involved turning Jacobites into the authorities, and he knew that Jared was a Jacobite himself and wouldn’t approve.

Jamie didn’t care. He may not be terribly fond of the English King, but if he had learned anything from his previous experience it was that Prince Charles didn’t care about the Scots at all, only his own ego. Jamie was determined to do whatever was needed to keep his family and his people safe. If he could help the rest of Scotland at the same time...so much the better.

After explaining everything the old Scotsman had said Jamie asked, “well, what do ye think? I ken we have the equipment still in the tower from when Da made whiskey. If we were to get an actual license, we would have to pay taxes, but we would’na have to hide it and we would’na worry about being arrested. I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime.”

“But Jamie, you’d have to go to England and apply for the license personally. Otherwise they’ll never grant it.” Protested Jenny.

“Aye, I ken. Ian and I have thought o that already. Jared told me that the Duke of Argyll is coming to France in a couple of months to petition the King not to help the Stuarts. I ken that it won’t stop the rising, but it will put the Duke and I in the same room. We can ask for his help with my pardon, and hopefully ask for help with applying for a whiskey license too.”

“Why would he help you Jamie?” Claire asked. “I agree with you that it’s a fine idea, but the Duke of Argyll doesn’t know you. He has no reason to help you.”

Jamie smiled brightly. “I plan to get proof that the Duke of Sandringham is a secret Jacobite. Then I’ll give the proof to the Duke of Argyll in return for his help. He’s been after Sandringham’s land for years according to Jared.”

It was true. Jared had many contacts and as a Jacobite was very well informed on all the tensions between the Lords that were Jacobites and those that were not. The two duke’s in question had adjoining estates in England.

Leaning forward, Jamie continued. “The Duke of Sandringham has an affection for me that I think I can make use of. Jared will invite him to dinner at some point and I can renew the acquaintance. If I spend any time with the Duke at all, I’m sure I can find proof of his Jacobite activities.”

Claire started to laugh. “Oh Jamie that’s a brilliant plan. You just need to be careful in how you present it so you don’t get caught in the middle, and the Duke of Sandringham doesn’t try and retaliate.”

“I will be careful mo nighean donn.”

“Oh! Jamie, what about Alex? He’s the Duke’s secretary, so I’m sure he’ll be with him. If you cultivate his acquaintance, perhaps you can find written proof. Alex was always loyal to King George.”

Jamie kissed her hard. “Now that, is a brilliant idea mo chride.”


	19. The Dog Days of Summer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers are enjoying each other's company.

July gave way to August. It was the end of summer and the farmers no longer had time to speak with Jamie and Ian. Until the new harvest was in, there wasn’t as much work for them at the winery either.

Both men took advantage of the additional leisure time to enjoy the company of their wives and children. Jamie began to accompany Claire to l' Hôpital des Anges. Mother Hildegarde graciously allowed them to use her office and Jamie spent his days helping Fergus with his schooling while waiting for Claire.

There was a heat wave in the third week and Sister Angelique, the midwife began to restrict Claire’s visits to the morning. Mother Hildegarde agreed with the sister and so Jamie would spend the mornings helping Fergus with his lessons, then take his wife home.

Normally Claire would have chaffed at such a restriction. With Jamie at home however, she enjoyed the quiet time spent with him. They would eat luncheon with Ian and Jenny and then both couples would retire to the cool of the library or sitting room for a nap. Fergus and wee Jamie lay on the floor with a book. As the days got hotter, Fergus fell asleep as often as wee Jamie did.

Thankfully there were wide couches in both rooms and they were on the main floor, which was much cooler than their second floor bedrooms. Usually Jamie would sit with his back against the couch Claire was lying on, and either read to her, talk to the bairn, or simply read to himself while his wife slept.

Jamie wasn’t used to being so idle, but found that he didn’t mind. As long as they were in the same room and he could touch her, Jamie didn’t care what they did. When Claire and Jenny woke up, if it was pleasant they took a walk in the garden behind the house and enjoyed the fresh air. If it was still too hot for that activity, they would sit in the cool of the house, sharing conversation.

These conversations generally involved plans for improving the estate, or teaching Claire and Fergus Gàidhlig along with wee Jamie. With so much time to devote to it, all three advanced in their knowledge of the language.

“When we get home I hope that I’ll have learned enough that I’ll understand what Murtagh is saying when he’s grumbling.” Claire laughed.

“Ach, ye dinna want to ken what the old grouch is sayin’ most o the time sister. He grumbles o’er everything.” Jenny responded.

“What we need to do is find him a wife. Then he can be as happy as Jamie and I are.” Ian said with a smile of his own.

“I dinna ken if I dislike a lass that much.” Jenny retorted.

Jamie burst out laughing. “He’s no that bad Jenny. I think he’s just tired of rescuing me from my own foolishness. That’s what makes him grumble most o the time ye ken.”

“Aye. But now ye have a wife to keep ye out of trouble and bairns too. Murtagh will have to find something else to occupy his time.” Ian said, laughing.

* * *

Supper was later in the evening, around 9:30pm. Before then it was simply too hot to eat. Luncheon was generally cold meats and fresh fruit.

Finally in mid September, the heat wave broke and people began to return to town. The King, along with most of the nobility fled to their country estates during the warmest months of the year, and had stayed there until the heat wave ended.

The two couples made preparations to attend court. It was decided that since Jenny was due in October, she and Claire would attend once with their husbands and then leave the two men to continue.

This suited Claire just fine. She was due in November at any rate, and didn’t want to take any risks. Sister Angelique said that the baby was doing well and so was Claire. She didn’t want the stress of court intrigue to change that, and quite honestly she had not enjoyed her time at court previously. The excess and laziness of most aristocrats while the rest of Paris was starving did not sit well with her.

Jamie and Ian of course would need to go to court, not only to seek contracts for Jared with the nobles there, but also to become acquainted with the Duke of Argyll. Jamie did promise that he wouldn’t go once Claire reached her 38th week of pregnancy, until after the child was born.

Arrangements had been made for Sister Angelique to attend both Jenny and Claire at Jared’s house. She was the most skilled midwife in Paris, even more so than Mother Hildegarde who was more experienced at treating disease. Mother Hildegarde did plan to come with Sister Angelique, but that had more to do with her personal relationship with Claire than anything.

Jamie planned to be in the room with his wife. Jenny was a little surprised that Claire wanted him there.

“I’ve ne’er heard of a husband being in the room during the birth before. Are ye sure sister?”

“Yes, I am. When we lost Faith, Jamie wasn’t there. I thought he was dead and I almost died from the grief of it. I want my husband where I can see him this time.” Claire said firmly.

“And Sister Angelique does’na object?”

“No, she doesn’t. She said it was between Jamie and I and she would respect whatever decisions we made.”

“Hmmph. I wish we could get the midwife back home to be so reasonable. Old Mrs. McNabb is a terror, for all she’s brought most mothers safely through their travail.” Jenny grumbled.

“Perhaps it’s time for Mrs. McNabb to retire. I’ve been learning everything I can from Sister Angelique about midwifery for when we go back home. I’ll have to be careful not to offend her of course, but...”

Jenny nodded. “We’ll have to think on that. There must be some way o easing her out without causing a stramash about it. Still, I dinna think that most fathers will want to be in the room when their wife is birthin’ a bairn. I asked Ian and he turned white.” Jenny’s tone turned thoughtful. “Although he did ask if I wanted him there. I think if I had said yes he would have done it.” She laughed. “Fortunately for the wee fool I dinna want him anywhere near me then.”

Claire laughed too. “I don’t think there is one right way. I do think that people should have a choice about it though.”

* * *

A visit to the dressmaker was necessary for the ladies to have court gowns made. Claire’s was a dark sea green silk and Jenny’s was a lovely shade of deep blue silk that matched her eyes almost exactly. Both gowns were fashionable, but not overly fussy.

The men went to the tailor and had complementary vests made to match their lady’s gown. Both wore darker coats in the alternating colors, blue for Jamie and green for Ian. Fergus and wee Jamie were staying home with Suzette and Violette of course.

Jared would be going that first time to introduce them to his acquaintances, and present them to the King. Claire fervently hoped that she wouldn’t catch his majesty's eye.

As the day grew closer, Claire became more anxious, until she was becoming sick with nerves. Jamie knew something was bothering her, but couldn’t figure out what it was. When she was sent home by Mother Hildegarde after vomiting three times in the same morning, he decided to confront her about it.

Upon arriving at Jared’s, he asked for some water and a cool cloth from the housemaid and escorted Claire into the sitting room, which was empty at that moment. Brooking no argument from his wife, Jamie loosened her gown and wiped her neck with the cloth. Sitting her down, he took his beloved's hands into his and looked straight at her.

“Ye’re fretting about something. What is it?”

“It’s nothing Love, really. Just nerves.” She deflected.

“Aye. Nerves about what?” He wasn’t going to be put off. “Tell me. Please Mo chride. I dinna like to see ye so worrit all the time. Is it the bairn?”

“No, Sister Angelique says that the baby and I are both fine. Truly.”

“Then what?”

Claire sat for a long minute, debating with herself. Then she took a breath and shared… “I’m afraid to be introduced to the King.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. “The King? Why? Ye’ve met him before.”

“Exactly. And he met me.” his wife blushed red. “And...he...and… I had to…”

Jamie suddenly realized what the problem was. “mo ghràidh, ye canna think I hold that against ye.”

“No, I don’t think you hold it against me...I just don’t want it to happen again. King Louis doesn’t take no for an answer and they already call me La Dame Blanche. What if he decides I’m interesting again?” his wife was near tears with her worry over the prospect.

He held his wife protectively and thought about that. After several minutes he asked a question of his own.

“Ye only intend to go to court once aye?”

“Yes. Jenny wants to go once, just to see everything and asked me to go too. After that you and Ian can go without us.”

“Well then. If ye are’na in front of him, the King will’na have a reason to be interested in you. I dinna intend to do anythin’ to draw his notice either, so after Jared presents us all, he will’na see you again.”

“That’s all true and very sensible Love, but I can’t help it. I’m still worried about it. If it wouldn’t cause trouble for you, I’d just as soon not be presented to him at all.”

“I ken a leannan. Just keep your head down and do nothing to draw attention to yourself. If I ken Jenny she’ll want to spend the night in a corner gossiping with you about how scandalous it all is. We’ll probably no stay long that first time anyway.”

When Claire still looked skeptical and a bit worried, Jamie sighed and kissed her. “It’ll be alright. We’ll be more careful this time.”

“I trust you Love.” His wife snuggled into his side and they sat together for the rest of the afternoon, Claire dozing off and on and Jamie as well, until it was time to go into supper.

* * *

* * *

The court visit was the following week. When the two couples came down the stairs, Jared was waiting for them by the door. He smiled and said… “You do the family proud, the lot of you. It will certainly raise my stock to be presenting you tonight.”

Turning to the ladies he said, “The King is a bit of a womanizer and he prefers beautiful, dark haired, intelligent women. If you don’t wish to draw his amorous regard, I would recommend you hide your intelligence since you cannot hide your dark hair or your beauty.”

With that back-handed compliment, Jared led the way to the coach that would take them to Versailles.

After all that build up and weeks of worry, the presentation was rather anti-climactic. The King was not in fact trying to have a bowel movement this time and greeted everyone from the center of his receiving hall. His wife was not present, but his mistress Marie Anne de Mailly-Nesle was, wearing a dress very similar to the one Claire had seen her wear before although even more scandalous. The bodice of the dress framed the woman’s breasts which in this case were completely exposed. When Claire had been at court the first time, she had at least had jewelry pretending to cover the nipples.

Jenny did her level best to hide her shock, but didn’t completely succeed. Jared introduced the party and the men bowed while the women curtsied. Louis looked at them indifferently and made comment in french that these must be Jared’s country cousins. The courtiers laughed and for a moment Claire thought that Jenny was going to say something. Her face certainly showed her rising temper. Then Jamie laughed too. In perfect French, he said…

_“Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Même dans la nature sauvage de l'Écosse, nous avons entendu parler de votre magnifique cour et des merveilles qui s'y trouvent._

Of course your Majesty. Even in the wilds of Scotland we have heard about your magnificent court and the wonders within it.”

The King stared at him a moment and then burst into loud laughter, and waved them away. They made their courtesy and Ian quickly escorted Jenny out of harm’s way with Jamie and Claire following. When they had left the main salon for a smaller and less populated room, Claire released the breath she had been holding and burst into laughter herself.

“Oh Jenny. I thought you were going to explode with the effort keeping your temper.”

“I dinna see what’s so all fired amusing Claire. I dinna care if that woman is the queen. She looks like a harlot.” Jenny said indignantly.

“That is’na the Queen mo phiuthar. That was in fact the King’s mistress, the duchesse de Châteauroux.”

“Duchess? Well. If that’s what passes for nobility I think they’ve forgotten the meaning of the word.” Jenny retorted.

This conversation of course took place very quietly as none of the party wished for it to reach the wrong ears. Claire decided that a change of subject was in order.

“Come along Jenny. Now that we’ve been introduced to the King, we can take a tour of the palace and see everything. The building itself is quite beautiful.”

The rest of the evening was spent in such a fashion. Ian stayed with the ladies while Jared took Jamie around to make introductions. During the coach ride home, Jared dozed and Jamie listened to Jenny’s compliments to the beauty of Versailles as well as her disparaging remarks about most of the court and their licentious behavior in a public place.

“Yes it’s true. But just think Jenny, now you know for sure that Lallybroch is so much better than society. You don’t have to wonder if you’re missing something by not attending court. Although I will say that I doubt that society in Edinburgh is quite so… so…”

“Much like Sodom and Gomorrah?” Her sister said tartly.

“Well, yes.” Claire admitted.

“Ye’re most likely correct. However, I dinna think I care to attend to make the comparison. I’m glad I went, and just as glad I wil’na be goin’ again. Although I feel bad for Ian and Jamie having to go into that high class brothel again. Even if it is for business.”

“Dinna fash mo chride. I wil’na notice any o them anyway. They canna hold a candle to the beauty I have at home.” Ian said, kissing Jenny soundly.

“Oh go on wit ye, and yer silver tongue.” Jenny scolded...but she was smiling.


	20. Sandringham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke of Sandringham comes to Paris. Alex Randall comes with him.

As they had previously decided, Claire and Jenny didn’t go to court again. Jamie and Ian went at least once a week, and sometimes more often to promote Jared’s wine to the noblemen that frequented Versailles.

Claire continued to go to l' Hôpital des Anges although she only went once a week, through the middle of October. Fergus accompanied her, as Jamie was now spending long hours at the winery observing the process of wine making from beginning to end.

When Jenny reached her 38th week of pregnancy Claire ceased her volunteer work entirely. Claire was at this time in her 35th week of pregnancy. Sister Angelique came to check in on both ladies regularly and Mother Hildegarde came once a week for tea and to share interesting cases with Claire.

Master Raymond did not come to tea and Jamie had asked Claire not to visit him as she was in her ninth month. He did however write to her and promised to visit once the child had been born.

The weather made it possible for both ladies to spend many afternoons in the garden, enjoying the fresh air and the quiet. Wee Jamie and Fergus played, which mostly consisted of chasing each other through the small maze and playing at being soldiers. Despite their age difference, the two boys were becoming very good friends and Fergus was endlessly patient with the younger boy’s limitations. When wee Jamie took his nap, Fergus read to Claire, or Claire read to Fergus.

Jenny was constantly knitting or reading these days, sometimes both at the same time. It never ceased to amaze Claire how Jenny could do both at the same time and never drop a stitch or make a mistake.

Both Jamie and Jenny had attempted to teach her how to knit. Jamie had more success, probably because he was more patient with her. Claire could now do a straight stitch and a knit and purl stitch, provided she wasn’t asked to work in the round. Socks continued to elude her and several times she had dissolved into tears of frustration before Jamie decided that enough was enough.

“Dinna cry so a leannan. I can knit socks just fine, and you can knit people’s wounds. We each have our skills and isn’t it a grand thing that we are’na all the same.” He kissed her nose which was red from her crying. “I’m glad ye canna knit socks. That way even when yer tired o me ye’ll keep me around to keep yer feet warm in winter.”

Claire laughed and told him he was a ridiculous man. Jamie agreed smugly.

* * *

While Claire and Jenny stayed at home enjoying their last trimester of pregnancy, Jamie and Ian continued to seek aid in gaining Jamie a pardon. They attended court and Jared had a number of dinner parties to introduce his ‘lads’ to noblemen who might help them. Most of these were Jacobites or at least sympathizers, the highest ranking of which was the Duke of Sandringham.

He was just as interested in Jamie as ever, and now that Jamie had a wife, he seemed even more so. It made Jamie’s skin crawl, but he was determined to get his pardon, and so put up with the man’s leering comments and unsubtle suggestions. Jenny and Claire were usually present for dinner, retiring soon after so the men could… ‘talk’.

Alexander Randall was at the dinner parties too. He was the duke’s personal secretary as he had been in the previous timeline. He didn’t seem as sickly, at least to Jamie’s untrained eye.

Claire made sure to sit next to Alex as often as possible, and drew him into conversation. The oily Duke took full advantage by monopolizing Jamie. Finally this strategy bore fruit.

“Your wife seems to be quite _taken_ with my secretary Jamie.” The Duke said with a predatory smile.

“Aye. She does’na often spend time with other English. Claire tells me they talk about Oxford since she was raised there and young Alex was a student at the College.”

“Oh to be sure, to be sure. Of course as far gone with child as she is, talking is all Mrs. Fraser can do at present. That must be a _great_ trial for you Jamie. Unless of course you have… other _comforts_ to rely on.”

Jamie wanted nothing more that to punch the odious man in the jaw for even implying that he would be unfaithful to Claire. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that he needed the Duke’s goodwill so he could get his pardon. Forcing a smile on his face, he replied “ach, no to worry your grace, I am content with my present circumstances.”

“Well… if you should ever need someone to… _commiserate_ …” the Duke left the offer hanging in the air.

“I shall be sure to seek you out first your grace.” Jamie decided he needed to change the subject before he completely lost his temper.

“What news of the Prince, Jared?”

If Jared was surprised at Jamie’s question, he didn’t show it in company. “He remains in Italy with his father at present. There are plans for him to visit France in the next year or so.”

“How exciting, to see his highness in person.” Jenny declared, trying to help her brother out. She and Claire could both tell that he was about to explode in anger and wanted to give Jamie a chance to calm somewhat.

“Really my dear? I wasn’t aware that you were a supporter of the cause.” The Duke raised a brow.

“Of course. Aren’t all loyal Scots supporters of the true King?” Jenny raised a brow back.

The Duke relaxed suddenly. “It’s nice to be in the company of _true_ friends. I was beginning to feel quite _lonely_ in Paris, what with the Duke of Argyll here petitioning King Louis not to help his cousin.”

“Yes, we’ve heard about that. It will be interesting to observe how the King receives him. Of course, I have already told Jamie and Ian to strike up an acquaintance. True friend or no, the Duke is a great connoisseur of wine and I would be most happy to relieve him of some of his wealth.” Jared was a Jacobite, but he was a businessman first.

“Of course, of course. Perhaps young Jamie can find out what the Duke’s _intentions_ are as well.”

Claire was still talking to Alex, but both of them were only paying half attention to one another, listening to the exchange at the other end of the table. Was it Claire’s imagination or was the Duke deliberately making everything into an innuendo?

Deciding that it would be easier for Jamie if she wasn’t in the room, Claire rose from the table. Jenny stood with her.

“I think the ladies shall retire and leave the gentlemen to their conversation.” Jamie came around the table and took her hand. “Would ye like to take a turn about the garden before ye retire? I can summon one o the servants to escort ye?” Claire knew then that Jamie was truly agitated. His speech patterns became far more Scots when he was upset.

“I can escort lady Fraser… if, she is… amenable…” Alex said timidly.

“What a _wonderful_ notion Alex. I’m sure Mr. Fraser wouldn’t mind at all, would you Jamie?”

Claire searched her husband’s eyes. She would like to talk with Alex and perhaps ask if she could examine him. It was possible that by intervening earlier she could do something to slow down the progression of his disease, which she suspected was Tuberculosis or Congestive Heart Failure. Both conditions were treatable if not curable.

Jamie for his part understood what Claire was asking. He remembered the lad from before and Claire’s dismay at not being able to help him more. He gave her hand a squeeze and agreed with the Duke.

“Of course, Alex if you truly would’na mind, the midwife has told Claire to walk every evening before she retires. I would be more at my ease if she had a gentleman as escort, and I will be able to attend to your employer’s concerns with more focus.”

Alex stood and offered Claire his arm. “I shall be delighted to take a turn with Mrs. Fraser.”

Jamie drew Claire up out of her chair and brought both of her hands to his lips, sharing his love for her in his eyes where the Duke could not see. “His Grace and I may be quite late, so dinna wait up for me mo nighean donn.”

“Take as much time as you need. I shall see you in the morning. Good night Ian, Jared.” With a curtsy to the Duke, “Your Grace.”

Jenny had already said good night to Ian, and gone upstairs to check on the children. Claire and Alex left the room.

Ian and Jamie exchanged a look and then Jamie said, “Your Grace, there is something I wanted to ask yer assistance with. As ye ken, there is an accusation against me for murder. I can promise ye I did’na kill the soldier, I was’na in a condition to lift my head, much less a pistol. My lawyer has drafted a counter-complaint against the man who accused me, and has several letters from witnesses that I was unconscious when they rescued me from Fort William.”

“Why do you say rescue? All things considered, wasn’t it more of a jail break?” The Duke inquired archly.

Jamie took a deep breath. “No your Grace it was’na. The only reason I had been arrested was that the officer was trying to rape my sister in front of my eyes and I was trying to protect her.”

Jared interjected. “What!!! That is not conduct becoming an officer. Even English officers should have more restraint. Janet is a Laird’s daughter!”

Jamie nodded. “My father was gone that day attending a funeral. I was working in the hay fields and Jenny was at home with the servants. I heard her and Mrs. Crook screaming all the way to where I was and took off running. When I reached the house, two soldiers were holding her while the officer was lifting her skirts. What was I supposed to do, stand there and let them rape her?” Turning to the Duke. “What would you have done yer Grace, if it had been a loved one of yours?”

“Well, I would have defended her of course.” Sandringham looked thoughtful. “And so you were arrested for that?”

“Yes.” Said Jamie shortly.

“Do you know the officer’s name?” Jared asked.

“I do. He’s listed in the complaint. Captain Jonathon Randall.”

After another moment, Jamie prompted the Duke, “will ye help then? With obtaining me a pardon or having the charges dismissed?”

“Ah. Well, that is the difficulty. You see, Captain Randall is my secretary’s brother. I haven’t had much contact with him myself you understand. I just don’t know that I could help cause trouble for a relative of someone in my employ.”

Jamie had expected this. He knew from the previous time-line that the duke was lying about his relationship with Black Jack, but he didn’t let on. The goal wasn’t to get the duke to help him at any rate. It was to lay the groundwork to prevent suspicion from Jared when he asked the Duke of Argyll instead. So Jamie said to Sandringham.

“I understand your Grace. However, I hope _you_ understand that clearing my name is important to me and my family.”

“Of _course_ Jamie.”

“That being the case, I hope you also understand that I plan to seek an audience with the Duke of Argyll when he comes, and ask for his help in submitting my complaint. He has no relative of the Captain in his employ and as someone who is outspoken against the Jacobite cause, he wouldn’t fall under suspicion for helping a Scotsman against an English Officer.” Which Jamie suspected was Sandringham’s true concern.

“I see. Why are you telling me this James?” The Duke said rather formally.

“I did’na want to damage _our_ relationship your Grace, and if you saw me talking to Argyll, without an explanation beforehand, you might… misunderstand my motives.” Jamie replied.

“I see.” The Duke appeared lost in thought for several moments. “Well. I wish you luck in getting him to help you. Now the hour is getting late and I must seek out my secretary and depart.”

The hour wasn’t that late, and Jamie suspected that Sandringham wouldn’t trust him in the future, but Jamie could live with that quite easily. He and Claire had already decided to ask Alex to help find proof that the Duke was a Jacobite. Alex in the previous timeline had been a loyal subject to the King and appalled at Sandringham’s sympathies.

Nonetheless, Jamie bowed to the Duke and bid him a pleasant good evening before going into the study. Through the window he could see that Claire was still in the garden speaking with Alex.

As he watched, a servant came out and said something. Alex replied and then bowed to Claire. She smiled and took his arm to come back into the house. Jamie knew he wouldn’t have to wait for very long to share his conversation with her, and hear the report of her conversation with Alex.


	21. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Alex's walk and conversation.

Claire and Alex left the dining room and proceeded to the garden.

After walking for some moments, Claire came to a decision. “Alex, may I ask you something?”

“Of course Ma’am.”

“Please call me Claire.”

“I don’t know if that is proper, you are socially superior to me.”

“Not really. I know you are a gentleman’s son. The fact that you are currently forced to work as the Duke’s secretary doesn’t change that, at least not as far as I’m concerned.”

“Well then, thank you… Claire. You had a question I believe?”

She smiled and got to the point. “Alex, you do know that the Duke is a Jacobite, don’t you?”

Alex sighed. “I have suspected for some time that his Grace had… leanings, however, I’ve not been able to find definitive proof.”

“Forgive me Alex… are you a Jacobite?”

Alex shook his head. “No. Most decidedly not. I’m sorry if that disappoints you.”

Claire laughed aloud. “Of course not. Jamie’s uncle might be a supporter of Prince Charles, but the rest of us are not.”

He looked surprised. “But… your sister-in-law said...”

“I know. Think about what Jenny said… word for word, what she said.” Claire prompted.

“That all loyal Scots are supporters of the true king.”

“Exactly. Now who is the true king?”

“Why King George the second of course.”

“Precisely.”

“But his Grace assumed...”

“Yes he did, which says more about his Grace’s lack of intelligence than anything.”

The Englishman looked mildly scandalized but didn’t say anything to dispute her.

“Alex. The only reason we are here is to find someone to help Jamie receive a pardon. He was accused of a murder that he did not commit. We have a letter of complaint and several eyewitnesses wrote letters explaining that Jamie was unconscious at the time and could not have done it. We know that Jared is a Jacobite and at the moment we are reliant on his hospitality as you are reliant on Sandringham for employment. That does not mean that we share his politics, any more than you share the Duke’s.”

“I see.”

“Do you? Really? Alex, I’m telling you these things because I want to help you.”

“Help me? Forgive me Mrs. Fraser, but unless you can offer me employment I fail to see how you can help me.”

“Actually… I would like to treat your illness. That will make it much easier to retain your employment would it not?”

Now Alex was shocked. “How… how did you know I’m ill?”

Claire paused. She needed to be careful here. “I’m a healer. Without examining you I’m not entirely sure what ails you. I do know that there is something wrong. You have certain physical symptoms that indicate any number of chronic illnesses. Some of them are easily treatable if you begin treatment early. Even if it’s something more serious, treating the symptoms can help prolong your life by many years as well as making you more comfortable.”

“I see.” Alex seemed to be considering it, then shook his head. “I thank you for the offer, but I cannot afford ongoing treatment. I’m trying to save to enter a profession other than secretary.”

She stopped walking and laid a hand on his arm. “Alex, I’d never _charge_ you for such a thing. My husband provides for our family more than adequately. Healing is my gift to share with everyone I can. Please… at least consider it.”

The young man nodded, but didn’t respond. Claire wanted to make him comfortable again.

So, what profession would you like to enter?”

He smiled at her gratefully.

“I’d like to study law. It’s a respectable profession and would in time allow me to take a wife.” Alex paused a moment. “It would also help me to in some small way make up for my brother’s criminal behavior.”

“Your brother?” she asked. “Is that why you are forced to work? What crimes has he committed?”

Alex didn’t say anything, just turned very red in obvious embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer.” Claire did want to know how much awareness Alex had of Jack’s crimes, but didn’t want to pressure him into revealing it, for fear that they would lose him as an ally.

“Thank you. Suffice it to say that after my brother’s death there was an inquiry and any number of misdeeds were laid at his feet. I hope to eventually redeem the family name.”

“Oh, Alex I’m very sorry for your loss. I’m sure it must hurt, he was your brother, criminal or not.”

“Yes. Thank you.” … …. “Forgive me, could we talk of something else?”

“Yes of course.” Casting about for another topic Claire landed on… “So what kind of law would you like to practice?”

“I don’t know yet. I imagine I’ll have a better idea once I begin my studies.”

“That sounds most sensible.” She smiled at him and started to continue... 

At just that moment a footman came up and informed them that the Duke was leaving.

“I shall take my leave of you then” he said bowing over her hand.

“Goodnight Alex, don’t hesitate to visit again, whether the duke does or not.” she replied.

“Thank you Claire. I will consider your offer, and at least visit to tell you my answer.”

The secretary left the garden and the footman escorted Claire to the library where her husband was waiting for her.

“Mo ghràidh.” He pulled her to him and began to kiss her passionately.

She knew that part of it was a reaction to the Duke. His blatant interest made Jamie remember what Black Jack had done to him. If kissing her helped him to cope with it, she would let him kiss her all night. Eventually he pulled his mouth from hers panting for breath. He caressed her face and then rested his forehead against hers.

She whispered… “He’s dead, Love. He can’t hurt us anymore. We’ll get your pardon and go home. We’ll be safe. Fergus will be safe.”

Jamie shuddered and hugged her tightly for another minute.

“Thank you mo chride. I ken we have to play the long game but that man gives me the willies. I always feel in desperate need of a wash after speaking with him.”

“I know Love, I know. Was the conversation productive though? Will he help you?”

Her husband shook his head. “No, he will’na. Which may be a better thing for us.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Jared was present for the conversation and when Sandringham refused to help me I took the opportunity to let both of them know I’d be asking the Duke of Argyll. I told them that by informing them of it beforehand, they would ken why I was cultivating the Duke and would’na… misunderstand my intentions.”

“Oh my love...that was very clever. By being quite upfront about it, you may allay their suspicions and be able to find proof that Sandringham is a traitor, and you won’t have to rely on the odious man for assistance with your pardon.”

“Aye.” He tucked her hand into his arm and began to escort her upstairs to their bedchamber. “And your conversation with Alex? Did he agree to help?”

“No, I didn’t even bring the subject up. This is the first time we’ve truly had a private conversation. I did tell him that I’d like to treat him. I also let him know we aren’t Jacobites and why we have to be careful at Jared’s table. I’m hopeful that he’ll come again without the Duke and we can continue to lay the groundwork to obtain his help.”

“Such a sly wee thing ye are Sassenach.” Jamie said grinning at her. They had reached the bedchamber and entered. Dismissing Suzette Jamie said, “Go seek yer bed lass. I shall assist milady this evening.

Suzette was used to this and replied. “Oui Milord. Bonsoir, I mean… good night Milord, Milady.” Claire had asked the frenchwoman if she wanted to go to Scotland with them when they returned. Suzette most definitely did and was working hard on her English. She curtsied and left the room.

Jamie began to undo Claire’s gown. She wasn’t much help being deep in thought.

“I don’t know how sly I am. I truly do want to help him and if at all possible heal him. I also hate the idea of the poor man working for Sandringham. Alex told me this evening that he would prefer to study the law… to make up for his brother’s crimes he said.”

“He did?” Jamie was surprised. Alex had made excuses for Jack the last time.

“He did.” Claire confirmed. “He didn’t want to talk about his brother so I didn’t press him. Alex did share with me that there was an inquiry after Jack’s death and many of his misdeeds came to light. Which made him very uncomfortable and embarrassed. He’s determined to redeem the family name.”

“Well. If ye can heal him, I would’na be opposed to helping the lad realize that goal. Scotland needs more men of the law and if we can gain his trust perhaps he’ll help protect us from the worst of the clearances ye say are coming.”

“I like that idea. Now we just have to figure out how to meet Mary and introduce the two of them. They still need to meet in order for Frank to eventually be born.”

Jamie made a face, he didn’t want to talk about Frank. With her gown unlaced, he undressed her down to her shift and Claire sat at her dressing table to take the pins out of her hair. She saw the face in the mirror and wrinkled her nose at him.

“Don’t make that face. If Frank isn’t born I’ll never go to Scotland and through the stones to _you_. That is NOT something I want to take the chance of preventing.”

He sighed and picked up the brush. “I ken. I dinna want to take that risk either. It’s just… ach. Never mind. I’m being foolish.”

Claire turned around on the seat and looked at him.

“No, you aren’t. I do understand Love. I don’t like to talk about Laoghaire and all you did was kiss her to make me notice you.” She took his hand not holding the brush. “I chose you. Again and again. As soon as I knew you and that you were a choice I could make, I did. If Frank were standing here right now I would still choose _you_.”

“I know. I do know ghràdhaich. I’m no... jealous exactly, just... he’s a Randall and he took something of ye that I shall never have.”

At his wife's affronted look, he was quick to add... “I dinna resent him or ye for it. If his surname were anything but Randall I dinna think I would even care. It’s just... Randalls took so much from me, and him bein’ yer first love took one thing more.”

Sighing, Jamie shook his head and said, “I’m no explaining it right. Nevermind.” Picking up the brush, he began to brush out his wife’s hair.

This one took Claire a minute. She had thought he was talking about her virginity, but he wasn’t. He was talking about the emotion of her first love. As her husband brushed her hair out, she thought about what he was trying to say.

The greatest damage Jack had done to Jamie was emotional. The physical damage he could cope with. All warriors could handle injury and her husband had an extremely high pain threshold. No, the way the evil redcoat had manipulated his mind and emotions, causing him to think of Claire while Jack raped him... that was what he still struggled with sometimes.

While Claire was thinking her beloved had finished brushing and braiding her hair. Setting aside the brush, he put a hand on her shoulder. “Will ye come to bed?”

She stood up and put her arms around her husband. Laying her head against his chest and hearing the heart that beat for her. “I love you." She paused. "I love you and I do understand what you were trying to say. Now I want you to listen to what I’m saying. Can you do that? Please?”

“I can try.” He said honestly.

“Alright. Please believe me when I say that the only reason I think of Frank anymore is when we are in danger of changing something that will prevent you and I from meeting. Frank was my first love, yes. Just as Annalise was yours. Can you honestly say you felt as strongly for her as you do for me?”

Claire was very sure the answer was no. She was 18 when she married Frank. She was young and infatuated, but the affection she held for her first love was nothing compared to what she felt for Jamie. She knew... she knew it was the same for him.

He looked as though he had been struck by lightening. Frozen. As her words penetrated and he understood what she was trying to say. By comparing Frank to Annalise, Claire enabled him to put her first husband into perspective. His mouth lifted into a smile.

“Thank you Sassenach.” He kissed her sweetly.

“I love you Jamie. I don’t ever want Frank or anyone else to come between us. Not ever.” The she yawned. “Oh. I’m sorry my love. I want to continue talking, but I’m so tired I can barely stand.”

He swept her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down he climbed in next to her and wrapped his beloved wife in his arms. “Then sleep mo chride. I have ye.”

Claire kissed him softly on the mouth and did just that.

Jamie lay in the darkness for some time, holding his wife and counting his blessings.


	22. Introducing Margaret

The following day began quietly. Jenny was now in her 39th week of pregnancy and spent most of the day sitting in the library. She read, worked on her knitting and helped wee Jamie with his letters and numbers.

Claire spent much of her time in the same pursuits. She didn’t knit as much, but was working on a blanket. The healer also worked on her samplers.

She had finished the first one and Jenny had immediately set her to working on a second one that taught different stitches. Jenny told Claire that upon completing that sampler, she could begin working on hemming handkerchiefs and baby gowns.

The ladies still took a walk in the afternoons and sat in the garden when the weather was fine, although both were careful not to overdo.

It was shortly after luncheon and they had just begun their walk, when Jenny stopped abruptly and gave Claire a nervous look. At first she didn’t understand why until a puddle began to form at the other woman’s feet.

“Did your water just break?”

“I think so.”

“Alright. Let’s go back into the house and I’ll have one of the servants send for Sister Angelique.”

Claire turned to Fergus. “Go and fetch Mr. Murray and Milord. Tell them that Mrs. Murray’s child is coming. Jamie, you go with him.”

“Oui Milady, yes Auntie.” The boys left with alacrity to carry out their task.

The ladies made their way back into the house at a gentle pace. They were met at the door by both their husbands.

“Mo chride?” Ian asked nervously.

“I’m fine. It’s no like I have’na done this before. You all can stay down here if ye please. I dinna want any o ye underfoot just now.”

Jamie laughed shakily. “Aye mo phiuthar I’ll keep Ian company while we wait.”

“Dinna get him drunk.” Just then the first contraction began and Jenny had to stop talking. She breathed through it as Claire supported her around the waist. When it eased Ian was stark white and Jamie was a little pale as well.

“I’ve already sent for Sister Angelique. Do ye need any help getting up the stairs?” Jamie asked Claire quietly.

She shook her head. “No, we’ll manage. Why don’t you take the boys and go back to the study. It will be awhile and you might as well finish whatever you were working on.”

He nodded. “Come on Ian. Let’s take the boys and go back to work. ’Twill take our mind off of things while we wait.”

“Make sure someone sends Sister up to us as soon as she arrives.” Jenny called after them.

“Aye.” Jamie had a word with the footman who watched the door and then dragged Ian back into the study. The boys came too with their schoolbooks.

The two ladies meanwhile climbed the stairs to the Murray’s chamber, only stopping once for another contraction.

When they reached the room, Claire helped Jenny out of her wet clothes and into an old but clean shift. Then the waiting began.

The contractions were consistent and about five minutes apart. Claire speculated that Jenny must have been in labor for awhile, as this pattern was more indicative of the middle part of labor. Jenny for her part knew what to do and either sat or paced as she felt the desire to. As with everything else, she voiced her objections to the pain quite loudly.

She was calmer between contractions but still talkative. Claire prepared the bed and birthing stool which Sister Angelique preferred to use when possible. She spread straw beneath it to protect the floor and placed a sheet over the straw to protect Jenny from infection.

This was Claire’s compromise between 17th century practice and 20th century practice. She also made sure that there was plenty of boiled water, clean cloths and soap in the room. Both for washing of hands and washing of the baby and Jenny when the time came.

Approximately an hour later, Sister Angelique and Mother Hildgegarde arrived. Sister looked at Claire’s preparations and gave her a nod of approval. Claire had explained previously that she had been taught to place the sheet over the straw to prevent any bits from getting onto or in to Jenny and the baby. She didn’t say who she had been taught to do that by, just a vague, ’a doctor on my travels’.

Since the practice was logical, it was accepted. Mother Hildegarde was already a champion of hand washing, and had trained all of the sisters to do so frequently.

The four women settled into a patient waiting for the labor to progress. Jenny’s contractions began to come more often and stronger at the same time. By the time they were two minutes apart, Jenny couldn’t talk during one anymore, being too focused on trying to breathe through them, finding that they didn’t hurt quite as badly when she relaxed.

Sister Angelique checked her once every hour. More often wasn’t necessary unless there was an indication of problems, (which there weren’t in this case) or the laboring woman felt the urge to push, (which Jenny hadn’t yet).

At long last, Jenny started going through transition and the contractions came hard and fast. Sister checked more often, and usually the check brought on another contraction. It hurt either way, so Sister had developed the technique of checking at the beginning of a contraction. This allowed her to monitor progress but also allowed Jenny a small break in between.

After the latest check, Sister shared a look with Claire and Mother Hildegarde. She drew Claire to the other side of the room under the pretext of washing her hands and giving some instruction.

“What is it?” Claire asked quietly.

“The child is breech.” Sister Angelique said.

Even though she expected it, Claire was nervous. ’ _Perhaps I should have mentioned the possibility sooner_.’ She thought.

“Can we turn the baby?” She asked.

“No. It is too far down the birth canal. Besides, it is not necessary. I have delivered many babies this way. In fact this would be an excellent learning opportunity for you ma cher. There are things to watch for with a breech birth, but it isn’t inherently more dangerous than if the child is born head first.”

“Really?! I have always been taught that it is.”

“If the birth attendant doesn’t know what to watch for that can be true. I know what to watch for and soon you shall also. Besides, if the child is coming out breech there must be a reason for it, or it would not happen as often as it does.”

“That...makes sense actually now that I think on it.” Claire wondered why it hadn’t been explained to her that way before. After all, babies were born breech in the 20th century all the time and both baby and mother were fine.

“Alright. What do you do differently for a breech birth?”

Sister beckoned her back to the laboring woman. “Janet, I do not wish to alarm you. Your baby is breech. All will be well if you pay close attention to my instruction. Do you understand?”

Jenny and Claire exchanged a look. They both knew that the baby was breech, and Jenny was prepared for it. She did take comfort in Claire’s assertion that she and the baby had come through it the last time.

“Aye. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” She said.

“Bien.” Turning to Claire, Sister began to instruct on breech birth.

“The first thing to do is help the laboring woman to the birthing stool. I prefer to do so earlier as it helps the mother relax and opens the pelvis as wide as possible. Never have a breech birth on the bed.”

Claire nodded. They helped Jenny onto the stool and Mother Hildegarde supported her from behind so that Claire could continue to assist and learn.

“The next most important thing is not to pull on the child. Allow nature to work. Janet, when you feel the urge to push, tell me immediately.”

Jenny nodded, but was too tired to speak. She had three more contractions after moving to the stool and then said... “I need to push Sister.”

“Then push. Breathe while you are pushing and center your energy on the pushing. Use the handles on the stool for leverage, that is why they are there. Keep breathing and pushing until you can’t feel the contraction anymore.”

Jenny did as instructed. By breathing while pushing, she was able to sustain the push through the entire contraction. Sister was watching carefully and smiled at Jenny when she paused.

“That was extremely well my child. If you can do that twice or three times more, the child will be born.”

Jenny nodded, but didn’t waste her energy on speaking. Another contraction started and Jenny pushed again in the same manner. By the third contraction the child had begun to emerge. It didn’t take nearly as long as it had the previous time and Claire was surprised. She resolved to ask Sister about it later.

While Jenny had been pushing, Sister Angelique had been rubbing oil into the perineum and also stretching it, rather like the massage that Claire had used on Colum. When the child began to emerge, Sister continued stretching and told Jenny... “You need to keep pushing my dear. The child has begun to be born and we need to get her out as quickly as possible.”

“Her?” Jenny said gasping for air. “Well, I suppose ye would be able to tell wouldn’t ye.” She laughed rather breathlessly.

“Breathe my dear. Scream if it helps.” Mother Hildegarde encouraged.

The child continued to make her entrance, with Sister Angelique checking for the umbilical cord and guiding the shoulders out quickly and efficiently. Making sure that the chin was tucked into the chest, but otherwise not pulling on the child, simply guiding her through the birth canal. Once the mouth had emerged, Sister immediately began cleaning it and then the nose off, while supporting the child with her other arm.

* * *

As the head emerged, Jenny did scream. A loud sustained wail that the men heard downstairs. Ian turned white and sat down heavily. Jamie paled also, and instantly had a flashback to his mother’s death.

It was a complete shock to both men when Fergus nodded and said... “Bien. The child is surely born and all is well.”

“Why d’ye think so?” Jamie had the presence of mind to ask.

“The ladies at Madame Elise’s would scream like that when the child was born. If there were difficulties then the screaming began much sooner and each screaming did not last as long.” Fergus said simply.

“Why does a woman scream at all?” Ian asked somewhat breathlessly.

“That I do not know.” Fergus shrugged.

* * *

Upstairs, the child had fully emerged. Sister Angelique quickly handed her to Jenny. “Greet your child ma cher. Welcome her into this world.”

Jenny did so, not caring that her shift was getting filthy. Sister Angelique had wiped off the child’s face, but nothing else before handing the baby to her mother.

“She’s so beautiful.” Jenny was laughing and crying, as was Claire. The baby for her part was crying, but not loudly. After a moment or two, she calmed down and began to root. Jenny moved aside her shift and put the child to the breast.

This of course caused contractions to begin again, although not as strong as the ones during transition had been. After a few of these, Sister Angelique said to Claire, “the afterbirth is coming.” Jenny wasn’t really paying attention as the placenta was delivered and Sister cut the umbilical cord.

“Why did you wait to cut the cord?” Claire asked. She had never seen that before. Usually it was cut immediately.

Sister didn’t immediately answer, but beckoned Claire over to the table that had been set up. Laying the placenta on the table, she examined it for completeness while instructing her student on what to look for. The midwife then washed her hands thoroughly while still observing Claire. Eventually she nodded to herself.

“You are acquainted with Maitre Raymond, oui?”

Of all the questions she could have asked, that was the last one Claire expected.


	23. Sister Angelique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Angelique explains that she is a traveler too.

“Yes...Claire said slowly. I know Maitre Raymond.”

“I also am acquainted with him. I made my final vows many years removed from 1743, and in America.” Sister Angelique revealed quietly.

Claire felt her eyes grow wide. “Where in America...and more importantly, when.”

“West Virginia, and 1992.” After a pause, Angelique continued. “I was on a visit to our mother house when I happened on a portal.”

“There are standing stones in Paris?” Claire asked incredulously.

“No, the portal in France is located in Villeneuve-sur-Lot which is a small town in the south of France. It is a small pond in the woods. I had no idea that I could travel or that such things existed before I came through.”

“Neither did I.” Claire said.

“When I arrived in this time, Raymond was waiting for me. He said that he had been warned I was coming and that I needed to go to Paris.”

“Why didn’t you just go back?” Claire wondered. “If I could have, I would have when I first arrived.”

“I believe God needed me here instead, or he wouldn’t have sent me through and sent Raymond to meet me.”

“Do you know why you are here?” Claire asked.

“I don’t for sure.” As they talked Angelique’s speaking patterns became more relaxed and recognizably 20th century. “I suspect to pass on things such as sterile technique and birthing methods. I was a certified nurse-midwife before. I worked with the Rural Health service before entering the convent. It had been my plan to return after my final profession of vows. Being here is not so dissimilar. Although most houses did have electricity and running water, not all did.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you are here. I feel a lot better knowing that you can handle complications.”

“Some complications are beyond even my purview.” Sister cautioned. “For instance, I cannot perform a surgical birth safely. I know how of course, but only in an emergency and only if the mother has already died.”

Claire blanched. “I’d rather avoid that possibility.”

“As would I. Do not be concerned Claire. Everything is well with you and the child. I understand your worry as your previous child was stillborn, however, I believe that it was due to placental abruption. That is usually caused by a traumatic event and is not likely to reoccur this time.”

“No it isn’t. I haven’t left the house and Jamie promised to be careful.”

“You see. Don’t worry so. You’ll be fine, and so will the baby.Now. Let me explain about the umbilical cord. You understand that it is the link between mother and child during pregnancy yes?”

Claire nodded.

“Alright. The child gets nourished through the cord. Blood flows from the child to the placenta, and the exchange takes place, waste product is cleansed from the blood and nutrients enter the blood, which then flows back to the child. Once the child is born, that process stops when the child begins to breathe. However, there is still blood making the journey from placenta to child. I simply wait for the blood to finish it’s journey and then I cut the cord. So the child has a complete blood supply.”

“Oh! That makes perfect sense. I wonder why no one thought of that before.”

“For the same reason people were bled when ill. The function of blood was not well understood until recently. Of course there are times when you must cut the cord prematurely. If it is wrapped around the child’s neck of course, or if it is short enough that the child cannot finish being born. Those are not common occasions, but they do happen. Now do you have any other questions?”

“I do have one. Just before Jenny started to push, you inserted your hand quite far up. Were you looking for the cord?”

“Yes. If the cord had come down first, the child could have suffocated. That is why breech births are considered so much more dangerous, the possibility of cord prolapse is higher. So I always check before I allow the mother to push. If I feel the cord, I push it up out of the way and keep my hand inserted until the baby is low enough to prevent it. I should warn you that it hurts tremendously. I feel as though my hand is in a vise. But to me, the safety of the child is worth the pain. That is also why I have mothers breathe and push constantly. The child is born faster that way and the risk is lower. I do that for all mothers, no matter the presentation of the child. Sometimes the mothers tear of course, but I can stitch up a tear, even a bad one. I cannot resurrect a dead child. Sometimes if I am concerned that the mother is going to tear badly I will make a lateral cut. It is safer for the mother, especially in this time if the cut does not go all the way to the rectum.”

Claire nodded again. “How do you keep the mother from getting infection?”

“If it is a bad tear I tell Mother Hildegarde that I need to stay with the mother until it heals. If the father is unpleasant we bring the mother and child to the convent for her convalescence. I can happily say I have yet to lose a mother to postpartum infection. I’ve lost mothers and babies of course, I did before I came here. Lack of good prenatal care, unhealthy mother etc...but not from infection. It is perhaps fortunate that Mother Hildegarde is so feared and respected, even by the men of the parish.”

Claire laughed. “That must come in very handy. Although I think if I needed him to, Jamie would be willing to take a father aside and put the fear of God into him.”

Sister Angelique laughed with her. “I can see him doing just that. Now, if you have no other questions, let’s clean up Jenny and little Margaret so Ian can come and meet his daughter.”

They proceeded to do just that and a short time later, Jenny and Maggie (for she was Maggie) were clean and ensconced in the bed on clean linen. Mother Hildegarde pronounced a blessing over mother and child before taking her leave to return to the hospital. Sister Angelique would remain until the following morning to ensure that mother and child were doing well.

After giving the soiled linens to one of the servants and overseeing the scrubbing of the room, Claire went downstairs to fetch Ian. She entered the library and found both men nursing a large whiskey.

“I thought Jenny told you not to get him drunk.” She said teasingly to her husband.

“Aye. But then she screamed. I figured one glass would’na hurt.” Jamie retorted.

“I told them that Mrs. Murray and le bêbe were well, but I do not think they believed me.” Fergus put in.

Giving him a hug, Claire smiled. “Well you were right. Jenny is fine and little Margaret is perfect. Ian, Jenny is asking for you.”

The father needed no further encouragement. He set down his glass and left the room as quickly as he was able. Jamie chuckled and offered Claire his arm. They followed at a slower pace, along with Fergus and wee Jamie. Upon entering the room, they saw Ian seated on the bed next to his wife, caressing the baby’s cheek.

“Isn’t she the bonniest thing ye ever did see?” He asked rhetorically. Kissing his wife soundly he said. “Thank ye mo chride for the gift of a daughter.”

“She’s beautiful mo phiuthar. Ye should be verra proud.” Jamie said a little gruffly to hide the emotion he was feeling.

“Thank ye. I am.” Jenny replied. Beckoning to wee Jamie she said. “Come here and meet yer sister mo mac.”

“She’s so wee!” Exclaimed the little boy.

“Aye she is that. It’ll be yer job to look after her ye ken. To teach her how to get on and keep her safe. ’Tis a verra important task.”

“Aye Da.” Wee Jamie puffed his chest looking very proud to be entrusted with such a task. “Fergus can help me though, Aye?” Jamie looked a little nervous about handling such a big job by himself.

“Oh Aye.” Fergus said, with such a Scottish inflection that it startled laughter out of all the adults.

After a few more minutes of visiting, the Frasers bid the Murray family goodnight and left the room.

“Fergus, I’m very proud of you.” Claire said as they walked downstairs to eat a late supper.

“For what Milady?” Fergus was confused.

“For being such a good example to wee Jamie. He could have resented a sister. I know that you’ve had several conversations with him about being the older brother and looking after the baby. I’ve also observed that you look after him in the same way and are very patient with him. I’m proud of you for that.” Claire explained.

Fergus didn’t say anything for once, just blushed. Jamie ruffled his hair and sent him off to bed.  Jenny’s labor had not been terribly lengthy  but is was past ten o’clock and well past normal bedtime.

Once they were alone in the room, Jamie asked “Was it truly an easy labor?”

“Yes, it was. The baby was breech just like last time, but Sister Angelique knew what to do. Jamie..”

Claire lowered her voice, not wanting to be overheard. “She’s like me, but comes from 1992.”

“What!?” He hissed quietly. “Did she tell ye that? Is she even a Nun?”

“Yes she told me and yes she’s a nun. Sister is actually from America, she was visiting the mother house when she came through. Raymond met her at the portal.”

“There are stones in France?”

Claire laughed. “That’s just what I asked her. No. Portals can take different shapes apparently. She said it was a pond. She didn’t try to go back because Raymond told her he had been sent to meet her and that God needed her here. She was trained as a midwife in her time.”

“Hmmmph.” Jamie made that peculiarly Scottish sound. “Well, at least ye’ll be in capable hands then.”

“Yes love. I will be. I’m also learning quite a bit from her about using modern techniques without being accused of doing something demonic. It’s all about how you present it.”

Claire climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her husband. “Goodnight my love.”

He kissed her. “Goodnight Sassenach.”

* * *

* * *

Little Margaret was a lovely child.  Even tempered for the most part, although she didn’t like being messy and let it be known she needed her napkin changed.

Jenny recovered quickly, more quickly than with her first child, although she admitted that not having to run Lallybroch surely helped with that.

Ian and Jamie continued to visit court weekly and had been introduced to the Duke of Argyll. Sandringham had not returned to Jared’s for supper since his last visit and truth be told, Jamie and Claire were both relieved.  Jamie planned to visit court one more time before Claire was due. She was currently in her 37 th week of pregnancy, and he didn’t want to miss the birth.

Claire became more and more nervous as the time drew closer. She knew this pregnancy was different. It felt different. She wasn’t under the same amount of stress, and the baby was still very active. It was already past the time when Faith had come. Still...she was so afraid something would go wrong.

“I dinna have to go if it will ease yer mind Sassenach.” 

“What? No don’t be silly. I’ll be fine. Jenny is here and so is Fergus. I’m not leaving the property and Sister Angelique says everything is fine.”

“I ken all that. I also ken that yer worrit.” He drew his wife into his arms. “I can stay home.”

Claire thought about it. “No. Really. Jamie go meet with the Duke and see if he will help you. I know that you and Ian have been working towards this meeting for weeks. I’ll be alright. Truly. I will.”


	24. The Duke of Arghyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally presents his case to the Duke of Arghyll...with some interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...this chapter fought me a bit. I'll try and be a bit more timely with my posting...but I make no promises.

Jamie had been on edge all evening. The Duke of Arghyll had not arrived yet, and it was almost eight o’clock. Of course these evenings ran into the small hours of the morning, but Jamie did not want to be out late, especially now.

“Calm down Jamie. He’ll be here.” Ian reassured him.

He opened his mouth to reply and caught sight of the Duke, entering the salon. Making his way forward, he greeted the man.

“Good evening your Grace. I was beginning to worry that I had missed you.”

“Good evening Laird Broch Tuarach. His majesty kept me later than I expected him to. Shall we adjourn to the library? I’ve also asked the minister of finance to be present, he may be able to present your petition to King Louis.”

Jamie had told him at their last meeting that he wished a private conversation and the library was usually deserted. The aristocracy in France were not inclined to scholarly pursuits... at least not those that attended King Louis.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed behind them, Jamie began to make his case. Presenting the letter of complaint, the witness testimonies, and adding in his explanation of the events that led to his arrest.

Arghyll looked over both and for a moment maintained a thoughtful silence. He passed the documents on to the finance minister, then asked...

“So, you prevented English soldiers from raping your sister, and for that you were arrested on charges of obstruction?”

“Aye, and punished too.” Here Jamie took a calculated risk. Shrugging out of his coat, he removed his vest, and then his sark. There were indrawn gasps of horror from both Argyll and the minister. Ian looked as though he was going to be sick. He knew of the scars of course but hadn’t actually seen them before.

Turning again to face the other men, Jamie continued. “200 lashes over the course of a week. The first hundred was for preventing him from raping my sister. The second hundred was because I would not lie with him.”

Jamie redressed in a silent room. After several minutes, the minister cleared his throat. “I’m speechless. Such _barbarity_. It’s completely _ruined_ your back.”

“Aye. Would you be willing to lend your influence to my complaint? I dinna wish for financial compensation from the Crown, although I would’na say no to some from the officer.”

“And how do you know for sure that is the officer’s name?” Argyll inquired finding his voice.

“He took great delight in introducing himself after the first flogging. When he was asking me to lie with him.” Jamie responded.

“I beg your pardon? He asked you to what?” The Duke asked incredulously, not having heard Jamie the first time he mentioned it.

“Captain Randall told me that he would’na administer the second 100 lashes if I would allow him to bugger me.” Jamie said stoically. “Understand that I had already had the first hundred lashes so I knew exactly how painful it was.”

“I see.” The Duke of Argyll was just as stoic.

“Why did you not agree then? A buggering couldn’t have hurt nearly as much.” The finance minister asked.

“Physically no. The damage to my mind and my soul however…”

“Just so.” Argyll said. “Do you have a copy of the complaint and the witness letters with you? I assume you wish to keep the originals.”

“Yes your Grace. I carry copies certified by a solicitor whenever I am at court, in hopes that someone will listen.”

“Why not just stay in France Mr. Fraser? An enterprising man such as yourself would be welcomed here and have no trouble providing for your family.”

“Aye minister that it true. I’m a Scotsman though. I miss home. I miss my land and my tenants need me home to care for them.”

“What of your loyalty? I know that your cousin is a Jacobite, which is why he stays in France.” Arghyll inquired.

“He is. I however am not. King George is perhaps no as kind to his Scottish subjects as I would prefer...or at least his Majesty’s army is no. He is however willing to leave us be to live our lives, so long as we pay our taxes and do not rise up against him.” Jamie sighed.

“I’ve never met Prince Charles, and I dinna need to. The stories I’ve heard from those who have, convinced me that he’s a spoilt child throwing a tantrum because he wants his cousin’s toys. I’ll no condemn my men or myself to death in order to assuage another man’s ego.”

“You state your opinion very decidedly.” The minister observed.

“Aye. I’m an educated man, but I’m no a member of the nobility. I understand politics and the chess game that it is, but I want no part of it. My only concerns are God, my wife, my family and my tenants, in that order. I trust that King George will do his best to take care of his responsibility to rule and that if he does’na, then his parliment will replace him without me or mine being involved in the process.”

Again, silence reigned for a moment. Then Arghyll burst into laughter. “Good God man, I wish you _were_ a member of the nobility. We could use more men like you in the House of Lords.”

Gesturing to the letter of complaint, he added… “I’ll present this to his Majesty and add my one letter of recommendation to it.” Turning to the minister he added… “If necessary can you...”

The minister waved a hand. “I’ll make sure to write a letter for King Louis to sign, recommending that your King grant the pardon. I think it would be better if I simply presented it along with all the other papers he needs to sign. There is no reason to draw his majesty’s attention to the Laird Broch Tuarach. King Louis can sometimes be… rather demanding about what he wants in return, and I’ve met your wife sir. She is a rare beauty. I know they call her La Dame Blanche and his majesty is already intrigued by what he has heard. You are most wise to have kept her away from court I think.”

“My wife is expecting our child, and her time is very close. I think the anxiety of court would’na be good for her or the bairn.” Jamie said diplomatically, not addressing the minister’s other comments.

“Well then, let us do what we can to ensure that you receive your pardon in time for the child’s Christening.” The Duke rose and taking the documents with him, exited the library. As he reached the door, he turned and said, “I shall contact you as soon as I have word.” He paused...then added,

“This is not a requirement, however, would you be willing to inform me of the names of those who frequent your cousin’s company… that you know to be Jacobites or at least sympathizers to the pretender’s cause?”

“Yes.” Jamie said emphatically. “I would be most happy to do so, your Grace. Such men present a danger to Scotland. A rising would do nothing but bleed our people and devastate our lands. I canna guarantee proof, but I can relay what I know and what I hear at Jared’s table, at least for as long as we are in France.”

Giving a nod, the Duke left the room, the minister on his heels. Jamie looked at Ian.

“Well. It’s out of my hands now. Let’s go home. I’ll be satisfied never to return to court.”

“Can we get away with that though? Won’t Jared expect us to continue coming to these events?”

“No. I’ve made all the contacts I need to, in order to sell this year’s wine and next year’s too. We will’na need to come back here.”

“Oh thank God. You know I’ll do whatever I can to help you, but I hate spending my evenings listening to overindulged men and women complain about how their excesses are’na enough. The food they waste in a week would feed all our tenants for a month. It turns my wame.”

“Aye.” Jamie clapped him on the back. “Come then. Let’s go home to our wives and children.”

Ian agreed and they left the library. They hadn’t yet reached the door when someone called Jamie’s name. Looking up he saw Sandringham coming toward him, followed closely by Alex Randall. Closing the gap, he made a shallow bow to the duke.

“Jamie how _wonderful_ to see you here. Did my eyes deceive me or did you just leave the same room I saw Arghyll and the french minister of finance come out of?” The duke’s eyes glittered with malice and a desire for gossip.

“Aye. If you’ll remember, I did tell ye I’d be asking him to help me receive a pardon since you were unable to.” Jamie said shortly.

The other man made a moue of distaste. “I didn’t say _unable_ merely unwilling.” Nodding to Alex, he added, “Since the man you are complaining about is Alex’s brother, I can hardly champion your cause. After all, I would not want my employee to be tarred by his brother’s misfortune.”

Alex blushed a bright red, but looked at Jamie steadily. “Are you making a complaint against Jack?”

Jamie looked back at Alex, just as steadily. “I am.”

“You’re him. Aren’t you? The man he gave 200 lashes.” It was a statement, not a question and Jamie was surprised by it.

“I am, but how…?”

Alex looked pained. “My brother kept a diary. Some of his more… egregious behaviors were recorded in it. He described you quite… thoroughly.” The young man looked down, and then back up. “I didn’t make the connection until just now when his Grace…” Shaking himself, Alex said… “I’m sorry my brother hurt you like that.” He turned his gaze upon the duke and informed him… “I’ve already turned the diary into the magistrate’s office in London. It isn’t right what my brother did, and if it tarnishes my name too, then I will just have to bear it.”

Sandringham was embarrassed. As all odious men who are embarrassed will do, he took it out on someone who couldn’t fight back. Drawing himself up into his most supercilious, he said. “Well then. I’m sure _you’ll_ understand that I cannot have someone in my employ that is connected to a criminal. You may return to my townhouse and remove your belongings. I expect you to be gone before I return home this evening.”

Alex looked thunderstruck and then resigned. “Yes your grace.” Sketching a bow, he left them.

“Now then… Jamie” The odious man said with a predatory smile. “As Alex is no longer in my employ, I find that I am most willing to present your case to his majesty.”

“Thank you your Grace for the offer. Fortunately, my case has already been taken up by the Duke of Arghyll and the French minister of finance. Therefore, it will not be necessary for you to sully your hands with it.” Jamie said dryly.

The Duke made as if to protest and Jamie added… “I’ve already turned copies of the witness testimonies and the complaint over to them. So you see, even if I wanted to avail myself of your assistance, it is no longer in my hands.”

Sandringham gaped like a fish for a full minute and then said sourly. “Oh, well… I suppose you _must_ leave things in Arghyll’s hands. It is a shame though. God only knows _what_ kind of payment he’ll ask for in return.”

Jamie decided to have a bit of fun. “I’m sure whatever the Duke asks, I will be most happy to give him.” Putting as much innuendo into it as he could stomach. “Now if you’ll excuse us your grace, my brother-in-law is most anxious to return home to his wife and new baby.”

Bowing, the men left the Duke standing in the middle of the room. They managed to make it all the way to the coach before Ian burst out laughing. Jamie joined him and they nearly howled with mirth as the coachman started the horses.

“Oh God Jamie. Did you see the expression on the Duke’s face? I almost ruptured myself trying not to laugh in front of him.”

“I ken. Arghyll is most devoted to his wife and does’na share Sandringham’s inclinations, but that foul wee bastard does’na ken it. I wish Claire had been there if only to see… _Iffrin!!!!_ ” Jamie suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Ian asked.

“Alex. The Duke sent him packing, and I ken it well the puir lad has nowhere to go.” Jamie called out to the driver, “Take us by the Duke Of Sandrinham’s lodgings, will ye?”


	25. Fetching Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie cannot leave Alex out in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get some writing done this week. Enjoy.

The coach was about halfway to the Duke’s residence when Jamie spotted Alex. He was walking toward the town house with slumped shoulders.

Bidding the coachman to stop, Jamie descended and strode quickly over to the young man.

“Mr. Randall, Alex. I’m that sorry ye’ve been dismissed and feel responsible for the situation ye presently find yerself in.”

Alex was already shaking his head before Jamie finished speaking.

“It’s not your fault Mr. Fraser. You did not ask for my brother to attack your sister, nor did you ask him to flog you. He chose to abuse his position.”

“What will ye do now lad?” Ian asked from behind them.

Alex shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I haven’t the funds to go back to England, so I shall try to find employment in Paris. Although, without a recommendation, I’m not sure how much success I shall have.”

They had reached the townhouse and Alex bowed to them. “I should go retrieve my things before the Duke arrives and has me thrown out.”

Jamie put a hand on his arm. “Come home with us. At least for tonight. Ye can make your plans tomorrow without having to sleep in the street or in a crowded tavern full of frenchmen.”

Alex hesitated, then nodded. “Thank you Mr. Fraser. I...thank you.”

“Think nothing of it man. My wife would skin me alive if I left ye to fend for yerself. I’m just protecting my own interests... and my place in my wife’s bed.” Jamie said, waggling his eyes a bit.

Alex and Ian both laughed. “Far be it from me to be the cause of troubles between you and Lady Claire.” Alex said. “I’ll be just a few moments, if you’re sure you don’t mind waiting.”

“We dinna mind. Take whatever time ye need lad.” Ian said.

Alex went into the house and the men returned to the coach, mainly to get out of the wind.

“It’s getting cold.” Ian remarked.

“Aye. We’ll no be able to return to Scotland until spring. ’Tis probably better that way. The bairns will both be some months old and Jenny and Claire will be fully recovered from the births. Traveling will be easier on all of them then.”

Less than half an hour later, Alex came out of the house. One of the footmen was helping him to carry a trunk which they placed in the foot of the coach. Thanking the man, Alex climbed in after it and sat down next to Ian, across from Jamie.

They passed the ride back to Jared’s filling Alex in on Jamie’s conversation with the Duke of Arghyll, including Jamie’s promise to pass along whatever information he could on Jacobites and their activities.

“I may be of some use there. I’ve overheard several conversations while in his Grace’s employ that contained information about which Scot’s Lairds are offering money and men to support the Stuarts. I’ve nothing written down of course. The Duke didn’t trust me and whatever else he may be, the man is not an idiot.”

“Written down or not, we can at least give his Grace names to investigate.”

Alex nodded. “May I ask you a question Mr. Fraser?”

Jamie inclined his head.

“Why do you not support the Stuarts? You are a Papist are you not?”

“I am a Catholic, yes.”

“Then, I don’t understand. Why would you support King George who is Church of England, rather than the Stuarts who are Catholic?”

“Truly, I dinna think the two are related. The Stuarts are’na better rulers simply because they are Catholic...and in regards to Prince Charles, if half of what I hear is true, he’s no a verra faithful Catholic to begin with. King George does’na try to force me to give up my faith and to my mind, one king is verra much the same as another. As long as his policy does’na harm my family, I dinna have issue with an Englishman being the King of Scotland. Besides. War is horrible no matter which side wins. I’d rather avoid it coming to Scotland if possible.”

“A most sensible position sir.” Alex said.

They reached the house and Jamie helped Alex with his trunk. A footman opened the door before they reached it. Entering, Jamie asked that a room be prepared for Alex. Jared came out of his study and asked what was going on. Signaling to Ian, he let the other man lead Alex upstairs while he followed Jared back into the study to explain.

In a few short sentences, Jamie recounted his conversation with Sandringham and that Alex had been dismissed on the spot as a result of it.

“It’s far too late for him to find respectable lodging tonight, and as I felt somewhat responsible for his dismissal in the first place, I invited Alex to stay here tonight. I ken ye may no want to anger his Grace, and I promise, I will find another place for him tomorrow. I just could’na stomach the idea of the lad sleeping in the street or some seedy tavern. He’s been verra good about keeping Claire company and I ken she’s fond of him. See’s him as a younger brother.”

Jared made a sound of agreement. “I’ve no difficulty with the lad staying for the night, or as long as it takes for satisfactory arrangements can be made. Just do me a favor and keep him out of the sight of his Grace, should he come to call.”

“I will Jared. Thank ye.” Jamie promised.

* * *

After talking it over with Claire, Jamie decided to ask Alex to stay with them for the present.

“If ye stay here, ye can travel back to Scotland with us. I ken it’s no England, but it will at least be on the right side of the channel. In the meantime, I can make inquiries with a solicitor I ken that may be willing to take ye on as a clerk. Or if Ned can’t he may ken someone who can.”

Alex was shocked. “Why!? Please don’t mistake me, I’m very grateful that you’re offering and I’m in no position to turn you down, but I don’t understand. Why would you help me after what my brother did?”

Jamie couldn’t of course explain all of his reasons, but he did say... “I dinna believe in judging any man for anything other than his own character and behavior. Ye’ve been nothing but kind to my wife and courteous to everyone you come into contact with. It costs me nothing to assist you, except the price of passage back to Scotland.” Jamie held up a hand when Alex went to protest. “Which you can pay back when you’re able if you must.” Then he grinned.

“The real cost you must pay, is to allow my wife to treat you. I ken it’s been vexing her that you will'na avail yerself of her healing and just now... I’d rather nothing vex her. So then... can ye pay that price?”

Alex stared at him and then started to laugh. “They say that the Irish have the gift of Blarney, but I’m beginning to think they learned it from their Scottish cousins. I’ve never before heard a man turn circumstances to suit another man, all the while acting as though it is I doing YOU the favor rather than the other way around.” Sticking out his hand he continued, “alright. It’s a bargain then. I’ll let Claire examine me and follow her suggestions, in return for staying here and passage back to England.”

“And giving that list of names to Arghyll.” Jamie reminded him. He didn’t want to hurt the young man’s pride too much. Indeed, Alex perked up a bit at the reminder that he did have something to offer.

* * *

Claire examined Alex after breakfast in the small sitting room rather than the library. Fergus sat in the room for propriety’s sake.

Claire held up the pinard horn that Sister Angelique had gifted her with. “Alex, If you would allow me, I’d like to listen to your breathing and your heart. This is called a pinard horn and it will amplify the sounds. I need to put it against your skin, so you’ll need to remove your vest and shirt.”

Alex blushed a bright red, but complied. It was not that different from the male doctor he had seen before. Claire kept her eyes averted out of respect. Putting the horn against his back, she listened to his lungs and then moved to the front and listened to his heart.

“You may re dress and then we’ll talk, alright?” Claire sat down at the desk and busied herself with writing up her notes. Alex hurriedly put on his shirt and vest before sitting in the chair opposite. He tied his cravat while waiting for her to speak. She finally finished her notes and looked up.

“I have some good news Alex. Your heart is strong and seems to have a steady beat. So I think I can rule out a heart condition. I did hear some congestion in your lungs, which could have any one of a number of causes. Tell me is it more difficult for you to breathe at certain times of the year?”

“Yes sometimes. It is very difficult when the weather is damp, or cold.”

“Alright, have you noticed a difference based on location?” At his blank look, Claire rephrased the question. “Is it harder to breath in the city or the country?”

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “I’ve not really noticed one way or the other. Then again, I’ve not spend much time in the country to make the comparison.”

Claire smiled at him. “Well, perhaps you can come to Lallybroch and visit once we’ve gone home. Then you’ll be able to.”

Looking back down at her notes, she said... “I’ll have to consult with Mother Hildegarde and a couple of other physicians, but I believe your ailment is something to do with your lungs. There are several treatments which would help, but I want to make sure that I choose the one that will be the most efficacious.”

“Of course. I have waited this long, a few more weeks will not matter.”

“Oh I don’t want to wait weeks before doing anything, I can’t talk with anyone until after I’ve recovered from the baby’s birth. What I’d like to do right away is have you take a steam treatment twice a day, morning and night. It can be done at home and the herbs used are common ones that we have an abundance of in the stillroom. That will at least open your air passages and make it easier for you to breath. I’d also like you to avoid going down near the docks or to any part of town where there are factories of any sort.”

“Why would a factory affect my breathing” Alex said, bewildered.

“It could be the fumes, as at a tannery or it could be the tiny bits of wool floating in the air near a woolen mill or a weaving mill. All those things can get into your lungs and make it more difficult for you to breath.”

After examining him, Claire suspected that Alex had severe Asthma rather than tuberculosis. If she could teach him to avoid triggering it, he might avoid damage to his lungs or at least greatly reduce it. In which case it was possible that he could live a long and happy life. If they could figure out how to introduce him to Mary Hawkins, before they left in the spring, that is.

Jamie came in just as they were finishing up, and offered Alex the use of the library. “I ken my wife will probably want you to stay close at hand until she can begin treating you, but that’s no reason to keep from beginning yer study of the law. Jared’s library has many fine books from England and I asked him for permission to let ye have access to them.”

“Thank you James. That is most gracious of Jared, and I will avail myself of the opportunity.” Alex bowed and left the room.

Jamie sent Fergus after him, with a “look after your English reading. I’ll be along after a bit to help ye with maths.”

When they were alone in the room, he put his arms around his wife and kissed her soundly.

“And you my Sassenach, will ye come and have a lie down with me?”

“Jamie it’s only ten o’clock in the morning.” Claire protested. “I haven’t exerted myself in any way and I’m not the least bit tired.”

Jamie gave her a steamy look. “I asked ye to come have a lie down with me. I did’na say anything about sleeping.”

They shared a naughty smile and proceeded up the stairs as quickly as Claire’s condition allowed them to.


	26. Brianna Ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Brianna makes her debut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains labor and childbirth. There isn't anything graphic, but some things are alluded to.

Claire began her forty-first week of pregnancy thoroughly disgusted with being pregnant.

Her due date had come and gone with much expectation but no contractions. Sister Angelique had come to see her every day. She had instructed both Jamie and Claire on how to communicate for the birthing. “I don’t see many fathers in the birthing chamber in this time, but in my practice before, I found that when the husband is supportive, the woman has a much easier time. Jamie, this is Claire’s birth and unless it’s a medical issue, she’s in charge.”

Turning to Claire the nun said, “follow your instincts. Whatever position is most comfortable, talking, no talking, whatever helps you. Jamie and I will follow your lead.”

Claire smiled. “I like the sound of that. Are all births like that in the future?”

Sister shook her head. “No. The variance of practice is enormous, and generally has a lot to do with the philosophy of care, training and experience of the birth attendant. One recommendation I do make, is to have as few people in the room as possible. It creates a calmer atmosphere and relaxes the mother. After all...it was only the two of you in the room when the child was conceived. Now, if you’ll lie down on the bed, I’ll check you to see where things stand.”

After examining her, Sister Angelique said that she was about three centimeters, and that the baby was still doing well. “The child has begun to move towards the birth canal, so it probably will be in the next few days or so.”

“I know he or she is still kicking me vigorously.” Claire retorted. Aiming her mouth at her abdomen she announced, “I’m ready to meet you any time now.”

Sister smiled. “I don’t have to tell you that a due date is an estimate only. The baby will arrive when God determines that it’s time. Of course, if you’d like to hurry things along, there’s something Mr. Fraser can do to help.”

Jamie perked up at that. “Aye? What can I do?”

Sister’s smile became mischievous. “It is said that if you have relations frequently at this stage, something in the man’s seed stimulates the mechanism of labor.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped and he stared at the nun, who was now giggling at the look on his face. Claire on the other hand asked, “Is that true? Really true?”

“Oh yes, there have been several studies done to confirm that the progesterone in the man’s sperm stimulates contractions and can cause the onset of labor if the woman is at term, which you most certainly are.”

“Thank you Sister. I think I would like to follow your most excellent medical advice.” Claire saw the still giggling nun to the door. When it had closed behind her, Claire threw the bolt and started loosening her gown.

“Jamie, you did hear Sister didn’t you?”

Jamie nodded still shocked that a nun would even know of such things, much less speak of them.

“Well then, are you going to help me or not?” she asked archly.

Shaking himself, he grinned at his wife and began to untie his cravat. “Well then, if we must…”

* * *

They gave it their very best effort, but two days later, Claire still hadn’t gone into labor. She was trying not to worry about it, and was currently in the greenhouse with Fergus, listening to him read in French. It was too cold to be outside, but Claire couldn’t stomach the thought of being cooped up in the house.

The greenhouse was a good alternative. She and Fergus stayed there all morning, until Jamie came to fetch them in for lunch. He had been in the study working on the account ledgers for Jared.

Halfway through lunch, Claire felt a contraction. It was strong enough to make her stop talking in the middle of a sentence, and Jenny gave her a knowing look. “Strong one?”

“Yes. I think I shall sit in the parlor after lunch rather than go back outside.”

By the time they finished lunch she’d had two more contractions and Jamie had sent for Sister Angelique, who arrived just as they were rising from the table. Mother Hildegarde wasn’t with her, she was attending to a patient that she couldn’t leave.

Instead of the parlor, Claire went upstairs. Jenny asked if Claire wanted her to come too, and Claire shook her head.

“No, you stay down here with Ian and the children. Between Sister and Jamie, I’ll be well looked after. Besides, this way you can calm them down if I scream.”

Jamie walked her up the stairs, supporting her around the waist and letting her grip his arm. When they reached the bedroom, he helped her undress and don a shortened shift that the Sister had said was easier to give birth in. The lower edge just covered her bottom.

Sister reminded him what to do for Claire. “You must pay attention to her cues, and follow her directions. Sometimes she may not have words, so you’ll need to watch closely. Also, remember, there will be some blood, but unless I start to get worried, assume that it’s normal. I will of course be happy to answer any questions you have...after the birth. Alright?” Jamie nodded.

For the longest time, all Claire wanted to do during a contraction was stand with her arms around his neck and her head resting against his chest. If her breathing became labored, he breathed with her to get her to slow it down and not hyperventilate.

He kept his arms around her waist, supporting her, whispering encouragement in a mixture of English and Gaelic into her hair. They were so focused on each other, both forgot that Sister Angelique was even in the room. Without anyone to perform for, and trusting Jamie implicitly, Claire turned inward, following her instincts just as the nun had advised.

It wasn’t that long in reality, about two hours before Sister said that she was 8 centimeters. Jamie didn’t quite understand what a centimeter was, but he nodded anyway. Claire hadn’t really made any noise except to breathe for over an hour.

“She’s entering transition Jamie and this is the most painful part for her.” Sister said softly. To Claire she said, “is there anything you need?”

Claire shook her head and then started keening softly as another contraction began. “Ahhhh...my back...ooooh” She bent forward trying to relieve the pain in her back.

The nun told Claire to turn around so that her back was to Jamie’s front. She did so and held onto the bed post, trying to maintain her balance while bent over.

“Jamie, make a fist and push against the small of her back.” Jamie nodded and did as he was told.

“Very good. Now Claire straighten a bit and lean into Jamie’s fist.” Sister coached.

She did, and to Jamie’s eye, it seemed to help. Claire relaxed a bit anyway. She had less than a minute of respite then another contraction came, again causing the pain in her back. Jamie bore down and pushed against her back, every time. His other arm was across her chest, allowing Claire to brace herself against him, though she still held onto the bedpost.

Thankfully this only lasted about twenty minutes before Claire announced, “I need to push.”

Sister nodded, but said, “Claire I need to check you first to make sure you are ready and don’t tear anything. Breathe through this one.” Claire didn’t respond, except to nod.

Sister checked her right where she was standing, and then said, “Everything looks good. Let’s get you onto the birthing stool and you can push.”

The birthing stool was across the room. Claire shook her head and said, “no. Jamie come here and get behind me. You can be my birthing stool.

She was leaning on the bedpost and Jamie sat down on the low chaise at the end of the bed. Claire came to squat between his legs, and grabbed his arms, using them for leverage. The shortened shift was bunched around her waist.

A contraction began and she pushed. At the end of the contraction, she slid her hands into Jamie’s and laced their fingers together.

Sister raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. She settled on the floor and began to stretch Claire’s opening. Another contraction came and again Claire bore down. Sister encouraged her to keep breathing even as she pushed. “Remember Claire, the baby still gets oxygen from you… breathe.”

Two pushes later and Sister exclaimed softly, “I can see the head. Steady now Claire. If you lose the contraction just keep breathing and go back to pushing with the next one.” Claire nodded but didn’t say anything, just tried to keep her breathing even. Jamie didn’t say anything either, just held his wife.

From his position behind her, Jamie could see everything including the red hair coming out of his wife’s honeypot.

On the next contraction, the head was delivered and Sister quickly checked for the cord. Finding nothing she said, “one more push to deliver the shoulder and you’ll be done Claire.”

Claire didn’t respond, just took a deep breath and started to push. Less than a minute later, the baby was born. “You’ve a little girl.” Sister said. “Oh my, look at that red hair.”

Jamie could feel the tears welling up, but he couldn’t say anything. He was amazed that the baby hadn’t torn his wife’s flesh wide open. God had truly designed a woman’s body in a miraculous way. Jamie kissed the side of his wife’s head, but otherwise didn’t move.

Claire caught her breath and then said, “Jamie shift back so I can take her.”

The child wasn’t crying, and Jamie’s heart stopped. Was she no breathing? Sister didn’t seem concerned though, just handed the baby to Claire. No the child was breathing. She was awake and looking around. But why wasn’t she crying? Jamie tried to ask and had to clear his throat, he couldn’t get his voice to work properly. “Why is she no crying?” He asked, but softly. It felt intrusive to speak at all.

“If the birth is not traumatic, then the child often will not cry. Children’s ears are very sensitive and usually when they cry at birth it’s because their senses are overwhelmed.”

Claire still hadn’t spoken, but she was smiling and tears were running down her face. She looked up from the baby at Jamie, and he felt his own tears begin to fall.

“She’s so beautiful mo nighean donn, just like her Mam. Thank you for the gift of a daughter.”

“She is beautiful. Thank you Jamie, for the gift of a daughter.” Claire replied, reaching up to kiss him. They both looked back down at the baby and Jamie poked a finger into her tiny hand, that the baby immediately wrapped her fist around.

They sat like that for half an hour, while waiting for the placenta to deliver. Claire holding the baby, and Jamie holding Claire. Not saying anything, simply healing and watching their daughter.

Eventually, the placenta was delivered and Sister examined it to make sure that it was intact before tying off and cutting the umbilical cord. She placed a dressing screen around Claire and Jamie and the baby, and then called for the maids to come in and prepare a bath.

Once it was prepared, she closed the door on the servants, removed the screen and put several herbs into the water.

“Alright Claire. I want you and the baby in the tub please. Jamie, if you’d like to take a minute and wash up, now would be the time.”

Claire struggled to get up and said, “I don’t think I can stand up and hold her. Jamie, would you...”

Sister hurried over. “Here let me. I’ll take the baby and then Jamie, if you could carry Claire to the tub.” He nodded and did as bid. Claire stripped off the shift before he lifted her into his arms. Once his wife was in the tub, he realized that the nun had not moved. “And now Jamie, if you’d like to take your daughter to her mother.”

His smile was brighter than the sun. He took the child and cuddled her close for a moment before crossing the room and giving her to Claire. Sister had followed him and asked Claire, “Do you think you can wash her, or would you like me to?”

“I… I think I’d like Jamie to do it. If, that’s alright?”

“Of course. Jamie? Why don’t you take off your shirt at least, and then you can wash yourself while you wash your daughter. The herbs won’t hurt you, they’re just to help prevent infection.”

“Alright.” He removed his sweat soaked shirt and taking up another wash cloth, crossed to the tub. He wet the cloth and wiped his arms and chest down, before dropping it on the floor. Taking another cloth for the baby, he got that wet and began to wash the birthing fluids off his daughter while Claire held her. After just a few minutes, Claire’s arms began to shake, and they switched. Jamie held the baby and Claire finished cleaning her off.

Sister was there with another, larger cloth to wrap the baby in. “Why don’t you go sit by the fire and hold your daughter Jamie, I’ll clean Claire up.”

“Aye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every birth is different, depending on the decisions of the couple and the birth attendant. It has been my great joy to have several births that went about as described in this chapter. If my husband didn't insist on a midwife being present, I'd be happy if he were the only person in the room.
> 
> HOWEVER! That's my preference. There is no right or wrong as long as the woman is happy with her choices. It's her birth. Some women like a party. Some women want to schedule the c-section ahead of time. Some women don't have things go as they would have preferred because of medical issues. 
> 
> No one has the right to judge a birth, except for the woman herself, and she shouldn't feel guilty or less if the birth doesn't go as planned.
> 
> Talk to your SO and your birth attendant. Ask questions. Decide what you want. Listen to the birth attendant if its a medical issue, but ask your questions about possible scenarios BEFORE you go into labor. If you know ahead of time that you'll need a c-section in certain circumstances, you're a lot less likely to feel bad if you do need one.
> 
> One more thing about c-sections. I've never had one. But I am in awe of women who give birth that way. Think about it. Such a woman is recovering from both pregnancy/birth AND major abdominal surgery. All while trying to take care of a newborn. That's AMAZINGLY strong.


	27. Brianna part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family meets Brianna. Jamie has a question to ask Fergus

Half an hour later, Claire was clean (Sister had even washed her hair for her) and dressed in a clean gown. Sister had changed the bedding and had fashioned a belt and padding for Claire to wear under the gown.

The servants had brought up a tray of food for both Claire and Jamie, following Sister’s instructions that it be beef and vegetables, with apple cider to drink instead of tea. Claire ate and then Sister asked if she could walk to the bed from the dressing table.

“I probably could, but I’d rather Jamie carry me. I think it helps him right now… to help me.”

Nodding, the nun turned to ask Jamie to assist his wife to the bed. She began to laugh quietly. “You’ve worn him out my dear.”

Looking past Sister, Claire could see that Jamie was sitting in a rocker by the fire, holding the child close against his bare chest. Both of them were asleep.

Claire looked at them, her heart bursting with the love she felt for both. “I would give anything for a camera right now.” She whispered to Sister Angelique, who nodded. “I know. I’ve often had that same thought. Should I help you to the bed or should I wake him?”

Claire thought about that for a moment. “I’m torn. Part of me thinks you should wake him and part of me doesn’t.” She whispered again. “Let him sleep for a few more minutes, then we’ll wake him.”

Sister Angelique nodded and sat down on the floor. “I wanted to thank you.” She said to Claire, still speaking softly.

“Thank me? Whatever for?”

“I’ve been in this time period for almost five years now. It’s been a long time since I attended a birth like yours. I used to see a birth like that maybe once or twice a year, and it always felt like a beautiful privilege to see a couple so tuned to one another. It makes the birth seem almost sacred. But in this time...most fathers and mothers too, are so ingrained to the idea that a man doesn’t belong in the birthing chamber...” the nun shrugged. “I just haven’t attended a birth like this in awhile.”

“I understand. Jenny thought I was insane when I told her that I wanted Jamie with me and he wanted to be here.” Claire paused. “Honestly, he isn’t like the other men of his time. He’s…” she shrugged helplessly. “He’s just different. I can’t really explain it. I would say he’s more modern thinking, but the men in my time aren’t in the room either.”

The nun smiled. “In my time it’s the reverse. Most men are in the room, and sometimes a man will be made fun of if he isn’t. I don’t think either extreme is fair. Each couple should be able to decide for themselves, and not be judged for their choice.”

Claire nodded. “Well, I need to thank you too. I think if we’d had any other midwife, this would have been a very different experience for both of us.”

The ladies laughed and that caused to Jamie rouse on his own, so they didn’t have to make the choice to wake him. Eyes opening, he kissed the top of the baby’s head and looked around to see Claire seated at her dressing table.

“Will you carry me back to the bed love?”

Slowly so as not to disturb the child, he rose from his chair and walked over to them. Handing the baby off to Sister, who had gotten to her feet, he bent and lifted Claire into his arms, carrying her over to the freshly made bed. He kissed her when he set her down and drew the covers up.

While he was doing that, the nun assessed and diapered the infant, then dressed her in a small gown with a tiny knitted cap for her head. Sister had an unending supply of such caps, they were made by the postulants at the convent.

Sister handed Claire the baby, and said quietly… “James, I’m going to clean up from the birth, and then I’m going to leave the three of you to spend some time together as a family. There’s time enough for everyone else to meet her tomorrow. I’ll let Jenny and the rest of your family know that all is well, and they can see you in the morning.”

“There is a tray of food on the table, and I had the servants draw you a bath in the dressing room James, if you’d like to finish cleaning up before you get into the bed with them.”

“Oh. I can? Is that… safe?” Jamie had never heard of the husband returning to the marriage bed until the forty days.

“It’s perfectly safe. You’ll not be able to have relations of course until your wife has recovered from the birth, but I’m sure you already know that. Holding her and spending time with your child however, that is most beneficial for all concerned.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He stepped into the next room and stripping off his clothes, sank into the now lukewarm tub. Jamie didn’t tarry, but thoroughly scrubbed himself clean. Claire and Sister had drummed into his head that cleanliness prevented illness. Drying off, he donned a shirt and a pair of loose breeches.

Coming back to the bed, Jamie carefully climbed in next to Claire. His daughter was nursing and he put his arm around his wife, enjoying the moment.

The nun finished with her cleaning, and without saying a word, left them with a smile, closing the door behind her.

Jamie stood up long enough to remove his breeches, and then climbed under the covers. Claire was already dozing, and he took the child from her, sitting with his back against the headboard. His wife sighed and leaned into his side. With hands cradling his new daughter, Jamie leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jamie startled awake. The baby was squirming and making small grunting noises. Claire was still sleeping.

Carefully, Jamie rose from the bed and went over to the small table set up for the purpose and changed the child’s clout. He checked to make sure the gown was still dry, and was gratified to find that it was.

The baby calmed down somewhat, but was rooting. He recognized the behavior from wee Margaret’s habits. He didn’t want to wake Claire, but he couldn’t feed the baby. Only she could.

Crossing to the bed, he called to his wife. “Claire, leannan, the bairn needs ye.”

Claire startled awake much as he had. Sitting up, she held her hands out. “Oh, darling are you hungry? Come to Mummy then.”

Jamie handed her over and then went and washed his hands. They felt sticky from whatever it was on the bairn’s bottom. He knew that it was normal, Sister had warned him what the first ‘elimination’ would look like. He simply didn’t like the stickiness of it.

He stoked the fire and added a log or two before replacing the fire screen. The room was cool, but not overly so. He stood for a moment looking into the flames.

“Jamie? Is there any water?” Claire asked.

“Aye.” He fetched her a glass. Placing it on the night stand, he bent to take the child. Claire picked up the glass and drained it. “Can you bring the pitcher over?”

He placed the babe on the bed next to his wife and went to get the pitcher. Once it was on the night stand he went around to his side of the bed and climbed in. The babe was between them moving her wee arms and legs.

“What shall we call her?”

Jamie snorted. “I’ve no say in the matter. You’re the one that did all the work, you should be the one to name her.”

Claire smiled and gave him a kiss. “That’s very sweet, but I want you to like the name too.” Looking down at the child she gave it some thought. “What do you think of the name Brianna?”

Jamie made a face. “Bree means storm or stramash. Why would ye name a child that?”

“Well, when you took me to the stones, I promised to name the child after your father. B R I A N N A is a female version of that.” Claire explained patiently.

Jamie thought about that and then nodded. “Aye, I can see that. We’ll have to explain it to everyone in Scotland though.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t. Besides, if she inherits half of your temper or mine, the name will suit her anyway. I’d like to use Ellen for her middle name. That way she’s named after both your parents, and people will understand that… surely?”

Jamie was touched. “Thank you mo ghràidh. Brianna Ellen. ‘Tis a beautiful name.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Claire yawned. “I need to sleep some more. If little Bree is anything like her cousin, she’ll be hungry again in a couple of hours.” Kissing Jamie she settled back down under the covers.

Jamie knew he should probably place the bairn in the crib at the end of the bed, but he wasn’t ready to be that far away from her yet. Nor was he tired. Giving Claire a kiss, he got out of the bed and went to the rocking chair in front of the fire. Softly so as not to wake his wife, Jamie began to speak softly to his daughter in Gaelic, as he held her against his chest.

Brianna snuggled right into him, and promptly fell asleep. Jamie sat there until daybreak, occasionally dozing, but not truly falling asleep. Feeling content and… whole.

* * *

Sister Angelique came into the room just after sunrise, Jenny entering with her. While the nun checked over Claire, Jenny took the baby from Jamie and laid her on the bed.

She efficiently changed the diaper and then looked Brianna over from head to toe. “She’s beautiful Claire.”

“She is. I’m glad she got Jamie’s hair though.”

“The color maybe. The curls she gets from both of ye. What did you name her?”

“Brianna Ellen.” Jamie said.

“Brianna? What on earth sort of a name is that?” Jenny protested.

“I wanted to name her after both of your parents. So I picked Brianna Ellen. Jamie agrees with me.” Claire stated firmly.

“You named her?” Jenny was a bit startled at that. Usually the father named the child.

“Yes. Jamie said as I did all the work, I should choose her name.” Claire smiled at her husband lovingly.

Jenny smiled at Jamie too. “That was verra sweet of ye bhràthair.” Jamie smiled back at her, but didn’t say anything. Looking over at Claire he asked, “Are ye ready for Fergus and Ian?”

“Oh yes. Fergus first though. I want him to meet his new sister.”

They hadn’t formally discussed it with each other or with Fergus, but given their relationship with him before they came back in time through the stones, both Claire and Jamie considered him a son. Claire was still tired enough that she wasn’t really thinking about needing to have that conversation with the boy. Jamie thought of it though, and decided that he should probably speak to the lad today and clarify their relationship to him... and his to them.

“Ian is still getting dressed, Jamie. Violette has Maggie and I think Suzette is in with the boys.” Jenny told him.

“I’ll go fetch Fergus first then.” Jamie went to the room next door where the boys were getting dressed. “Fergus lad, I need to speak wit ye a moment.”

“Yes milord?” Fergus came over to the door. Jamie drew him out into the hall. “Milady would like you to meet the bairn. I would like that too, but first I need to ask ye something.”

Fergus looked at him expectantly.

“Lad, since ye’ve come to us, Claire and I have begun to look on you as a son. I ken we are’na your birth parents, but if ye’ve no objection, we’d like to make you our legal ward. It would give you some protection and you could then return to Scotland with us.” Jamie stopped and looked at Fergus, whose face had gone white.

“Do ye no wish that lad?” Jamie wanted this and so did Claire, but they wouldn’t force the boy.

“Do you mean it? You’d...” Fergus stopped. “What will I call you?” He demanded.

Jamie chuckled. “What would you like to call us?”

“Weeelllll,” Fergus dragged out the word thoughtfully, “I am not truly your son, so Maman and Papa would not be right.” He thought for an additional moment, then asked... “would it?” Rather wistfully.

“Since our bairns will call us Mam and Da, I see no difficulty with you calling us Maman and Papa if you wish. You are french and we will be standing in the place of parents to you.”

“Really?” Fergus asked hopefully.

“Truly.” Jamie said firmly.

“Then... I should like to call you Maman and Papa I think. I’ve never had someone to call that before.”

“Bien.” Said Jamie in french, smiling at the lad. “Now come. Let’s go meet your new sister.”

A look of wonderment came over the boy’s face. “A sister.” he breathed.


	28. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire recovers from Brianna's birth and learns a great deal from Sister Angelique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say something about corsets. I've worn them since the age of twelve when I began re enacting.(I'm 52) 
> 
> I've worn Regency era corsets (long and short) and Civil War Era corsets. I've even worn a special corset for pregnant women called Gestational Stays. I've nursed a baby while wearing one.
> 
> So. When all the Hollywood starlets talk about how uncomfortable corsets are, I start laughing or get annoyed depending on my mood. If it's uncomfortable the starlet isn't wearing it correctly, OR it's the wrong size. 
> 
> That whole Scarlett O'Hara tight lacing BS is just that... BS. Proper lacing leaves a two-four inch gap in the back so you can breathe and move. And your girls shouldn't be spilling out the top. The top of the corset should come up over the nipples. It's like a bra. It's supposed to be supportive. You'll have cleavage sure, but your bosom is contained, not flopping all over the place.
> 
> A well fitted corset is great back support and more comfortable than a modern bra. I generally preferred wearing the gestational stays right after having a baby because it also supported my abdomen which in turn supported my back.
> 
> One more thing. NEVER wear a corset next to your skin. Back when they were worn by everyone, they were ALWAYS worn on top of a shift. 
> 
> That bit in season one where Laoghaire throws herself at Jamie by the river annoyed me so much I threw things at the screen. Put a shift on you harlot! No wait...even the harlots were sensible enough to wear a shift under their corset.
> 
> Ok. I'll stop ranting. Enjoy the chapter.

Fergus’ meeting of Brianna was the most adorable thing Claire had ever seen.

Jamie ushered him in and Sister Angelique quickly took charge. She made Fergus wash his hands, then lifting Brianna up, shepherded Fergus over to the rocking chair. When he was seated, she placed the child in his arms. Fergus cooed over the baby, whispering to Brianna in french, that he would look after her and teach her everything she needed to know.

Jamie sat on the bed next to Claire and in a low voice, filled her in on his conversation with Fergus in the hall. She teared up, and kissed him soundly. “Thank you my love. I had forgotten that he...” Jamie nodded. He knew.

Fergus held little Brianna until Ian came in some thirty minutes later. He had wee Jamie with him and while the smaller boy greeted the baby, he was more interested in going down to breakfast than he was in meeting his cousin. After a few moments, Jenny took her son by the hand and left the room, saying... “Ach well, his sister will be wanting her breakfast soon enough anyway. I might as well go down with him and get him settled at the table before Violette brings Maggie to me.”

Ian stayed just a bit longer, having finally coaxed Fergus to give him a chance to hold the baby. “She’s a braw lassie you’ve been given Jamie.” He said. “well named too if she’s anything like her parents.”

Claire laughed loudly. “I can see what you meant about her name Jamie, but Ian is right, and people will soon realize that it suits her just fine.”

Fergus didn’t quite get the joke and so Jamie explained it to him. The boy smiled and gave a very gallic shrug. “A girl needs to be strong. It is she who will have le bebes, and have to put up with her husband’s temper when he comes home drunk.”

Claire’s smile faltered a bit. “I hope Brianna’s husband will not be one who comes home drunk, or take his temper out on her.” It made her sad to be reminded of the things Fergus had seen before they found him.

Jamie patted her hand and remarked, “tis a good thing she has such a wise older brother then, to help her choose a man who wilna treat her so.”

Fergus nodded quite solemnly. “Of course... I shall tell her all the secrets that men do not tell their women when courting them.”

Jamie stood up. “Come lad, let’s go down to breakfast. Maman is still verra tired from yesterday and I’d have her rest for a bit.” Kissing Claire and the baby, who was once again in Sister Angelique’s arms, he and Ian went down to breakfast, with Fergus in front of them.

“Maman?” Ian asked. “When did that happen?”

“I spoke to the lad this morning before he met the bairn. Claire wanted the matter settled. She already thinks of him as her own, and quite frankly, so do I. He won’t be able to inherit Lallybroch, but in all other ways I intend to raise him as my own son. He’ll be educated as I was, and enter whatever profession he wishes.”

“So, much like a second son then.”

“Aye.”

“Will all the children call you after the french manner?”

“Nah. It will be something special that Fergus can have for his very own. To remind him that he is unique and special to us.” Jamie deliberately spoke loud enough for the lad to overhear. He couldn’t change the laws of inheritance, but he wanted Fergus to know that he considered him a son, as much as any who would follow after.

Jamie knew that there would always be mean-spirited people who would try and make Fergus feel less a part of the family. He couldn’t stop them, but he could take steps to ensure that their attempts were unsuccessful.

They went down to breakfast, and then into the study with the boys. Jenny spent most of her morning upstairs with Claire, so Ian helped wee Jamie with his letters and Jamie oversaw Fergus’ studies. They often took turns with the women, depending on their individual duties on any given day. Jared had come home a week ago and so did most of his own paperwork, which had allowed Jamie to remain close to Claire and available when she needed him. Jared would be in town for another five weeks, leaving just after the first of the year to visit his vineyards in Italy. In the meantime, Jamie would see to Fergus so that he didn’t fall behind in his schooling.

* * *

Claire spent five days in their room, recovering. Jamie would have preferred it to be longer, but by the morning of the sixth day, his wife put her foot down.

“I’m going stir crazy in this room Jamie. Sister Angelique says that I’m fine and Brianna is fine. I need some fresh air and a change of scenery.”

She was sitting in the rocker, nursing Brianna. Jamie looked at her for a long moment, and she added. “Jamie, please. I promise we’re healthy. I won’t overdo it, and I’ll come back upstairs if I get tired.”

Slowly he nodded. “Alright, but I’ll carry the bairn down the stairs. And you’ll no lace yerself too tight.”

Claire giggled. “That’s an easy promise to make. I’m not willing to be uncomfortable all day simply for the sake of my vanity. Besides, as you’ve said many times, you still think I’m beautiful and that’s all I really care about.”

“What I said was that I think yer more beautiful than ye were before, mo chride.” Jamie corrected her with a smile.

* * *

Claire dressed in a looser gown, and as promised, did not lace her stays very tightly. She did find however, that wearing stays actually helped support her more tender abdomen a bit and made walking more comfortable than it was without them on.

She slowly made her way down the stairs behind Jamie, glad she had convinced him to go first with Brianna and let her place a hand on his back for support. She didn’t really need it, (the stair rail was more than adequate) but it kept him from watching her worriedly all the way down.

They entered the dining room together and Jamie waved her away when Claire went to take Brianna. “I can hold her mo ghràidh, you enjoy your breakfast.” Jenny snorted. “Enjoy _that_ while it lasts Claire. Soon enough they’ll be back to leaving for the offices early and we’ll be left to tend to the weans.”

“Well that’s alright. We have plenty of help between Suzette and Violette, not to mention the rest of the servants.” Claire said mildly.

Breakfast passed most congenially. Jared and Alex hadn’t met Brianna yet. Both men complimented Claire on the baby, and how quickly she had recovered. Jared left immediately after breakfast, Ian went with him. Jamie escorted Claire into the library and made sure she was settled with a book and some water close at hand. Alex was at the other end of the room reading yet another law book of Jared’s. Jenny came to sit near Claire, ever present knitting in hand. Maggie was on a blanket on the floor, cooing and kicking her legs.

Jamie spent the morning teaching Fergus, and helping wee Jamie with his numbers after the child had worked with Jenny on letters. Claire alternately read, dozed, nursed Brianna and talked with Jenny.

The next three weeks mornings followed the same pattern. Afternoons were slightly different. The first week, Claire retired to her room after luncheon, more for Jamie’s peace of mind than real need.

The second week, she began taking a walk with him, Brianna and Fergus directly after the meal, outside if the weather permitted and through the greenhouse if it did not. Then she went upstairs, and Fergus usually went with her to read out loud or play with Brianna so she could rest. Jamie spent his afternoons either reading one of the farming manuals upstairs or working on accounts in the study.

The third week, Claire began to feel more normal. She still napped in the afternoons, but in the parlor or the library downstairs rather than her bedchamber. Fergus still spent mornings working with Jamie, but now he spent his afternoons with Claire, or playing with wee Jamie.

The holidays were approaching, in fact Christmas was in a week. Brianna had been born on November 27th. The servants were preparing to decorate for the season, but at the moment they were in the last week of Advent. Since Claire couldn’t leave the house or enter the church until after Christmas, Jamie had made arrangements for a priest to come to the house and hear her confession. The rest of the family would attend Mass on Christmas morning.

Privately, Sister Angelique told her that Claire would probably be fine attending Mass... “but then you understand germ theory and personal hygiene in a way that most people don’t. I’m generally very strict about enforcing the forty days confinement standard for the safety of the woman and the baby. Being around germs your body isn’t used to can be dangerous, and there are no antibiotics in this time.”

“Particularly if you don’t pay attention to your exposure, which most women wouldn’t, not understanding germ theory. I understand Sister. If you make an exception for me, people will wonder why and that could draw attention to both of us that we don’t want.”

“Precisely. Besides, you’ve been given permission to stay home from Mass. Why take the risk?”

Claire nodded her agreement. “I’m sad to be missing the holiday with my family, but they’ll come home right after and Father Stephen has offered to come and bring me communion on boxing day.”

Christmas Eve was lovely. The servants decorated the house under Jenny’s more than capable instruction. Claire was entranced again by all of the different customs, French, English and Scottish, all mixed in together.

There was mistletoe of course. Jamie took great delight in catching her underneath it as often as possible. Ian even got into the spirit of things catching Jenny whenever he could. It became something of a contest between the two men. Jenny and Claire just laughed and let them have their way.

To Claire’s great surprise, there was a Christmas tree. That custom didn’t come to England until Prince Albert brought the custom over from Germany, when he married Queen Victoria in the 1800’s. She hadn’t realized that France adopted it much earlier. It was decorated with candied fruits and apples rather than the glass ornaments of her time. There were no candles on it, Claire surmised that the custom of lighting the tree must have come later.

There was a yule log, which seemed to cross cultures and had more to do with it being a darker time of year. A lamp was set in the window to welcome the Holy Family, in case they came to visit.

The kitchens were busy, the cook making many holiday pastries and special meals. It seemed to Claire that there was something unique for every day of the season, which according to Jamie began at midnight on Christmas Eve, when tradition held that the Christ child was born, and continuing until forty days later on the feast of Candlemas, February 2nd.

Claire was quick to see the parallel having recently given birth herself. Jewish practice held that a woman was not able to enter the temple until forty days after she had given birth. This coincided with the modern, six weeks that most doctors recommended as a recovery period. It was considered scientific in the twentieth century, but Claire and Sister Angelique had a good chuckle over the fact that the Jewish people had been practicing some of the same hygiene measures anointed by modern science for several thousand years, and that Christianity had retained those measures.

The discovery hadn’t been made in Claire’s time, but Sister informed her that the Jewish practice of circumcising a boy on the eighth day after birth coincided with the time of a baby’s natural blood clotting mechanism kicking in. They often had such discussions when Sister came to check on Claire and Brianna.

“In my time, baby’s receive a vitamin K shot immediately after birth, but some parents are starting to refuse it as it can cause jaundice, which starts a whole series of interventions. I didn’t recommend it for my homebirth patients unless there was some trauma or circumstance that indicated it’s necessity.”

“Such as?” Claire asked.

“Usually something that increased the risk of the baby bleeding, and that was quite rare.”

“Hmmmph.” Claire wondered what other things modern science had ’discovered’ that were in actuality there all along, and also what knowledge had been lost due to war, plague or natural disaster.

She voiced her thought to Sister Angelique who nodded. “I’ve had that same conversation with Master Raymond. He told me that when the library in Alexandria burned, a vast amount of knowledge was lost. It happened again when Rome fell. If it hadn’t been for a few monasteries and the knowledge they retained, it would have been worse.” She paused. “There’s a reason they call it the Dark ages and it doesn’t all have to do with weather patterns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the medical bits were true. I had a great midwife for a couple of my births who also helped me with my Doula training. She wasn't religious. At ALL. If I had to classify her I'd say she was truly Atheist. For reasons.
> 
> I could go on a very long rant about people who use religion to justify abusive behaviour of ANY kind. Suffice it to say that I abhor the twisting of religious belief in that manner and think there is a special place in Hell for people who do that.
> 
> The midwife and I had lots of really wonderful discussions about modern science versus Jewish ritual cleanliness.
> 
> The discussions were good for her, because it pointed out that not everything religious is bad. 
> 
> They were good for me, because it pointed out that not everything espoused by allopathic medicine is wrong.
> 
> Win-Win.


	29. Pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Claire and Alex meet with the Duke of Arghyll... and some others at Versailles.

**December 1743-February 1744**

The Christmas season came and went. It was a lovely time, spent quietly with family, although Alex Randall was included in all the festivities.

Brianna was christened the day after the feast of the Epiphany. January sixth was actually the fortieth day, but the church did not allow baptisms, weddings or funerals to be performed on high feast days and Epiphany was a high feast day. Claire was allowed to leave the house then also, and was able to attend the Christening. Jenny and Ian were chosen as the Godparents and everyone from the household was in attendance, even the servants. Mother Hildegarde and Sister Angelique attended, and Master Raymond also.

He had given Brianna a lovely silver rattle and had told Claire that he would most likely not see her again before he left France.

“It is becoming quite difficult for me here, and as my task in France is complete I shall be journeying on to the next.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Claire asked, searching his face.

Raymond gave a very gallic shrug. “I do not know that Madonna. I go where I am sent.”

Claire nodded and then embraced the small man and kissed his cheek. “Then I will say thank you, for everything you’ve done for my family. May God bless you and keep you safe.”

* * *

Originally Claire had wanted to ask Sister Angelique to be the Godmother, but she had declined.

“It’s not that I’m not flattered, or that I don’t want the honor. It’s just that, realistically speaking, I won’t see the child when you return to Scotland and a Godparent should be someone who can help with the spiritual upbringing of the child. Which means they need to be present in the child’s life. I cannot promise that. Choose someone who is likely to be part of the child’s life.”

It made sense when put like that, and so Jenny and Ian were chosen.

Candlemas was lovely, with Mass and a procession, and the blessing of the throats. Claire had never seen the practice before, and while she wasn’t sure she believed in that sort of supernatural protection against throat ailments, she also thought it couldn’t hurt.

* * *

February also brought word from the Duke of Arghyll. Jamie and Alex had met with him several times during the month of January, and Alex had written down everything he could recall about the various conversations he had overheard while employed by the Duke of Sandringham. With Jared gone to Italy and the two ladies of the house still recovering from their confinements, Jamie hadn’t encountered Sandringham since that last time at Versailles.

That suited Jamie just fine. He’d be just as happy if he never encountered the man again. Claire agreed, although someone she would like to encounter, Mary Hawkins hadn’t crossed her path, or Jamie’s or for that matter the path of any of their rather limited acquaintance.

Halfway through the month, Arghyll sent word to Jamie that he’d like to meet with him and Alex at the office of the Minister of Finance. The office was located in Versailles, at the other end of the building from the ballrooms and private apartments of the king. Jamie told Alex immediately, and informed everyone else at dinner that evening.

“When does he want to meet?” Claire asked.

“In two days, on the 18th. It said in the message his grace sent, that we will be meeting with the finance minister and a representative of the Duke of Pelham.”

“That’s the Prime minister of England isn’t it?” Ian inquired.

“Aye. We’re to present ourselves at three o’clock sharp.”

Claire looked worried, and Jamie hastened to reassure her. “His Grace has been nothing but forthright with me Sassenach. I’m sure this is just to provide testimony to aid in securing a pardon for me.”

“I could go also Jamie, if ye’d like.” Ian offered.

Jamie shook his head. “Thank you Ian, but the invitation was for Alex and I. I dinna want to cause problems by bringing someone else.”

“Well, you will be bringing at least one someone else.” Claire said tartly.

Jamie started to shake his head, which he almost instantly realized was a stupid thing to do, since it just caused his wife to get her back up.

“Don’t you dare shake your head at me James Fraser. You are NOT going into that meeting with two Englishmen and a Frenchman that I don’t know or trust. Not to offend Alex, but I’m going along or you aren’t going! I am not going to sit here in this house and worry myself to death that you’ve been arrested or thrown in prison or...” she stopped on a sob.

Jamie got up from the table and went around the where she was sitting. Taking her in his arms, he soothed her… “Shhh, mo nighean donn, I’ll be alright. It will be alright.”

She hugged him back and then said softly into his shoulder. “I don’t care. I’m going with you and that’s that. Bad things happen when we’re apart. It was bad enough you going to Versailles again and again. It was like last time...except that it wasn’t in a brothel. I can’t go through that again Jamie. Please don’t ask me to.”

Jamie knew that part of Claire’s worry was very real and rooted in her memory of what had happened during their previous stay in Paris. Part of it he knew was hormones. She was still nursing Brianna, and had developed the habit of wanting everyone close. Either way he knew… he wasn’t going to talk her out of it, and it wasn’t worth the fight it would cause for him to try. Still, he made one last attempt.

“What about the bairn? I dinna want to take her into Versailles and she will need to be fed. We dinna have a wet nurse either.”

To his dismay Jenny spoke right up. “I can feed her along with Maggie if that becomes necessary. You’ll only be gone a few hours so it would only be one feeding, two at most.” He looked at his sister over his wife’s head, and conveyed his irritation. Not at all intimidated she said… “’Tisn’t only Claire that will sit here and worry ye clotheid. Ian and I will too. Besides, she’s English herself. Letting the Prime minister’s representative ken that ye’ve a Sassenach wife will only help yer cause.”

Jenny was right, not that it made him any less irritated with her. He wanted to keep Claire safe. _Of course, ye’ve never been very successful at keeping her out of it before lad...ye might as well give in gracefully._ Nodding he said, “alright then. Thank ye Jenny.”

He placed another kiss into his wife’s curls and drew back a little to look at her. “I canna talk ye out of this, can I?”

“No.” She said with a slightly watery smile.

“Then I’ll be sensible and no try. I’ll take ye with me and Alex.”

“Thank you love.”

* * *

The Frasers and Alex Randall all dressed very carefully for their meeting at Versailles. Alex wore a suit in somber hues and of a conservative cut, appearing as the solicitor he some day hoped to be. Claire was dressed in a beautiful teal green color that set off her coloring and made the most of her whiskey colored eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate fashion with a curl or two deliberately escaping the elegant coiffure. Jamie was dressed in fine fabrics with an embroidered waistcoat, looking every inch the nobleman.

They arrived some ten minutes before the scheduled time, allowing the party to slowly walk up the steps of the palace and into the antechamber of Monsieur Foret, the french finance minister’s office without appearing to rush. They were nervous, Claire most of all.

To the surprise of all three, it was not a representative of the English Prime minister that rose to greet them with the other two men. It was Lord Pelham himself. Alex and Jamie both bowed and Claire sank into a curtsy as introductions were made. Ushering Claire into a seat, Jamie stood behind her, while the two Duke’s and the minister also seated themselves. Alex of course remained standing.

The Duke of Arghyll opened the conversation by speaking to Claire directly. “I am most pleased to make your acquaintance at last Lady Fraser. I have heard many things about you, although most have to do with your healing abilities rather than your beauty. Mr. Fraser is a very fortunate man to have secured your affections.”

Claire smiled at Jamie. “I would consider myself the fortunate one your Grace.”

Pelham nodded as if a question had been answered. “So. The reports were true. You are an Englishwoman.”

“I am your Grace.” Claire replied calmly.

“I must confess myself surprised that a gently bred Englishwoman would encounter the infamous ‘Red Jamie’, much less marry him.”

“And I must confess that I was surprised that while I was in Scotland… to witness first hand what some Englishmen call proper behavior… I was more than surprised. I was shocked and appalled that official representatives of the crown felt at liberty to behave in such a barbaric manner towards English subjects, simply because they were born in Scotland rather than England.” Claire said sharply.

Jamie placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder but didn’t say anything. Claire got the silent message to calm down and tried to relax.

“I say. Do you often let your wife speak in such an unrestrained manner Mr. Fraser?” Pelham asked Jamie.

“My wife is a woman of rare intelligence to accompany her rare beauty. I prefer a marriage of equals and I am grateful to say that God had blessed me with just such a wife.”

“Is that why you brought her with you?” Monsieur Foret asked in his native language.

Jamie responded in his perfect french. “No. I brought her with me because she wanted to come. I have been asked before why as a Scot and a Catholic I support King George rather than the Stuarts. My wife and I discussed it, and she was understandably nervous about me being alone today. Claire worried that I could be arrested without being able to present my case.

As she is English, we both hoped that the minister’s representative would realize the many reasons for my loyalty to King George, and would be able to reassure the Prime Minister. Neither of us had any idea that it would be Lord Pelham himself we would be meeting with today.”

The minister nodded, but didn’t reply to that. The Englishmen didn’t comment either, though both were fluent in French and understood every word.

Pelham addressed Jamie again. “Tell me Mr. Fraser, what is your relationship with your Grandfather Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat?”

“I have no relationship with him. He did not approve of my father’s marriage to a Mackenzie. I don’t believe he spoke to my father after, and I personally have never met him. Why do you ask?”

“His name was on a list of Jacobite sympathizers one of our agents discovered.”

Jamie frowned. He knew that Simon was a Jacobite, but how to convey that without be under suspicion himself.

“I must say, you don’t seemed surprised by that news Mr. Fraser.” remarked Arghyll.

“I’m not.” Jamie said simply. The other man raised an eyebrow and Jamie continued, the story taking shape in his mind while he told it.

“The day I reunited with my wife, I was injured. It was closer to my uncle Colum Mackenzie’s estate than my own, and so Claire and I went to Leoch so I could heal before traveling home. I discovered at that time, I had been accused of murder and there was a price on my head. Not wishing to orphan my child before it was born, or to be executed for a crime I did’na commit, I kept my ears open, both at Leoch and when I returned to Lallybroch.

My uncle Colum is quite vocal over the fact that he is no Jacobite and had many arguments with my uncle Dougal on the subject. Dougal threatened to go and join Simon when the time came. He’s the Mackenzie war chief you understand, while Colum is the Clan chief.

The last discussion they had was just before Claire and I left for Broch Tuarach. Colum told Dougal that if he wanted to go, he’d be going alone as Colum would require all the men sworn to him to stay out of any uprising, and that if Dougal went he’d call him oathbreaker.”

“How did Dougal respond to that?” Pelham asked interestedly.

“He was’na happy, but I shared with him some rumors I had heard of the Stuart prince’s character and behavior when I worked as a mercenary in France. Dougal is my uncle, and helped keep my wife safe when I was injured. I did not wish to see him mixed up with the Stuarts and perhaps lose his life over it. I also told him that Lallybroch’s men would have no part in trying to rebel against King George or any other rightful king.”

“Really.” Pelham drawled. “And is that because of your intelligent English wife?”

Claire stiffened at the implied insult, but Jamie patted her shoulder and chuckled. “No. It has verra little to do with my wife being English. I will not be party to bringing war to Scotland. I’ve already told his Grace of Arghyll. War is ugly and brutal and I will never do anything to visit it upon my family, my people or my land. Most especially not to serve the ego of a man who is angry because his father was passed over for his aunt.” He took Claire’s hand and kissed it. “As I am sure you have already surmised, I do not believe women to be less capable of ruling than men.”

When Jamie finished speaking both of the Duke’s eyebrows had almost disappeared into their wigs. Claire was giggling as was the french minister. Even Alex was fighting to hide a smile. After a long tense moment, the Duke of Arghyll burst into loud laughter. “Dear God man. I’ll say it again. I wish you had a title and could sit in the House of Lords. We desperately need men of your intelligence in that chamber.”

A small calculating smile stole across the Duke of Pelham’s face, and was almost immediately wiped away. Claire noticed it though, and wondered at it.

“Well. I believe that answers my questions sufficiently. Mr. Fraser, we did conduct a thorough investigation into your letter of complaint and also into the charges against you. We were already investigating Captain Randall in any case, as many of his own men came forward with testimony against him after his death in a skirmish against some cattle thieves.”

The Duke picked up a piece of parchment from the minister’s desk. “This is a copy of the pardon we issued, dismissing the charges against you as unfounded. An English soldier came forward and gave testimony that he had seen Captain Randall fire the shot that killed the sergeant you were accused of shooting. The man was afraid to come forward, because a number of other men mysteriously disappeared after making accusations against Randall. I’ve already filed the originals in London and sent notice of the pardon to all the garrison commanders in Scotland.” He grimaced. “On behalf of the crown, I can only apologize for the circumstances that led to your original arrest and… punishment. Arghyll tells me that he’s seen the scars.”

Jamie accepted the pardon and thanked the Prime Minister. Claire added her thanks as well.

The Prime Minister told them he was glad to see justice served. “Now, as to the second reason for our meeting.” He turned to Alex. “It is my understanding young man that you are responsible for a great deal of intelligence on the activities of Sandringham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jamie is finally a free man. With much less trauma this time around.


	30. Mary Hawkins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie find Mary at last.

**February 1744**

“I am your Grace.” Alex said, looking very uncomfortable but determined.

“Would you be willing to testify as to what you heard, if we are able to bring him to trial?”

Alex paled but nodded. “I would your Grace.”

Pelham nodded. “Good. By the time we bring Sandringham to trial, we’ll have other evidence of course, but as you worked for him, your verbal testimony will reinforce the written evidence we have against him.”

Jamie and Claire were both silent, but both felt a very savage sense of satisfaction that the Duke of Sandringham would be caught in his treason.

“Mr. and Mrs. Fraser, if you wouldn’t mind stepping out, I’d like to spend some time hearing Mr. Randall’s testimony for myself.” Lord Pelham dismissed them.

They rose and Jamie told Alex, “We’ll wait for ye. A walk in the gardens would do Claire good anyway.” They paid the other men their courtesy and left the office.

“It’s rather cold for a walk outside Jamie.” Claire said.

“I ken. But a short stroll in the fresh air will’na harm you. Besides, I ken you like the herb gardens at Versailles.”

“I do. Alright, a short walk. At least it’s sunny today.”

Even with warm cloaks, they didn’t stay outside for more than twenty minutes. Going back into the palace, they walked along the hall and admired the artwork. Turning a corner, they came upon a young girl sitting on a bench and crying. It was Mary Hawkins. Claire and Jamie exchanged a look, then he walked a short distance and looked at a painting, while Claire sat down next to Mary.

“Are you alright?” Claire asked handing her a handkerchief.

“Oh… thank you Ma’am. I’m… I just…” the girl stuttered while trying to wipe her still streaming eyes. Eventually she got herself under enough control to explain, “My uncle Silas just arranged a match for me and I’m rather nervous about it. My… intended didn’t seem very pleased with me.”

“Hmmm. Where is your uncle? Surely he didn’t just abandon you?”

Mary shook her head. “He’s still with Vicomte Marigny… my intended.”

“Vicomte Marigny?! He’s seventy if he’s a day! No wonder you’re overwrought. I wouldn’t be nervous, I’d be livid if I were in your shoes.”

Mary shrugged fatalistically. “I don’t really have a choice. My parents died when I was young and my Uncle has been my guardian since then. He told me either I marry the vicomte or I could go into service as a governess. I don’t know how to be a governess, so...”

Claire nodded, while thinking furiously. Mary needed to meet and fall in love with Alex. Now that Jack was dead, they must be married before the baby was born, or it would change too much. “My husband and I are waiting for a friend, would your uncle allow you to have supper with us?”

“I… I don’t know.” Mary seemed quite taken aback and Claire realized that she hadn’t even introduced herself.

“I’m so sorry, that was very presumptuous of me. I am so delighted to meet another Englishwoman in Paris that I forgot my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Claire Fraser.”

Mary’s jaw dropped. “La Dame Blanche?” She squeaked. “Oh my lady, I’ve heard ever so many wonderful things about your healing. I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Now it was Claire who was taken aback. She glanced at Jamie, who looked just as surprised. Mary hadn’t known anything about her being La Dame Blanche before. Of course, the circumstances of their meeting had been different too. Sighing, she nodded. “Yes, there are those that call me that. I honestly just try my best for every patient. I’m constantly learning from the others at the hospital… or I did until I entered my confinement.”

Mary earnestly said, “My uncle has heard of you… and of your husband. I’m sure he’ll give permission for me to attend supper with you.”

Claire rose and drew Mary up with her. “Well then. Let’s seek him out and ask, shall we?”

Jamie returned to her side and introductions were made. Mary led them to the Vicomte’s office (he was a minor minister for the King) and Jamie put the question to her uncle, who was not only thrilled to be shot of the chit for the evening, but also made an appointment with Jamie concerning the purchase of some of Jared’s wines. Jamie promised to have Mary escorted home, although Silas had seemed quite unconcerned about her safety one way or the other.

Taking their leave of Mary’s uncle, Jamie offered his arm to Claire and the three wandered back toward the minister of Finance’s office. They sat on a bench nearby, Claire and Mary getting to know one another, (and to Claire’s pleased surprise, Mary seemed to be a bit more social this time around) while waiting for Alex. He finally finished around 4:15 and came out of the office.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. You should have taken Claire home James. I could have hired a cab or even walked. It isn’t so very far.”

Jamie started chuckling. “No tis not far… it is however cold. I did’na even try to convince Claire to leave you to walk. She’d have just scolded me and ye ken it.”

“Alex, I’d like you to meet Mary Hawkins. Jamie and I met her earlier today and she’s coming home with us to supper.”

Alex bowed and Mary curtsied. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Hawkins.”

“And yours Mr. Randall.” Mary replied with a shy smile.

“You’re English!” Alex exclaimed. “What a happy coincidence. I know that Mrs. Fraser misses the company of her countrymen and women.”

“Yes, Claire said as much when she met me.” Again Mary smiled at Alex. He smiled back.

“Alex, would you escort Mary to the carriage?” Jamie asked.

“Of course. With your permission Miss?” Alex offered his arm. Mary took it and they went in front when Jamie shooed them off. He and Claire followed… Claire looking impossibly smug.

“Dinna give the game away Sassenach. Ye look far too pleased. They’ve only just met, ye dinna want to tempt fate now do ye?”

Claire huffed at him, but heeded his advice and tried to adopt a more neutral expression. She huffed again when Jamie grinned at her.

* * *

Alex and Mary sat next to one another at supper, and conversed on a wide variety of topics. Again to the surprise of Claire, both seemed to be far more animated while talking than they remembered.

Claire wondered if it was because she hadn’t really seen them interact in the previous timeline. Oh Mary had confided in her, and so had Alex, but they hadn’t really interacted with one another in front of her. They all retired to the library after supper and the babies were brought to them by Suzette and Violette.

Claire had gone up and nursed Brianna before supper while Jamie had stayed downstairs with Mary and Alex. She had filled Jenny and Ian in on the pardon and on her finally meeting Mary Hawkins.

“Is she still engaged to the auld man?” Jenny asked. She and Ian knew all the relevant details and why Mary and Alex meeting was important to Claire. (And Jamie.)

“Yes. Although she said she doesn’t think the vicomte is very happy to be getting her as a bride.”

“Is it for her dowry then?” Ian asked.

“You know, I’m not sure. If it is… perhaps we can buy the vicomte off and take Mary home with us.”

Jenny started to laugh. “Are ye just going to pick up all the puir lost souls ye find and take them home wit ye then? I ken Lallybroch is a good sized estate… but even it isn’t big enough to hold everyone.”

Claire laughed with her. “No. I promise, Fergus, Alex and Mary are the only ones.”

“Aye, and Suzette…”

“Well, Suzette is for us to share Jenny. Neither of us need a full time lady’s maid and nanny, but you have to admit that there are times when an extra set of eyes and pair of hands will be most helpful. Besides, Alex is only coming to Scotland with us so he can travel to England and study law.”

Ian shook his head. “I dinna think he will go to England Claire. I’ve spent many afternoons talking with him and young Alex is more and more leaning towards studying in Edinburgh, so he can practice law in Scotland. To help Scots and make up for his brother’s behavior towards them.”

“It’s a noble idea, but I’m not sure if he’ll be successful. His accent will make it more difficult for Scots to trust him.” Claire said doubtfully.

“Unless he clerks with someone like Ned. Or has a client like Jamie. Their trust in him will give him a chance to build trust with others.” Ian returned.

“Hmmm. It might at that. Did you talk about that too?” Claire wondered.

“Aye. Jamie’s already written to Ned about it. We dinna ken if we’ll hear back before we go home, but…” Ian shrugged.

“It can’t hurt to start the wheels in motion.” Claire finished for him.

“Aye.”

* * *

Mary loved the babies. She spent most of the evening holding Maggie or Brianna, while paying close attention to whatever wee Jamie was saying to her. The children were taken upstairs at 7:00 to ready them for bed, and Mary sighed after them.

“Oh… I love children. I wish…” She didn’t finish the sentence, but Claire knew that she was thinking about the very old man that she was engaged to be married to. Claire changed the subject.

“Mary, do you have much acquaintance in town?”

Looking startled the young woman shook her head. “No, all my uncle’s friends are much older. Some of the wives are my age… but…” the girl blushed a bright bright red. “They’re very, um, French and… well… we don’t really have that much in common.”

Claire nodded, a plan beginning to form. “I understand. I don’t have much in common with the wives of the french nobility either. The reason I ask is that I was wondering… I plan to begin volunteering at the hospital again, and as you seemed so interested in healing… would you like to come with me?”

Mary’s young face lit up. “Oh could I? That would be so wonderful. I don’t really know that much, but even if I’m just holding someone’s hand or helping to change linens, at least I would be doing something useful. I used to teach the servants children on Uncle Silas’ estate back home, but I can’t do that here, Uncle Silas thinks it unseemly.”

“If yer uncle thinks it unseemly, how could ye do it back home?”

Mary blushed again and looked at Alex. “Well… Uncle Silas isn’t at home very much, and the servants never told on me… so…”

Jenny giggled at her. “Good for you lass. You saw a need and did your Christian duty, even if yer uncle did’na like it. That takes strength of mind as well as courage.”

“Yes. It does.” Alex said, and smiled at Mary.

The girl’s face lit up although she still blushed. “Thank you. I would like to go Claire. If my uncle gives permission.”

“Then I shall ask him when I escort you home.” Jamie said. “Alex, if ye would’na mind riding along, so I have someone to talk to on the way back?”

“Of course not James. Shall I have the coach brought around?”

“Aye. Tell them to make sure to have the blankets warmed and bricks for our feet if you would.”

Alex said he would and went to let the servants know.

Fifteen minutes later Mary had said her goodbyes. Claire and Jenny had both hugged her and said they were so glad to have met her. Ian said the same and kissed her hand. She went out on Alex’s arm and was handed into the coach by him. The younger man slid in next to her and Jamie sat across.

The ride home was short, about ten minutes. It would have been shorter to walk, but far colder as the temperature had dropped with the sun. As he had promised, Jamie saw her to the door. Her uncle was still out, but he turned her over to the very capable housekeeper who greeted the girl as though she were her own child.

Jamie and Alex returned home, and said their goodnights.

“Thank you for coming with me to see the lass home Alex.”

“It was my pleasure James. I’d be happy to do so anytime.”

Jamie nodded, but didn’t say anything more except goodnight before climbing the stairs.


	31. Leaving Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in Paris comes to an end. On to the next great adventure.

**February 1744-April 1744**

February gave way to March. Their time in Paris was coming to an end and everyone was excited to be going home. Preparations were underway for them to travel home to Scotland on one of Jared’s ships, which would also carry his wines. The ship was to dock at Inverness, and the wine to be transported to the broker already in Edinburgh that would deliver it to individual customers. They would travel home to Lallybroch from there.

A letter had been sent to Murtagh, so they could be met with wagons and horses at Inverness. Jamie hoped it would arrive at Lallybroch in time.

Jamie had met with Mary’s uncle and had secured his permission for Mary to volunteer at the hospital. Claire brought her home to dinner most days. Alex escorted her home most evenings. With a coachman and footman to play propriety, it wasn’t necessary for Jamie to go along. It gave the younger couple time alone together, and Jamie was able to spend more time with the children before they were tucked in for the night.

The ship was to depart on April 27th, 1744. Packing began two weeks prior to their departure and Claire noticed that both Alex and Mary grew more melancholy as the day to leave drew nearer.

It had started when Jamie had made the announcement on April 2nd at supper one night. Alex had affirmed that yes, he still intended to travel with them, but then he looked at Mary and his face fell.

Mary looked just as sad, and Claire was in a quandary about what to do. Until Mary or Alex confided in her, she really couldn’t offer advice. It was driving her a little crazy. Mary continued to volunteer and come to meals, but never said anything. Until April 12th.

They were at the hospital, making beds together, when suddenly Mary burst into tears. Claire hurried over and put an arm around her. “Mary, what’s wrong?”

Mary just kept crying. Claire led her over to a bed and they sat down. She waved away one of the sisters and held the girl as she sobbed her heart out. Once the tears slowed, Claire handed her a handkerchief.

“Now. Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Claire asked firmly, the way she would with Fergus.

Mary opened and closed her mouth several times, then finally whispered… “I’m pregnant.”

Claire sat back. Had it happened this early before? She couldn’t remember. She knew that Mary hadn’t been assaulted this time, so maybe she hadn’t resisted Alex as she had before.

“Alex is the father.”

Mary looked at her startled. “How did you know that?”

“I’m not blind. You look at one another as if there’s no one else in the room. Does your uncle know?”

“No. Alex doesn’t either.”

“Alex doesn’t? Why haven’t you told Alex?”

“I don’t want to trap him. He should be able to become a lawyer without having the scandal of having to marry a silly girl he got pregnant. He only agreed to lie with me because I was afraid of the Vicompte. I didn’t want my first time to be with such an old man. I wanted it to be someone… who cared for me. It was only the one time, and Alex made me no promises. I don’t want him to marry me out of obligation.”

Claire could have shaken her or hugged her in equal measure. “Alex loves you Mary. He’d marry you whether you were pregnant or not. The problem will be convincing your uncle and keeping it from tarnishing your reputation. Since we’re in France that won’t be as difficult I don’t think.”

Standing up, Claire coaxed Mary to her feet. “I’m going to tell Mother H. that you are unwell and I’m taking you home. Then we’ll go back to Jared’s and figure out a solution.”

Setting action to words, Claire did just that. Collecting Fergus, they went home. The men were out for the day and Alex was in the library studying. Claire and Mary went upstairs to find Jenny. She was nursing Maggie and Brianna started to cry when she saw Claire, so she sat down to nurse her daughter as well.

They explained the circumstances to Jenny, and then discussed the best way to proceed.

“I think ye need to tell Alex first. I ken yer uncle wants ye ta marry the auld frenchman, but perhaps the auld frenchman will let ye go. Seeing as yer pregnant with another man’s bairn.” Said Jenny practically.

“He may, but what if he doesn’t? Or what if he does and then my uncle throws me out. Or what if Alex doesn’t love me?” Mary was getting upset again.

“Mary. One thing at a time. No matter what else happens, you cannot think that we’ll let you be thrown to the streets, surely?”

Mary sniffled a little, “No I suppose not. I’m just afraid.”

“Don’t be. We’ll help you. I promise.”

* * *

Telling Alex went just as Claire suspected it would. Mary sought him out in the library, and although Alex saw Claire through the door, she didn’t come into the room, just closed the door.

A few moments later, Claire heard a male shout of joy, followed by silence for several minutes. The door opened, and she turned to face the couple expectantly. Mary’s face shone with happiness, and Alex was quite red, but looking pleased as well.

“So. I imagine we have a wedding to arrange and passage for one more to Scotland?” Claire asked mildly.

Alex nodded, and Mary beamed.

Jamie and Ian went with Alex to tell Mary’s uncle. Silas was angry and told Alex that he’d not get a penny of Mary’s dowry. Alex replied that all he wanted was her heart and her hand, that he Alex, was perfectly capable of providing for a wife and family.

Ian quietly made arrangements with the servants for Mary’s things to be sent to her at Jared’s, while Silas was still yelling at Alex and Jamie.

Finally, Jamie lost patience with the man. “We came to tell ye as a courtesy Silas, nothing more. Alex already told ye he isn’t after any money, he loves the girl. Ye can withhold her dowry, but ye canna force her to marry the vicompte. She’s of age and can marry who she chooses. So ye can tell the vicompte that Mary is no longer available for him to wed.”

Jamie paused for a moment and then continued in disgusted tone of voice.

“I have to say man, ye dinna really impress me as being a proper caretaker for the lass anyway. With her parents dead it was up to you to secure her happiness, and the child had to do it all on her own in spite of ye.”

Giving a rather sarcastic bow, Jamie grabbed Alex’s arm and left. Ian followed them to the carriage, and didn’t say anything as Jamie huffed like an angry dragon. After a few minutes, Ian started to laugh.

“What?” Jamie huffed some more.

“Ye act like the girl’s father. Or the lad’s.”

“I canna help it. Stupid men, treating women like cattle they can sell and barter to improve their own standing in the world. It makes me angry.”

Alex smiled. “Well. Mary won’t be treated that way any longer.”

Jamie calmed down a little. “Aye.”

* * *

The couple were married in a quiet ceremony via a special license that Jamie paid for, but Mother Hildegarde procured.

Packing continued, and Mary helped with the preparations as they hadn’t time for a wedding trip. She did stay in Alex’s room though and they tended to retire early.

Two days before their scheduled departure, Mary’s uncle came to call. He gruffly apologized to his niece and said that his lawyers had drawn up the papers for her dowry and the other monies left by her parents to be turned over to her husband. It was an awkward conversation, but at the end, Mary had given him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for taking care of her after the death of her parents.

Silas had muttered and grumped, but the tips of his ears were red. “Perhaps if you come to England… you could visit. With your husband of course, after the child is born.”

“I would love to uncle. I can also write to you if you’d like. Let you know how I’m getting on.”

“If you wish. I’m sure the housekeeper will want to know.”

Mary smiled, and didn’t seem offended at all. She wasn’t in fact. Her uncle was a stoic man, but he did care for her in his own way.

Silas left, and Alex looked over the papers he’d given them. “Mary. I swear I married you because I love you. I swear I had no idea.”

“No idea of what?”

“That you’re an heiress.”

“What? No I’m not.” Mary protested.

“Yes, you are. If I’m reading this correctly, you have an income of almost three thousand pounds a year. It’s mostly investments, but there is a small townhouse in London and an estate in Wales.”

Mary looked at her husband. “I… didn’t know.”

“Well that would explain why the auld frenchman agreed to marry ye.” Said Jenny.

“We’ll keep it for the children. I’ll still work, provide for you.”

“I don’t care about that Alex. As long as we’re together and the children provided for, does it really matter where the money comes from?”

“Well, no. But I don’t want to be thought of as a kept man or your lapdog.” Alex said earnestly.

The idea of Mary having a lapdog struck Claire right in the funny bone and she began to giggle. Then Jenny joined in and Ian. Jamie and Mary started laughing as well. Finally, Alex cracked a smile.

“I’m being foolishly proud, aren’t I?”

Mary hugged her husband. “Maybe a little. But I don’t mind you know. If you want to study law. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy too.”

The young Englishman kissed his wife. “You. You make me happy.”

* * *

Financial windfall notwithstanding, The Randalls decided to travel to Lallybroch and stay until Alex met with Ned at least. In addition, Alex’s treatments were improving his health, and Mary was most keen to learn everything she could about keeping him that way.

The trip home was a bit rough. It was early for sea travel and although Claire and Jenny weren’t seasick, Jamie and Mary more than made up for it. Thankfully the babies and Fergus seemed to do alright, which left fewer patients for Claire to tend to. Not that she was much help to either of them.

Jamie declared that he was done with sea voyages as soon as the ship docked in Inverness.

“If I ever have to travel again, it will be overland. I dinna care how much longer the journey takes.”

“I can’t blame you for that.” Claire said. “Although with any luck, we won’t have much traveling to do until Fergus goes to university.”

“I’m going to universitie?” Fergus asked.

“Of course you are. All Fraser sons do.” Jamie said.

Fergus preened at being called a Fraser son.

“Now go and see if yer aunt Jenny needs help with wee Jamie. We’ll be along in a moment.”

Fergus scampered out of their cabin and down the short hall to the Murray’s cabin. Alex and Mary had shared a cabin with Jamie and Claire, but had already gone up on deck with Suzette and Brianna. Claire finished packing up the things they had kept in the cabin for the crossing, and closed the trunk. Going over to Jamie, she put her arms around him.

“I for one will be glad if we never go to Paris again.” She said and kissed him.

“Aye, although it was’na as awful this time as it was the last.” He kissed her back.

“Or when I was there in the war. No. Even with this last trip and the good memories, the bad memories are still there. Even if Faith isn’t.” She laid her head on his chest.

They had gone to visit Faith’s grave after Brianna’s christening, only to find that there was no marker laid. Claire had been very upset and cried for quite some time in Jamie’s arms. Eventually, he had suggested that they have a marker laid in the family plot at Lallybroch.

“I ken she’s no really there. But we can still place a marker in remembrance of her. And truly, if she is in heaven with Mam and Da, then…”

Claire had cried harder, but in the end agreed that it would help.

“Aye. Well, the only reason I could see would be to settle Fergus or another son at university.”

“Why does it have to be in Paris though? Can’t we send them to Oxford?”

Jamie knew that Uncle Lamb had gone to Oxford. “Perhaps. We’ll let the lads decide. Aye?”

“I can live with that.” Claire kissed him again.

“If ye dinna stop that we’ll miss getting off the ship and ye’ll have to put up with me being sick for another two weeks.”

She kissed him one last time and giggled. “Alright. Let’s go up and see if your letter reached Murtagh and someone came to meet us.


	32. April 1744

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives back at Lallybroch

**April 1744**

Going up on deck, The Frasers met up with the Randalls and the Murrays.

“Have you seen anyone from Lallybroch yet?” Jamie asked Ian.

“No. Wait. Isn’t that your uncle Dougal?”

Sure enough, Dougal, Rupert and Angus all stood next to several wagons and horses off to the side of Jared’s warehouse. Jamie shouted his uncle’s name and raised a hand. Dougal saw him and raised a hand back to indicate it. He said something to Rupert, who nodded and along with Angus and two other men from Lallybroch, started toward them.

The party on ship disembarked at met Rupert and company at the end of the gangplank. Introductions were made, and although Rupert’s brow rose when the Randalls were introduced, he didn’t say anything. Alex offered to show the men which cabins were theirs if Jamie wanted to talk to the captain about having their other things brought up from the hold.

“Aye. Rupert, you and Angus come with me and bring Jimmy. Alex, if you and Rabbie can bring our trunks from the cabins, we’ll be able to get this sorted in short order. Ian, if you would escort the ladies and bairns to Dougal?”

“And I Papa? What should I do?” Fergus asked. He wasn’t a bairn, he was a man and certainly old enough to be given a task.

Rupert and Angus both said “ _Papa_?” and looked at Jamie.

“Fergus, you can go with Alex. Bring _Maman’s_ medicine box to her if you please, and then help the other men with the rest of our things.” Jamie instructed, ignoring the two men.

“Aye Papa.” Fergus said with a mixture of Scots and French in his accent that was something very unique to him.

Alex led the way and the three started back onto the ship. Rupert placed a hand on Jamie’s arm.

“Papa?” He asked again.

“Yes. Fergus is my ward. I found him living on the streets of Paris and hired him as a page for Claire since she was pregnant. He’s a canny lad and a good one too. Claire fell in love and wanted to adopt him. I did’na object as I’ve developed a great affection for Fergus as well. So we signed the papers before leaving Paris. He does’na ken who his parents were, and every child needs someone. So I gave him leave to call me Papa.”

“And he calls Mistress Fraser Maman?” Angus clarified.

“Yes. It gives the child a feeling of security. He knows he’s our ward, but it does no harm.”

Both men shrugged. “So. How much is in the hold?”

“Quite a lot. I dinna ken if the Captain will give us help or no, but we’d best get started.”

* * *

The Captain could not in fact spare anyone to help, as he was trying to get Jared’s cargo offloaded as quickly as possible. The crossing had taken longer than expected, and he was behind schedule.

It took several hours for Jamie and the men to get all their belongings out of the hold and into the wagons. Even with careful packing, the four wagons from Lallybroch were quite full by the time they finished. Alex and Rabbie helped with the things in the hold after they had brought everything out of the cabins, but Claire made Fergus stay with her. _‘to help with the bairns’_ she had said, but really it was to keep him from getting injured in the hold of the ship.

Halfway through the process, Alex was wheezing most alarmingly. Mary and Claire both worried, and Claire asked if he could help Ian with arranging things in the wagons, to prevent him from going back into the hold of the ship. With Alex and Ian both by the wagons, Dougal went into the hold to give assistance.

At last however, the final box was loaded into a wagon. Three of the wagons were in fact loaded with boxes. It left only one for those not riding a horse to travel in, and all of the softer items were loaded into it along with a few boxes that wouldn’t fit in the other wagons. After some discussion, Alex said he would ride and Mary could ride pillion. Jamie said that he would do the same with Fergus, so that Claire could ride in the wagon and nurse Brianna when she needed feeding.

All the men not driving the wagons could ride, as Dougal had brought a horse for Jenny. She opted to ride in the wagon with Maggie. Ian would drive the wagon with Claire, Jenny and the children in it. Wee Jamie could ride on the bench next to his Da, but only after Jenny sternly instructed him to sit still. “Or ye’ll come back here wit me. I’ll no have ye fallin’ out and breakin’ yer head open. Do ye understand me James Murray?”

“Aye Mam! I’ll be good. I promise.”

Jenny looked skeptical. “Aye well that’s most likely a piecrust promise, but I’ll gie ye the chance just the same.”

Wee Jamie scrambled up next to his father looking proud.

Angus drove a wagon, as did Jimmy and Rabbie. The wagons followed Dougal and Rupert, who rode in front. Jamie and Alex rode at the back. Normally all the riders would be up front, to keep them out of the dust the wagons kicked up. With the amount of goods being carried, Jamie and Dougal didn’t want to be ambushed from the rear. They weren’t truly behind the wagons, more alongside the final one which Ian was driving.

* * *

As on the way to Inverness, it took several days for them to get home. They camped at night, the women and children sleeping in the wagon, the men taking turns tending a fire and standing guard while the others slept.

At last, they arrived at Lallybroch. Murtagh and Mrs. Crook were both in the courtyard waiting for them.

A flurry of greetings and hugs followed. The women went into the house with Mrs. Crook, wanting to get the road dust off them.

“If ye could make up one of the guest chambers for Alex and Mary, and have the girls bring water for washing upstairs. Those that want a bath later can have one in the kitchens. There’s so many of us to carry that much water up the stairs.” Jenny instructed.

“Aye Mistress.” Mrs. Crook said.

Jenny realized that she just issued orders and looked at Claire askance to see her reaction. Claire smiled back at her.

“I told you Jenny. I’m perfectly content with you running the house. You know exactly what needs to be done, and it will give me more time to tend the sick.” Claire reassured her.

“Have ye discussed this with Jamie?”

“No, I forgot. I’ll talk to him about it tonight, alright? In the meantime, don’t worry about it. As long as _we’ve_ worked it out, I don’t imagine the men will care as long as they have hot food and clean clothes.”

Jenny laughed. “I’ll stop worrying it to death.”

“Thank you.” Claire said dryly. “Ugh. I feel as though I’m carrying five pounds of dirt.”

They had shaken their skirts out as well as they could, but it wasn’t the same as a proper wash and clean clothes.

* * *

Taking Mary and Suzette with them, the ladies went upstairs and first washed the children, then washed themselves. Mary was starting to show and Mrs. Crook had decided to fuss over her personally. Claire suggested that Mary have a lie down once she was clean.

“It will be a bit before your clothes can be brought up, so I had Mrs. Crook find a clean shift in the storeroom. Are you hungry?” Claire asked.

“Not really. I’m more tired. I was able to keep down all of my lunch, even with riding.”

“Alright then. Try and rest. I’ll send Alex up with your things when they come in.”

“I will. Can you make sure he doesn’t overdo? He said he feels fine… but he started wheezing when they were loading the wagons.” Mary fretted.

“I promise. In fact, after I’ve washed and changed, I’ll have a word with Jamie about it.”

“Thank you Claire.”

* * *

An hour or so later, Claire and Jenny went downstairs. Suzette had been given a chance to wash and change, and was ensconced in the nursery with the children. Both babies had been nursed and were sleeping. Suzette was reading to Wee Jamie, hoping to coax him into taking a nap. Fergus was upstairs as well, having been sent up with Claire’s medicine box fairly early in the unloading process. He was washing now, and a tray was waiting for him in the nursery.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jenny and Claire parted. Jenny going into the kitchen and Claire going out the front door to have a word with Jamie. He was outside in the courtyard with the men, unloading boxes and carrying them into the house. Ian was inside, directing the men into the dining room where everything was being stacked along the walls for unboxing and putting away.

Catching sight of Claire he paused and came over to her. “Is there something ye need Sassenach?”

“Yes. Well not me really, Mary is concerned about Alex. Could you send him up with her clothes and things?”

Jamie understood what Claire wasn’t saying. She was worried about Alex too and wanted him out of the dust.

“Aye. Alex!” He called.

“Yes Jamie?” Alex hurried over. He was starting to wheeze a bit, but it didn’t sound as bad as it had at the dock.

“Claire says that Mary needs ye. The journey has worn her out and...”

“She’s alright Alex, just tired. Could you take her clothing up to her and make her rest for a bit, please?”

The young husband wasn’t fooled. He knew that Claire was trying to spare his pride. Alex also wasn’t _foolish._ He could feel his lungs begin to tighten from the dust and having an attack right now would scare his pregnant wife.

“Yes of course.” He walked over to the stack of trunks and found Mary’s. With the help of Rabbie, he picked it up and disappeared into the house.

“I should show him where their room is.”

Jamie gave her a kiss and she left to direct Alex, while he went back to unloading the wagons.

* * *

It was almost time for supper when they finished. The dining room was packed with items. There were boxes all over the floor and things piled on the table. They ate in the kitchen at the long work table that the servants usually used. The servants of course would eat right after the family did.

Fergus and wee Jamie had both napped, and were full of energy. The same could not be said of the adults. Dougal and Murtagh were both nodding off and even Jamie was heavy eyed before the end of the meal.

“We’ll leave the unpacking for tomorrow. After supper I’ll have the girls bring water upstairs for Jamie and Ian. You too Uncle Dougal. Then let’s go to bed. I dinna ken about the rest of ye, but I’m fair exhausted.” Jenny declared.

“I appreciate that Janet. Twas a long journey there and an even longer journey back as we were slowed down by the bairns and the baggage.” Dougal stated.

“Aye, I want to see everything ye brought home Jamie, but yer sister’s right. It can wait till tomorrow.” Murtagh put in.

“It can. I want to hear everything that happened while we were in France. Have ye been here the whole time then Uncle Dougal?” Jamie asked.

“I have. So have Rupert and Angus. Yer Uncle Colum sent over a dozen lads to help yer godfather with the Watch and the running of the place, but after we settled the Watch, I sent most of em home. No sense in Lallybroch feeding more men than are needed. Willie rides back and forth between here and Leoch with messages for me and Colum. To keep both of us informed ye ken. Lesley Mohr has taken to riding with him, for safety. The Watch is no longer a problem, but the redcoats will still harass a man alone.”

“I want to hear everythin’. But in the morning.” Jamie yawned. “Right now I’m fer bed.”


	33. April 1744

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in at Lallybroch

**April 1744-**

Claire did not have a chance to discuss Jenny’s concerns that night. By the time she’d nursed Brianna and put her in the cradle at the end of the bed, Jamie was fast asleep in the bed. So Claire decided it could wait until the morning. She climbed into bed and cuddled next to her husband, falling asleep fairly quickly.

By some miracle, Brianna slept through the night. In fact the sun was creeping over the horizon before she stirred.

Jamie woke to hear his daughter’s early morning babble. Disentangling himself from his wife’s embrace, He got out of bed and picked the baby up.

“Shhhh a leannan. Let’s no wake your mother before we need to, aye?”

He laid her back down and changed her wet clout, then dropped the soiled diaper into a bucket of soapy water. Carrying her over to the window, he looked out over his land and began to point things out, speaking in a whisper to the child.

Claire woke up to find them thus, and smiled at the sight. Jamie was a man’s man. A warrior and a leader. Yet he was so tender with her and with their daughter. She stretched and yawned, and Jamie turned toward her.

“Good morning mo nighean donn.”

“Good morning my love.”

Claire held her hands out for Brianna. Jamie laid the child in her arms. “Good morning darling, thank you for letting Mummy sleep.” Brianna grunted and started to root for her breakfast. Laughing, Claire put her to the breast and looked up as Jamie sat on the bed next to her, placing an arm about her shoulders. They often began their day just like this, with morning prayer immediately following Brianna’s first meal.

A bit later, the baby sated and dozing in the crib, they dressed for the day. Claire brought up Jenny’s question.

“Jamie, would it bother you if Jenny continued to run the house, instead of me?”

He looked at her, completely nonplussed. After a moment of silence, Claire elaborated. “I don’t know everything she does about running Lallybroch, and I don’t really want to. I want to heal the sick. I’m not saying I won’t help, or learn. I just think that if Jenny is taking care of running the house, then I can do other things. Besides...I don’t want her and Ian to move out. If Jenny understands that we need her and Ian…then they’ll stay. We can be a family. Brianna will grow up surrounded by people who love her and share her blood.”

Jamie sat and listened to everything Claire was saying, and everything she wasn’t. He had known when they first married that his Sorcha wasn’t like other women. Content to keep the house and raise the bairns. She didn’t think it beneath her, or think less of women who wanted that. It just wasn’t a vocation that interested her.

She had also grown up without a family other than her uncle. Jamie knew she craved that sense of belonging for both herself and Brianna.

Jamie didn’t object to the Murrays living at Lallybroch. He didn’t want Jenny and Ian to leave either. The house was certainly big enough for all of them, and when the rising and the aftermath came… they would safer if everyone stayed at Lallybroch.

There were practical concerns. The servants would in essence have two mistresses instead of one. Then again, at Leoch Letitia was the undoubted lady of the castle, but Mrs. Fitz was the one that oversaw things day to day. Jamie narrowed his eyes. Perhaps that would work. “We’d have to make sure the servants understood things. You’re still the Lady Broch Tuarach and I dinna want anyone to think otherwise.”

“I know it will take Jenny and I working together. She’s actually more concerned with stepping on my toes than I am worried she will.” She kissed him then. “We can make this work.”

“Alright. You and Jenny work it out between ye. I’ll work it out wit Ian too, then once we’ve done that, we can call the servants together and explain things to them. Now, give me a kiss to last me the morning.” He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

* * *

They had breakfast in the kitchen again, then Jamie and Ian retreated to the study with Alex, taking the boxes of books with them. Claire and Jenny began the time consuming process of unpacking everything else and finding a home for it. Mary sat in the room with them cataloging everything in a ledger. Claire didn’t want her to overdo it after traveling.

It took most of the day, but by suppertime they had finished putting everything where it needed to be, including all of the fancy clothes from Paris. Most of the underthings went into the trunks and wardrobe in their rooms. A few of the dresses as well. The rest were carefully packed away in the attic, in cedar trunks to keep the insects out.

The men had an equally productive day. The morning was spent putting the books on the shelves and measuring for an additional bookshelf when it became apparent there wasn’t enough room. Alex started an inventory of the books while they did so, and would continue to work on it when he could in the days ahead. Jamie asked him to also inventory the books in the parlor.

After lunch, which they shared with their wives, the three men toured Lallybroch with Murtagh and Dougal. They looked at the stables and the new cattle barn that had been constructed in their absence. Right before they left for France, Jamie had purchased half a dozen milk cows along with their calves and two pregnant heifers. He had made arrangements with the dairy farmer he’d purchased them from, for Murtagh to only take cows that had bull calves.

They were less valuable to the farmer than heifers who would grow up to be milk cows. So Jamie had gotten a good price for them. He had not purchased a bull, it would be easier to bring one in when they wanted to breed the cows. There were plenty of Dairy farmers around, so they wouldn’t have to use the same one each time and wouldn’t have to worry about inbreeding so much.

“Eventually we should raise one of the bull calves and take our turn studding him out.”

“Ye’d be better off trading one of the bull calves for a calf from Leoch. New blood ye ken.” Dougal observed. Jamie nodded. That was a sensible plan.

Alex went into the house with Ian who’s leg had begun to ache, and the other three men continued on.

As they walked, Jamie asked, “How is uncle Colum?”

“He’s doing better than he was before Claire taught Letitia that deep tissue massage. His legs still ache, but he’s getting around better and the pain is’na so constant.”

“I heard your lady wife passed. I’m sorry uncle.”

Dougal looked solemn but not sad. “I canna say I loved her, but she was a good wife and a good mother.” He didn’t add anything, but Jamie wasn’t surprised. It had been an arranged marriage and his uncle had fought it tooth and nail, although once the vows were spoken he’d treated Mary with respect and honored her as the mother of his children. Four daughters and one son. The son had died at five years old of smallpox same as Willie. The daughters still lived and all had families of their own.

“I’m getting married again soon.” Dougal remarked offhandedly.

“Aye?” Jamie’s eyebrow rose. He hadn’t heard about that.

“Aye. To Mistress Duncan. Her husband was taken off wit apoplexy some months back. She’s carrying a child and needed someone to provide for her. She’s a comely lass and shares my wish for a Stuart restoration.”

Hmmm. That hadn’t happened before. Geillis must have taken Claire’s warning to heart and been more circumspect. The bit about the restoration worried Jamie though.

“About that uncle...I feel obligated to share some information with ye that I learned in Paris.” Jamie had told Arghyll that he’d already warned his uncle...which he had not. But now was as good a time as any.

“Oh?” Dougal perked up. Murtagh listened too although he wasn’t as obvious about it.

“I didn’t meet Prince Charles personally… but I did observe him from a distance and speak with a number of people who had closer contact.” Jamie took a breath. “I also spoke with his grace the Duke of Arghyll.” Dougal spat at the name.

“I ken ye dinna like him or trust him uncle, but he has information that you do not. I wish to share that with ye. Will you listen?” Jamie gave his uncle a sidelong glance.

After a minute Dougal huffed and crossed his arms. “Well?”

“First let me say that Charles himself is an idiot. Everyone I spoke with said he has no head for tactics and no concern for the Scots or our land. Scotland is just a stepping stone for him. He’ll spend our blood without a care, to get to his real prize which is England. After listening to men I trust on the subject, I signed a loyalty oath when I received my pardon. As did Ian. I’ll no send Lallybroch men to die under that popinjay fool’s banner.”

Dougal’s face darkened. “Does Jared ken this?” Jamie nodded. “Aye. He was’na thrilled but he can understand wanting to be here for my wife and bairns.” When Dougal went to speak again, Jamie interrupted him. “Uncle, please let me tell ye all my news and then ye can make up yer own mind about what to do. I’d never betray ye, I hope ye ken that. I simply will not risk my tenants or myself under the command of someone I believe is destined to lose.”

Dougal subsided though he still looked angry. Jamie continued. “My grandsire’s name is on a list of prominent Jacobites that the English are gathering evidence against. I managed to convince them that his son is too young to be mixed up in it, but they are set to arrest Simon soon. Anyone known to be consorting with him will be arrested also.” He laid a hand on Dougal’s arm.

“They ken that ye’ve been raising money for the Jacobite cause. I dinna ken who told them, but ye’ve a traitor amongst yer people at Leoch. I told them that you were’na a traitor and that while ye may wish for a Stuart on the throne ye would’na break yer oath to Colum and that he was loyal to King George.”

Jamie took another breath. This was the tricky bit. “We met a man in Paris… a Master Raymond. He has _the sight_. Prince Charles will lose and many men will die while he does. I dinna want any of them to be kin. Please uncle Dougal. Stay out of this. When Charles loses he will escape and the English will punish the Scots for rising up in rebellion. It will be much worse for the families of those that helped in the fight.”

Dougal was shaking his head before Jamie had stopped speaking. “I appreciate you trying to protect me lad, but if there is a fight, I canna stay out of it.” He paused. “I will’na try to drag others into it though. If this Master Raymond’s sight was true…”

“I swear on Mam’s grave I’m telling ye the truth of what Master Raymond told me will happen.”

“Well. Will ye tell yer uncle Colum too?”

“Aye. I plan to send to Leoch and ask Ned Gowan to come for a visit. Young Alex would like to study law and I have no idea how to help him get started. I thought to ask Ned for advice about it. Ned can carry a letter back to my uncle explaining things. I’m going to suggest that he sign the loyalty oath. The vision was…” Jamie paused and swallowed. “People starve. The English ban the wearing of the plaid and plunder the countryside. They try and take our very language from us. I’ll do nothing that helps bring that future to pass.”

Dougal remained unmoved. Jamie could tell. _Well he had tried._

They toured the rest of Lallybroch and Murtagh pointed out all the improvements and things that had been done.


	34. April 1744 - June 1744

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles in and prepares for the Rising...and it's aftermath.

**April 1744-June 1744**

Returning to the house for supper, they found that the ladies had finished clearing the dining room and they could eat at the table as they usually did. Jenny preferred not to have the servants wait on them for family dinners, so that the staff could eat together in the kitchen at the same time.

So after all the platters were brought in and either set on the table or the sideboard, along with water, ale and wine, the servants left, closing the door behind them. The fire was burning brightly and the lamps had been lit, providing warmth as well as light.

The children had been fed earlier and were up in the nursery with Suzette. She, Mrs. Crook and the lad that tended the fires were the only house servants that lived in. All the others went home to their families after eating the evening meal. Young Jacob also helped Mrs Crook with the supper dishes and emptied the slop buckets in the morning. He chopped and brought in wood for the fires he tended as well. Even though the bedroom fires were left to go out during the day, the downstairs rooms were kept heated and it was a full time job to keep them all going.

The three couples, Murtagh and Dougal all shared the details of their day with one another. Plans for spring planting were discussed, and Jamie shared with Dougal Claire’s suggestion of planting potatoes, though he didn’t mention that it came from her. He also didn’t mention their plan to make whiskey.

Jamie cared for his uncle, but didn’t trust him overmuch. Toward the end of the meal, Dougal announced that he and the lads would be returning to Leoch when young Willie returned.

“Now that yer back Murtagh does’na need the extra muscle around. I would like to discuss leaving young Willie here though. He’s a good lad with a fine mind, but his family has no money to send him to university. If he could stay here...perhaps no exactly fostering as he’s too old for it, but...”

“Ye want the lad educated a bit?” Jamie asked.

“Aye. He’d make a fine clerk for Hamish when the time comes. I ken that ye plan to talk to Ned about young Alex studying the law under him, and that’s a fine idea too for all he’s an Englishman, he’ll fit in here wit yer Sassenach wife.” Claire rolled her eyes but didn’t comment.

Jamie thought about that for a moment. He couldn’t protect everyone, but Willie was still a lad of only sixteen. He had helped them a great deal at Leoch when Claire was so vulnerable, and if he could repay that by educating him and keeping him out of the rising, then Jamie was happy to do so. He nodded at his uncle and said, “Aye. I dinna mind taking the lad on.”

“Good. He’s on his way back from Leoch and should be here tomorrow. I’ll let Lesley rest for the day and we’ll head back the day after.”

* * *

Two days later, Dougal, Rupert, Angus and Lesley were on their way back to Leoch, a letter for Colum and another for Ned going with them. Jamie had shown both of them to Dougal before he sealed them, knowing full well that Dougal would read them anyway to make sure that Jamie wasn’t setting him up. Jamie didn’t trust his uncle and he knew that Dougal didn’t trust him either. This seemed a better way to go about it.

He’d told Claire about Dougal and Geillis getting married. She’d been relieved that Geillis was unlikely to be tried as a witch with Dougal as her husband. “He’s got enough power at Leoch to protect her.” She had commented.

Jenny and Claire sat down in the parlor the morning the men left, to work out the division of labor and authority in the house. Jamie and Ian were in the room as well, although at the other end of the room discussing building Claire’s surgery. Jamie wanted it close to the house for her safety and Claire wanted it nearer to Ellen’s herb garden than the stables.

Alex and Mary were in the study. Alex was still working on the inventory of the books in the room and Mary had opted to help him.

It took most of the morning, but Jenny and Claire finally worked out a plan which they presented to Ian and Jamie at the noon meal. Janny would serve as Châtelaine so as not to confuse the servants. Claire would look for an apprentice among the servants first and if none were interested from among the tenants.

Another lad would be brought on to serve as her errand runner, fire tender and a pair of strong arms when it was needed. That he would also be there as a bodyguard was something that Claire thought would appeal to Jamie and calm his concerns about her safety. Mary would of course continue to learn as long as she and Alex were at Lallybroch.

When Claire wasn’t seeing patients, she would help Jenny with household tasks and receive instruction on cooking, sewing and knitting. “Perhaps I can finally learn to make edible food.” She had laughed. Claire would maintain the herb garden and both women would work in the kitchen garden and plan that together. All of the men would plan and plant the larger fields of hay, potatoes and barley. The cattle concern was mainly Murtagh’s responsibility, as he knew the cattle and they knew him. There were maids to do the milking of course. They also made the butter and cheese in the dairy house.

Claire had insisted on bringing a large quantity of cocoa powder back with them from France and it was carefully stored in the spice closet along with the other exotic and expensive foodstuffs. She could hardly wait to make hot cocoa when the weather turned cold again. Jenny had tasted it in Paris and loved it just as much. However their supply was not unlimited and they agreed to save it for special occasions.

The plan for Willie was also discussed at the meal. He could read of course and had been taught his catechism by Father Bain. Ned had been working with him on figures as well for a number of years. It was decided that he should help Murtagh, but also spend part of each day studying French, Latin and Greek along with Fergus who still did his lessons. Jamie had written to his boyhood tutor and asked if he would be willing to come and teach the two, as he wasn’t certain he’d have the time to devote to it.

Willie objected to the expense. “I ken my Da canna afford to pay a tutor.”

Jamie waved his concern away. “I does’na cost me more to pay a tutor for two than it does for one. Besides, Alex will be sitting in sometimes too, in preparation for law school. Dinna fash Willie. If ye become a clerk for Hamish just the knowledge that someone is there to advise my cousin when I canna be, will be more than worth the cost of the tutor in my mind.”

When it was put to him that way, Willie relaxed, glad that it wasn’t charity in Jamie’s mind, but rather him providing for his extended family. The tutor wrote back that he was engaged at present but would be available after Christmas. In the meantime, the boys would study with the Frasers and the Murrays helping them in turns.

The next few months passed in that fashion, with everyone settling into the new rhythm of life at Lallybroch.

In June of that year, Claire and Jenny both found that they were pregnant. Mary was due in mid December. Claire determined that both she and Jenny were due in March. Claire at the beginning of the month and Jenny toward the end of it.

“Well,” Claire laughed… “At least Suzette is reassured that she will be needed for some years to come.”

“Aye. In fact I think we may need to look for some help for her. Three bairns in addition to two weans, wee Jamie and Fergus is more than one lass can reasonably be expected to look after by herself.”

Which was true. Although Jenny and Claire were around most of the day and took an active part in the children’s lives, they were also much occupied with helping to run the estate, overseeing the gardens and of course Claire was in the surgery at least three days a week.

As word had spread of her healing abilities, more and more of the tenants brought their ailments to her. She even saw tenants from neighboring estates although not regularly, and, had even attended the birth of the daughter of the laird closest to them geographically. Claire hadn’t found an apprentice yet, but Mrs. McNabb the local midwife, was beginning to warm up to her.

When Claire had first started seeing patients, the older woman had been very skeptical of her skills. Moira McNabb didn’t trust the English and had made up her mind not to trust the new Lady Broch Tuarach. Rather than be offended, Claire had invited the woman to come and observe her any time she wanted, hoping that her open door policy would serve to disarm the woman and perhaps soften her attitude. It hadn’t worked at first, there were many days that Claire had to bite her tongue when the older woman had scoffed at her advice to patients.

Eventually though, Claire’s success rate spoke for itself. It had helped her case that she was never anything less than respectful to the midwife despite the other woman’s sometimes caustic comments to her. The tenants paid attention and Mrs. McNabb was the one that began to suffer by the comparison.

Claire was the Laird’s wife after all, and obviously a highborn lady. It made the tenants uncomfortable to see her treated with disrespect, Sassenach though she was. They began to express that discomfort to the midwife, and take her to task for it.

“She’s done nothing to earn your ire Moira. Lady Broch Tuarach canna help that she was born English, and she’d never been anything but respectful to anyone and our ways. She wears the Fraser plaid proudly and works just as hard as Mistress Murray, in addition to tending to the ills of anyone who comes to see her, whether they can pay or no.” Mrs. Crook scolded her one Sunday morning in the churchyard after Mass.

“It’s true Mam.” Her daughter-in-law Mary said. She had stayed with Moira after Robbie was killed in a cattle raid. She and young Rabbie determined to look after the croft and her instead of returning to Mary’s father’s house. “She always speaks so highly of ye and yer skill in saving so many bairns. I heard her telling Mistress Murray that if no for you, the number of living children on the estate would no be as high as it is, and that even places like Leoch dinna have so many mothers and bairns brought through safely.”

Claire had actually said that. Mrs. McNabb’s standards of cleanliness weren’t the same as Claire’s of course but comparatively speaking they were better than most midwives of the era. It helped of course that Lallybroch’s tenants were healthier on the whole than many other places. The Frasers were generous lairds and the low rents allowed the tenants to have a higher quality of life.

Moira hadn’t apologized, but she had stopped criticizing. That spring when there were too many babies being born for her to attend them all, she’d even gone to Claire and asked for assistance. Claire had given it gladly and had shared with her all the techniques she’d learned in France, making sure to give Sister Angelique and Mother Hildegarde all the credit for teaching them to her.

The older woman had been more receptive to new ideas when told that they had come from the good Sisters, particularly since Mother Hildegarde was an abbess. She began to wash her hands more often and even took notes on cleanliness in the birthing chamber as well as postpartum.

Claire for her part didn’t care about the credit, she just wanted mothers and babies to survive the birth. She educated mothers on proper nutrition and began prescribing teas that she formulated according to Sister Angelique’s instructions.

The results spoke for themselves. They didn’t lose a single mother that spring and only two babies. One was stillborn and the other was born with obvious breathing difficulties and only lived for a short time. Claire suspected a birth defect involving the heart and or the lungs, but without an autopsy she didn’t know for sure. Of course she didn’t perform one, not wishing to bring accusations of blasphemy on herself and knowing that she couldn’t have fixed the problem even if she had figured out what it was.

It was rare, but on days like that she wept in frustration that she didn’t have access to more modern equipment.


	35. June 1744 - November 1744

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Mary remove to Leoch, the Harvest is brought in at Lallybroch.

**June 1744-November 1744**

Ned finally came to visit and meet Alex in June of that year. He brought news from Leoch as well.

Ned told Jamie that his uncle Dougal had married Geillis, and she had borne a son. They named the little boy Buccleigh, and the couple were living at Leoch Castle. Though she had inherited all of the fiscal’s money, the house had gone to the new fiscal appointed by Colum.

Colum was doing better than expected, although Ned said he was beginning to feel the pain more again. “Particularly when its cold or damp, which is most of the time unfortunately.”

Claire nodded and told Ned she’d write down some suggestions for aunt Letitia to try, that he could take back with him.

Ned also told them that Colum and Letitia had both signed the loyalty oath and sent it to London. After a long conversation between Dougal and Colum it had been decided that Letitia would become regent if Colum should die before Hamish reached his majority. Ned would stay on as her legal advisor of course.

“Uncle Dougal agreed with that plan?” Jamie inquired, rather incredulously.

Ned chuckled. “Yes he did. You know your uncle plans to fight for the Stuart Prince. He said it would be better to ensure that Leoch was kept safe for Hamish no matter the outcome. If the Stuarts win, then Dougal can claim Leoch as a prize and name Hamish as his heir. If the English win, then Letitia has already signed the oath alongside Colum. Since you’ve signed the oath as well and relations between you and Letitia are close…” Ned trailed off and Claire finished the sentence.

“Then Dougal knows that Jamie will do what he can to support them and keep Leoch from being taken by the English.” Ned nodded.

“It’s very clever.” Jamie said admiringly.

“Yes, as long as we don’t get mixed up with the Jacobites and no trouble comes to us because of it.” Claire grumbled.

“Does anyone else know about this?” She asked Ned.

“Not that I’m aware of. I was the only one in the room beside your aunt and two uncles. Even Hamish wasn’t present, although he’ll be more affected than anyone else by the outcome, whatever it is.”

“Tell uncle Colum that I will of course support Hamish and aunt Letitia if it becomes necessary. Though... I truly hope he lives to see Hamish reach his majority.” Jamie told the lawyer.

Ned spoke with Alex at length and had agreed to take him on as a clerk. The matter had been discussed with Colum who had approved wholeheartedly of an English lad studying law under Ned. Alex and Mary would be provided rooms in the castle. After a year of clerking he would be sent to Edinburgh to attend law school. After some discussion with his wife, Alex agreed to pay his tuition using Mary’s inheritance. Since they had very little in the way of living expenses, it wouldn’t reduce the principal too much. Besides as Jamie pointed out, if Alex felt that strongly about it, he could always put the money back once he was practicing law.

Claire was a little nervous about not being able to attend Mary when she gave birth, but as she was due less than two months later, Jamie put his foot down. “Ye canna travel to her and it is’na fair to her or to Alex for her to stay at Lallybroch. Ye ken how hard it is to be apart at such a time.”

Claire nodded. She did know. “I just want her to be alright.” She whispered, tearing up a bit. Jamie swore under his breath and put his arms around her. The one part of pregnancy he hated was all the crying over nothing. Claire was normally so practical, that he wasn’t used to her crying and hadn’t been able to harden himself against it. “Ah now Leannan, dinna weep. If ye write instructions for Mary, she’ll insist the midwife follow them. Better yet, write to Geillis. Ask her to watch over the birth. I ken she’s no a midwife, but she does understand about the wee gerrrms, does she no?”

His wife smiled then and kissed him. “That’s a wonderful idea my love. Thank you for thinking of it.” Jamie smiled back and mentally sighed. _‘Tis a good thing there is’na an ax at the end of my wife’s mood swings, I’d have lost my head for sure.’_ Being a wise man, he of course kept such thoughts to himself. Of course, he and Ian were known to commiserate in the privacy of the far fields where they were sure Jenny and Claire couldn’t hear them.

* * *

Ned stayed for three weeks and then went back to Leoch, taking Claire’s notes to both Letitia and Geillis with him... along with Alex and Mary. It was July and although Claire missed the young woman and fussing over her, she didn’t really have time to mope. Several of the plants in the herb garden were ready for harvesting and preparing, either drying like the spices used in cooking, or steeped in oil and other things to make tinctures and salves with.

One thing Claire was very happy about was that she didn’t have the same problems with morning sickness this time. Of course, she was well-fed and had none of the anxieties she’d suffered with Brianna. Even her concerns over birth attendant had mostly disappeared. Mrs. McNabb had taken many of the suggestions from Mother Hildegarde and Sister Angelique to heart, and upon seeing the results of incorporating them was even more diligent in following them. Besides, Jamie would be with her and she knew he would have insisted on cleanliness no matter who the birth attendant was.

They hadn’t told the midwife that Jamie would be in the room yet… and Jenny teased her about it occasionally. Jamie’s sister still didn’t want Ian anywhere near her, but she was a bit curious about Claire’s experience.

“You can be with us if you want to Jenny. Last time I thought Mother H. was going to be in the room and Sister said there shouldn’t be too many people. But… I wouldn’t mind if you were there.”

“Truly? If yer sure, I think I’d like to see what all the fuss is about. It worked such a change in Jamie… he’s more… sure of himself than before.” Claire looked at the sister of her heart quizzically. “What do you mean by that Jenny? Jamie’s always been sure of himself.”

Jenny shook her head. “No, he has’na. He’s always acted sure of himself, but sometimes I can tell that he was’na. Especially with you. He kens that ye have so much more education than he has about certain things, ye’ve even been to university just as he has.”

“Well yes that’s true, but there are many things I _don’t_ know that Jamie _does_. Look at all the things that _you_ know, that I don’t have the first idea about.”

Jenny smiled at her. “Aye and thank ye. I ken that ye never think of yerself as smarter… but the plain truth of it is that ye know more because of where ye came from. It made Jamie unsure, I dinna think he thought you _needed_ him for anything other than to protect your person.”

Jenny paused thoughtfully. “But after Brianna was born… he was, different. He does’na work so hard to prove himself. He’s… calmer about things. Does’na always have to be in the right. Listens more.”

Claire nodded. “I understand what you mean, and some of that was probably from the birth. I needed him to be strong because at that moment I couldn’t be strong for myself, especially at the end. I was _sooo_ tired. I think some of it is just Jamie maturing though. What we went through before we came back. He remembers it all and those experiences taught us both to be more thoughtful. Not to jump into things without thinking about them first.”

“Perhaps so. I still want to see what goes on betwixt the two of ye in the birthing chamber.” Jenny turned back to the laundry she was folding and they talked of other things.

* * *

Summer gave way to autumn and the harvest season. That first year’s potato harvest was a bumper crop. They dug an additional root cellar at the back of the house and stored the potatoes there. Claire remembered that you weren’t supposed to store potatoes and apples near each other as it would make both rot faster.

So the Apples were stored in the old root cellar along with the squash and other vegetables that would keep. Carrots had been planted in rows near the house and were covered in straw. They could stay in the ground until they were needed and the straw would prevent the ground from freezing.

Under Claire’s instructions, Jamie and Ian built several cold frames along the south side of the barns and two hot frames on either side of the front door of the house. Claire planted lettuce seeds in all of them, successively every two weeks. The frames weren’t very big, glass was expensive after all and they had to use several pieces from broken windows. The cold frames were a stop gap until Jamie could have the materials sent to build her a proper greenhouse.

The hot frames were for the coldest part of winter. Claire explained that by putting a bucket of hot ashes from the fireplace in the section in the middle of the frame created for it, the heat would radiate out and allow lettuce to continue to grow. She had already been serving salads with their supper each day, and despite grumbling about ‘food fit for rabbits’ Murtagh had eaten his.

Claire explained that there were certain things in the lettuce that helped keep everyone healthy. The only two who didn’t complain about the daily salad were Fergus and Jamie. Fergus because sometimes greens were all he had to eat in the brothel, and Jamie because he trusted Claire.

The men and the boys all went fishing. They didn’t get too many, just the largest ones which were salted down for Lent. The creeks didn’t freeze solid, but they did freeze and the fish went deep in the water when that happened. This way, they’d be sure of fish on fast days.

The hay crop was harvested and stored in the barns. It was so plentiful that they ran out of room and some had to be stored outside. November came and the pigs were slaughtered and preserved for the winter in crocks of salt or lard, depending on the portion.

They picked out the largest of the yearling beef for slaughter, and in November put him in the barn to fatten on grain for butchering the week before Christmas. A large roast would be made for Christmas day, however, most of the beef would be put into the boxing day baskets for the tenants... it would be the only fresh beef they ate all year. Much of what could be purchased was salt beef, and until the Lallybroch herd could withstand being culled more regularly, that would remain the case.

Claire and Jenny were both well into the second trimester now. Willie did some things with the men, but mostly stayed in the house to be available to help the ladies. Fergus stayed near Claire, entertaining Brianna whenever Claire needed him to. Both boys continued with their lessons, and Jamie made time in the afternoons to help them with maths and languages. Suzette was generally present with the babies and Willie spent many hours talking to her… practicing his french.

As the weather grew colder, the cows gave less milk. There was still enough to drink and to make butter with, but not cheese. Fortunately they had planned for that, and there were many cheeses some aged, some new, for their winter time consumption.

The hens stopped laying too, although once in a great while they’d find an egg of a morning. They had stored some eggs in lard and some in salt, and pickled plenty. They had enough for baking, but once they ran out of the eggs in lard they’d have to wait until spring for scrambled eggs. The ones in salt could be used in recipes… but were too salty to eat by themselves.

Finally, the barley and the wheat were harvested. They did well also and everything was carefully preserved. Jamie remarked to Ian that he felt somewhat like Joseph, storing the harvests in Egypt, knowing that the famine was coming. Ian agreed that it felt very much like that.

“I just hope it will be enough. For us and for the tenants.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone takes issue... Jamie was not throwing shade at Claire over her mood swings. He's just not used to his very practical wife being weepy, and felt bad that he had upset her.
> 
> My poor husband had to put up with my wild mood swings through nine pregnancies and if you ask him... he'll say that I was a perfect angel the whole time. (Sweet, sweet man that he is.) However, I am nothing if not self-aware and there were times that my mood swings annoyed ME.


	36. December 1744- March 1745

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic description of labor and childbirth.

**December 1744-March 1745**

The week before Christmas a rider came from Leoch. Mary had given birth to a healthy son. They had named him Denys for her father.

Christmas was quiet, the only activities were going to church and eating a fine meal. Boxing day was spent giving baskets to the tenants. Everyone went, bundled well against the cold. It took most of the day, as Claire insisted on asking after the health of the family at every house. The sun was setting by the time the returned home. Mrs. Crook had followed the written instructions left for her and had hot chocolate and shortbread waiting.

Hogmanay was the reverse. All the tenants came to them after Mass and the celebration was held at Lallybroch, spilling over into the yard where huge bonfires had been lit to stave off the cold. Fergus was chosen as first foot being dark haired. Jamie went with him of course, but let Fergus enter each dwelling first. They didn’t visit all the tenants, just the ones closest to the house.

January and February were quiet. Jenny and Claire were both preparing for the birth of their respective children and as there wasn’t much to do in the fields, Jamie and Ian spent most days in the house. The horses were even exercised in the paddock next to the barn.

Claire was due the first week in March and she fervently hoped that the baby would arrive on time. It was not to be and she was still pregnant on March tenth. Mrs. McNabb had come to stay until the birth, both she and Claire suspecting that this labor would be faster than Brianna’s had been.

They went to bed that night and both she and Jamie prayed that the bairn would come soon.

* * *

“Of course! It would be in the bloody middle of the bloody night.” Jamie woke to the sound of Claire exclaiming. He opened his eyes to see Claire standing in the center of the room a puddle at her feet and the bottom of her shift soaking wet. He flew out of the bed and ran to the door. Flinging it open he yelled into the hall… “Jenny!!!”

Rushing back to Claire he calmed himself by force of will. “What do ye need mo ghràidh?”

“Just you and a dry shift.” She replied. “I haven’t had a contraction yet, but I’m sure they won’t be long in starting.” He nodded and fetched her the shortened one she’d worn before, that was laid out on top of the bureau. After helping her out of the wet one and into the dry one, he led her over by the fire and folded her into his arms. “I love you.” He said.

Claire rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. “I love you too.” She replied.

Jenny and Mrs. McNabb found them standing just like that a few seconds later. The midwife had been told that Jamie was remaining in the room, just after Hogmanay. She wasn’t sure she approved, but according to Jenny the Laird had been with the lady when Brianna was born and Sister Angelique had allowed it. Given how stubborn Frasers were _(men and women_ ) Moira knew she wouldn’t talk Himself out of it, especially since the good Sister had allowed it. So, she kept her doubts to herself.

Bustling into the room she and Jenny cleaned up the floor and set water to boiling for the washing of the hands. The linens for the birth and the straw were already in the room, the former in a box kept shut until they were needed and the straw in a basket by the door.

Just as she’d seen Claire do when Maggie was born, Jenny covered the straw with a clean sheet. “To keep the dust down” she said when Moira looked at her.

Jamie and Claire didn’t move while all this was going on. She had her hands around his neck and her head resting on his chest. He had his hands loosely around her waist. Claire’s breathing changed and Jenny looked up. It was obvious to her that a contraction had started, but instead of yelling or moaning, Claire just leaned on Jamie and breathed in a pattern. Jamie matched his breathing with hers until the contraction subsided then whispered something into her hair in Gàidhlig. Over the next hour, Claire had several more contractions and Jenny watched fascinated as neither moved or spoke except for the whispered words Jamie spoke into his wife’s hair at the end of each contraction.

Moira said quietly, “Lady Fraser I need to check yer progress.” She’d washed her hands just as Claire had taught her. Claire nodded and said… “Carry me to the bed love?” Jamie picked her up and did so, lying her down so she could be checked. A contraction began while Moira was checking her and Claire did moan then. Jamie took her hand and said low, “Squeeze my hand mo chride, give me yer pain.” Interlacing their fingers, she did just that.

Moira finished her check and said, “yer progressing nicely my lady. Shouldn’t be too much longer and ye’ll be ready.” Claire nodded again but didn’t reply. “I need to… OOOH, Jamie, my back!” She called out obviously in pain. Jamie rolled Claire onto her side and made a fist, pushing against her back. She let out a breath and started to cry. “It hurts Jamie.”

“I ken mo chride. We’ll move ye when this one’s over. Breathe with me, it will help.” Jamie’s voice was very calm but his face wasn’t. It was anguished. Jenny and Moira could both see it although Claire couldn't. Both women were amazed at his control. He began to breathe in the slow pattern, while continuing to push against Claire's back.

The laboring woman's erratic breathing calmed as she matched it to her husband’s very deliberately slow and even pace. When the contraction ended, Jamie picked her up and placed her back on her feet. “Where do ye need to be Sassenach? What feels right?”

Claire thought a minute and then dropped to her knees, bending slightly to place her head on the bed, cradled in her arms. “It’s in my back again Jamie!” As another contraction started. Jamie pushed again with a closed fist against the pain in her back. “I ken it hurts leannan, but if it’s the same as last time yer in the _transition_ and ye’ll be ready to push soon.” He soothed.

After four more contractions just like that, Claire declared that she needed to push. Jamie picked her up and brought her to the birthing stool which was at the end of the bed. Placing her on it, he sat behind her as he had with Brianna. “Breathe until Mrs. McNabb checks ye mo chride. Ye dinna want to tear. Squeeze my fingers if ye need to.” He interlaced their hands again and she squeezed hard with the effort of redirecting her energy away from the urge to push.

“Slowly mo ghràidh, slowly.” He reminded her. Moira finished checking. “Ye’re as open as ye can be, so push.” She began using olive oil to soften the tissue, but didn’t stretch it the same way as Sister Angelique had done. Claire had shown her how, but Moira didn’t have any confidence in the practice.

Jenny meanwhile had been watching the proceedings from her place in the rocking chair. Although she had knitting in her lap, she hadn’t set a stitch since Claire complained of her back hurting.

Claire pushed slowly and steadily with Jamie reminding her to keep breathing for the bairn. The midwife didn’t say anything until the head was out. “Wait my lady the cord is around the neck. Dinna push for a minute.” It was wrapped twice, but the midwife swiftly tied the cord twice and cut between the ties. Then she unwound it from around the baby’s neck. “I’ve removed the cord from the bairn, tis safe to push now.”

Claire grasped Jamie’s hands again and began to push. The midwife delivered the shoulder and the rest of the child slid out. Moira began to stand holding the baby. Jamie let go of Claire, and reaching out, took the child from her.

“My Laird!” Moira protested. He ignored her and handed the baby to Claire. She took the child and quickly determined... “Jamie! It’s a boy! We have a son!” The boy wasn’t crying, so the midwife reached up and pinched him. He started to wail.

Jamie looked up angrily. “Ye did’na have to do that. He was breathing just fine.” Moira drew back startled. Standing, she went over and washed her hands. Jenny got up from the chair and went over to her. “Ye ken he did’na mean to snap at ye Mrs. McNabb? Ye just surprised him is all.” She whispered.

“I dinna see why he’s surprised. Surely the midwife did that with Miss Bree?” The midwife replied a bit more loudly.

“No, she did’na. If the bairn is breathing there’s no need to cause them pain is what the good Sister told me.” Jamie responded, having heard her. Jenny and the midwife exchanged a look, but neither one said anything more. Claire didn’t say anything, just soothed the baby until he stopped crying.

After a moment, the midwife came back over and started kneading Claire’s abdomen. “And now what are ye about?” Jamie asked, removing her hands.

Mrs. McNabb sat back with a huff. “Delivering the afterbirth o course.”

Claire looked up from examining her son’s face. “Oh, you don’t need to do that Mrs. McNabb. It will detach on it’s own after approximately half an hour.” The bairn started grunting and Claire put him to the breast, seeming not at all disturbed that he was covered in fluids from the birth and that now so was she. “Nursing right away helps with that too.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later Jenny could see Claire’s belly tighten with a contraction and the cord became longer as the afterbirth started coming out. Both Mrs. McNabb and Claire examined it after it was out, and determined that nothing had been left behind. Claire was still on the birthing stool and Jamie was seated on the floor next to her, cooing at his son.

“Thank ye for the gift of a son mo chride.” He said and kissed his wife.

“Thank you for the gift of a son my love.” She said, kissing him back.

Jenny reflected wryly that Jamie and Claire seemed to have forgotten she was even in the room. Just then Claire looked up. “Jenny come meet your nephew.”

Jenny came over and knelt down next to Claire who it seemed wasn’t interested in moving. The bairn was bonny, but truly needed a bath. Jenny said as much.

“Oh. Could you have the servants prepare one Jenny? I forgot that Sister had one ready the last time.”

Standing to her feet Jenny started laughing. “Aye. I asked them to have water ready before I came in.”

She left the room and went downstairs. Telling Mrs. Crook they were ready for the bath, she went ahead of Willie and Murtagh who were carrying the bathtub up to the second floor. When she got into the room she grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered Claire and the baby so the men wouldn’t see anything they shouldn’t.

The bathtub was placed on the floor and the two men along with Mrs. Crook carried up bucket after bucket of boiling water. By the time it was all in the tub, the water had cooled down enough to be safe. Shooing the men and Housekeeper out, Jenny looked to Mrs. McNabb, who looked back at her, unsure of what to do. Normally, the midwife would take the bairn and clean it up, but Himself had prevented her from doing so.

“Jenny come hold yer nephew for a moment.” Jamie said authoritatively. “Where are the herbs for the bath Sassenach?”

“On my dressing table Jamie. Yes, that bag there.” As he held it up. Jamie crossed to the tub and sprinkled the herbs into the water. “Is that enough?” He asked. Claire nodded.

Jamie came over and picked her up. Claire stripped off the dirty shift and Mrs. McNabb took a shocked breath. Again the couple ignored her and Jamie put his wife into the tub. Walking to where Jenny was standing, he took the child and carried him over to his mother.

“Would you like to wash him, or would you like me to?” Jamie asked.

“If I hold him in my lap my arms won’t get so tired. Can you wash him like that?” Claire asked.

“Aye.” Jamie replied, stripping off his dirty shirt. The midwife made a choking sound and swiftly turned her back. Jenny on the other hand covered her mouth and began laughing uproariously.


	37. Learning new tricks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what made Jenny laugh, and Mrs. McNabb processes everything she witnessed and experienced in the birthing chamber.

**March 1745**

Jamie had only been wearing his sark as he usually did when sleeping. By taking it off, he was now as naked as the day he was born.

Kneeling by the tub, Jamie was scrubbing his chest and arms. Hearing his sister laughing, he looked up at Jenny questioningly.

“I think ye’ve scandalized Mrs. McNabb bhràthair. She may be used to seeing the bairns with nothing on them, but I dinna think she’s used to seeing the parents that way.”

Jamie realized what he had done and blushed a bright red. He didn’t move from his position next to the tub however, just picked up a cloth and began to wash the baby with it as the boy sat in Claire’s lap.

“Ach, I’m sorry if I embarrassed ye Mrs. McNabb, I forgot I was’na wearing my plaid. Jenny, if yer done laughing at me, can ye fetch me a clean sark? I’ll put it on when I’m done here.” So saying he finished washing the child and then took a clean linen and wrapped the boy in it. Jenny came over with a sark and after handing her the boy and drying his hands off, Jamie put it on. 

His sister laid a hand on his arm and gave him an apologetic look. "I was'na mocking ye, ken. It just struck me funny that yer so focused on Claire and the bairn ye forgot yerself. Truly though, 'tis a lovely thing that ye put yer wife and babe first like ye do."

Jamie gave his sister a small smile and a one armed hug. "Forgiven." Then he turned to Claire and asked,

“Can ye wash yerself mo gráidh or do ye need some help?”

“I think I can wash myself...I may need some help with my hair.”

“Alright. Would you like me to wash it or someone else?”

“Why don’t you hold our son? Perhaps Jenny or Mrs. McNabb can help with my hair.”

“I’ll do it.” Jenny offered, handing off her nephew.

Jamie took the baby and walked over to the rocking chair, sitting down and cuddling the child to his chest just as he’d done with Brianna. The midwife still had her back to everyone, standing at the basin although she wasn’t washing anything. Jenny looked up at her but didn’t quite know what she should say.

“I’m ready to wash my hair Jenny.” Claire called out, which got Jenny moving. She went to get the pitcher from the stand and Mrs. McNabb turned to face her.

“Are you alright?” Jenny asked her quietly. The midwife shook her head. “I dinna ken what I’m supposed to be doing right now.” The midwife said softly. Jenny patted her hand and took the pitcher over to the tub.

Moira wasn’t angry, or even disapproving, she was confused. Having been the midwife at Lallybroch for over thirty years, she had a great deal of experience in bringing children into the world. But this birth was profoundly different. Usually, she was the one in control, telling the mothers what to do and directing the other women present for the birth. But today, she felt... superfluous. Before the Laird, no man had ever attended the birthing. Not even Black Brian had done that. She’d also never had her techniques questioned before today.

On the other hand...she felt privileged to have been able to watch the Laird and his Lady. It was so intimate she almost felt as though she was watching the couple make love. But she didn’t feel like a voyeur. Instead it was akin to witnessing a sacrament in action, blasphemous as that sounded. Moira knew that she was going to need to have a very long conversation with Lady Claire. Some of the things that had been explained to her before the birth now had context, and she had many questions.

Jenny had finished washing Claire’s hair and Moira heard her call out to the Laird.

“Jamie, can ye come help Claire out of the tub? Ye ken I’m too big to be of use at the moment.”

He stood and walked over to Moira. “Can ye hold the bairn Mrs. McNabb? I ken ye’ll want to check him over. The _assessment_ Claire calls it. Aye?”

The midwife took the child and the Laird smiled at her in thanks before crossing to lift his wife from the tub. Jenny had linens ready and he stood her on one while Claire used another to dry herself off. A clean shift was fetched and donned, then Jamie lifted his wife into his arms and carried her over to the rocking chair.

The midwife finished checking the child over and brought him back to his mother. “Thank you Mrs. McNabb.” Claire said. Jamie had gone to the bed and was stripping the blankets off of it. They had gotten wet with Claire’s waters and other things. When the bed was clear, he checked the featherbed, which had fortunately stayed dry. Due to Claire’s foresight in having placed a tarred canvas on the bottom layer of the bedclothes, the featherbed had been protected and didn’t need to be changed. The straw tick underneath was also dry.

Jamie changed the tarred canvas cloth out for a second one that was in the basket by the door. Jenny watched all of this and thought to herself that Claire was quite clever. Without the tarred canvas to protect it, the featherbed would have been removed long before her due date so as not to ruin it.

Jenny handed him clean bed linens and helped him to make up the bed. The midwife watched from her place next to Claire, again astonished. The Laird was doing the work of the maids and not complaining about it. Even her husband, good man though he had been, had never helped her make the bed. That was women’s work, or servants work. She must have made a sound because the Laird and Mistress Murray both looked up.

“Did ye have a question for me then Mrs. McNabb?” Jamie asked her kindly.

She shook her head, then said, “I... tis just... _unusual_ to see a man helpin’ with the making up of the bed.”

Himself smiled at her. “It is my privilege to do what I can to help my wife be comfortable after all she just went through to bring our son into the world.” Then he shrugged and added, “Besides, Da used to say that there’s no shame in honest work no matter how lowly it is.” Jenny nodded in agreement. They finished spreading the blankets then Jamie asked Claire, “Do ye wish to come to the bed, or bide in the chair for a bit?”

“The bed I think. My bottom half is a bit tender.” Jamie didn’t even blush at the mention of his wife’s nether regions, just nodded and walked over to pick her and the bairn up together. Claire squeaked and clutched the baby closer to her chest. Jamie chuckled at her and she gave him a half-hearted glare in return.

Walking across the room, he deposited her in the bed and drew the covers up to her waist. Then he kissed her softly and said,

“Get some rest Sassenach. I’ll help Jenny and Mrs. McNabb clean the rest of the room, then go have a wash before I climb in with ye.” He whispered the last bit into her ear. Mrs. McNabb was likely to disapprove of the idea of him being in the bed and he didn’t want to scandalize the poor woman anymore than he already had that night.

Claire nodded and leaned back against the pillows, turning her attention to her son.

Jamie helped with cleaning up the straw, putting it back into the basket, and the dirty linens, piling those into the tub full of water. Soaking the linens would help get them clean and carrying them down in the tub would prevent the wet ones from dripping in the hall. He even got down and scrubbed the floor where it needed it, as Jenny was too pregnant and Mrs. McNabb was too elderly to do so comfortably.

When that was accomplished, Jamie called for Willie and Murtagh to fetch the tub back down to the kitchen. He thought to himself that they should really acquire a second tub for the second floor, especially given that Jenny and Claire were both likely to have additional children. Something to discuss with Ian.

The ladies followed the tub and Jamie followed the ladies, a cake of soap and a cloth in his hands. He washed his hands and face thoroughly in the kitchen, then asked Mrs. Crook to prepare a tray for him to take back up to Claire. Bannocks, cold meat, cheese and fresh milk. There was no fruit this time of year except dried apples, which Claire didn’t particularly care for. There was some butter and jam for the bannocks though.

Before he left the kitchen he turned to the midwife. “Thank you for all you did this night Mrs. McNabb.”

She looked a bit flustered and said... “I did’na do overmuch, certainly no as much as I’m used to.”

Jamie couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or upset by that. He chose to error on the side of embarrassed, and tried to reassure her. “That’s no true. I would’na have had the first idea of what to do about the cord. Ye on the other hand, yer hands were steady and sure, and the bairn came into the world safely because of it. I could do naught but comfort my wife and try to help her through the pain. You knew what to do for the bairn. I’m grateful to ye.” He nodded to her, picked up the tray and went back upstairs.

Moira looked at Jenny, who looked back at her sympathetically. “I ken they’re both stubborn as mules and that they did a number of things different than what yer used to...Jamie’s right though. Ye were needed and I thank ye for being understanding of their wishes and no arguing with Jamie in the bedchamber.” Turning to the housekeeper, Jenny said, “Mrs. Crook, I’m going up to the nursery to help Suzette with the children. The sooner they’re downstairs the sooner it will be quiet for Claire upstairs.” She left the housekeeper and the midwife alone in the kitchen.

Mrs. Crook was silent for a moment and then asked, “What did young Jenny mean Moira? What happened in the Laird’s bedchamber?”

“Nothing bad Fiona, just a number of things that I’m no used to.” Moira took a minute to organize her thoughts, then explained. “I’ve been a midwife since before the Laird was born. In fact I helped Mistress Ellen bring him into the world. I kent from speaking with Mistress Claire that this birth would be a bit different than what I’m accustomed to, and I did’na mind it. She learned from the good Sisters in France and is obviously a very learned and skilled healer. So I thought I kent what to expect...” she trailed off.

“But?” Fiona prompted.

“I was’na expecting the Laird James to be so... _involved_.” She said.

“Involved? How on earth could a man be _involved_ in a birthing?” the housekeeper asked looking up from the bread she was kneading. “I ken he was to be in the room, but I thought ’twas only to watch. What did he _do_?” Fiona asked curiously.

“That’s just it. He did’na really do anythin’ other than hold Mistress Claire and whisper in her ear. I think encouragement, but he did’na speak loud enough for me to ken what he was sayin’ to her. It was more that she drew strength from him and... it was the quietest birth I’ve ever been to. Almost like bein’ in church.” Moira knew she wasn’t really explaining it right, but she couldn’t find the words.

“Well... did it help the Mistress? Him being there?” Fiona asked practically.

Moira nodded. “It did. The birth itself was verra quick and verra easy as these things go. She did’na struggle a bit with the pains, except towards the verra end when they went to her back.”

“Ach. The puir lamb.” The housekeeper said. Back pain in labor hurt like the very devil, and there was no getting away from it.

The midwife shook her head. “No, he even helped ease that pain.”

“He did!? How did he do that?” Fiona stopped kneading and turned to look at Moira in shock.

“He made a fist and pressed it against the spot that pained her. 'Twas the strangest thing I ever saw. Almost as if he was drawing it from her. She pushed back against the fist and seemed to bear it more easily after that.”

The housekeeper stared at her for a minute and then turned back to the bread. “If it helped, perhaps that’s something ye should learn how to do.”

“I dinna ken if it would work as well. He was pushing with his body as well as his fist. I’m no as strong as that.”

“Hmmmph, it’s worth a try anyway. Back pains hurt more than any other kind.”

“Aye.” The midwife thought a moment then continued. “Then when the bairn was born, he plucked the lad right out of my hands and gave him to the Mistress almost before she could catch her breath.”

“Before ye cleaned him off?”

“Aye. She nursed him like that too. Although... she said it was to make the afterbirth come easier.” The midwife added thoughtfully.

“Did it?”

“Aye. I did’na have to do anything to fetch it out.”

Fiona made a sound of approval in her throat. “Were the Master and the Mistress happy with the birth?”

“They were. Laird James even helped with the cleaning and changing of the bedclothes.”

The housekeeper snorted. “I doubt he’ll do it often, but 'tis nice to ken he does’na think it beneath him.”

The midwife nodded and kept turning over the events in her mind. It had been a good birth, she decided. And as old as she was... perhaps she could learn a new trick or two that would help make it easier for other women.


	38. March 1745- early June 1745

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rising is getting closer...Jamie and Claire do what they can to prepare for it.

**March 1745-earlyJune 1745**

Claire recovered from the birth very quickly, even more so than from Brianna’s. That wasn’t so surprising, she had been healthy when this one began, and there hadn’t been any worries this time. Jamie had his pardon, kept carefully in the study with the other important papers. They had both signed the loyalty oath and were carefully preparing for the hard times that would come after the rising.

When Jenny went into labor two weeks after young William Henry Robert Beauchamp Fraser (Willie for short, named for Jamie’s brother) was born, Claire was able to help Mrs. McNabb. It had gone much like Margaret’s birth, and the older midwife seemed much more at ease. She did still do all the washing that Claire had taught her, though she cleaned the bairn before handing the little girl (Katherine) off to Jenny.

Jenny was happy with the way things went and everyone came through healthy which was the important thing as far as Claire was concerned.

Both babies were baptized on the same Sunday before the Mass, and a joint gathering was held at Lallybroch to celebrate the births.

Spring planting time came and people began to visit Claire in her surgery again. She still made the occasional house call (with an escort of course) but it was more difficult with Brianna just over a year old and Willie being so new. Claire was also very aware that if she over did it, she could lose her milk which would be quite dangerous for the baby.

Goat’s milk would suffice if there wasn’t an alternative, but mother’s milk was much better. Formula had of course not been invented yet. Having Suzette to help with the children made an enormous difference for Claire and Jenny. Working together they could still manage the house and nurse their babies, without either woman becoming exhausted.

The fields had all been enlarged, Jamie and Ian planting every bit of seed they could afford. All things that would keep for more than just one season. Wheat, Oats, Barley, beans that could be dried. They also planted more potatoes, so they could give some to the tenants and keep some for seed.

The tenants were given the opportunity to exchange work days for a share in the harvest from the larger fields. Most took Jamie up on the offer, and he paid careful attention to those that didn’t. Only two of those that declined had an adult man in the house, the other five being widows with children. Jamie visited each of the widows personally and assured them that he would still give them a portion..."As laird it's my responsibility to care for the widow and the orphan." He told them. Each of the widows expressed their gratitude and asked to be included in work days whenever possible. 

Then Ian hit upon the idea of hatching more of the eggs and starting a second flock of chickens, ducks and geese. Some of the children of the widows were given the responsibility of overseeing the flocks with payment to be given in eggs and meat in addition to the portion from the fields. 

Claire and Jenny also talked over plans to provide the widows with work from the big house that they could do without having to leave their younger children. They decided it would have to wait until Jenny could find out through the estate grapevine what their talents were. She remarked that it was a good thing their estate was so small, it would be much more difficult to care for everyone in a place such as Leoch.

“I don’t know how Aunt Letitia manages it.” Claire commented.

“Well, for one thing, she has help. Mrs. Fitz ferrets out who needs help and tells Auntie. She’s more approachable than the Laird’s wife and so people go to her when there’s a problem.”

“That and her spy network is enormous.” Claire laughed. “I think Aunt Letitia knows everything that happens long before uncle Colum hears of it.” Jenny started laughing along with her and they finished the laundry giggling like children.

* * *

Once the rush of spring was over, she and Jamie made time to go visit Leoch. Claire wanted to check on Colum and see how Mary was getting along in her new environment. Jamie wasn’t about to let her go alone of course. They rode, Brianna in front of her father and Willie strapped to Claire’s chest in a sling arrangement of cloth. Willie MacKenzie went with them to see his family.

The plan was to stay for a week. It would take three days there and three days back. They left on a Monday and arrived Wednesday afternoon. They would stay until the following Thursday, leaving directly after breakfast and arriving back home that Saturday.

“You arranged it that way on purpose didn’t you?” Claire asked Jamie.

“Of course I did. We’re no traveling on a Sunday… but I dinna have to listen to more than one of Fr. Bain’s sermons.” Jamie said smugly. Claire laughed.

“Thank you for that my clever husband.”

* * *

Claire and Jamie both knew that Charles was in Scotland and the rising would begin in two months. They couldn’t tell anyone, but wanted to see their family before it started. Lallybroch was already as prepared for what was coming as they could make it.

The visit went well. Claire could see that Colum was declining, but it wasn’t nearly as rapidly as she remembered from before. After consulting with Letitia and helping her to improve her massage technique, Claire showed her how to make two new tinctures she had learned in France, to help with pain and relax Colum’s muscles. Even with the treatments that Colum was receiving, Claire didn’t think he’d live another seven years to see Hamish turn sixteen. But the longer he did, the more time Colum had to train Hamish and prepare Letitia to be regent.

Mary was thriving at Leoch, and little Denys was a handsome boy that looked just like his father. Letitia had taken Mary under her wing and was teaching her the finer points of running a household, something she hadn’t learned while living with her uncle Silas. Alex’s studies were going well and he would be more than adequately prepared for law school the following year. Without the stresses he had suffered previously, in addition to Mary’s careful watch over him, Alex was healthier than Claire had remembered him being, even in France.

* * *

The day before they were due to return to Lallybroch, Claire spent the afternoon with Geillis in the large garden just off the kitchens. She had her baby with her and Claire had both Brianna and William with her. Claire had her son in a sling, so as to leave her hands free. Brianna was toddling around the walled garden chasing a butterfly. Jamie was off somewhere, talking to Dougal. Unbeknownst to Claire, Jamie had asked Rupert and Angus to keep an eye on her while he was gone. Fortunately as it turned out.

The two women were speaking of herbal remedies and Claire had just finished explaining how to use clove to help with tooth pain when Brianna screamed. Looking up, both women saw Brianna being shaken and then slapped by Laoghaire.

“Ye’ve ruined hours worth of work ye little brat.”

Claire jumped up and began running to rescue her daughter. Laoghaire slapped the child again before she was able to get across the yard. Snatching Brianna from the other woman’s grasp, Claire put the toddler behind her. Laoghaire was so intent on taking revenge on the child that she never saw the closed fist headed for her jaw.

The enraged mother punched Laoghaire so hard she broke her nose. The fact that she also broke one of her own fingers didn’t bother Claire at that moment. The blonde flew back from the force of the blow and landed on her backside in the dirt, several feet from where she’d been standing.

Threat dealt with, Claire bent over Brianna and started soothing her. “It’s alright lovey. Let Mummy see.” Geillis reached them and handed Claire a wet handkerchief. “Here hen.” Glancing derisively at Laoghaire who was still on the ground holding her face and crying, the red-haired woman looked at the doorway which was now filled with a crowd of people from the kitchens, and Rupert Mackenzie.

When Brianna had started screaming he and Angus had been in the kitchen. He’d told Angus to fetch Jamie back, and had started towards Laoghaire to keep her from hurting the child. Claire had reached her daughter first. Rupert had been amazed at her speed, especially carrying another bairn.

A few minutes later, Dougal and Jamie entered the kitchen with Angus behind them. The crowd parted for them and they took in the scene.

Brianna’s face was still quite red and it was apparent that she would bruise from Laoghaire’s abuse. She was still crying from pain and fright. In her entire eighteen months of life, no one had ever struck her or spoken to her in anger. Claire was still trying to sooth her, but her efforts were being hampered by the fact that Willie was also crying probably because his sister was.

Geillis was standing in front of Claire, holding her baby, Buck. She was looking down at Laoghaire with a great deal of anger and scorn, but not saying a word.

 _“Iffrin_!” Jamie went to Brianna and picked her up. As soon as Brianna realized that her Da was there, she started crying harder and buried her face in his shoulder. “A leannan dinna weep. Da’s here. Hush mo chride, yer alright… Da’s here.” He soothed rubbing her small back.

Now that her attention wasn’t divided, Claire was able to calm Willie down fairly quickly. Rupert helped her to her feet as he had come into the yard after Jamie.

Meanwhile, Geillis had explained to Dougal what happened. Dougal’s face had darkened with the telling and when Geillis was finished, he called out.

“Angus, Rupert. Take the lass and lock her in the surgery. Stand guard until Himself decides what’s to be done.”

The men came over and dragged Laoghaire roughly to her feet.

“Wait.” Claire called out.

The men stopped just outside the door. Claire came up and looked at the girl who’s nose was still bleeding. “I think your nose is broken. It will have to be tended to.”

“No by you, _witch_.” Laoghaire said, and spat at her.

“Not by me.” Claire agreed. “You struck my daughter. I’m not likely to be objective enough.” To Rupert she said, “You should probably let her grandmother see to her nose before you lock her up. I wouldn’t want her to bleed to death before she’s brought before Uncle Colum.”

Rupert nodded. “Aye Mistress Fraser.” The two men led the blonde inside, with most of the crowd following. Dougal and Geillis were the only ones left besides Jamie and Claire and the babies.

Brianna had cried herself out and was fast on the way to sleep, her head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Thank you Geillis for protecting my back.” Claire said.

“Well, I did’na ken what the wee bitch would do if she had the chance. I canna say I’m the most maternal person, but to strike a small child in that fashion…”

“What will happen to her?” Claire asked Dougal.

“She’ll be brought before Colum and given a chance to offer her side of things. Then he’ll determine punishment.”

“Will I need to be brought before him too?”

“No. He’ll speak to you in his chambers and get your side of things. As there were plenty of witnesses and the child bears the marks of Laoghaire’s abuse, I canna imagine that he’ll ask ye to stand in the hall.”

“I will if he needs me to.”

“Why would he need that?” Dougal was honestly confused.

“So it doesn’t look like he’s playing favorites.” Claire responded.

Geillis smiled at her. “Such a _modern_ attitude ye have. Must be yer English upbringing. The Laird can do as he likes in a situation like this.”

Claire heard what Geillis meant in between what she said. She nodded.

“Come mo chride. Let’s go see him now, while Brianna’s asleep and he can examine her face for himself without sending her into hysterics again.” Jamie put an arm around her waist and led her inside.

The only people in the kitchens were those actively working on preparing the next meal. Mrs. Fitz wasn’t there, so she must be with her granddaughter. Claire felt a momentary twinge of guilt for distressing the older woman, but then she looked at Brianna, who’s face had already begun to purple. The twinge disappeared as though it had never existed. Laoghaire was the only person to blame for the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll notice that I've put the end chapter number up. I've decided to split this into two different stories, although it will take a bit before I start posting the second one, I want to have it more fleshed out before I begin posting. 
> 
> There are five more chapters in this arc.


	39. Early June 1745

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laoghaire is dealt with.

**Early June 1745**

Letitia met them at the door to Colum’s chambers. She greeted Geillis cordially if not warmly and then drew Claire into an embrace.

“How are ye my dear?”

“Still fairly angry Auntie.”

“I imagine ye are. Let me see the bairn Jamie.” Colum said. He was seated in a chair by the window, where the light was better.

Jamie came fully into the room and turned so his aunt and uncle could see Brianna’s face. The side with the bruise was visible, her other cheek resting against her Da’s shoulder.

Colum and Letitia examined her injuries closely in the light. “Laoghaire must have struck her fairly hard to have it bruising so already.” Colum said his face darkening in anger.

“She slapped her twice and shook her in between.”

“Puir wee thing. That must have been verra frightening.” Letitia looked upset as well as angry.

“I think the screaming frightened Brianna just as much as the hitting. No one has ever yelled at her in anger. She’s only eighteen months old for heaven’s sake.”

“Aye. Do ye have any idea what caused her to act in such a way toward the child?” Colum asked.

Claire shook her head as did Geillis. “No. I was nursing William and Geillis and I were talking about remedies for a toothache when we heard Brianna scream. I looked over and she had Brianna by the arm. She yelled something at her then slapped her. I wasn’t close enough to make out what she said. I got up to rush over, but before I could reach them, she slapped my baby a second time.” Claire started to tear up, and shook her head angrily. She needed to be calm right now. Jamie put his free arm around her, and that helped her calm down. She continued,

“I grabbed Brianna away from her and placed her behind me. Laoghaire lunged to grab her back and I…I reacted without really thinking. I punched her in the face. I think I broke her nose and I know I knocked her down. I turned back to Brianna and started trying to calm her down, so I didn’t see what anyone else did after that.”

Tears were starting to fall and Claire realized her second finger was starting to swell. “I’m sorry, this is just reaction I think, I’m alright other than a sore finger.”

“Let me see yer finger hen.” Geillis said in a calm voice. Letitia took William from Claire and Geillis examined her hand. “I think ye broke a bone in the second finger. Ye should probably let me put a splint on it.”

“Alright.” Claire said shakily. Geillis excused herself to go fetch one. She was back in minutes, efficiently splinting and wrapping the finger.

“Thank you Geillis.”

“Of course Claire.” The two women exchanged a smile.

“Geillis, did you see anything other than what Claire told me?” Colum asked.

“I saw everything that Claire did until she turned back to the bairn. I stood in front of her to prevent Miss Mackenzie from creeping up on her while she tended her child.”

“Did you have reason to believe she would?”

“Other than the look on her face, no. She did’na say anything. Claire’s right though. Miss Mackenzie lunged for the child after Claire moved her to safety. I dinna ken what she has again’ a toddler, but… there was something almost unhinged about the way Miss Mackenzie was behaving toward the wee lass.” Geillis’ voice was solemn.

“Anythin’ else I should know?” Colum asked all of them.

“Aye. When Rupert and Angus were leading the lass inside, Claire asked them to stop so she could look at Laoghaire’s injury. She noticed the broken nose and said it should be treated. The lass spat at her and said ‘no by you, witch.’” Dougal informed his brother.

“Oh for the love of… is she still going on about that?” Jamie exclaimed.

“Still going on about what?”

Letitia explained to her husband. “When Jamie and Claire were here the first time, Laoghaire accused Claire of being a witch and ensnaring Jamie.”

“Aye. I warned her then never to accuse my wife of something so foul again. Claire’s a trained healer with a verra fine education, and more experience besides. It made me angry that she would twist Claire’s healing into something evil like witchcraft.”

“Well." Colum decided. "I’ll hear Laoghaire’s side in the hall this evening. I ken it will be difficult, but if you can Jamie, I’d like you and Claire to sit at the high table with the rest of the family. Dougal, you and Geillis as well if ye please.”

“I don’t mind, but if Brianna becomes upset…” Claire trailed off looking at her husband.

“If the bairn becomes upset of course ye should take her from the hall and comfort her.” Colum said.

“Alright. Thank you Uncle.”

Colum dismissed them and Letitia went with Jamie and Claire, still carrying William. When they reached their chamber, Claire put a compress on Brianna’s cheek to help with the swelling. She was still upset and although not really crying, a tear would work it’s way free every few minutes.

“I just don’t understand Jamie. Why would she attack Brianna? I know she’s jealous of me, but to attack a baby?”

“Perhaps we’ll understand her motive when she speaks in the hall tonight.” Letitia said.

* * *

The Great Hall was full to bursting after the evening meal. Word had traveled fast and everyone wanted to see the outcome.

Claire had finally calmed down after having a good cry in Jamie's arms, once Aunt Letitia had left the room. William was with Mary as was Geillis’ son Buck. Brianna was once again in Jamie’s arms, she was very unwilling to be held by anyone else. Claire understood. Brianna’s Da made her feel safe. He was big enough to protect her. Alex was in the hall to witness, sitting next to Ned Gowan.

Jamie sat next to his wife, and hoped that she would be able to hold her temper. Also that he would be able to hold his. It was anyone’s guess what kind of bile Laoghaire would spew, neither he nor Claire could rise to the bait. It would only make it harder on Colum. He’d explained that, and Claire had said she understood. “If I really find myself losing it, I’ll leave the hall Jamie.”

“Ye canna do that either. Don’t give the girl any satisfaction. If it helps ye to keep yer temper, try not to listen to what she says.”

“This is about being the Laird’s wife, isn’t it?”

“Aye, a bit. Tis the public face we must wear. Ye ken?”

She nodded. “I do. I’ll make you proud.”

“Ye do that already Sassenach.” He kissed her then.

* * *

Laoghaire was brought out by Dougal and Angus to stand before Colum. Her face was still swollen but it had been cleaned off and her nose set. Claire looked at it critically. It had broken fairly high on the bridge. As long as she let it heal, there should be very little permanent damage. Mrs. Fitz had done a very good job with it.

Colum addressed the girl and asked for her side of the story.

“I was coming out to hang laundry and the little brat knocked the entire basket into the dirt. She ruined an entire morning’s wash. So I scolded her to be more careful. Then that witch punched me in the face.”

“I see. And is that all that happened? Ye did’na shake nor strike the child. Ye just scolded her.”

“Well, I did give her a good shake me laird, but I was that angry.”

“Then how did she come by the bruise on her cheek?” Colum inquired mildly.

“I’ve no idea me laird.” the blonde said dismissively.

“You do realize that there were several witnesses?” Colum continued just as mildly.

“Witnesses to what? I did’na do anythin’ me laird. The two witches were in the garden and had their backs to me until the child started carrying on.”

Colum put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, contemplating the girl.

“And that’s all your testimony?”

“Yes me Laird. Other than the Sassenach witch saying she hoped I bled to death.”

Colum knew that wasn’t true, Dougal had been present and reported what he had heard.

Claire knew that Loaghaire was trying to get her or Jamie to respond by constantly referring to her as a witch and twisting what she had said. But they were both made of sterner stuff.

Colum smiled. “Unfortunately for you Miss Mackenzie, there was another witness to the altercation, who came to me this afternoon and told me what they witnessed, quite independently of any other person.” He didn’t bother to refute her last statement. It wouldn’t affect the outcome anyway.

Claire looked at Colum in surprise. She didn’t know there had been any other witnesses.

This person’s account is remarkably similar to the one Lady Fraser and Mistress Mackenzie told me when I questioned them earlier in my chamber. I also examined the child at that time, when the injuries were still fresh. She was slapped quite hard across the face at least twice. I’m giving ye one last opportunity to tell me anythin’ ye may have left out.”

“I dinna ken what happened to the brat’s face me laird. For all I ken, the witch slapped her and is trying to blame me for it.”

Claire kept her temper but it was a very close thing.

“So be it.” Colum said quietly. “Rupert Mackenzie. Please come forward.”

Laoghaire startled. Rupert was her first cousin, their fathers were brothers. She and Rupert had grown up together although he was about ten years older.

The retainer came into the middle of the hall, and stood before the high table.

“Now Rupert. If you could tell me what you saw this afternoon.” Colum requested.

Laoghaire’s cousin repeated the story of what he had seen. It matched the story Claire and Geillis had told almost word for word. During the telling, Laoghaire stared at him with a look of betrayal on her face. He returned her look steadily, disappointment shining in his eyes.

When Rupert had finished, Colum thanked him and returned his attention to the now upset blonde.

“Let that be a lesson to ye Miss Mackenzie. When ye make to lie, be sure ye ken who might have seen ye. Now. I ken that yer father has presented ye with three choices of husband and ye’ve refused to marry all three. So now _I’m_ giving ye a choice. Ye can either marry one of the men yer father chose… if any will still have ye, or I’ll have Father Bain take ye to Edinburgh and ye can enter the convent.”

Claire was quite impressed with Colum and so was Jamie. He hadn’t raised his voice once. Not by tone or body language did he betray how angry he was that his eighteen month old great-niece had been struck hard enough in the face for it to bruise. He had also been clever in his punishment.

He hadn’t ordered her skelped so no one could step in and take the beating for her. Instead he’d given her the choice between marriage and the convent. Either of which would remove her permanently from Leoch. The three men in question were tenants from the edges of the Mackenzie lands, several days journey from the castle. Hamish was in the Great Hall as well, learning from this just as Jamie was.

“I’ll give ye the night to think it over and ye can give me yer answer after the morning meal. Lock her back up overnight Dougal and set a guard. I dinna want the lass running away lest she come after my great-niece again.”

Now Laoghaire looked frightened. She had forgotten that Colum was so closely related to the brat. She also didn’t want to marry any of the men her father had picked out. They were all much older than her and already had at least two children. Neither did she want to become a nun.

Dougal and Angus led her back to her room and locked the door. It was an interior room with no window and there wasn’t a peephole in the door either, so she did’na ken who her guard was. Dougal called out that she’d been locked in for the night and that he had the key. “I’ll come fetch ye in the morning so ye can give the Mackenzie yer answer.”


	40. Early June 1745- April 1746

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie return home...Laoghaire makes her choice. The rising comes.

**Early June 1745- December 1745**

The Frasers left Thursday morning as they had planned to. Before they left, Colum had announced Laoghaire's choice.

Laoghaire had been brought to Colum at sunrise and had chosen to be married rather than enter a convent. Hugh MacKenzie of Muldaur had been at Leoch to visit the blacksmith and had gone to Colum, agreeing to take the lass to wife. He’d been one of her father’s choices.

“The banns will be called this Sunday and she’ll be marrit the day after the last calling. Hugh has four children from his first wife. I imagine Laoghaire will have more than enough to occupy her time and keep her out of mischief. She’s also been banned from Leoch. I’ll no have you afraid to visit.” Colum informed them at breakfast.

“Oh poor Mrs. Fitz.” Claire had said.

“Dinna fash. Glenna can go and see the girl, and I’ll surely give her the time if she wishes it.” Letitia consoled Claire.

They left right after breakfast. Geillis came to the courtyard to say goodbye.

“Thank you again Geillis, for everything.” Claire paused a minute. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Ye can ask.” Geillis smiled at her.

“Does Dougal know?”

The other woman shook her head. “No. I ken yer wee fox cub does, but ye must realize by now that he’s different than most men” Geillis leaned in closer and whispered… “in this or any other time.”

Claire nodded. She did realize that. On impulse, she gave the red-haired woman a hug. “I know you plan to fight for Scotland… please Geillis, be careful. I don’t think you can change the outcome no matter what you do.”

Geillis stiffened for a moment, then hugged Claire back. “Perhaps no, but I intend to try. A free Scotland is all I’ve ever wanted. I’ll willingly die to make that happen.

Claire thought it would be a vain death, but knew she couldn’t convince the other woman, so she didn’t try.

“It’s time Sassenach.”

She mounted her horse and Jamie handed William up to her. He mounted Donas and Dougal boosted Brianna up onto her father’s lap. Willie mounted and they started off, everyone waving goodbye and Alex calling out that they would come visit before he left for school.

Laoghaire wasn’t released until after the Frasers were long gone. On Letitia’s orders rather than Colum’s. The blonde found the next three weeks to be very uncomfortable. She had a guard wherever she went, and wasn’t allowed to dine in the great hall or do anything other than hang laundry, weed the gardens or empty slop buckets. She even slept on a pallet in her grandmother’s room rather than with the other girls as she had been. It was almost a relief to finally be married and move into Hugh’s croft.

Hugh Mackenzie wasn’t a bad man, but he was much older, being her Da’s age. As long as the children were cared for, the house cleaned and the meals warm, tasty, and timely, Hugh mostly left her be. He didn’t strike her and only required her to lie with him once or twice a week. The only restriction he placed on her was that she wasn’t to strike the children. “If ye dinna wish me to strike you, ye will no strike the bairns.” Was all he said, but the look Hugh gave her promised retaliation if she tested him.

It wasn’t the life she dreamed of having with Jamie Fraser, but it was tolerable. Laoghaire tried to make the best of it, but inwardly she was dissatisfied and resentful of everyone who had conspired to put her in the position she currently occupied.

* * *

Jenny was furious when they arrived home and told her of what had happened. Brianna was made much of and with care and attention she bounced back fairly quickly, although loud voices caused her to start crying for months afterward and only her father could soothe her at such times.

The child’s reaction had one pleasant side effect. Everyone began to pay much closer attention to the manner in which they interacted and yelling as a means of communication was greatly reduced. Oh people still disagreed quite regularly. In a house full of strong willed people, that was inevitable. They just cultivated the habit of disagreeing at lower volume than before.

* * *

The rising began in August, just as they knew it would. The English lost both at Glenfinnan and then again at Prestonpans. History was playing out the same as it had before.

Colum sent word that Dougal and Geillis had left Leoch to join the rising, taking their son with them. His letter also contained the information that the Duke of Sandringham had been arrested as a Jacobite, his lands and title going to a distant cousin.

“I wonder if he’ll be executed?” Claire said. “I know Murtagh killed him previously, but I never knew about him before… the stones.”

“I dinna think it matters Sassenach. We are’na involved, and are’na likely to become involved.”

All the tenants had been warned that if they joined the rising, they would forfeit their croft and land. Two tenants had disregarded that warning, the same two tenants that had refused to take advantage of Jamie’s offer.

One left behind a wife and five children. This was a scenario Jamie hadn't considered. Claire and Jenny flat out demanded that the woman and children be allowed to stay in their home.

"I'll no see bairns starve because their Da lacks sense." Jenny declared. Claire nodded in agreement. "I've seen what happens to children during war. Please Jamie."

Jamie for his part was a bit offended that they thought he'd turn the family out. "I canna imagine why I've suddenly become the villain of the piece. Ye both ken I'd never turn a woman or children out to starve in the hedgerow." He said hotly.

Both women looked a bit shamefaced. "I know you wouldn't my love. It's just...we never talked about this possibility," said Claire.

"That's most likely because neither Jamie nor I could conceive of a man walking away from his responsibilities that way." Ian returned mildly.

Jenny didn't apologize, but she did give Jamie a hug and suggested the men go reassure the lady and her bairns.

* * *

The following day, Jamie and Ian visited and told the woman she and her children were welcome to stay, however her husband could not return. 

"I'll consider ye a widow and give ye the same portion as the other widows with children. I'll not have you and your bairns starve. If yer husband survives, we'll cross that bridge then." Jamie told her.

The woman was tearfully grateful, and promised to do her best to keep up the croft and small plot of land.

"Do the best ye can, however if ye need help, then send up to the house and ask for it. I'd rather send a lad to help ye now and then, than have ye or one of the bairns injured." Ian told her sternly. The woman nodded. "I will me lord."

* * *

The other man left three of his children behind, taking his oldest son with him. His wife was long dead.

The three children were absorbed into other households, a daughter and two sons, all under the age of twelve. By agreement Claire and Jenny brought the daughter Glenna, to Lallybroch to train under Suzette. The McNabbs took the brothers, being good friends with Rabbie. The croft stood empty until another tenant could be found.

“I ken it’s two extra mouths to feed, but it’s two pairs of hands to help as well.” Mary McNabb had explained. “They’re good lads and this way Rabbie will have some help with his chores.”

“It’s verra generous of ye nonetheless Mary.” Jenny had said. “We’ll send a bit more with yer widow’s portion to help make up the difference. ‘Tis no charity ye ken,” she added when Mary went to protest. “We’ve been warning all the tenants that hard times are comin’ and we already had a plan in place to care for our people. Ye will’na be takin’ food out o anyone’s mouth, just that which already had set aside for wee Malcolm and Duncan’s family.”

Mary slowly nodded. “Alright then.”

* * *

It was widely accepted among the tenants that Lady Claire Fraser must have the sight. All of the actions of the Laird’s family over the past year pointed to knowledge of troubles coming. Since Himself was quite vocal about NOT supporting a Jacobite uprising, the only conclusion that could be drawn was foresight. Seeing as the Mistress was a healer of such skill, it only made sense that she had some kind of supernatural wisdom.

Thankfully no one thought it malicious in origin. All the Frasers including the Mistress were at Mass every Sunday and Holy day. Mistress Fraser worked harder than anyone about the estate, and healed anyone who came to her, asking for nothing in return. She was kind and gentle, although she had no patience for anyone being maltreated. Perhaps it was due to the smallness of the estate, (there were only fifty tenants) and the resulting closeness of the community, but the tenants were all fiercely proud and protective of their Lady, Sassenach or no.

By Christmas, word had reached Broch Tuarach that Prince Charles was in England. It seemed as though he was winning. Jamie and Claire knew how it ended though, and reassured their people that this was not going to end well. Rumors surfaced of a witch that traveled with them, healing their soldiers and cursing the English. She traveled with a small boy and the War Chief of Clan Mackenzie. Claire was startled to realize that Geillis had taken her place in history as the Stuart Witch.

“I wonder if that was what happened originally?” She said aloud to Jamie in their chambers one night.

“Ye mean Geillis being the Stuart Witch?”

“Yes. I mean… if I hadn’t come back, then it would have to have been someone else.”

“Aye, but I think ye were meant to come back no matter what.” He said.

“I think I was too. It’s just… a little strange seeing all the major points of history being unchanged, whether they concern me directly or not.”

There was even a man named Red Seamus who was an adviser to Prince Charles. It just wasn’t her Jamie. She wasn’t sure what the other man looked like, but he was described as being covered in red hair and tall as a mountain. Her Jamie was tall and red-haired, but she wouldn’t say he was covered in it. Of course there were any number of tall red-headed men in Scotland with Nordic ancestry.

* * *

The holidays were very subdued that year. No sense in drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. Letters were exchanged back and forth between Leoch and Lallybroch weekly.

Colum publicly repudiated Dougal. Dougal knew that it was coming, and it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. No matter which side won, Leoch would belong to one of his sons. Bucleigh if Prince Charles triumphed and Hamish if he didn’t. That brought the war chief some satisfaction.

Spring came early and everyone busied themselves with planting and lambing season. Lallybroch tenants and laird’s family stayed close to home, becoming fairly insular. After some private discussion among Jamie, Ian, Claire and Jenny…a number of things had been secreted away. The plaids belonging to Brian, his sword and dirk, Ellen’s jewelry. The apostle spoons, which were still intact.

Jamie and Claire didn’t think too closely on that fact. Evidence or not, Faith had existed. In their hearts she still did.

Ian put his father’s plaid and his sword away as well. Several pistols were also hidden. They couldn’t hide every thing and Jamie knew that it was a possibility that his sword and plaid would be confiscated. If so, he’d bear the loss with fortitude. “I have ye, and the bairns. My health and my good name. Lallybroch and the rest of my family. If the price is my sword and my plaid, I’ll gladly pay it.”

“I love you James Fraser.”

“And I you, Sassenach.”

* * *

April came. They waited for word of the battle, and the fate of people they knew, recognizing that it wouldn’t be good.

Two days after the battle, a man rode into the courtyard about midday. He was wounded, although not seriously. In front of him on the horse was a small boy. Jamie went out to meet the man, Ian covering him from the doorway.

“Rupert?” Jamie asked, recognizing him.

“Aye. I’m sorry I did’na send word ahead, but there was’na time. Mistress Mackenzie asked me to bring the boy to Mistress Fraser, along with a letter. We left before the battle started. I ran into a small patrol about an hour back and they took me for a Jacobite.” He said wryly.

“Are ye wounded man?”

“Just a wee bullet wound in my arm.” He said, swaying in the saddle.

“Claire!” Jamie shouted

He took the child and put him on the ground, then helped Rupert from the saddle. The other man collapsed as he dismounted. Ian had come out and took the boy by the hand leading him into the house.

Picking Rupert up over his shoulder, Jamie followed. Claire met him at the door, Fergus hovering behind her with the medical box.

“Put him on the table in the dining room.” She instructed.

Fergus led the boy into the kitchen for Mrs. Crook to fuss over. Ian went back outside to see to the horse, while Claire began to treat Rupert. Jamie stayed with her.

The bullet wound wasn’t serious, but it was obvious that Rupert was starving, and therefore had very little in the way of reserves. Claire dug out the bullet and dressed the wound before forcing some broth into Rupert when he regained consciousness.

“I thank ye Mistress, but I must leave. If they find me here ye’ll all be accused of being Jacobite traitors and the English are’na very forgiving just now.”

“You’ll stay right where you are Rupert Mackenzie or I’ll tie you down.” Claire responded sharply.

“Dinna fash Rupert. We’ll keep ye safe and ourselves too.” Jamie backed her up. “Let Murtagh help ye into the kitchen for a bath and a shave. Ye’ll have to wear a Fraser plaid though, we dinna have a Mackenzie plaid that’s clean.”

It would also be easier to hide Rupert if the English thought he was a Fraser of Lallybroch, but Jamie didn’t mention that.

After Rupert and Murtagh had left, Claire looked at her husband. “What can we do?”


	41. Rupert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family discusses how to keep Rupert safe.
> 
> A visit from the redcoats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early...enjoy.

_“What can we do Jamie?” Claire asked._

* * *

* * *

**April 19th 1746**

Claire wanted to keep Rupert safe. He’d always been kind. The man had even testified against his own relative for Brianna.

“There has to be a way to keep him safe from the redcoats. You changed your name to McTavish...could he do something like that?”

Jamie and Ian had already considered this possibility and had planned for it.

“Dinna fash Sassenach, there is a way. I have’na told anyone that two of the tenants left to join the rising. I spoke with all the widows on the estate about it when the men first left. The families are safer if no one kens. I also asked all the widows on the estate if they would be willing to take a husband if needed. Mistress Duncan and three other widows would prefer not to marry again, but Mary McNabb is willing to take a husband.

I’ll go speak with her. If Mary agrees, she and Rupert will be marrit. They can move back onto the croft the Williams family had. We’ll have to rebuild the house...Williams wasn’t a very good tenant before he left. It will put the land back into use and provide a father for the three boys.”

“What about Moira?” Jenny asked. “She’s getting on in years and if Mary and the boys move out, she’ll be alone.”

“The two crofts are next to one another.” Claire said. “I know Moira will want to stay in her own house. Perhaps we can build the new house closer to Moira’s?”

Ian nodded. “That would allow Rupert twice the land to make a living from. I ken that Rupert will’na be able to care for both crofts by himself, joined though they are. We’ll help as needed until the boys are old enough to be a true help.”

“Perhaps we can reduce the rent? At least until they get back on their feet.” Claire asked.

Jamie shook his head. “There’s no need. Moira does’na pay rent as it is, since she’s the estate midwife, and my Da never charged the widows more than a mite anyhow. I’ll do the same. Williams' rent was paid before he left and is’na due again till next quarter. It’s customary to forgive the first quarter’s rent as a wedding gift. So they won’t owe again until after harvest. The McNabb land is already planted and ‘tis early enough in the year that we can sow a crop on the fallow land and get something from it.”

Claire nodded. “That’s a sound plan my love.” Jamie smiled, giving her a kiss before setting off.

* * *

Jamie and Ian went to speak with Mary. After asking a few questions, she agreed to the match. They came back in less than an hour.

“Well, that was quick.” Jenny remarked.

Ian shrugged. “Mary knew this was a possibility. She said she remembers Rupert from when the men stayed here with Murtagh while we were in France. Said he was always kind to her and stopped her husband from beating Rabbie more than once.”

The women nodded, then Jenny said, “He’ll need another last name. He can’t be known as a Mackenzie. Not here.”

“I ken. I’ll discuss it with him when he’s done washing up.” Then Jamie turned to Claire. “Here Sassenach. I forgot earlier, but Rupert brought ye a letter from Geillis.” He handed the missive to her.

She sat down and looked at it for a long moment before breaking the seal.

> _April 14th 1746,_
> 
> _Dear Claire,_
> 
> _Culloden is in two days. I should have listened to ye. Ye were right, Charles Stuart is an idiot and worse a fool. It’s clear to me now that the Scots will lose. Everything I’ve worked to change will happen, just as history said it did._
> 
> _I cannot stay in this time merely to watch the destruction of our country and culture. So I’ve made plans to go back through the stones in the morning. Dougal agrees that I should get Buck to safety. He thinks I’m sailing for France._
> 
> _I took Rupert Mackenzie aside and asked him to bring my son to ye. I ken ye’ll care for him._
> 
> _If I knew it was safe, I’d take Buck with me. However, I can’t be sure he’d survive the trip. Though I’m not the best mother, I do love my son, and I’d never forgive myself if he became trapped in the stones._
> 
> _If I’m able to come back again, I’ll fetch him after the clearances end and it’s safe. Please look after him until then. If I can’t return, please raise him as your own and tell him of his Da and me._
> 
> _Ye’ve been a good friend to me Claire. Thank you._
> 
> _Geillis Duncan Mackenzie_

“She went back through the stones. Or at least, she planned to.” Claire looked up from the letter at Jamie.

“Did she tell Dougal?” Jamie asked.

“No. He thought she was taking Buccleuch to France. She asked Rupert to bring him here, and me to look after him until she can come back.” Claire handed him the letter.

“We’ll look after the boy of course. When do ye think she’d be able to come?”

“I don’t know. I’m still not sure of how the stones work.” Claire said absently. “Let’s go see if Rupert knows anything.”

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Rupert was clean and dressed in a Fraser plaid, eating a bannock. At Claire's instruction there wasn’t butter on it, just a small bit of jam. The fat wouldn’t sit well with him until he’d recovered from the starvation a bit.

“You look better Rupert.” Claire said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll bide Mistress.”

“Rupert, do ye ken what happened to Dougal’s wife?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. She sent me off with the boy on the eve of the battle. Traveled with us as far as Craigh na Dunn. Then she said she was going to France and went up the hill. I hid with the boy and watched as redcoats captured her about halfway up. They dragged her off toward their camp crowing about having caught the Stuart witch.”

“How were you not caught as well?” Murtagh asked.

“I did’na have a horse then, we were on foot. I hid in some bushes when I heard the redcoats coming, and did’na come out until after they were long gone. I had the boy and could’na have done anything for the Mistress regardless. She told me to leave my sword behind so I was’na mistaken for a Jacobite.” Rupert looked pained.

“She was a good healer, saved my life after Prestonpans. I thought the best way I could repay her for that would be to keep her boy safe and bring him to ye. I waited until nightfall, then started walking. We found her horse about half a mile away from the fairie hill. Things went faster after that.”

Claire remembered something just then. “What about Angus?”

Rupert shook his head. “He was killed at Prestonpans.” He didn’t elaborate and Claire didn’t ask.

“We have a plan to keep ye from being arrested. Ye’ll have to get marrit though.” Jamie said.

Rupert looked at him for a minute and then started laughing. “Ye canna be serious.”

“I’m verra serious. I’ve a widowed tenant with three sons who’s agreed to marry ye. The boys need a father. Ye’ll look after Mary and her boys, along with the land belonging to her widowed mother-in-law. The crofts adjoin ye ken.”

Rupert stopped laughing and considered it for a moment. It was a good amount of land. Rupert recognized that Jamie was giving him an opportunity. Finally he nodded. “I’ll have to change my name though. I canna be yer tenant and be a Mackenzie. Himself was’na part of the rising and cast out everyone who went with Dougal.”

“Aye. Ye’ll take Mary’s last name. McNabb.”

Rupert nodded again, and then looked at Claire in surprise as something occurred to him. “Mistress? Do ye ken if Mistress Geillis had the sight?”

“Why would you ask that?” Claire was startled into replying.

“She listed me as killed at Prestonpans. I’ve been going by the name of Duncan McTavish since then. Mistress Mackenzie said it was to keep my real name off the lists in case I needed to take young Buccleuch to safety. She only ever used that name in front of the lad, just in case we were caught.”

“I… don’t know. She might have.” Claire said, shrugging helplessly and then looking at Jamie.

“Hmm. Well it does’na matter truly although it does make things easier now. Ye wil’na have to change your first name, only yer surname. A ghoistidh, if ye could take Rupert to the McNabb croft, and get him settled. I’ve already spoken with Mary and Moira, they’re expecting you. If the redcoats were a few hours behind ye, I expect them to track ye here before nightfall.”

Rupert nodded and rose to his feet with Murtagh’s help. They left through the back door. Jamie waited a bit before saying to Claire, “When the redcoats arrive, a man we did’na ken brought the boy to us then took off before we could ask him anythin’. Dinna mention the letter from Geillis either.”

Claire nodded. “What if they want to speak to Buccleuch?”

“They’re welcome to try. The wean is not yet three years old. Whatever he does say will’na be helpful to them. With Rupert at the McNabbs, the child will’na be able to point him out.”

“Tis true. It might be wise to put it about that Rupert has a half brother named Duncan that looks just like him, who ran off to join the Jacobites. We dinna ken how long they’ll search.” Jenny added her bit.

“You need to go change your shirt Jamie. There’s blood on it.” Claire remarked.

“Aye. I’ll go see Rupert after, and tell him about his half brother.” Jamie went upstairs.

Ian kissed his wife. “I dinna ken if I’m all that pleased at yer ability to make up stories so quickly mo chride, but if ye must do it, ‘tis a grand thing that yer so brilliant at it.” He teased her.

Jenny snorted. “I think we’ll all be good at it before long...except perhaps Claire.” She teased in her turn. The three of them laughed together, relieving some of the tension.

Story settled on, everyone went back to their daily tasks. Claire took little Buck with her to the surgery and gave him a thorough examination. He wasn’t as malnourished as she had feared, but then again, neither had Fergus been the first time. Claire had always given him some of her food and so had others. She imagined the same had happened with Geillis’ son.

* * *

The redcoats showed up just before supper. Jamie met them in the courtyard and invited the officer inside.

“If your men will go round to the kitchen, I’ll have Mrs. Crook fix them something to eat. We’re just now sitting down to supper. You are welcome to join us Lieutenant.” He led the way into the house.

The officer in question was visibly surprised at Jamie’s hospitality, it made him wary.

“I… what is your name sir?” He inquired. Jamie's manner and polished speech made him ask the question less harshly than he would have otherwise.

“James Fraser, Laird Broch Tuarach. At your service sir.” Jamie said with a bow. Claire came to stand beside him.

“Lieutenant Foster sir. At yours.” The Englishman said automatically returning the courtesy.

“This is my wife Claire. The Lady Broch Tuarach.”

Claire held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Foster. Welcome to Lallybroch.”

The Lady’s English accent immediately revealed to Lieutenant Foster who the couple were. The story of the tall Scots Laird with the English wife was well known to all the English officers in Scotland. Jeremy Foster’s wary look was replaced by a genuine smile.

“It’s so very good to meet you both. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

“Oh? Nothing terrible I hope.” Claire commented, leading the way into the dining room.

“Nothing of the sort Ma’am. I understand you are a healer of great skill.”

“I am a healer, my skill improves only with constant study and practice.” She replied modestly.

The Lieutenant was introduced to The Murrays, as well as Murtagh. Supper was served and while the conversation was congenial, the topic of the rising was studiously avoided by his hosts. Something the British officer found curious, so couldn’t resist mentioning as the meal came to an end.

“Forgive me, but I find it somewhat odd that you ask no questions of the rising. Are you not concerned for your kin that may be fighting?”

Tears came to Claire’s eyes almost immediately. “Of course we’re concerned Lt. Foster. I know they were on the wrong side, but...excuse me.” Claire gasped out, then fled the table. Jenny who was seven months pregnant, gave Jamie a look and went out after her. Jamie and Ian sat back down, all the men having risen when Claire did. Murtagh looked at his godson. “I’ll go look in on the weans.” He put his napkin on the table and also went out.

“Mr. Fraser, I apologize. I did not mean to distress your wife…”

Jamie waved the man back to his seat. “I know you did not. My wife has a soft heart and we received some sad news earlier today.”

“Oh?”

“Aye. A man came, bringing the son of her friend here. He told us that the child’s mother had been arrested and was expected to be executed. The child is just a bairn, not yet three years old.”

“We are not in the habit of executing women.” The Englishman said somewhat haughtily.

“No, I know you are not. This one however, I fear you will. She’s known by the English as the Stuart Witch.”

“Your wife is friends with the Stuart Witch?”

“Aye, though they are not close. Geillis trained in healing with my wife, and they were friends before Claire and I married. Then when Geillis married my uncle, the two women spent time together discussing healing when my wife and I went to Leoch.”

Jamie wove his tale with truth and falsehood so deftly intertwined that Ian wasn’t sure which was which… and he knew the facts. Jamie sipped his whiskey and continued.

“I understand why it would seem odd that we did not ask you, but consider that most of the men who died on that moor were either known to us, or kin. Or both. I never supported the rising, however, I mourn the loss of those I knew, no matter which side they fought on. 'Twas a damnable waste, all of it.”

“I see. When was the last time you saw Mistress Mackenzie?”

Jamie thought about that for a moment. “I think it would have been last June. We took the children to Leoch. My Aunt hadn’t met them and she wanted to. Auntie Letitia sees Claire as a daughter you understand. We spent a bit less than a week there. Claire saw Geillis then. They talked healing with each other and with my aunt.”

“Did they discuss anything else?” Jeremy Foster couldn’t help it. He didn’t quite mean to interrogate the Scot, but it did seem… strange.

“Ye’d have to ask her. I think not. Claire would have told me if they had. She knows that I’ve been giving information to the Duke of Arghyll.” Jamie thought the reminder was a good idea.

“Oh, yes of course.” Then another thought occurred.

“Why was the child brought here and not to Leoch?”

“Geillis didn’t trust that he would be safe at Leoch.” The three men looked up to see Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that some of my readers caught the fact that Jamie's speech patterns when talking to Lt. Foster are very different than his usual ones. That was a deliberate choice on my part, and very in keeping with the circumstances.
> 
> Jamie is highly educated and able to change his manners depending on his company. Having already lived through the rising, and knowing what Claire told him about what happened after...he wouldn't trust a redcoat an inch and would do everything is his power to NOT appear similar to the Jacobites.
> 
> Speaking in a more English manner would create that unconscious distinction in the other man's mind and make Jamie (and therefore everyone at Lallybroch) appear less threatening and more loyal.
> 
> At least...that's my headcanon.


	42. After Culloden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redcoats end their visit.

**April 19th 1746**

Claire was standing in the door to the dining room. Jenny wasn’t with her, having stayed upstairs. “I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly Lieutenant.” She apologized. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen. She’d obviously been crying. She sat down next to Jamie before the gentlemen could rise again.

“That’s quite understandable Ma’am. I do apologize for having distressed you.”

“It isn’t your fault. I knew that Geillis would follow her husband. I thought… I thought I had become reconciled to it. She asked me last summer to take her son if something happened to her and Dougal. Being a healer, she wanted her son raised by a healer. I just didn’t think…” Claire paused and breathed, trying not to start crying again. After some deep breaths, she regained her composure.

“A man came today and brought little Buck. Jamie said that Geillis had sent a message with the man, that he was to remind me of my promise to her. I didn’t see the man myself, he was gone before I came outside.” Jamie nodded in agreement with her statement.

“Did he leave anything with the child?”

“No.” It was Ian that answered. “Jamie tried to ask him some questions, but he tossed the bairn to me and rode off. The child was near hysterical with fear and his clothes had blood on them. I called for Claire and the rider was gone by the time she came outside. The wean calmed down when he saw her.”

“I think Buck remembered me from when we went to Leoch last summer. I spent a lot of time in the garden with Geillis.” Claire offered.

“In the garden?”

“The herb garden at Leoch. It’s right by the kitchens. Most of the healing plants are grown there. Geillis and I like...liked... to exchange information when we meet. New things we had learned. Treatments and such. I hadn’t seen her since returning from France and I had a great many things to share.”

Every bit of this was true, and Claire could easily look the Lieutenant in the eye as she told him.

“I heard your question before, and… my husband is right you know. If Geillis had told me anything about the rising, I would have immediately told Jamie. She knew it too, which is why we didn’t talk about it. The only time she even mentioned it was the day before we left, when she asked me to take Buck if…” Claire stopped and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them again.

“May I ask a question Lieutenant?”

“Of course Ma’am.”

“When Geillis is executed… they won’t… burn her will they?” Claire shuddered and went very pale. Jamie knew exactly where her mind was going and disregarding their audience, reached over and tugged her onto his lap.

“Shhh, mo chride. Yer safe and tis alright.” Claire smiled at him tremulously and looked past him to the English officer.

Jeremy didn’t quite know what was going on, but he whatever it was, the idea of her friend being burnt as a witch was extremely upsetting to Mrs. Fraser.

“No. She’ll most likely be hung. It will be quick, the hangman at Fort William knows his trade.”

“Oh _thank God_.” Claire said, her eyes filling with tears again.

The officer looked to her husband in question. Jamie shook his head. “I’m taking my wife upstairs, Lieutenant. Ian if ye could show our guest into the parlor and pour him a whiskey, I’ll explain when I come back.”

Jamie stood, lifting Claire with him easily. She was crying again now, and not bothering to hide it. “Come mo ghràidh. Yer overwrought and this is’na good for you.” He strode from the room leaving Ian with the very curious and slightly confused officer.

Jeremy knew women were prone to be emotional, but even so, Mrs. Fraser’s reaction seemed… _excessive_. Thoughtfully he followed Mr. Murray into the parlor and thanked him when a glass of whiskey was pressed into his hand.

They sat in silence for a moment or two, and then Jamie rejoined them. He poured a glass of whiskey for himself and then took a seat in the chair across from the Englishman.

“I ken ye have questions, I can see them in yer eyes. Claire is no usually so emotional, but the idea of her friend burning…” Jamie paused and swallowed hard.

“My wife was accused of witchcraft once. She’d saved a boy from being poisoned and the local priest decided she was a witch because she could cure the lad when he could not. She was almost burnt alive before I was able to reach her. It left a mark.”

“I imagine that it would.” Lieutenant Foster said, slightly sick to his stomach. He knew burnings still happened in rural areas, but had never witnessed one.

“Claire is an educated women. More so than most. More so than many men in fact. Her uncle raised her after her parents died. He was an explorer and took her traveling with him. She’s studied with healers all over the world and had tutors besides. If we were to compare our learning, she’s probably had more education than I did, even though I attended university in Paris.”

“Some men are threatened by the thought of a woman that’s smarter than they are. I’ve had to protect her from such men more than once. Claire heals any who come to her and sometimes does’na think of her own safety. It is I who watch for threats.” Jamie looked at the officer, with a steady expression.

The Lieutenant recognized that this man’s sole purpose in life was to keep his wife safe. _Woe to the man who tries to harm her._ The man thought. He nodded his understanding.

After a moment, the Scotsman continued. “Claire also has a soft spot for orphans. We adopted a boy in France that was living in a brothel. Originally, I hired him as a page, but then, she became attached to the lad.”

“We know that my uncle’s wife chose her side and will pay the penalty, but it breaks Claire’s heart that another boy in her care will grow up without his parents. Besides, we’ll have to tell the lad what became of his parents. The idea of telling a child that his mother was burnt as a witch...I’m sure you can comprehend my wife’s distress at the thought.” Jeremy nodded.

These people were obviously loyalists, Scottish though they were. Well, except for the Lady Claire. They didn’t plead for clemency, or blame the English that the woman, Geillis would hang. The Frasers were simply human and mourning the loss of those they knew.

The Englishman decided that he should continue his search elsewhere, as it was clear to him that they weren’t harboring Jacobites at Lallybroch.

Finishing his whiskey, the officer stood. “I thank you Mr. Fraser, Mr. Murray, for your hospitality and information. I will gather my men and head back to Fort William. Please give my regards to the ladies, I’ve no wish to further intrude. It is understandably a distressing time for them.”

The men all shook hands and Jamie walked him to the door while Ian went to tell his men. They stepped outside and Jeremy paused on the stoop.

“Mr. Fraser. Would your… that is… Do you think Mrs. Fraser would prefer if we send word about Mrs. Mackenzie’s fate, or not?”

Jamie thought about it for a moment. “I think she’d rather know. One way or the other. So she’s able to tell the wean the truth when he’s older.”

Lieutenant Foster nodded. “Right. Of course. I’ll send word when… the matter is settled.”

“Thank you Lieutenant, that is verra generous of you.”

Turning away, the Englishman walked over to his horse, being held by one of his men. He mounted and gave the order. Jamie stood where he was and watched them ride away.

Ian came to the doorway. “Jamie?”

“Claire’s carrying again. I’ve kent it for about three weeks. I’m waiting for her to figure it out.”

 _“Ah._ ” Ian chuckled. It was a standing joke that Claire never realized she was pregnant until after Jamie did. “That would explain the crying then.”

“Some yes, but she is upset at the boy growing up an orphan. Particularly since she knew both his parents. She’s also upset about Angus. He died the last time too… and she could’na save him. I believe Claire is mourning all those she could’na save.”

“Surely she realizes that she canna save everyone?” Ian asked.

“Aye. It does’na stop her from trying.” Jamie said wryly. “She’ll be alright in the morning. I’m going up to bed though.” He went in the house and up the stairs, leaving Ian to bolt the door.

* * *

Claire was alright the following morning. She’d had herself a good cry, just as Jamie said… mourning for all those she could not save. Then she’d fallen asleep in her clothes. Jamie had come in and seen her lying above the covers. He’d smiled softly at her, then removed everything save her shift before lifting her up and tucking her under the blankets. Undressing himself he’d climbed in and gathered his wife in his arms.

She woke up to find Jamie wrapped around her. It wasn’t common that she woke up first, Claire was not a fan of early morning. This morning however, she flew out of the bed to heave into the chamber pot.

She turned away to find Jamie standing next to her stark naked, with a washcloth in his hand. Claire took it from him in bemusement. Jamie smiled at her and watched the realization come over her features. He smiled more broadly as her look became disgruntled. “Well? When am I due?” She asked, a bit grumpy that once again he knew before she did.

“By my reckoning, sometime between Christmas and New Year.”

“At least I won’t be too big to help with the harvest.”

Jamie laughed at her. “What? I’m trying to look at the bright side!” Claire said.

“A very bright side too. I dinna fancy arguing with ye while I’m working myself to exhaustion in the fields.”

She threw the washcloth at him. He laughed louder and gathered her into his arms for a kiss.

* * *

Jenny had her baby just after spring planting, in June of that year. A little girl they named Caitlin. It was an easy birth. Claire and Moira were both with her. Jamie had forgotten about getting a second tub, but hauling the tub and the water upstairs after Caitlin’s birth jogged his memory quite sharply. He had a new one made for upstairs. It was a bit larger than the downstairs tub. Jamie said it was to accommodate his larger frame. Murtagh teased him about being a popinjay.

As they had known it would, The Act of Proscription was passed in August of that year. It did ban men and boys from wearing the plaid, however, it didn’t ban women and said nothing of banning their language or other customs. Nor was anything confiscated at Lallybroch. Neither from the main house or the tenants. To be on the safe side, the men’s plaids were put away, as were weapons of personal significance.

The British did come on a fairly regular schedule to requisition food, and hay for their animals, but they didn’t take more than could be spared, and they didn’t ransack the house or destroy anything.

The lists of the dead were published and Dougal’s name was on it. Mistress Duncan’s husband had been on the lists after Prestonpans. Both men fallen on the battlefield fighting for the cause they believed in.

True to his word Lieutenant Foster had sent word that Geillis had been tried and executed for her part in the rising. Out of deference to her gender, she’d been hung rather than shot. Her remains were buried with the other prisoners that had been executed, in the prison graveyard.

Claire had cried a little when the notice came, though she was expecting it. Buck had been integrated into the nursery. He latched on to Suzette, deciding that she was his new mother. Claire didn’t have the heart to disrupt the bond and the Frenchwoman said she wasn’t bothered by it, so they let the boy call Suzette Mam.

Rupert and Mary McNabb married quietly with only the Frasers and Moira as witnesses. He had taken on the name McNabb as well, to further distance him from the rising. The priest knew and so did Ned who’d drawn up the legal contract with Rupert’s new name of McNabb. However it was backdated to before the rising and Ned hadn’t filed it in Edinburgh, preferring to wait until things calmed a bit. The three boys were thrilled to have a man about the house, and Rupert settled well into married life. He was quite busy seeing to his family and both his croft and Moira’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nine children. My husband generally knew that I was pregnant before I figured it out, and by the ninth child it was quite the in-joke at our house. 
> 
> Of course he also knew exactly which week of the month to buy the very expensive chocolate that I love but didn't ever spend the money on for myself.
> 
> Some men are just observant like that. :)


	43. Finding their way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family prepares for the coming famine.

**Autumn 1746**

The summer passed quietly. Everyone went about the business of tending the crops and animals, and foraging for whatever they could. Claire knew this would be the last good harvest for several years. A famine was coming and those on the estate were determined to be as prepared for it as they could be.

The 1746 harvest was just as abundant as the one before had been. The excess was carefully stored. Hidden away in either one of the priest holes, the attic, or one of the newly dug root cellars. The tenants also enjoyed good harvests and Jamie was finally able to hire a permanent miller for the estate. This allowed all the tenants to bring their grain to the estate mill for grinding, which allowed for finer flour.

Many of the tenants had dug root cellars on their crofts with the permission of the Laird. Some of the more enterprising tenants had dug them directly under the house and put a trap door into the floor. Covered with a rug, no one would know it existed.

The British were being reasonable now, at least to those living at Broch Tuarach and their tenants. No one knew if or when that might change, so everyone on the estate quietly hid as much as they could. Just in case. The people of Lallybroch closed ranks and became quite insular, protecting one another, but not having much interaction with anyone outside Jamie’s lands. Rupert benefited greatly from this as it hid his presence from the English. All the tenants knew who he was of course, but no one betrayed his secret knowing that he was kin to the Laird and had brought little Buck to safety.

After the fields were harvested, the potatoes and beans were brought in. The pumpkins were left in the field for last, before being stored in clamps dotted about the grounds.

Jamie and Ian arranged for a number of hunting parties and other work parties, to improve the larders and repair the crofts. Jenny and Claire arranged for just as many weaving and sewing parties. Claire greatly enjoyed learning more about waulking wool.

Her cooking skills also improved with practice, although she’d never be as accomplished as Jenny. Baking well consistently, continued to elude Claire and she became frustrated with her lack of progress.

“Well, baking is no so forgiving as most cooking is sister. Dinna fash, ye’ll master it.” Jenny encouraged her when something went wrong. Mrs. Crook always baked alongside Claire or Jenny did, so there was a back up.

“Perhaps so, but I don’t know how much longer I can justify wasting ingredients.” Claire had said despairingly.

There were also many excursions by the women and children, into the woods searching for nuts and berries and even mushrooms. The tenants were invited along and anyone who went learned how to harvest the natural larder. The widows on the estate benefited the most, as their means were the least. A number of the ladies went armed of course, in the event they ran across a boar or some other animal.

Claire was most disgruntled that she couldn’t carry anything other than her dirk. She was almost eight months pregnant and Jamie didn’t want her in harm’s way. It took an argument before he even let her go.

The nuts were stored in their shells and roasted as necessary. The fruits were turned into jams and wines and cordials. Ian and Jamie had great fun in making the wine and even a bit of whiskey for personal consumption.

**December 1746-January 1747**

Christmas was celebrated quietly, but no less joyously. Claire was due and once again the baby was late. It was January 2nd when Julia Elizabeth made her way into the world. Jenny wasn’t in the room this time, as her baby Caitlin was only a few months old.

“Now that I’ve seen what ye do, I dinna need to see it again. It wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but it was a bit odd. Almost as though I was watching ye… lie together. I ken ye were’na… oh I’m no explaining it right.” Jenny huffed.

Claire laughed. “I understand exactly what you mean. It’s alright Jenny. You don’t have to be there this time.”

Moira knew what to expect, and the birth was similar to William’s, although just a bit quicker. Claire recovered easily, little Julia was a healthy happy baby. After the birth however, Moira talked to her and Jenny quite seriously.

“I’m getting older and although I’m currently in good health we dinna ken when that will change. Betwixt the two of ye, there’s a bairn at Lallybroch at least every year and both of ye are young and healthy as are yer husbands. Many of the tenants are with child each year as well. I’m beginning to find it difficult to keep pace with it all. We need to start training another woman as midwife to help ye. Lady Fraser, ye canna deliver yer own, and if Mistress Murray is pregnant at the same time…”

“I agree with you Moira, but I don’t quite know who would be willing. I’ve asked everyone to spread the word, but I’ve yet to find an apprentice. Do you have anyone in mind?”

“I do. Hannah McKimmie is past childbearing, her husband is gone and her children are grown. Her son Simon just got marrit. However, she’s no yet fifty and in good health.”

“I know Hannah of course, but doesn’t she live alone? I don’t think I’ve ever met her son.”

“He lives on Leoch lands. At the edge of course, and closer to Lallybroch than Leoch but still a good day and a half ride. Hannah lives in the croft here, that she shared with her husband. She does’na want to marry again, she did’na have a happy marriage.” Claire suspected that was a euphemism for abuse, and didn’t blame Hannah for not wanting to take the chance of marrying again.

Jamie and Ian did their best, but it was impossible to know everything that went on behind closed doors and some men were simply brutes.

“I ken she’s trying to do for herself, but Simon told her now that he’s marrit he will’na be sending her anythin. I thought if she could learn midwifing…” Moira trailed off.

“She could earn a little something. That’s a verra good idea Mrs. McNabb.” Jenny praised.

Claire liked Hannah McKimmie. She was a quiet woman but with steady hands, a ready smile and a calm demeanor. She also took Claire’s advice without argument, and followed it.

“Yes. I think she will do very well. I can speak to her after Mass on Sunday.”

* * *

Hannah was delighted at the prospect and began apprenticing with Claire the following week. Besides midwifing, she helped in the surgery and also in the herb gardens which were now quite large. Claire was ecstatic that there was someone learning… just in case she became ill or incapacitated in some way.

Jamie had gifted Claire with a copy of Culpeper’s Herbal the previous Christmas, and Claire had ordered quite a few seeds from France.

Willie had begun courting Suzette and they were making plans to be married after the Harvest. They had traveled with Claire and Jamie on their annual visit to Leoch, after the Spring planting. Willie wanted to introduce Suzette to his family.

**June 1747**

Colum wasn’t doing well, and Claire told Letitia that his disease had progressed beyond the point of aid. “All we can do is try and keep him as comfortable as possible.” Claire had prescribed everything she knew of and had even ordered poppy seeds for Letitia to grow in the greenhouse at Leoch. The small harvest had gone entirely into a tea for Colum’s pain. It helped a little, but didn’t eliminate his suffering. Colum could no longer walk and was confined to either his room or a chair. Hamish was twelve, he’d be thirteen in a month. Still too early to become Clan chief, but certainly old enough to take on some of his father’s responsibilities. Colum and Ned were teaching him everything they could. Letitia was taking on more of the duties of the Laird as well.

“Ye ken I’ll help ye as I can auntie. Willie can stay if ye need him.”

“Thank you Jamie. I’m managing with Ned’s help. Willie can return after the wedding as planned.”

There were two new residents at Leoch. Colum’s sister Jocasta and her daughter. They had fled to Leoch after the rising. Jocasta’s husband Hector had been with them but had been shot while they were on the road. Fortunately it had been redcoats who had stopped them and the Officer had been most apologetic when he found out that their lands had been overrun by Jacobites and they were fleeing to Colum, a known Loyalist for safety.

Claire met Jocasta briefly the night before they left, she had come to eat dinner with her brother. Jamie was there as well, and greeted his aunt who greeted him back before almost entirely ignoring Claire. Of course this made Jamie angry, but Claire shook her head.

Once they had left the room, she explained. “Redcoats killed her husband recently. She is grieving. I didn’t take it personally.”

“That’s no an excuse to be so rude to ye.” Jamie grumbled.

Claire laughed a little. “Well, look at it this way. Now I can honestly say that all of your mother’s family reacted to me the way they reacted to your father. I consider that more of a compliment than an insult.”

Her husband stared at her for a full minute before smiling and taking her hand. “Yer a rare woman Claire Fraser. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

They left Leoch knowing that they weren’t likely to see Colum again. Both Claire and Jamie said their goodbyes to him with that in mind.

**Autumn 1747**

The weather was horrible and both the Barley and the Wheat crop were dismal that year. Between both grains they harvested just enough to feed themselves. Everything was hidden and the English told that the crop had failed outright. Claire continued with her baking lessons. In order to spare her pride, Jenny brought the girls who were old enough into the kitchen for lessons as well, and had Claire demonstrate as she walked her through each step and all the measurements. They couldn’t afford to waste the flour, even to teach. It did force Claire to pay attention though, her baking improved as a result.

The potatoes did alright and so did the livestock. They had to butcher all their steers in order to give the English what they wanted for meat. The pigs were butchered too, but the English didn’t want as many of those.

Ian and Jamie were able to negotiate with the Garrison commander at Fort William and fill some of the Lallybroch quota in cheese and butter, which meant that they didn’t have to butcher any of the heifers, but they didn’t have much beef for their own consumption. Jamie and Murtagh put every heifer of breeding age in with the bull. Thankfully the hay crop was salvaged and they turned the cattle loose in the empty grain fields to find what they could. They had known this was coming, so the poultry flock had been expanded as much as possible. They would be eating a great deal of fowl this winter.

They had some venison too, the hunting parties had done well. Jamie talked about serving venison for Christmas and Claire explained about The Night Before Christmas and the eight tiny reindeer when she recovered from her fit of the giggles.

Willie and Suzette were married at Lallybroch, his family making the journey so that Jamie could act as host. They also formally adopted Bucleigh, making him a Mackenzie once again. The couple and their new son left for Leoch shortly after and settled in to the rooms Letitia had prepared for them. Willie began to act as Hamish’s secretary, with Ned overseeing his work.

All in all the harvest had been enough that those at Lallybroch wouldn’t starve. Coin however was in short supply and many evenings were spent discussing ways to increase their income without raising the rents or overburdening the tenants.

They would find a way though. Jamie and Claire were sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends Arc 1 in this universe. There will be an arc 2, but it will be several months before I begin posting it.


End file.
